


Była jego nadzieją

by Emeraldina



Series: Minerwa. Kim była? [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Tragic Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 87,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldina/pseuds/Emeraldina
Summary: ,,Przecież wiedziałabym. Czułabym to." I oto czuła. I oto wiedziała. Kiedy wydaje się, że miłość to za mało, tragedia uderza zbyt wcześnie, żałoba zdaje się nie mieć końca, a ostateczna bitwa o Hogwart zbliża się nieuchronnie, Minerwa wciąż szuka odpowiedzi na pytanie, kim tak naprawdę była dla Albusa. Tom 6 serii ,,Minerwa. Kim była?"
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall
Series: Minerwa. Kim była? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247396
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. Rozdział 1

Witajcie!

Oto już szósta część serii ,,Minerwa. Kim była?". Jeśli przeczytaliście poprzednie części (do czego zachęcam serdecznie!) to pewnie wiecie, iż głównym tematem tej serii jest życie Minerwy McGonagall, szczególnie w kontekście jej (romantycznych) relacji z Albusem Dumbledore.

Naturalnie nie mam żadnych praw do Harry'ego Pottera, w tej kwestii wszystko jest własnością genialnej JKR. Kilka dialogów i scen na pewno będzie znajomych, bo choć na przestrzeni tej części wielokrotnie ignoruję kanon, to wciąż stanowi on główne źródło inspiracji.

,,Była jego nadzieją" to część obejmująca chronologicznie wydarzenia zarówno z ,,Księcia Półkrwi" jak i ,,Insygniów Śmierci". Będzie tu około 23 rozdziałów, opowiedzianych głównie z perspektywy Minerwy.

Uprzedzam, ten tom jest najbardziej smutny, momentami wręcz tragiczny, ale warto mieć na uwadze jego tytuł.

Będę Wam dozgonnie wdzięczna za wszystkie komentarze, opinie i sugestie - dajcie znać, co sądzicie o tym i kolejnych rozdziałach.

Z szczególnymi pozdrowieniami dla Wiru, Claire+Foley i Arualalula :D 

Pełna nadziei na komentarze,  
Wasza Emeraldina

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robiło się coraz mroczniej. Słońce niemal całkowicie już zaszło, ponad jeziorem zostawiając jedynie resztki szkarłatnej łuny. Pierwszy rząd drzew Zakazanego Lasu rzucał złowrogie cienie na żwirową drogę prowadzącą z zamku do głównej bramy. Cień przesuwał się również nad spaloną słońcem trawą błoni - ruchomy cień czarownicy na miotle.

Minerwa mocno zaciskała dłonie na trzonku miotły, coraz bardziej zwiększając prędkość. Ciężkie, duszne powietrze smagało ją po twarzy, ale i tak czuła się tutaj lepiej niż w zamku. Atmosfera, jaka panowała w szkole w te wakacje była co najmniej przytłaczająca. Mieszkający tam na stale nauczyciele byli zbyt bystrzy by zignorować oznaki nadchodzących trudnych czasów. W Hogwarcie jeszcze mogli czuć się bezpiecznie, ale każdy zadawał sobie pytanie, jak długo? Jak długo zamkowe mury, powoli jawiące się jako pozbawione rozrywek więzienie, przestaną być nienaruszalnym azylem?

Ptaki nie śpiewały, drzewa nie szumiały – można było odnieść wrażenie, że jedynym dźwiękiem jest łopot szat czarownicy.

,,Jeszcze jedno okrążenie." – pomyślała Minerwa, rozglądając się czujnie.

Przez całe wakacje nie ruszyła się z Hogwartu, zdołała już sobie wypracować nawet wakacyjną rutynę – śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali z Albusem, przedpołudniowa wizyta w bibliotece i czytanie książek aż do obiadu, na którym uprzejmie opowiadała wszystkim fabuły przeczytanych opowieści, po obiedzie odpisywanie na listy dotyczące szkoły i kilka partyjek szachów z Albusem, herbatka u Hagrida, kolacja w zamku, latanie na miotle w ramach sportu i obserwacji terenów szkoły, powrót do zamku i patrolowanie korytarzy do momentu, aż była pewna, że będzie w stanie zasnąć.

Dzisiaj jednak Albusa nie było.

Wczoraj wyjechał na pięciodniową konferencję Międzynarodowej Konferedracji Czarodziejów.

Nie chciał jechać, twierdząc, że w kraju ma ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, ale Minerwa zdołała go przekonać. Wierzyła, że międzynarodowa współpraca czarodziejów jest szalenie istotna, szczególnie teraz. Dodatkowo obrady odbywały się w tym roku na Islandii, nie był więc daleko w razie jakichkolwiek problemów.

Albus potrzebował tego wyjazdu, Minerwa znała go zbyt długo, by nie zauważyć, że dyrektor zaczyna izolować się w zamku, że zbyt często myślami jest gdzieś daleko, że prawdopodobnie tworzy plany uwzględniające większe dobro.

Przekonanie go, by zostawił szkołę pod jej opieką nie było łatwe, ale Minerwa umiała być uparta. Przecież to tym uporem wywalczyła sobie te wieczory spędzane na miotle – Albus początkowo nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Pokonał go dopiero argument, że latanie pomaga jej w powrocie do sprawności po oberwaniu oszałamiaczami.

To była częściowa prawda. Gdyby Minerwa miała być całkowicie szczera, przyznałaby, że od pobytu w św. Mungu czuje się dużo słabsza, a czasem nawet najprostsze czynności sprawiały jej ból.

Palący, piekący ból, promieniujący na całą klatkę piersiową. Tak jak teraz, gdy zbyt gwałtownie podeszła do lądowania na błoniach.

W zamku paliło się niewiele świateł, gdy zmierzała do niego, z zmniejszoną zaklęciem miotłą w kieszeni ciemnych szat. Wrota były uchylone, Minerwa przekroczyła ich próg z lekkim westchnieniem. Zanim je za sobą zamknęła, wyjrzała jeszcze na zewnątrz, odruchowo skanując wzrokiem zapadającą ciemność.

I wtedy to usłyszała. Cichy jęk, niedosłyszalny dla każdego, kto nie był animagiem.

Nauczona bolesnym doświadczeniem, mocno trzymała przed sobą różdżkę, wychodząc na drogę prowadzącą do bramy. Szła powoli, tak ostrożnie, że żwir prawie nie chrzęszczał pod jej stopami.

Minęła odległe światełko chatki Hagrida i weszła w cień Zakazanego Lasu. Drgnęła, bo znów usłyszała jęk, wyraźniejszy niż wcześniej.

Coś poruszało się w cieniu ogromnego jaśminowca rosnącego nieopodal bramy zwieńczonej skrzydlatymi dzikami.

\- Lumos. Jest tam kto? – Minerwa nie zamierzała poruszać się jak szpieg, nie na terenie teoretycznie bezpiecznego zamku.

Z jej ust uciekł cichy okrzyk, gdy w świetle różdżki zobaczyła mężczyznę kulącego się w cieniu jaśminowca.

\- Severus?

Chyba ją rozpoznał, chociaż tego nie mogła być pewna. Uklękła przy nim, przesuwając różdżką wzdłuż jego ciała, by ocenić jego obrażenia.

Pierwszy raz widziała coś takiego. Dziesiątki kutych ran – niektóre małe i płytkie, inne głębokie i poszarpane, na całym ciele. Trudno było nawet określić czy zadawane sztyletem czy różdżką. Z każdej jednak wypływała krew, która w kontakcie z powietrzem zamieniała się w czarną i syczącą substancję. Obserwując, jak substancja wżera się w szaty i skórę Severusa, Minerwa zrozumiała, że musiano mu podać jakąś okropną truciznę.

\- Moment, wszystko będzie dobrze. Zawiadomię Poppy i zaniesiemy cię do skrzydła szpitalnego. – powiedziała szybko Minerwa. Już miała wysłać patronusa po szkolną pielęgniarkę, gdy Severus zaprotestował:

\- Nie! Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, muszę dostać się do lochów, muszę … antidotum. – mężczyzna wycharczał, jego twarz wykrzywiona bólem.

\- Ale … Poppy ci pomoże, nie jestem w stanie przelewitować cię do lochów. – Minerwa wiedziała, że wciąż nie jest na tyle silna, by jej zaklęcie lewitujące nie naraziło Severusa jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie… lochy… gabinet… nikt. – Severus usiłował dźwignąć się na kolanach, ale nawet najmniejszy ruch powodował większe krwawienie, silniejszy ból spowodowany trucizną.

Odruchowo go złapała, bo prawie się przewrócił.

\- Nie, nie dotykaj! – krzyknął, próbując ją od siebie odepchnąć.

\- Uspokój się i weź w garść, jeśli mam cię w jednym kawałku teleportować do zamku. – warknęła Minerwa, chwytając go mocno pod ramiona.

Wiedziała, że trucizna wżera się i w jej szaty, w jej dłonie, ale wierzyła, że teleportacja jest jedynym wyjściem. Severus jęknął i znieruchomiał, bo wychwycił powagę w jej tonie.

Skupiła się. Była słaba, bo nadal nie doszła do siebie po wypadku z oszałamiaczami. Miała do pogwałcenia potężne zaklęcia przeciwteleportacyjne. Miała do pokonania grube, wzmacniane magią, zamkowe mury. Miała do przetransportowania dorosłego mężczyznę.

Musiała uratować Severusa. Minerwa trzymała go mocno, gdy przywołała w sobie teleportacyjną magię.

Trzask!

Wylądowali ciężko na podłodze jego gabinetu. Minęło kilka sekund, zanim Minerwa zorientowała się, że się udało – prawie. Severus upadł na jej nogę – piekący ból chyba sygnalizował pękniętą kość śródstopia. Zignorowała to i dźwignęła się na nogi.

\- Alohomora! – wycelowała różdżką w drzwi do jego salonu, drugą rękę odruchowo wycierając w szaty – trucizna zdołała jednak przepalić skórę na jej dłoni do żywego mięsa.

Severus stracił chwilowo przytomność. Minerwa zacisnęła zęby i oplotła go jedną ręką pod ramieniem. Krzyknęła, gdy zarówno ciężar swój, jak i Snape'a oparła na zranionej stopie – zachwiała się, ale udało jej się przechylić na drugą stronę. Z determinacją pociągnęła go do jego ponurego salonu.

Krok za krokiem. Minerwa skupiała się na małych celach, z całych sił próbując zapomnieć o wyczerpaniu, truciźnie, bólu. Severus ocknął się, gdy posadziła go na wypłowiałej, zielonej kanapie.

\- Co…ty? – w jego oczach pojawił się zupełnie niepasujący do niego strach.

\- Powiedz gdzie jest antidotum. Podam ci je, a potem zawiadomię Albusa. – zdecydowała Minerwa.

\- Nie, on nie może opuścić tej konferencji. – zaprotestował Severus.

\- Konferencji?! Wykrwawiasz się, na głowę Meduzy! – Minerwa uniosła jego nogi i położyła na kanapie.

\- Nie powinnaś mnie dotykać. Albus nie może się dowiedzieć. – Severus dostrzegł ranę na jej dłoni i już szukał wzrokiem innych.

\- Gdzie jest antidotum? – Minerwa już kuśtykała do kredensu, gdzie spodziewała się znaleźć fioki z eliksirami.

\- Twoja noga… - zaczął Severus.

\- Antidotum! – Minerwa zaklęciem otworzyła szafkę – w środku nie było eliksirów, lecz ingrediencje.

\- To trucizna na bazie trzmieliny. Antidotum musi być warzone na świeżo. – głos Severusa był wyraźnie słabszy.

Minerwa poczuła jak zalewa ją lodowate zimno.

Przecież pamiętała surowe słowa Slughorna:

,,Trucizny na bazie trzmieliny są jednymi z najstraszniejszych eliksirów – antidota na nie są szalenie skomplikowane, a działają jedynie podane zaraz po uwarzeniu."

\- Który to wariant? – zapytała, gotowa przywołać z gabinetu któryś z podręczników z recepturami antidotów dla zaawansowanych.

\- Autorski eksperyment Czarnego Pana.

Odwróciła się wolno do Severusa. Szukała w jego oczach potwierdzenia, że jej wnioski nie mogą być słuszne – przecież musiało istnieć antidotum! Przecież nie była mistrzynią eliksirów, nie była w stanie wymyślić antidotum na poczekaniu!

Ileż były warte tamte pochwały Slughorna, skoro teraz nie wiedziała co robić, skoro teraz nie umiała przywołać błyskotliwego rozwiązania!

\- Bezoar? – zapytała, w nagłym olśnieniu.

Severus zmrużył oczy.

\- Nie zadziała w stu procentach, ale powstrzyma truciznę na jakąś godzinę. Będziesz w stanie uwarzyć antidotum, o ile do tego czasu się nie wykrwawię i nie utracę przytomności. – rzekł cicho mężczyzna.

Minerwa tylko na moment dopuściła do siebie myśl, że uwarzenie tego antidotum przekracza jej możliwości. Ale potem pozbyła się wątpliwości – była jedyną szansą Severusa.

\- Accio bezoar! – zawołała.

Przywołała jeszcze miksturę wzmacniającą i eliksir uzupełniający krew. Wierzyła, że to da jej więcej czasu.

Chciała pomóc Severusowi podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej, ale on odsunął się z sykiem:

\- Nie dotykaj mnie.

Nie zamierzała tracić czasu na spory. Wepchnęła mu bryłkę bezoaru do ust, a potem podała jeszcze dwie fiolki mikstur.

\- Glaseverto. – transmutowała pustą fiolkę w szklankę.

\- Aguamenti. – podała Severusowi wody.

Wypił kilka łyków, ale widziała, jaki ból sprawiał mu najmniejszy ruch. Podejrzewała, że żrące właściwości trucizny muszą być nie do zniesienia i była zdumiona, że Severus nie tylko jest w stanie utrzymać przytomność, ale nawet nie krzyczy z bólu.

\- Będziesz mnie instruował. – powiedziała, a potem przywołała złoty kociołek.

\- Sto dwadzieścia mililitrów wody wlej do kociołka. Dodaj trzy łyżki soku z kwiatów bzu czarnego. Pamiętaj, kwiatów, nie owoców. – zaczął Severus, przymykając oczy.

Minerwa zakasała rękawy i wzięła się do pracy.

\- Posiekaj dziesięć listków żyworódki, ale musisz najpierw oczyścić wewnętrzną część liścia by dostać się do miąższu.

\- Zamieszaj pięć razy zgodnie ze wskazówkami zegara i raz odwrotnie.

\- Rozkrusz w moździerzu nasiona malwy, ale tej ciemnej, nie może być biała albo różowa. Musi być bordowa jak ta substancja sącząca się z ran. Są w kredensie, opisane.

\- Osiem kulek jarzębiny.

\- Łyżka miodu, wrzosowego.

\- Zamieszaj zygzakowatym ruchem. Podgrzej do wrzenia, ale żeby się nie zagotowało.

\- Cztery łyżki soku z aronii.

\- Rozgnieć płaską częścią noża sześć kulek śnieguliczki.

\- Jeśli wrze, zamieszaj.

Minerwa otarła czoło. Mikstura pachniała całkiem przyjemnie, miała ciemnoczerwony kolor.

\- I co teraz?

Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Minerwa z przerażeniem dokuśtykała do sofy.

\- Severus! Nie możesz tracić przytomności! Severus! – złapała go za ramię, w przypływie paniki.

Wydał z siebie jęk, ale otworzył oczy. Lśniły – powstrzymywał łzy bólu.

\- Co po śnieguliczce?

\- Jak zamieszałaś to zdejmij z ognia. W kredensie są zasuszone jeżyny. Ożyw je, a potem zamroź i wrzuć do kociołka.

\- Ile ich?

\- Wszystkie.

W kredensie Minerwa znalazła cały słoik zasuszonych jeżyn. Ożywienie ich zaklęciem nie było łatwe, ale gdy potem zamrożone wrzuciła do kociołka, temperatura eliksiru wyraźnie spadła.

\- Zamieszaj, pięć razy.

\- Co jeszcze? – zapytała, z niepokojem zerkając na coraz bledszego Severusa. Widziała, jak otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale potem potrząsa głową, jakby nagle się rozmyślił.

Tak skomplikowane mikstury Minerwa warzyła zaledwie kilka razy w życiu, może ze trzy ze Slughornem w Hogwarcie, potem może z pięć podczas aurorskiego szkolenia. I wiedziała, że antidota tego typu…

\- Potrzeba jeszcze sierści magicznego stworzenia – szczura albo kota. – rzekła cicho.

\- Wskazane, ale nie konieczne. – odpowiedział Severus, krzywiąc się z bólu.

Minerwa szybkim gestem wyrwała garść swoich włosów i wrzuciła je do kociołka.

\- Co ty..? Nie! - krzyknął Severus, przerażenie wyraźne na jego twarzy.

\- Nie znajdę szczura w ciągu paru minut, pani Norris jest bezużyteczna w kwestii zwierzęcej magii, z kolei ja, zarówno jako koci animag, jak i dorosła czarownica na pewno kwalifikuję się jako magiczne stworzenie. Nie musisz się obawiać, zaobserwowałam, że zastąpienie kociej sierści moimi włosami zazwyczaj wzmacnia mikstury, niż je osłabia. – Minerwa nie kłamała, tę właściwość odkryła przypadkiem podczas badań w Ameryce.

\- Nie, nie… - powtarzał Severus.

Zignorowała go, przygotowała srebrny puchar i sitko do przecedzenia mikstury. Jej kolor był zupełnie ciemny, dokładnie taki sam jak kolor substancji wydzielającej się z ran Severusa.

Był zbyt słaby, by odsunąć się, kiedy podeszła z pucharem.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym zawiadomiła Poppy i Albusa, to wypij szybko. – poleciła, przysuwając naczynie do jego ust.

Próbował patrzeć na nią ze złością, ale jego oczy były zbyt zamglone, by ją to obeszło. Bezceremonialnie wmusiła w niego cały puchar mikstury.

\- Niech to zadziała, niech zadziała. – mruczała, w skupieniu przyglądając się jego ranom.

\- Może minąć do trzech godzin, aż wyprze truciznę z organizmu. – powiedział Severus.

Przywołała jeden z foteli i usiadła przy nim.

\- Co wtedy? Rany same się zagoją? – zapytała, przyglądając się krytycznie poszarpanemu rozcięciu na jego nodze.

\- Nie, trzeba będzie je uleczyć standardowym sposobem. Do tego czasu nie mogę jednak utracić przytomności, nie mogę zasnąć, bo taka dawka miodu w połączeniu z śnieguliczką spłyca oddech i mógłbym się nie obudzić. Dopiero gdy trucizna zniknie będę mógł wziąć drugą dawkę eliksiru wzmacniającego i uzupełniającego krew. – Severus uniósł się nieco na sofie, ale to tylko pogorszyło jego cierpienie. Minerwa zawczasu przywołała dwie mikstury i bandaże na głębsze rany. Pozwoliła sobie na mały łyk mikstury wzmacniającej.

\- Powinnaś uleczyć swoją stopę, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby źle się zrosła. Nie przepadasz za chodzeniem o lasce, z tego co zauważyłem. – odezwał się czarodziej.

Jakby to było teraz jej największe zmartwienie! Zirytowana Minerwa jednak posłużyła się zaklęciem zasklepiającym pękniętą kość śródstopia. Snape miał rację, wspomnienie laski, której używała po oberwaniu oszałamiaczami nie było najprzyjemniejszym.

\- Twoje szaty są porwane na prawym boku, powinnaś uleczyć swoją dłoń i sprawdzić czy nie masz innych obrażeń po kontakcie z tym cholernym kwasem. – polecił jej Snape.

\- Chyba za szybko przyzwyczaiłeś się do wydawania mi poleceń! – syknęła Minerwa, zrzuciła jednak wierzchnią szatę. Żrąca substancja przeszła przez drugą warstwę jej ubrania tylko na prawym ramieniu i biodrze – uleczyła się szybkim zaklęciem, drugim zacerowała dziury. Fakt, że Snape nieustannie świdrował ją wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu dalszych obrażeń okropnie ją denerwował.

\- Masz tu herbatę?- zapytała. Nie chciała wzywać skrzatów domowych.

\- Miętowa jest w szafce za biurkiem.

Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi, ale wstała i udała się do wskazanej szafki. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że Snape pracuje z nią w Hogwarcie już od piętnastu lat, że zna i obserwuje ją już od tak dawna…

Czekała w ciszy, aż herbata ostygnie, przyglądając się smugom pary.

\- Mów coś. Nie mogę zasnąć. – odezwał się Severus, przerywając milczenie. Spojrzała na niego ostro:

\- Co zrobiłeś, że Voldemort postanowił cię w końcu zabić? –zapytała, nie owijając w bawełnę.

\- Nie chciał mnie zabić. Chciał tylko przetestować truciznę. Nie ma pojęcia, że jest skuteczna, bo zaczęła działać dopiero gdy byłem już w Hogsmeade. Rany zadawał Rowle. – odpowiedział zaskakująco szczerze.

\- Gdybym cię nie znalazła… - Minerwa zadrżała, na myśl o tak okropnej śmierci, gdy ma się nie tylko świadomość wykrwawiania, ale też faktu, że ta sama cenna krew obraca się przeciw tobie, że zabija cię, sprawiając niewyobrażalny ból.

\- Nie musiałabyś tu siedzieć i rozmawiać ze swoim wrogiem.

Odwróciła się do niego. Patrzył na nią wyzywająco, jakby spodziewał się, że nie zaprzeczy, ale z drugiej strony zupełnie jakby chciał, by to zrobiła.

\- Gdybyś był moim wrogiem, twój los byłby dużo gorszy. – powiedziała.

\- Nie ufasz mi, uratowałaś mnie tylko dlatego, że tego życzyłby sobie Dumbledore. Wszystko co robisz, jest dla niego, ze względu na niego. – rzucił lodowatym tonem.

Zaśmiała się. Naprawdę wierzył, że zdoła ją na to nabrać? Śmiała się, a on nawet nie próbował ukrywać zdumienia.

\- Snape, znam cię odkąd miałeś jedenaście lat. Obserwowałam cię uważnie w najważniejszych latach twojego życia, w czasie kształtowania się twojej osobowości. Od piętnastu lat pracujemy razem i myślisz, że dam się tak łatwo podejść? Możesz mnie odpychać, możesz mnie obrażać, oskarżać o bycie ślepą i zapatrzoną w Albusa, ale obydwoje wiemy, że to nie jest prawda. Możesz traktować mnie jak wroga, jeśli wierzysz, że tak będzie bezpieczniej dla wszystkich. Tylko miej świadomość, że ja nie dam się zwieść. – oświadczyła, patrząc na niego niemal z czułością.

\- Dlaczego ty musisz wszystko utrudniać? – mruknął w odpowiedzi, krzywiąc się.

\- Albus od lat się nad tym zastanawia. – odparła, a potem spokojnie wypiła łyk herbaty.

Przez jakiś kwadrans siedzieli w ciszy. Minerwa kątem oka obserwowała, jak z ran Severusa wypływa coraz mniej żrącej substancji, a coraz więcej krwi. Usiłowała wmówić sobie, że to dobry znak, że to potwierdzenie efektywnego działania jej antidotum.

\- Nie myślałem, że jesteś taka dobra w warzeniu eliksirów. – odezwał się Snape. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się.

\- Ludzie często bardzo mylnie zakładają, że jeśli jest się mistrzem w jednej dziedzinie, to nie ma się zielonego pojęcia o innych. Lubiłam warzenie eliksirów, gdy tylko mam jasne i dokładne instrukcje, nie jest to coś, co sprawiałoby mi problemy. Kłopot pojawia się, gdy muszę kreatywnie wymyślić zupełnie nową recepturę. – wyjaśniła.

\- Wymyślanie nowych receptur to cecha mistrzów. Nie sugerowałem, że nie masz pojęcia o eliksirach, tylko zawsze miałem wrażenie, że wolisz pracować na magii jako mocy, jeśli rozumiesz co mam na myśli, czymś jednocześnie materialnym i nieuchwytnym… - Severus zakręcił dłonią, z której uciekła mała iskierka. Minerwa pokiwała głową – ta mała oznaka magii bez użycia różdżki była dowodem na stopniową poprawę jego stanu.

\- Każdy ma jakieś swoje ulubione dziedziny. Oraz takie, które też go fascynują, ale trochę mniej. I oczywiście takie, których nie cierpi.

\- Wróżbiarstwo? – rzucił z przekąsem, przekręcając się nieco na sofie. Minerwa wiedziała, że usiłuje odpędzić w ten sposób sen i zmęczenie.

\- Nie nadawałam się do wróżenia do tego stopnia, że nauczycielka poleciła mi zrezygnować już po pierwszej lekcji. – wyznała, przypominając sobie zdegustowaną minę profesor Vatblasky.

\- No proszę, zatem jest coś, do czego niezrównana McGonagall się nie nadaje. – w ciemnych oczach Severusa znów zatańczyły ogniki rozbawienia.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to nie dyskredytuje mojej sylwetki w twoim panteonie podziwianych autorytetów. – mrugnęła do niego, z żalem dopijając ostatni łyk herbaty.

\- Niewiele jest osób w tym panteonie, ale ty masz tam miejsce od zawsze i na zawsze. – Severus mówił tak cicho, że ledwie go słyszała.

Spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem – jego oczy lśniły lekko – to wyznanie kosztowało go naprawdę wiele.

\- Opowiedz mi coś jeszcze. Dumbledore uczył cię transmutacji, prawda? – powiedział, pragnąc podtrzymać rozmowę, udając, że poprzednie zdanie nie padło.

Minerwa zaczęła opowiadać o swoich szkolnych latach – quidditchu, konkursach, zostaniu animagiem, swoich starych nauczycielach – bez zdradzania ważniejszych rzeczy, raczej jakieś banały. Severus nie dopytywał się o szczegóły, interesował się raczej ogólnikami, Minerwa wiedziała, że nawet w takiej zwykłej rozmowie robi to celowo, że utwierdza bezpieczeństwo niewiedzy.

Minuty mijały, dopiero gdy minęło sporo czasu Minerwa zorientowała się, że musi być dawno po północy.

\- Jak tam twoje rany? Antidotum zadziałało? – zapytała, przysuwając się nieco.

\- Aż trudno w to uwierzyć, ale chyba tak. – odpowiedział, oglądając swoje obrażenia, z których teraz sączyła się jedynie krew. Minerwa wyciągnęła różdżkę i rzekła:

\- To teraz zasklepimy te rany. Byłabym wściekła, gdybyś teraz mi się tu wykrwawił i cała moja robota poszła na darmo.

\- Nie, sam to zrobię. Możesz mnie już zostawić, tylko podaj mi różdżkę.

\- Nie ma mowy. Nie masz dość sił. Jak nie będziesz współpracował, to wciąż mogę zawiadomić Albusa.

\- Sama tak namawiałaś go na tę konferencję. Wiesz, jak istotne jest, żeby się na niej pojawił.

\- Myślę, że twoje życie jest dużo cenniejsze. I dobrze wiesz, że nie chodzi o to, że jesteś naszym jedynym szpiegiem. – Minerwa uniosła różdżkę i powoli zaczęła leczyć rany na lewej nodze Severusa.

Zasklepienie wszystkich lżejszych ran zajęło jej pół godziny. Drugie pół godziny opatrywała głębsze rany na brzuchu i ramieniu Severusa. Mimo jego protestów, przelewitowała go na fotel transmutowany w łóżko – w sofie, na której wcześniej leżał wciąż pogłębiały się dziury po żrącej substancji. Usunęła ją machnięciem różdżki. Podała mu jeszcze dawkę mikstury wzmacniającej i uzupełniającej krew – wciąż był bardzo blady.

\- Już chyba dość mnie dziś upokorzyłaś, możesz wracać do siebie. – warknął, gdy wyczarowała ciepły koc w czerwoną kratę.

\- O nie, zostanę tu tak długo aż nie zaśniesz. – usiadła w fotelu i transmutowała szklankę w motek włóczki, a łyżeczkę w parę drutów.

\- Zwariowałaś.

\- Mam ci jeszcze grać na dudach szkockie kołysanki? – zapytała.

Parsknął śmiechem.

Zasnął po kolejnej godzinie, zdążyła zrobić jedną zielono-srebrną skarpetkę. Na moment odłożyła druty, obserwując go. Jasne było, że nie miał spokojnych snów – kręcił się, przewracał na wszystkie strony, potrząsał głową. Zrzucił koc na ziemię. Raz z jego ust wydobył się rozpaczliwy jęk bólu. Minerwa czuła, jak wzbiera w niej współczucie.

Może nie ufała mu na początku. Może nie był najbardziej przyjaznym belfrem. Może kiedyś nie rozumiała, dlaczego Severus był tak cenny dla Albusa.

Lecz dziś już wiedziała.

\- Zostaw ją! Zrań mnie, zrań mnie! – wykrzyknął Severus przez sen. Minerwa wstała i ponownie okryła go kocem.

Reszta profesorów nawet nie zauważy nieobecności Severusa. Może dostrzegą bardziej niewyspaną Minerwę, ale zrzucą to na karb zamartwiania się nieobecnością Albusa. Sam Albus po powrocie na pewno się nie domyśli, że Severus Snape był umierający.

Wszystko będzie tak jak przedtem.

Nikomu nawet przejdzie przez myśl, że tej nocy została przypieczętowana budowana przez lata przyjaźń pomiędzy surową nauczycielką transmutacji a ponurym nauczycielem eliksirów.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pochyliła się, uważnie studiując szachownicę. Niecierpliwie zatknęła za ucho kosmyk włosów, który wymknął się z jej surowego koka. Zmarszczyła brwi w koncentracji.

Albus cieszył się, że jest tak skupiona na grze – to pozwalało mu studiować całą jej postać. I nieważne, że gdy oznajmi swój ruch i podniesie oczy, on ucieknie wzrokiem, powstrzymując rumieniec, zawstydzony, że znów przyłapała go na gapieniu się. Ważne było to, że miał te kilka minut napawania się absolutnie pięknym widokiem kobiety, którą pożądał coraz mocniej.

Kochał ją.

\- Wieża na B3. Szach. – satysfakcja łagodzi jej zmarszczki, uśmiech rozjaśnia twarz, jej oczy błyszczą do niego, gdy niemo rzuca mu wyzwanie.

Pewnie już wie, że wygrała tą partię. Wystarczyło mu jedno krótkie spojrzenie na szachownicę, by zrozumieć, że znów pozwolił na samym początku swoim myślom dryfować zbyt swobodnie, że znów rozproszyła go, że ten szachowy pojedynek skazał na porażkę, nierozważnie pozwalając jej zbierać kolejne pionki, tylko po to, by widzieć jak ten cudowny uśmiech pojawia się na jej twarzy.

Niemniej jednak udawał, że długo rozmyśla nad kolejnym ruchem, by jeszcze dłużej móc się cieszyć jej towarzystwem. Ostatnio za szybko wychodziła – po wypadku sprzed kilku miesięcy potrzebowała więcej czasu na dotarcie z jednej wieży do drugiej, ale uparcie odmawiała używania sieci Fiuu. Samolubnie wolałby, by gra trwała dłużej – bo kiedy go zostawiała, pozostawało za dużo czasu na pozbawione sensu rozmyślania. Oczywiście jego myśli krążyły wtedy wokół niej.

\- Koń na B2. – specjalnie wpadł prosto w jej pułapkę, tylko dlatego, by zobaczyć jak zmysłowo oblizuje wargi, zadowolona.

\- Wieża na B2. – przez moment obydwoje obserwowali, jak jej dumna wieża ze stoickim spokojem pokonuje jego konia, w ostatnim defensywnym ruchu postawionym przed królem.

Biały król oddał swoją czarną koronę czarnej królowej, która szachowała go z lewej.

Równocześnie unieśli głowy. Patrzyła mu w oczy, szepcząc:

\- Szach mat.

Wygrała. Znów. Roześmiała się. Jeszcze raz. Zawładnęła jego sercem. Już dawno.

\- Nie możesz mi dawać forów, wiesz o tym, prawda? – jej wesoły głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

\- To twoje taktyczne umiejętności, nie możesz w to wątpić. – odpowiedział, odwracając głowę, powstrzymując odruch przewrócenia szachownicy i sięgnięcia po nią – po jej pocałunek, do jej perfekcyjnych ust.

\- Albus? – było coś smutnego w jej pytaniu. Odważył się spojrzeć na nią. Przekrzywiła głowę, studiując uważnie jego twarz.

\- Tak, najdroższa? – jego głos był żałośnie słaby, nie ufał mu.

\- O czym myślisz? Przez cały wieczór zdajesz się być zupełnie oderwany od rzeczywistości. – troska, ta słodka troska na jej twarzy. I coś na kształt czułości w jej tonie.

\- Myślę o tym, że być może popełniłem ogromny błąd, nieustannie skupiając się na przyszłości. – odpowiedział, częściowo zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Ja nieustannie skupiałam się na przeszłości i też nic z tego nie wyszło. – westchnęła, a potem potrząsnęła głową, jakby wstydziła się swoich słów.

\- Może więc powinniśmy żyć, jakby wczoraj nie istniało, a jutra miało nie być? Przecież w tych mrocznych czasach, nic już nie jest pewne, czyż nie? – spytał, zupełnie cicho.

Widział szok na jej twarzy, bezgraniczne zdumienie, które przecież nie mogło być wywołane przez tak proste słowa. Tylko przez moment, miał wrażenie, że Minerwa powstrzymuje łzy. Ale zaraz zebrała się w sobie i zapytała:

\- I gdybyś miał tak żyć, od teraz, to co byś zrobił? Pobiegł zjeść swój zapas cytrynowych dropsów? – uniosła kąciki ust.

\- Najpierw zapytałbym ciebie, czy nie chcesz zjeść ich ze mną. – starał się dodać radości swoim słowom, by odwrócić jej uwagę od nostalgii, jaka ich ogarniała.

\- Wiesz, że odmówiłabym…

\- A potem powiedziałbym ci, że kocham cię.

Zapadła cisza.

Wpatrywali się w siebie, intensywnie szukając w swoich oczach potwierdzenia, że to nie jest sztuczka ich zmęczonych umysłów, że te słowa naprawdę padły. I kiedy do nich wreszcie dotarło, że to, co widzą w swoich oczach jest czystą, prawdziwą miłością, była pora na kolejne słowa. Tym razem jej:

\- I gdybym odpowiedziała ci, że ja nigdy nie przestałam cię kochać, że moje serce należy do ciebie już od dawna, to co byś zrobił?

\- Pocałowałbym cię, tak, jak marzyłem o tym od dziesięcioleci.

\- Zrób to. – to nie zostało wypowiedziane jak rzucane wyzwanie, nie do końca jak błaganie. Raczej jak prośba.

Albus wstał, z energią, jakiej dawno nie prezentował. Stolik z szachownicą został odepchnięty na bok, gdy podszedł do niej. Podjęła próbę podniesienia się, ale atak sprzed kilku miesięcy znów dał o sobie znać. Wyciągnęła do niego dłonie, ujął je i pomógł jej się wyprostować.

Delikatnie, ostrożnie ujął jej podbródek. Przez chwilę szukał przyzwolenia w jej oczach. Zamrugała, jej przepiękne oczy zmrużone w oczekiwaniu. Pochylił się…

Przecież zawsze ją kochał. Zawsze tego pragnął. Móc całować ją i wiedzieć, że ona odpowiada na jego pocałunek z ochotą i radością, z miłością dorównującą jego uczuciu do niej. I ile razy wyobrażał sobie ten moment, tak idealny w jego umyśle, tak wymarzony, wyśniony?

A jednak to, co odczuwał, to było więcej niż mógłby kiedykolwiek oczekiwać. To jak jej usta namiętnie przesuwały się w rytmie z jego wargami, jak jej ręce oplotły jego szyję, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej… zdumiało go, jak wiele było w niej pobudzającej pasji, zupełnie jakby pragnęła go przez ten cały czas tak mocno, jak on pożądał ją…

Jej dłonie gorączkowo szukały zapięcia jego szat, a tymczasem jego usta już przesuwały się w dół jej szczęki. Wydała z siebie jęk triumfu, gdy znalazła guziki, które zaczęła rozpinać ręcznie, zapominając o praktycznych zaklęciach.

Czarodziej na chwilę się zatrzymał, by zerknąć na nią. Musiał wiedzieć, czy jest absolutnie pewna, czy to jest właśnie to, czego chciała.

\- Tak. Chcę ciebie. Nie dam ci znów mnie odtrącić. Przecież znam cię, widzę, jak mnie pragniesz. – powiedziała cicho, uśmiechając się, zupełnie jakby wiedziała, jak pobudzająco działa na niego ten subtelny uśmiech, rozświetlający całą jej twarz.

Krzyknęła, gdy jednym szybkim ruchem złapał ją i podniósł, ale szybko wtuliła twarz w jego ramię, pozwalając, by zaniósł ją do jego sypialni. Położył ją na łóżku. Zanim jednak się cofnął, złapała jego szaty – musiała włożyć w to magię, bo poleciał na nią. I kiedy jej dłonie już wsunęły się pod jego szaty, Albus już przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek poza nią.

Była tylko ona. Jej włosy, które opadły w kuszącej kaskadzie, gdy wyciągnął podtrzymujące je w koku spinki. Jej szaty, które zakrywały zbyt wiele skóry, jak na jego gust. Udało mu się prawie oswobodzić z nich górną część ciała pięknej czarownicy, gdy ona zamarła.

\- Nie przestawaj. – wyszepnął, już tęskniąc za jej pocałunkami na swej skórze. Zrozumiał, co ją zatrzymało, gdy dłonią odruchowo zakryła czarne pręgi na piersi – dowód jej męstwa i odwagi.

\- Jesteś taka piękna, moja najdroższa Minerwo. Chciałbym, żebyś zawsze o tym pamiętała. – pieszczotliwie ucałował blizny, pragnąc jej uświadomić, że one nie czynią ją wcale mniej kobiecą, mniej atrakcyjną, mniej fascynującą.

\- Kocham cię, Albus. – wyszeptała, wsuwając palce w jego włosy.

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz. Chcę to zapamiętać. – wymamrotał pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami.

\- Przecież pamiętasz to. Pamięć serca jest trwalsza niż pamięć umysłu. – powiedziała dziwnie twardym, mocnym tonem.

Uniósł głowę i zobaczył łzy spływające po jej policzkach.

\- To tylko sen, Albusie. – wyjaśniła, rozmywając się w zieloną mgłę, mimo tego, że przecież zdawał się trzymać ją tak mocno, tak blisko…

Jęknął z całym żalem, jaki się w nim zebrał, gdy zrozumiał, że to wciąż tylko jego wyobraźnia, tylko jego niewłaściwe myśli, zaledwie sen…

Tylko sen, zaledwie sen, okrutny sen. Ona nie mogła go kochać. Kiedyś, kiedyś może mieli… mieli jakąś przyszłość, razem. Ale teraz mógł jej zaoferować tylko śmierć, jako wstęgę okalającą dar będący jego miłością.

Kochał ją tak bardzo, że był więcej niż gotów odtrącać ją, byle była bezpieczna.

\- ALBUS!

Otworzył oczy i gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza.

\- Minerwa. – musiał zasnąć w fotelu w swoim salonie. Kątem oka widział okno, było naprawdę późno. Zerknięcie na zegar – druga w nocy.

I ona, jej twarz zaledwie centymetry od jego twarzy. Jedną rękę opierała na lasce, drugą musiała potrząsać jego ramieniem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – ta troska w jej głosie przypomniała mu o…

\- Dlaczego pytasz? – odpowiedział ostrzej niż zamierzał. Była zbyt blisko, jej aura już na niego wpływała, a przecież wciąż był pobudzony swoim snem.

\- Bo mówiłeś przez sen. – odsunęła się, robiąc krok w tył. Podejrzewał, że jego twarz jest tak czerwona jak dojrzały pomidor. Ile usłyszała? Czego się domyśliła? Dlaczego nagle nie mógł niczego wyczytać z jej twarzy?

\- Co mówiłem? – znalazł w sobie odwagę by zapytać.

\- Powiedziałeś ,,Nie przestawaj", ,,Powiedz to jeszcze raz" i ,,okrutny sen". Pamiętasz co ci się śniło? – teraz zauważył – była ciekawa. Taka była jej natura, zresztą nie mógł jej winić – nawet wyrwane z kontekstu, te słowa brzmiały intrygująco.

\- Nie pamiętam. – widział że drgnęła – czyżby wyczuła smutek w jego głosie?

\- To chyba jeden z tych snów, które wyparowują z pamięci zaraz po przebudzeniu. – dodał, wewnętrznie pragnąc, by tak było. By nie pamiętał… nie nakładał tego obrazu na stojącą przed nim kobietę.

\- Jutro nie mógłbyś ruszać szyją, gdybyś przespał całą noc w tym fotelu. – powiedziała, potrząsając głową.

\- Dobrze, że mnie obudziłaś. Ale jeśli się nie mylę, jest środek nocy, co się stało, moja droga? – dopiero teraz zauważył, że mimo późnej pory ona wciąż ma na sobie szaty, a nie kraciasty szlafrok i że jej włosy są w koku, chociaż kilka kosmyków wysunęło się z niego.

\- Ja… to nic takiego. Wybacz, nieco straciłam poczucie czasu. – odwróciła głowę. Podniósł się i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Zupełnie przyjacielsko. W tym trudnym czasie, przyjaciele byli potrzebni. I oni właśnie tym byli – najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Irytek. – rzuciła, jakby to tłumaczyło wszystko.

\- Niepokoił cię w wieży Gryffindoru? – Albus zmarszczył brwi – poltergeist nigdy nie zapuszczał się do prywatnych apartamentów i gabinetów profesorów.

\- Nie. Zrobiło się zimno, nie miałam sumienia wzywać skrzatów by fatygowały się z przyniesieniem więcej drwa do mojego kominka, więc poszłam do swojej klasy, sądząc, że zostawiłam tam mój ulubiony kardigan, ale tam go nie było, znalazłam za to Irytka, który… zaczął wymyślać niestworzone historie o tym, co mogło spotkać mój ulubiony sweter. – opowiedziała Minerwa, na koniec przewracając oczami. Albus przypuszczał, że jej irytacja poltergeistem pogłębiała się od dłuższego czasu, inaczej nie przyszłaby tu, chociaż akurat cieszył się, że przyszła do niego. Milczał jednak za długo, bo Minerwa zmieszała się i dodała:

\- Nieważne, jutro znajdę Krwawego Barona… ty masz i tak wiele na głowie.

\- Chodzi o ten piękny, ciepły, zielony kardigan, prawda? – Albus wypalił, zanim przemyślał dobór przymiotników. Minerwa otworzyła szeroko oczy. On sam czuł gorąco na twarzy.

\- Nie zostawiłaś go w klasie transmutacji, moja droga, ale w moim gabinecie, kilka dni temu. Miałem ci go odnieść, ale skrzaty zabrały go wraz z moim praniem. Wyobraź sobie moje zdumienie, gdy dziś rano znalazłem go w mojej szafie! – Albus uśmiechnął się, ale czuł się jak dziecko przyłapane na zjedzeniu wszystkich słodyczy – bo skłamał. Nie zamierzał odnosić jej tego swetra – prawda była taka, że zasnął z nim, upojony jej zapachem. Potem musiał oddać go skrzatom, które przez pomyłkę, zamiast zwrócić go Minerwie, umieściły go w jego szafie.

\- Accio kardigan Minerwy! – Albus machnął różdżką. Z góry, z jego garderoby nadleciał ładnie złożony sweter. Minerwa pochwyciła go, pieszczotliwie przesuwając po nim dłonią. Albus przymknął oczy, bo dokładnie w ten sam sposób przesuwała dłonią po nim, w jego śnie.

\- Muszę jednak przyznać, moja droga, że ten kolor nigdy nie wyglądał dobrze na mnie. On pasuje tylko do ciebie, pięknie podkreśla twoje oczy. – Albus z zadowoleniem odnotował, że policzki Minerwy zaróżowiły się, gdy odpowiedziała:

\- Dziękuję, Albusie. Przepraszam, że ci przeszkodziłam. – odwróciła się.

Pozwolił jej odejść. Tak było lepiej. Po tym, co widział w tym śnie… wciąż nie ufał swoim instynktom. Jednocześnie miał okropne wrażenie, że to było coś więcej niż przyjemna wizja wytworzona przez wyobraźnię, przerodzona w bolesne przypomnienie o niemożliwości bliższej relacji z Minerwą.

Pamięć serca jest trwalsza niż pamięć umysłu.

Tak, te słowa były znajome, bo przecież to były słowa, które zostały mu przysłane w ostatnim liście Theresy McGonagall! Słowa, których znaczenia wciąż nie znał.

Westchnął. Gdyby tylko miał możliwość porozmawiania z Theresą… Pewnie przejrzałaby go od razu, ale też zrozumiałaby, że on chce jedynie szczęścia i bezpieczeństwa Minerwy. I doradziłaby mu, bo nikt tak jak ona nie rozumiał tego fenomenu, jakim była Minerwa McGonagall.

Lecz zmarli nie wracali zza grobu na pogawędki. Myśląc o tym, Albus przypomniał sobie o swoich młodzieńczych marzeniach o Insygniach Śmierci. Jak głupi wtedy był, pożądając Czarnej Różdżki! Teraz obracał ją w palcach, ale nie czuł żadnej satysfakcji. Obecnie to Kamień Wskrzeszenia jawił mu się jako najpotężniejszy magiczny artefakt.

Ile było osób, które chciałby jeszcze raz zobaczyć, zapytać o radę, dotknąć ich kojącej obecności?

Ariana, jego słodka siostrzyczka, którą wreszcie mógłby przeprosić.

Rodzice, którym winien był tyle wyjaśnień, dlaczego jego życie potoczyło się zupełnie inaczej niż mogli sobie wyobrażać, gdy witali go na świecie.

Flammelowie, którzy zawsze potrafili go pocieszyć, natchnąć swą odwieczną mądrością.

McGonagallowie, których błogosławieństwo być może pozwoliłoby mu na… nie, gdyby Robert porzucił swoją początkową odrazę, zrozumiałby kierujące nim pragnienie chronienia Minerwy.

Theresa, która powiedziałby mu, o co chodzi z tą pamięcią serca. Czuł, że te słowa były ważne, kluczowe, że miały dużo większe znaczenie niż wszystkie przepowiednie, które usłyszał w swym długim życiu.


	2. Rozdział 2

Minerwa McGonagall z nostalgią patrzyła, jak dwanaście szkolnych sów odlatuje z sowiarni. Każda z nich miała do nóżki przyczepiony list na szkolnej papeterii, zapieczętowany jednak prywatną pieczęcią Minerwy. Każdy z nich był zaadresowany do innego prominentnego amerykańskiego maga bądź czarownicy, których Minerwa poznała podczas swoich badań w Stanach Zjednoczonych.

Wojna trwała, coraz bardziej brutalna, coraz mniej łaskawa. Amerykanie musieli zdecydować, czy wesprą ich w walce w Voldemortem, czy będą przyglądać się, jak czarnoksiężnik doprowadza do upadku brytyjską społeczność czarodziejów. Musieli wybrać, czy staną do walki u boku Brytyjczyków, czy będą czekać, aż Voldemort przeprawi się przez ocean.

Jeśli jednak Minerwa miałaby być szczera, wątpiła, by jej listy odniosły pożądany skutek. Ministerstwo od miesiąca próbowało przekonać Amerykanów, z mizernym skutkiem. Teraz minister chyba przypomniał sobie o pochodzeniu Minerwy i jej wyjeździe za ocean w młodości. Nauczycielka sądziła jednak, że minęło zbyt wiele czasu od śmierci jej rodziców i od jej pobytu w Stanach, by jej prośba miała jakąkolwiek moc przebicia przez typowo amerykański izolacjonizm.

Już miała się odwrócić i udać z powrotem do swoich komnat, gdy zobaczyła na horyzoncie ciemną, ministerialną sowę.

,,Och, nie." – pomyślała. Tydzień wcześniej taka sama sowa przyniosła zawiadomienie o śmierci Emmeliny Vance. Minerwa nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że ta rozsądna i utalentowana wiedźma, z którą zaprzyjaźniła się podczas wspólnej pracy dla Zakonu, mogła zostać po prostu zamordowana przez śmierciożerców.

Drżącymi rękami odpięła kopertę z czarną ramką od nóżki sowy. Nadawcą był sam minister magii. Minerwa poczuła ścisk w klatce piersiowej – Scrimgeour nie kłopotałby się, gdyby nie chodziło o kogoś ważnego.

,,… z przykrością zawiadamiam… że dzisiaj rano… w swej wiejskiej posiadłości… została zamordowana… Amelia Bones."

\- NIE!

Wrzask Minerwy niósł się po całych błoniach. Sama czarownica okręciła się wokół własnej osi i teleportowała z trzaskiem, nadal ściskając list w drżących dłoniach.

Wylądowała dokładnie przed niewielkim, wiejskim dworkiem, w którym mieszkała Amelia. Przed frontowymi drzwiami krzątała się grupka aurorów w ciemnych szatach. Jej wzrok wychwycił też siwą grzywę włosów ministra.

Jednak nie traciła więcej czasu. Kilkoma susami przesadziła zadbany trawnik. Wyminęła zdezorientowanych aurorów, którzy ledwie zdołali zarejestrować jej przybycie. Już miała przekroczyć próg rezydencji, gdy poczuła jak silna para rąk chwyta ją w talii.

\- Nie, nie powinnaś tego widzieć! Minerwo, nie powinnaś tam wchodzić! – rozpoznała drżący głos Alastora.

\- Puszczaj! Muszę ją zobaczyć! Amelio! – wrzasnęła Minerwa, wijąc się w żelaznym uścisku Moody'iego. Przecież to nie mogło być naprawdę, to nie mogła być Amelia…

\- Moja droga…- obok niej nagle pojawił się Albus.

\- Nie, puście mnie! – krzyczała czarownica, ale teraz trzymała ją dwójka czarodziejów. Przez zamglone oczy zobaczyła jak ktoś wychodzi z domu Amelii – nieznajomy jej mag.

\- I jak? – gdzieś z tyłu dobiegł ją głos ministra.

\- Zabraliśmy ją. – odpowiedział mężczyzna.

\- AMELIA! – ryknęła Minerwa i sięgnęła po magię. Jej zaklęcie odrzuciło w tył Alastora i Albusa. Czarownica czym prędzej rzuciła się w stronę frontowych drzwi.

To co zastała w środku, wyglądało jak scena z najgorszego horroru.

Wszędzie, dosłownie wszędzie była krew.

Elegancki dom Amelii Bones był w kompletnym chaosie. W korytarzu, w salonie i w kuchni były wyraźne ślady walki – zaklęcia zniszczyły większą część gustownych mebli. Jednak zamiast ostrych kawałków różnych przedmiotów i zgliszczy częściowo spalonej, a częściowo zawalonej łazienki, najgorsza była krew. Czerwone plamy okrywały kanapy, stół, lampę, każdy mebel, każdą powierzchnię. Rozległe kałuże jeszcze nie zaschły na posadzce.

Minerwa poczuła jak jej ciało intensywnie drży, jak żal, gniew i smutek zalewają jej udręczony umysł, jak pod jej powiekami wybuchają fajerwerki bólu, jak każda jej cząstka buntuje się przeciwko śmierci ukochanej przyjaciółki.

Kalejdoskop wspomnień przesunął się przed jej oczami.

Wyniosła córka ministra, z którą pierwszą rozmowę Minerwa odbyła w sklepie z magicznymi zwierzętami.

Dziewczynka, której jedenastoletnia Minerwa bez wahania przyciskała różdżkę do gardła, która jednak nie miała do niej o to żalu.

Poważna i rozsądna przyjaciółka przez wszystkie lata nauki w Hogwarcie.

Wreszcie oddana obowiązkom czarownica, której sprawiedliwość i wiarę w moc prawa Minerwa mocno ceniła.

Nauczycielka transmutacji ukryła twarz w dłoniach, ale zbawienne łzy nie nadeszły. Pozwoliła, by ktoś ujął ją za łokieć i wyprowadził z miejsca krwawej jatki. Ten widok Minerwa i tak miała zapamiętać.

Przed domem ktoś przykrył ją płaszczem- nadal drżała, ale przecież nie z zimna.

\- Profesor McGonagall? – ktoś podszedł.

Uniosła głowę. Scrimgeour wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, jakby oceniał jej możliwości. Wyczuła, że ktoś protekcjonalnie położył rękę na jej ramieniu. Albus.

\- Kto… kto to zrobił? – zapytała Minerwa, jakimś cudem wydobywając z siebie głos.

\- Sądzimy, że Sama-Wiesz-Kto zamordował madame Bones osobiście. Była zbyt potężną czarownicą, istniało ryzyko, że śmierciożercy sobie z nią nie poradzą. Musiała długo cierpieć… prawdopodobnie nie chciała mu dać informacji, których szukał… albo… chciał nas przestraszyć. – wyjaśnił minister.

Minerwa przymknęła oczy. Och tak, Amelia musiała żyć, gdy Voldemort przelewał jej krew. Musiał delektować się jej cierpieniem. A jednocześnie tak bestialski mord idealnie wprowadzał atmosferę terroru.

\- Jest coś jeszcze. – dodał Scrimgeour, po dłuższej pauzie. Minerwa wyczuła, jak uścisk Albusa na jej ramieniu robi się mocniejszy.

\- Tak? – spytała cicho.

\- Voldemort zniszczył w salonie wszystko, co można było. A jednak na gzymsie kominka pozostawił jedną nienaruszoną rzecz, profesor McGonagall. – rzekł Rufus i sięgnął do szarego worka, który trzymał jego asystent.

Minerwa zamarła gdy zobaczyła prostą drewnianą ramkę, w którą oprawione było zdjęcie dwóch roześmianych czarownic – jej samej i Amelii, zrobione niedługo po tym, jak wróciła z Ameryki. Amelia ze zdjęcia pomachała wesoło do Minerwy.

To było zbyt wiele. Minerwa poczuła żółć podchodzącą do gardła.

\- Nie. Nie. Nie. – powtarzała, kręcąc głową.

\- Cii, moja droga, on chce cię zastraszyć. – wyszeptał Albus do niej, a potem zwrócił się do ministra:

\- Czy to wszystko, Rufusie? Pozwolisz, że zabiorę profesor McGonagall do Hogwartu. Gdy tylko rodzina madame Bones ustali datę pogrzebu, poinformuj nas, proszę.

\- Oczywiście. Bardzo mi przykro. Ministerstwo straciło dziś jedną z najpotężniejszych i najwierniejszych czarownic. – odpowiedział sztywno Scrimgeour.

Minerwa nie odpowiedziała. Mocno uczepiła się ręki Albusa, który teleportował ich wprost przed bramę Hogwartu. Bez zbędnych słów pozwoliła się zaprowadzić do swojego salonu. Nie przestawała drżeć, chociaż Albus przezornie okrył ją kocem.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego ona? – zapytała retorycznie Minerwa, patrząc jak czarodziej stawia przed nią kubek z parującą herbatą.

\- Nie myśl o tym. Spróbuj się uspokoić. – polecił Albus, siadając obok.

\- Ale to przeze mnie, prawda? Dlatego zostawił to zdjęcie. Zabił Amelię, bo jest… była moją przyjaciółką. – płaczliwie stwierdziła Minerwa.

\- Nie obwiniaj się, Amelia by tego nie chciała. Tom ją zabił, bo wiedział, że nigdy nie zgodzi się mu służyć, a była zbyt potężna, by utrzymywać ją długo pod wpływem Imperiusa. Chciał zastraszyć ciebie i całą naszą społeczność. – wyjaśnił dyrektor.

\- Amelia… tyle krwi… tyle cierpienia… nie, to niemożliwe… - szeptała Minerwa, metodycznie kiwając się w przód i w tył.

\- Och, Minnie. – Albus objął ją. Minerwa wtuliła twarz w jego ramię, usiłując wymazać z pamięci okrutny obraz zmasakrowanego domu Amelii. Albus jak zwykle działał kojąco. Drżenie ustało. A jednak… widziała znów grotę. Widziała górę ciał. Amelię, z poszarzałą w wiecznym przerażeniu twarzą. Z strachem w oczach takim samym, jak wtedy, gdy Minerwa sama groziła, że ją zabije.

\- Nie. – Minerwa wyszeptała w ramię Albusa.

\- Minerwo. – Albus odsunął się, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. Był porażająco smutny, jego błękitne tęczówki nie migotały ani trochę.

\- Śmierć. Nigdy nie powinna być taka… niegodna. – rzekła. W końcu Amelia… uwielbiała dekorum…

\- Jej śmierć nie była niegodna. Amelia umarła jak bohaterka, dzielnie stając do walki z Voldemortem. Jej cierpienie… nie zostanie zapomniane. – rzekł z powagą Albus.

W jego oczach Minerwa zobaczyła cień. Dobrze wiedziała, co on oznacza.

Prawdopodobnie jakaś wersja jego planu zakładała jej własną śmierć. Ale pewnie była to śmierć szybka i bezbolesna, choć bohaterska. Teraz… Tom pokazał mu, co może zrobić ze swoją ofiarą.

I choć Minerwa nie miała wątpliwości, że cierpienie związane w bolesnym wykrwawianiem się nie było tak dotkliwe jak obserwowanie katuszy kochanych osób, to trudno było jej wyobrazić sobie obserwowanie wypływającej z niej szlachetnej krwi McGonagallów.

Czy to wyglądało podobnie jak….?

\- Powinnaś się położyć. Spróbuj o tym nie myśleć. – głos Albusa na chwilę wyrwał ją z okropnych wspomnień.

\- Tak. Chyba tak zrobię. – mruknęła, wstając.

\- Mogę tu posiedzieć, gdybyś mnie potrzebowała. – rzekł szybko przyjaciel. Minerwa pokręciła głową.

\- Nie ma potrzeby. Dziękuję, Albusie. – rzekła, miękko wypowiadając jego imię. Czarodziej pokiwał głową. Gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Minerwa wiedziała już, że nie zaśnie szybko, a jeśli nawet jej się to uda, to i tak obudzi się z krzykiem, widząc zakrwawione, zmasakrowane zwłoki szefowej Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, jej przyjaciółki, Amelii Bones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Ależ skąd! Ty musisz mnie zabić. – rzekł Albus niefrasobliwie, nie spuszczając jednak wzroku z Severusa.

Ból, promieniujący na całe ciało i sączący się do umysłu powoli ustępował, ograniczając się jedynie do prawej ręki. Albus nawet nie musiał na nią patrzeć, by widzieć martwą, poczerniałą skórę, będącą wyraźnym skutkiem jego głupoty… jego słabości. Zacisnął palce lewej dłoni na różdżce – Czarnej Różdżce. Może jeśli ona nigdy nie działała tak jak powinna, to kamień też by nie zadziałał?

W znaczącej ciszy rozległ się pojedynczy chrzęst – to Fawkes posilał się mątwą. Albus pomyślał, że byłby martwy już teraz, gdyby nie drogocenne łzy przyjaciela, na podstawie których Severus przygotował eliksir.

\- Chcesz, żebym zrobił to teraz? Czy raczej wolisz, żebym trochę poczekał, aż ułożysz epitafium? – zadrwił Snape, ale jego oczy pozostawały zimne.

Albus uśmiechnął się lekko, jednocześnie sporządzając mentalną notatkę, że w istocie powinien zająć się porządkowaniem swoich spraw – testament, miecz Godryka, kolczyk Roweny…

\- Och nie, jeszcze nie. Śmiem twierdzić, że ta chwila sama się ujawni, wraz z rozwojem wypadków. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co stało się tej nocy, można być pewnym, że dojdzie do tego w ciągu roku. – Albus mówił lekkim tonem, choć przez jego umysł przesuwały się setki obrazów – śmierć w walce, w glorii bohatera, śmierć jako poświęcenie za ukochaną osobę, w nimbie chwały, śmierć we własnym łóżku, w otoczeniu najbliższych – ile razy jako chłopiec wyobrażał to sobie? Ile razy planował by jego śmierć była znacząca, była czymś niesamowitym, by jego przejście do innego świata zmieniło coś na tym, który opuszczał? Ale śmierć z ręki mężczyzny, którego traktował jak własnego syna? Tak okrutny scenariusz mógł stworzyć tylko jego skalany manipulacją, chory umysł.

\- Skoro nie dbasz już o życie, to dlaczego nie chcesz, by ci je odebrał Draco? – spytał Severus.

\- Bo jego dusza jeszcze nie jest do końca przeżarta złem. Nie chcę, by ją zatracił z mojego powodu. – odpowiedział Albus, nie przemyślawszy swoich słów. Był jednak pewien, że były błędne, gdy tylko je wypowiedział.

\- A moja dusza, Dumbledore? Co z moją duszą? – rzucił retorycznie Severus.

Prawda była taka, że Albus widział przyszłość przed Malfoy'em. Gdzieś w lepszym świecie, Draco założy rodzinę, jego dzieci zostaną przyjęte do Hogwartu, być może nawet zakopie wojenny topór z Harrym. Malfoy miał szansę – szansę, której Severus już nigdy nie dostanie. Severus, jego drogi, biedny chłopiec, niezdolny już do pokochania nikogo. Podobnie jak Albus, Severus mógł tylko w jeden sposób przysłużyć się światu – pomagając Harry'emu w pokonaniu Voldemorta. Albus jednak nie miał siły, by wyznać stojącemu przed nim mężczyźnie, że perfidnie wykorzystuje jego lojalność, jego słabość, że manipuluje nim niczym swoim szachowym gońcem.

-Tylko ty możesz odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, czy twoja dusza dozna uszczerbku, jeśli zaoszczędzisz staremu człowiekowi bólu i poniżenia. – zaczął mówić Albus, ale choć z jego ust wydobywały się dalsze słowa, myślami był już daleko.

Rzadko wątpił w wybór Tiary Przydziału względem swojej osoby. Owszem, zastanawiała się długo, ale Albus zawsze wierzył, że przydzielając go do Gryffindoru, widziała w nim odwagę. Lecz teraz, gdy planował swoją śmierć, nie był pewien, czy nie jest to po prostu akt wielkiego tchórzostwa. Bo przecież łatwiej było odejść, szybko i bezboleśnie. Ból. Albus bardzo się go bał. I nie chodziło o fizyczne cierpienia. Chodziło o ból serca, o przymus patrzenia na cierpienie drogich mu ludzi. Nie chciał dopuszczać do siebie myśli o tym, że może do tego dojść, ale rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że to nieuniknione. On wszakże nie chciał tego oglądać.

Skupił swoje spojrzenie na Severusie. Może on też kalkulował teraz, może zastanawiał się, czy jego dusza nie jest już wystarczająco zniszczona. Może ta dziwna troska, a jednocześnie nienawiść do Harry'ego Pottera, której Albus u Severusa nigdy nie rozumiał, w końcu przeważyły?

Nauczyciel eliksirów skinął głową. Albus nawet nie ukrywał westchnienia ulgi.

\- Dziękuję ci, Severusie. – rzekł miękko. Spodziewał się, że oto Snape zostawi go samego, ale on nadal trwał na swoim miejscu.

\- Masz jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, Severusie? – zapytał, lekko poprawiając się na fotelu.

\- Jest jedna niewiadoma w twoim wielkim planie, prawda, Dumbledore? – gdy Snape uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na niego, jego twarz była zbolała, a źrenice rozszerzone.

Albus udał, że nie wie, o co chodzi czarodziejowi:

\- Ależ jaka, Severusie? – spytał ze spokojem.

\- McGonagall. – wyszeptał mężczyzna.

Dyrektor Hogwartu tym razem odwrócił wzrok.

No bo cóż miał odpowiedzieć? Nie mógł obarczać Severusa i tym. Świadomość tego, co zakładały plany Albusa przygniotłaby tego biednego chłopca. Jakby na zaprzeczenie jego słów, Severus zrobił krok do przodu i rzekł:

\- Jaka jest jej rola w tym wszystkim? Albusie, ona nie przeżyje twojej śmierci….

Severus nie miał racji. Była silna. Nie potrzebowała go, Albusa. Potrzebowała Hogwartu. Wiedział o tym – jej miłość do szkoły była niepodważalna. Wierzył, że…

\- Minerwa … tak długo, jak będziesz w stanie… chroń ją…. Pozwól jej… ona będzie wiedziała co robić… lecz tylko wtedy, gdy nie będzie nadziei… jeśli będzie choć cień szansy… powstrzymaj ją. – Albus wiedział, że Severus z uwagą słucha jego bełkotu. W swoim czasie… zrozumie…

\- Obiecuję. – wyszeptał Severus.

Na chwilę znów zapadła cisza. Wreszcie Severus jakby się otrząsnął, podszedł do Albusa i znów zaczął szeptać odpowiednie zaklęcia nad jego poparzoną ręką. Dyrektor przymknął oczy.

A potem nagle drzwi do jego gabinetu otworzyły się z hukiem.

Albus zdążył jedynie otworzyć oczy.

\- Wróciłam. Nawet nie wiesz… Na Merlina, Albusie!

Zszokowana, przystanęła na progu. Ubrana była w czarną, długą szatę, a na głowie miała czarny kapelusz z gałązką cyprysu. No tak, przypomniał sobie Albus. Dzisiaj odbył się pełen ceremoniału pogrzeb Amelii Bones. On sam nie chciał brać w nim udziału, Minerwa chyba nie miała o to do niego żalu. Planował wrócić z zniszczonym horkruksem i zaoferować jej swoją pociechę – wystarczyło spojrzeć na jej napiętą twarz by wiedzieć, ile kosztował ją pogrzeb przyjaciółki. Jednak okoliczności nieco się zmieniły…

\- Co ci się stało? – bez wahania podbiegła do niego. Ciepły dreszcz przeszedł przez jego ciało, gdy położyła swoją dłoń na jego poparzonej ręce.

\- Bez odpowiedniej ostrożności dotknął przedmiotu, na którego nałożono paskudną klątwę. – odpowiedział Severus. Albus rzucił mu karcące spojrzenie – chłopak musiał zrozumieć, że Minerwa nie może wiedzieć jak…

\- Jak to jest poważne? – ze zdumieniem wodziła palcami po martwej skórze jego nadgarstka.

\- Ręka już nigdy nie wróci do poprzedniej sprawności, ale nie ma zagrożenia dla całego organizmu. – skłamał Severus. Albus widział, jakim wysiłkiem było dla niego okłamanie Minerwy. Pewnie obawiał się, że z jej belferskim nosem do wszelkiego kłamstwa, natychmiast pozna, że nie mówi jej prawdy.

Ona jednak odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Albusie, co to za przedmiot? Jak mogłeś być tak nieostrożny? – spytała, tym razem patrząc mu oczy.

Wzrok Albusa mimowolnie powędrował do leżącego przed nim, pękniętego pierścienia. A raczej samej oprawki, bo kamień przezornie schował zaraz po swoim powrocie. Wystarczy, że on nie oparł się jego mocy. W rękach … Severusa, albo nawet Minerwy…

\- Co to za pierścień? – Minerwa wyjęła różdżkę i użyła zaklęcia lewitującego, by bliżej obejrzeć pierścień. Nagle na jej twarzy pojawił się szok, a pęknięta złota obrączka z oprawką upadły z brzękiem na biurko.

\- To niemożliwe. – mruknęła, a potem spojrzała na Albusa.

On sam tylko uniósł brwi w niemym zapytaniu – przecież ona nie mogła znać tego pierścienia. Przecież Voldemort nie chwalił się rodzinnymi pamiątkami, o Insygniach nie mogła słyszeć, a co dopiero o horkruksach.

\- Zostawiam wywar ze szczuroszczeta, powinieneś smarować nim rękę dwa razy dziennie, powstrzyma pieczenie. – Severus najwyraźniej chciał jak najszybciej uciec z gabinetu Albusa. Starego maga to nie dziwiło – sam też widział pierwsze oznaki gniewu u Minerwy – zaciśnięte usta, zmrużone oczy, nieco odchylone w tył plecy.

\- Dziękuję. – Albus chciał odebrać butelkę z wywarem, ale Minerwa była szybsza. Zabrała ją Severusowi i z hukiem postawiła na biurku.

\- Lepiej żebyś miał dobre wytłumaczenie. Bo jeśli to jest to, czego się obawiam… - rzekła groźnie, lecz jednocześnie gdzieś w głębiach jej szmaragdowych oczu Albus dostrzegł smutek.

Severus wycofał się czym prędzej. Albus westchnął, gdy za nauczycielem eliksirów zamknęły się drzwi. Musiał zbadać, jak wiele Minerwa wiedziała o pierścieniu.

\- Nigdy, przenigdy nie dałbyś się złapać na taką klątwę. Co sprawiło, że bez jakiejkolwiek ostrożności sięgnąłeś po ten pierścień? – zapytała czarownica – na razie to ona grała rolę śledczego.

\- Nie pomyślałem, głupiec ze mnie. – Albus próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale jej smutek sprawił, że na jego twarzy pojawił się tylko grymas.

\- Dlaczego nie powiesz mi prawdy, Albusie? – rzekła, opierając się o biurko. Ręce złożyła na biodrach, z prawej nie wypuszczając różdżki.

\- Prawdy? – powtórzył Albus. Był zmęczony, głowa mu pękała, a pot spływał po plecach – co miał jej powiedzieć?

\- Chodzi o Grindelwalda, czyż nie? To jego pierścień. Albo raczej pierścień, którego on poszukiwał.

Albus otworzył szeroko oczy. Skąd ona wiedziała? To znaczy, prawdopodobne, że Gellert szukał pierścienia, jakkolwiek priorytetem była dla niego różdżka. Lecz Minerwa nie mogła wiedzieć o Insygniach. Po prostu nie mogła. Czy zatem usłyszała o tym pierścieniu w Nurmengradzie?

\- Minerwo, co wiesz o tym pierścieniu? – spytał ostrożnie.

\- Wiem tylko, że Grindelwald go szukał. Jeszcze przed wojną. I w oprawie był kamień, bez konkretnego koloru, z symbolem okręgu wpisanego w trójkąt i pionowej kreski. – odpowiedziała. Albus zastanawiał się, jak doszła do tych informacji, ale naciskanie na nią przy tym poziomie wzburzenia było co najmniej nierozsądne.

\- To potężny czarnomagiczny artefakt, moja droga. Musiałem go zniszczyć, by nie wpadł w niepowołane ręce. – rzekł, by nieco ją uspokoić. Pocieszał się myślą, że w dużej mierze mówił prawdę.

\- I nagle sobie o nim przypomniałeś, tak? Dzisiaj, w dzień pogrzebu Amelii wyruszyłeś go szukać, nie mówiąc nikomu, dokąd się udajesz? Wróciłeś z chorą ręką i tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia?

Albus nie czuł się na siłach, by wymyślić sensowną odpowiedź. Powoli docierało do niego, jak cała ta sytuacja mogła wyglądać w jej oczach – Minerwa obawiała się, że chociaż minęło tyle lat, chociaż ich społeczność jest pogrążona w nowej wojnie z Voldemortem, on nadal rozpamiętuje swoje uczucie do Gellerta.

\- Mam tego dosyć. Wracam do siebie. Może kiedyś dojrzejesz do decyzji, by wtajemniczyć mnie w swoje wielkie plany. – rzuciła wściekła Minerwa i wyszła, po drodze ze złością ściągając z głowy kapelusz czarownicy.

Chciał jej powiedzieć. Chciał zrzucić z siebie ten ciężar. Ale jej lojalność, jej bezpieczeństwo, wreszcie jej obecność u jego boku była kluczowa. Dla dobra wszystkich, Minerwa nie mogła się dowiedzieć o horkruksach, o Insygniach. O tym myślał Albus Dumbledore, obserwując jak gałązka cyprysu upada na dywan w jego gabinecie.

Za mniej niż rok takie gałązki będą składać na jego trumnie.


	3. Rozdział 3

Minerwa McGonagall z udawanym spokojem popijała herbatę w salonie swoich apartamentów. Naprzeciw niej, na kanapie siedzieli Poppy i Alastor, każde z szklanką Ognistej Whiskey. Poza nimi, obecny był również Albus, siedzący obok w fotelu, starannie ukrywający swoją chorą rękę przed jej wzrokiem.

Nadal nie znała szczegółów klątwy, która go tak paskudnie urządziła. W pierwszej chwili wydawało jej się, że to musi być coś poważnego, coś rzutującego na cały organizm. I mimo że Albus był poważnie osłabiony, a większość nieskomplikowanych czynności zaczął wykonywać lewą ręką, ona czuła ulgę, mając w pamięci słowa Severusa, że to nie jest śmiertelne. Przynajmniej częściową ulgę – nadal denerwował ją fakt, że przyjaciel bez koniecznych środków ostrożności sięgnął po pierścień. Czy gdyby ten przedmiot nie miał związku z Grindelwaldem, Albus byłby ostrożniejszy?

\- Scrimgeour'owi nie podoba się moja niezależność. Trudno mu wytłumaczyć, że formalnie jestem na emeryturze – i tak chciałby nieustannie wiedzieć, gdzie się znajduję i co robię. – odezwał się Moody.

Minerwa z rozbawieniem obserwowała próby Alastora i Poppy w zachowywaniu pozorów przed Albusem. Ona sama podejrzewała, że dyrektor wiedział już o uczuciu łączącym tych dwojga od dawna, ale z czystej uprzejmości udawał, że o niczym nie wie.

\- Rufus mało komu ufa, co zresztą mnie nie dziwi. Na pewno jednak lepiej radzi sobie z sytuacją niż Korneliusz. Obawiam się jedynie, że będzie próbował wpływać na Harry'ego. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, popierający ministerstwo – to dałoby mu większe poparcie i podniosło morale. – zauważył roztropnie Dumbledore.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową – ministerstwo zawsze tego szukało – kogoś niezorientowanego w meandrach polityki, jednak cieszącego się popularnością, kto poparłby nawet najbardziej idiotyczne koncepcje. Czasem nawet wybitni czarodzieje zgadzali się na taką współpracę – często nie pozostawiano im wyboru. Ona sama zastanawiała się, ile czasu upłynie, aż minister zgłosi się do niej z zapytaniem o jej relacje z Voldemortem. Albus rzucił jej pełne troski spojrzenie – jakby wiedział, o czym myślała i powiedział:

\- Nie pozwolę, by Scrimgeour wykorzystał Harry'ego albo Zakon. Zresztą Rufus wie, że największym błędem Knota było niesłuchanie moich rad – on nie popełni tego błędu.

Obecni z powagą pokiwali głowami. Minerwa wiedziała, że te słowa to coś więcej, to deklaracja ochrony, zarówno Pottera, jak i jej. Tak długo, jak Albus…, nie, nie powinna tak myśleć.

\- Jak zamierzasz przetransportować Pottera na King's Cross? – zapytał Moody. Minerwa z zainteresowaniem obserwowała Albusa.

\- Harry ostatnie dni wakacji spędzi w Norze – myślę, że zarówno Artur, jak i ministerstwo przystaną na takie rozwiązanie. Z nimi uda się na ulicę Pokątną – wątpię, by Voldemort zdecydował się na atak. Potem oni odeskortują go na peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte. – zdecydował dyrektor. Minerwa ze zdumieniem uniosła brwi- Albus nic jej o tym nie wspominał. I mimo jego zapewnienia, że Harry z Weasley'ami będzie bezpieczny, ona już zaczynała się martwić.

\- A jak dostanie się do Nory? – spytała rozsądnie Poppy.

\- Osobiście odbiorę go od wujostwa. Po drodze może uda nam się przekonać pewną osobę do przyjęcia posady nauczyciela. – odpowiedział enigmatycznie Dumbledore.

Brwi Minerwy powędrowały jeszcze wyżej. Albus osobiście chciał odebrać Harry'ego? Czy on zdawał sobie sprawę, jak okropnymi mugolami byli państwo Dursley? I kogo, u licha, miał przekonać razem z Potterem?

\- Kto? – spytała, wbijając intensywne spojrzenie w przyjaciela.

\- Znasz go doskonale, moja droga. Pewnie ucieszy się, mogąc znów odnowić z tobą kontakt – w końcu swego czasu miałaś być najjaśniejszym klejnotem w jego kolekcji. – rzekł Albus z delikatnym uśmiechem. Minerwa nic z tego nie rozumiała. Znała go? Odnowić kontakt? Kolekcja?

\- Dumbledore, nie czas na zagadki. – Moody się zniecierpliwił. W głowie Minerwy zaczęło zaś rodzić się pewne podejrzenie.

\- Wy też zapewne go pamiętacie. No bo któż by nie pamiętał naszego drogiego, poczciwego, Horacy'ego Slughorna. – odpowiedział Dumbledore, rozkładając ręce, jakby prezentował jakąś sztuczkę, co w oczach Minerwy wyglądało okropnie, zważywszy na fakt, że jedna z jego rąk była jakby uschnięta.

\- Slughorn? !- wykrzyknął Moody z niedowierzaniem – nigdy nie przepadał za Horacym i jego słabości do sławnych uczniów.

\- Przecież on uczył eliksirów!- zauważyła przytomnie Poppy.

Minerwa milczała, czekając na wyjaśnienia.

\- I właśnie w charakterze nauczyciela eliksirów chcę go zatrudnić. Może ma swoje… eee… przywary, ale jeśli chodzi o eliksiry, jego wiedza jest ogromna. – rzekł Albus.

\- Co ze Snape'em? – błyskawicznie odparował Alastor.

\- Severus zaś będzie nauczał obrony przed czarną magią.

\- Nie! – tym razem Minerwa włączyła się w dyskusję. Migotanie w oczach Albusa zgasło prawie natychmiast.

\- Minerwo, ufam Severusowi i wydawało mi się, że ty też przestałaś być do niego uprzedzona. – zaskakujące, jak w jednym zdaniu Albus zawarł zarówno rozczarowanie, jak i subtelną groźbę. Minerwa już wiedziała, że nic nie odwiedzie go od tego pomysłu.

\- Przez tyle lat mu odmawiałeś… a teraz, gdy kluczowe jest, by nasi uczniowie umieli się obronić… Dlaczego to musi być Snape? Może ty mu ufasz, ale uczniowie na pewno nie. – mimo jego twardego spojrzenia, musiała spróbować, dla spokoju własnego sumienia.

\- Nie widzisz tego, mój strategu? – Albus nieoczekiwanie uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

Minerwa wytężyła umysł. A potem zagryzła wargę – tak, to wszystko miało logiczne powiązania. Albus coraz ciaśniej oplatał ich swoją siecią wielkich planów- ale czyje dobro było celem tych planów? Odpowiedź nasunęła się sama - ,,większe dobro".

\- Przez tyle lat mu odmawiałeś, odmówiłeś też Tomowi, zatem przyznanie mu tej posady teraz, będzie dla Voldemorta dowodem twojego nieograniczonego zaufania do Severusa. Tom uzna cię za głupca, ale nieświadomie będzie coraz więcej zdradzał Snape'owi. A Slughorn… potrzebuje ochrony, prawda? – Minerwa mówiła cicho, a kątem oka widziała szok na twarzy Poppy i niezadowolenie na obliczu Alastora.

\- Bingo, Minerwo. Slughorn był zbyt blisko Voldemorta podczas jego pobytu w Hogwarcie. Wie rzeczy, które stanowią dla niego niebezpieczeństwo. Musimy mieć go na oku. – odpowiedział Albus niefrasobliwie.

Minerwa stłumiła drżenie dłoni. Wiedziała, że zarówno Alastor, jak i Poppy jej się przyglądają. Nie musiała używać legilimencji, by wiedzieć, o czym teraz myślą.

No bo jeśli Slughorn był zbyt blisko Voldemorta, to jak Albus określiłby relację Minerwy z Tomem?

Rozmowa już nie kleiła się. Poppy i Alastor uprzejmie posiedzieli jeszcze chwilę, ale widać było, że chcą w spokoju przedyskutować między sobą plany Albusa. Minerwa nie miała do nich żalu, gdy dość pośpiesznie opuścili jej komnaty. Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Albus spojrzał na nią wyczekująco:

\- No więc? Teraz będziesz robić mi wymówki czy postanowiłaś się na mnie obrazić? – głos czarodzieja brzmiał sztucznie, odpychająco.

\- Dlaczego miałabym to robić? – spytała spokojnie Minerwa. Na widok zupełnie zdumionej miny Albusa ledwie powstrzymała chichot. Och tak, wystarczy że raz podważył jej strategiczny umysł. Teraz przejrzała jego grę.

\- Nie powierzyłabyś Severusowi posady nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. – stwierdził Albus, znów nakładając na twarz spokojna maskę.

\- Nie, ale przecież nie możemy się we wszystkim zgadzać. Za bardzo wierzę w twoją szlachetność, a poza tym, nie powinniśmy się kłócić. – rzekła Minerwa , zadowolona z siebie.

Albus spojrzał na nią w ten swój osobliwy sposób – zawsze, kiedy tak na nią patrzył, miała wrażenie, że jest rozdarty i jakby wyrzuca jej, że wszystko utrudnia. A jednak nie mogła pozwolić, by dalej odsuwał ją od siebie, by brał na własne ramiona cały ciężar.

\- Chcę udzielać Harry'emu dodatkowych lekcji. – oznajmił nieoczekiwanie Albus, splatając chore palce ze zdrowymi.

Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi – jej pierwszym uczuciem była zazdrość – dodatkowe lekcje, tylko dla Harry'ego. Ona nigdy nie dostałaby takiej możliwości. Ona nie mogła w żaden sposób bliżej poznać chłopca, którego przysięgała chronić. A Albus jak gdyby nigdy nic postanowił go wyróżnić swoim cennym czasem, zaledwie dwa miesiące po roku ciągłego ignorowania Harry'ego. I w co chciał go wtajemniczać? W swoje wielkie plany pokonania Voldemorta, do których ani myślał dopuszczać jej?

\- Czego chcesz go uczyć? – spytała bezpośrednio – miała już dość półsłówek.

\- Chcę go przygotować na wypełnienie jego przeznaczenia. Musi wiedzieć o Voldemorcie jak najwięcej. – odpowiedział enigmatycznie czarodziej.

Nauczycielka transmutacji stłumiła burzącą się w żyłach krew. Przeznaczenie? Czemu Albus tak ślepo wierzył tej przepowiedni?!

Co więcej, pozostawała jeszcze jednak kwestia…

\- Jak wiele z przeszłości Voldemorta zamierzasz mu zdradzić? – jej głos był cichy, napięty.

\- Nic, co dotyczy ciebie, moja droga. Gdyby Harry wiedział… byłabyś w jeszcze większym niebezpieczeństwie. Nie, musisz grać swoją rolę do końca… po to, żeby pomóc mu w ostatecznej rozgrywce.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową, czując chwilową ulgę. Harry nie mógł się dowiedzieć – już nigdy nie spojrzałby na nią w ten sam sposób. Każdy kto wiedział, kto domyślał się… och Minerwa dobrze znała te współczujące, przestraszone spojrzenia, które potem zamieniały się w twarze wykrzywione odrazą.

Nagle trafiła ją okropna myśl – czy gdyby Albus wiedział, kim stanie się Tom Riddle, to czy on sam nadal patrzyłby na nią tak samo zaraz po balu?

Tak szybko, jak ta myśl się pojawiła, Minerwa przegnała ją. Albus od początku nie lubił Toma. Zawsze podejrzewał, że Riddle ma więcej wspólnego z Komnatą Tajemnic, niż Hagrid. A potem… jeśli domniemywał, że to Tom stał za śmiercią Marty Warren, to domyślał się, że z zdolnego zabić dziesięciolatka wyrośnie czarnoksiężnik. I jeszcze ta przepowiednia Kassandry… Albus domyślał się.

Tylko ona była tak głupia i naiwna, by zwieść się gładkim słowom i przystojnej twarzy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa sztywno siedziała podczas uczty powitalnej. Mimowolnie marszczyła czoło, zmartwiona. Najpierw spóźnienie Hagrida – miała niejasne podejrzenie, że musiało to mieć związek z jego bratem, półolbrzymem. I mimo tolerancji, jaką żywiła do wielkiego przyjaciela, nie czuła się najlepiej z myślą, że gdzieś na terenie szkoły przebywa olbrzym. Nawet jeśli widziała już w zamku trola, bazyliszka i dementora.

Kolejnym powodem do zmartwienia była nieobecność Harry'ego. Chciała nawet iść go poszukać, zaraz po tym, jak skończyła prowadzić Ceremonię Przydziału, ale Albus powstrzymał ją spojrzeniem. Jego porozumiewawczy wzrok spoczął na pustym krześle Severusa, co jednakże wcale nie uspokoiło Minerwy.

Chwilę później wyczuła otwieranie głównej bramy. Razem z Albusem rzucili na zamek tyle zaklęć ochronnych, że wszystkie te bariery były jakby zrośnięte z ich umysłami. Niemniej jednak trudno było Minerwie zachować spokój, gdy wrota Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się, ukazując zawstydzonego Pottera. Jego twarz była czerwona od krwi. Minerwa instynktownie spojrzała na Poppy, która bezgłośnie rzekła ,,Miał złamany nos, ale ktoś go naprawił." Zastępczyni dyrektora pokiwała głową – już dawno nauczyła się czytać słowa Poppy z samego ruchu warg. Potter tymczasem zajął miejsce, a jego przyjaciele szybko uświadomili mu stan jego twarzy.

Hagrid entuzjastycznie pomachał do Harry'ego, o mało nie strącając łokciem kapelusza Minerwy. Odruchowo zacisnęła usta z dezaprobatą. Harry posłał jej jedno zaniepokojone spojrzenie, odpowiedziała niewzruszoną miną. Musiała grać. Musiała udawać. Zresztą robiła to już tak długo, że już dawno przestała pamiętać, jakim człowiekiem była bez tych wszystkich tajemnic.

,,Niewinnym." – podpowiedział złośliwy głosik w jej głowie.

Albus wstał, by wygłosić mowę. Uczniowie naturalnie nie przeoczyli jego poparzonej ręki – okrzyki zdumienia rozbrzmiały przy wszystkich stołach. Dyrektor szybko zakrył rękę rękawem ekstrawaganckiej szaty, jednocześnie zapewniając, że ,,nie ma się czym martwić." Minerwa rozpaczliwie chciała mu wierzyć. A jednak rozsądek podpowiadał jej, że niechęć dyrektora do bycia zbadanym przez Poppy, grymas na jego twarzy, za każdym razem, gdy musiał wykonać gwałtowniejszy ruch ręką i sama martwica, jakby postępująca w górę i ciemniejąca z każdym dniem, nie były objawami, które można by bagatelizować.

Nie mogła mieć pewności, że Albus powiedziałby jej, gdyby to było poważne. Coraz mniej rzeczy jej mówił – zapewne w naiwnym przekonaniu, że w ten sposób ją chroni. Już nie miała sił, by mieć o to do niego pretensje – w końcu ona od dekad ukrywała swoją niezdolność do normalnego, spokojnego snu.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją szmer zdziwionych głosów. Widząc opadającego na krzesło Horacego, Minerwa zrozumiała, że oto Albus przedstawił nowego nauczyciela eliksirów. Poczuła dziwne ukłucie dumy, gdy ogromna grupa uczniów gwałtownie zaprotestowała mianowaniu Severusa nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią. Oczywiście, wiedziała, że Slughorn, jako jeden z nauczycieli całkowicie zauroczony Tomem, był w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie. Nie miała nic przeciwko jego powrotowi do pracy, choć wiedziała, że ich relacje mogą się różnie układać – ona w końcu zawsze konsekwentnie odmawiała bycia częścią jego ,,kolekcji". Do tej pory jej stary profesor eliksirów jedynie przywitał się z nią oficjalnie, ale podejrzewała, że nie przypadkiem przybył w ostatniej chwili, ekspresem Londyn-Hogwart.

Nie, jej niechęć do tej roszady brała się raczej z instynktownej troski względem Severusa. Nauczyła się mu ufać, choć nie w taki sposób jak Dumbledore. Nie irytował jej już jego sposób bycia, wszystkie jego ślizgońskie cechy. W pewnym stopniu podziwiała jego odwagę – bo cóż było odważniejszego od oszukiwania lorda Voldemorta? Niemniej jednak, nadal nie pochwalała metod nauczania Severusa. Były skuteczne, nie mogła zaprzeczyć, oglądając wyniki SUMÓW i OWUTEMÓW z eliksirów. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że niewielu Severus naprawdę zainteresował swoim przedmiotem. Problem tkwił w tym, że wielu młodszych uczniów bało się tych lekcji. Początkowo Minerwa, ulegając swemu szkockiemu temperamentowi, skonfrontowała się w tej sprawie z dawnym uczniem. Ten jednak zbył jej zarzuty – nic się nie zmieniło. Interweniowała u Dumbledore'a – on tylko powtarzał, że ufa Severusowi, więc pozostawała bezsilna, coraz bardziej się za tę bezsilność obwiniając. Teraz, gdy Snape'owi powierzono tak ważny, a jednocześnie trudny przedmiot, jak obrona przed czarną magią, mogła się tylko spodziewać, że będzie jeszcze gorzej.

Potrząsnęła głową – zbyt często odpływała myślami. Dyrektor mówił teraz o środkach bezpieczeństwa. Och, niełatwo było skupić się na jego słowach – w końcu ostatecznie uczniowie i tak będą łamać regulamin, a ona będzie się denerwować, złościć, a dalej siwieć z zamartwiania się.

Gdy jego przemowa dobiegła końca, Minerwa, zgodnie z wieloletnim zwyczajem, ruszyła za nim. Z góry założyła, że dzień przyjazdu uczniów nie może obyć się bez typowej partyjki szachów. A jednak Albus zatrzymał się w sali wejściowej i uśmiechnął się do niej smutno.

\- Obawiam się, że dzisiaj nici z szachowego pojedynku, moja droga.

\- Źle się czujesz?- Minerwa natychmiast zobaczyła dziwne zmęczenie na jego twarzy.

\- Mam jeszcze dzisiaj parę spraw do załatwienia, mam nadzieję, że nadrobimy to. – Albus wyraźnie wysilał się, by utrzymać pogodny wyraz twarzy. Wzrok Minerwy instynktownie powędrował do jego chorej ręki – jej nie oszuka, przecież widziała, że każdy ruch ręką sprawia mu ból.

\- Oczywiście, zatem dobrej nocy. – rzuciła, lekko klepiąc go po zdrowym ramieniu.

\- Kolorowych snów, Minerwo. – rzekł, gdy go wymijała.

Tym razem Minerwa uśmiechnęła się gorzko – jednego mogła być pewna – jej sny na pewno nie będą kolorowe.

Następnego dnia, po kolejnej nocy pełnej koszmarów, Minerwa sama zeszła na śniadanie. Albus rano przysłał list, że musi pilnie gdzieś wyjechać. Usiłowała nie czuć zawodu i niepokoju, ale nie było to łatwe, tym bardziej, że gdy pojawiła się w Wielkiej Sali, jedynym nauczycielem przy stole prezydialnym był Slughorn.

\- Ach, Minerwa! – twarz starszego maga rozjaśniła się jak u małego dziecka, ale jego spojrzenie pozostało czujne, jakby wystraszone.

\- Jak entuzjazm przy pierwszym dniu, Horacy? – Minerwa z gracją zajęła swoje miejsce.

\- Wspaniale. Gdy tu dzisiaj wszedłem, przeżyłem mały szok, w końcu jest tu tyle znajomych twarzy. Uczyłem rodziców tych wszystkich uczniów, ba, nawet uczyłem ich dziadków. I wróciłem tu, by uczyć trzecie pokolenie. – Slughorn wzniósł kielich w stronę jedzących śniadanie uczniów z błogą miną.

\- Tak, jestem pewna, że za zasługi w dziedzinie edukacji powinieneś dostać Order Merlina. – Minerwa mrugnęła do swojego starego profesora. Jednocześnie zaś poczuła ukłucie – czy ona też będzie mogła kiedyś rzec, że uczyła trzy pokolenia? Czy dane będzie jej uczyć dzieci obecnych tu uczniów?

Potrząsnęła głową. Nie, to niemożliwe. By obecni w Wielkiej Sali uczniowie mieli szansę założyć rodziny i posłać dzieci do Hogwartu, ona musiała umrzeć. Musiała poświęcić się właśnie dla nich. W imię ich przyszłości, w imię ,,większego dobra".

Szybko straciła apetyt, ale udawała że je, że słucha nic nie znaczącej paplaniny Slughorna. Po około dwudziestu minutach pojawiło się więcej profesorów, mogła więc odejść od stołu i zabrać się za rozdawanie planów swoim uczniom.

Jak zwykle, zajęło jej to najwięcej czasu z szóstoklasistami, gdyż musiała się upewnić, czy uzyskali odpowiednie oceny z SUMÓW, by kontynuować naukę z danych przedmiotów na poziomie OWUTEMÓW. Z ciekawością zerknęła na wyniki Neville'a Longbottoma.

\- Zielarstwo, dobrze. Profesor Sprout będzie zachwycona, kiedy zobaczy ,,wybitny." I ,,powyżej oczekiwań" kwalifikuje się na obronę przed czarną magią. Ale jest problem z transmutacją. Przykro mi, Longbottom, ale ,,zadowalający" to naprawdę za mało na poziom owutemów. Mógłbyś sobie nie poradzić z programem. – stwierdziła Minerwa, ukrywając żal w głosie. Oczywiście wiedziała, że syn Franka i Alicji najbardziej uwielbia zielarstwo, a patrząc zarówno na jego rodowód jak i na udział w zeszłorocznej Gwardii Dumbledore'a, dobry wynik z obrony przed czarną magią nie był zaskoczeniem. Lecz transmutacja… obserwowała tego chłopca przez pięć lat – i choć jego ,,zadowalający" z suma z transmutacji uważała za jeden ze swoich pedagogicznych sukcesów, to wątpiła, by warto było pchać go tam, gdzie nie ważne jak ciężko by pracował, pewne rzeczy i tak by go przerosły.

Zdumiewające jednak było to, że sam Neville chyba też był załamany, że nie będzie mógł kontynuować transmutacji.

\- A właściwie dlaczego chcesz kontynuować transmutację? Jakoś nie odniosłam wrażenia, żebyś lubił ten przedmiot. – zapytała, szczerze zaciekawiona. Chłopiec podniósł głowę. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią, otworzył usta, zawahał się, a potem znów zwiesił głowę i wymamrotał coś o ,,oczekiwaniach babci".

Minerwa prychnęła.

\- Najwyższy czas, aby twoja babcia nauczyła się być dumną z wnuka jakiego ma, a nie takiego, jakiego uważa, że mieć powinna, szczególnie po tym, co zaszło w ministerstwie. – rzekła z powagą Minerwa. Jakże by chciała wykrzyczeć, że ona jest dumna, że nie mogłaby być bardziej dumna ze swoich lwiątek!

Longbottom zaczerwienił się i zamrugał zmieszany.

\- Przykro mi, Longbottom, ale nie możesz kontynuować transmutacji. Widzę jednak, że masz ,,powyżej oczekiwań" z zaklęć – może powinieneś spróbować tego przedmiotu? – poradziła Minerwa, lekko klepiąc chłopca w ramię.

\- Babcia uważa, że zaklęcia to pójście na łatwiznę. – mruknął Neville.

Minerwa z trudem powstrzymała westchnięcie. Zawsze podziwiała Augustę – kobieta, która kiedyś wypłakiwała się na jej ramieniu, przerażona swoją ciążą i wyjazdem ukochanego, zmieniła się w twardą i zdecydowaną wiedźmę, która samotnie wychowała syna, a teraz wychowywała wnuka. Niemniej jednak, jak Minerwa zauważyła, Augusta miała tendencję do porównywania zarówno Franka, jak i Nevilla do Lucasa. A żaden z nich nie mógł równać się z twardym i nieco szorstkim szefem Biura Aurorów.

\- Weź zaklęcia. A ja napiszę do Augusty, że to, iż ona nie zaliczyła zaklęć, nie znaczy, że to przedmiot bezwartościowy. – powiedziała Minerwa. Uniosła kąciki ust, widząc pełną niedowierzania, a następnie radości twarz Neville'a. Stuknęła różdżką w czysty plan i, już zapisany, podała go chłopcu. Potem odwróciła się do panny Patil, która dopytywała się o wróżbiarstwo.

Minerwa bardzo się starała, by jej głos był neutralny, ale trudno było ukryć dezaprobatę. Oczywiście rozumiała, że Albus nie miał innego wyjścia, musiał pozwolić nauczać zarówno Sybilli jak i Firenzo- obydwoje poza zamkiem nie byli bezpieczni. Mimo, że stosunki Minerwy z Sybillą poprawiły się po wydarzeniach zeszłego roku, to nauczycielka i tak nie czuła się dobrze w towarzystwie wróżbitki. Z centaurem było tak samo – szczególnie, że Firenzo za każdym razem na jej widok kłaniał jej się w pas, choć jego twarz pozostawała jakby ścięta głębokim zamyśleniem. Minerwa nie chciała wiedzieć, jaką przyszłość widział dla niej w gwiazdach.

Po uporaniu się z planem zajęć panny Patil nadeszła kolej na Pottera.

\- Potter, Potter… Zaklęcia, obrona przed czarną magią, zielarstwo, transmutacja… wszystko w porządku. Muszę przyznać, że byłam zadowolona z twojej oceny z transmutacji Potter, bardzo zadowolona. A teraz powiedz mi, czemu nie zgłosiłeś się do kontynuowania eliksirów? Sądziłam, że chciałeś zostać aurorem? - Minerwa ostrożnie wyważyła pochwałę, ale wiedziała, że Harry i tak był zdumiony jej komplementem. Z równie dużą ostrożnością zapytała o jego plany bycia aurorem – to nie była praca, do której kogokolwiek by zachęcała.

\- Chciałem, ale powiedziała mi pani, że musiałbym dostać ,,wybitny" z sumów. – odpowiedział zdezorientowany Harry.

\- Tak było, kiedy profesor Snape uczył tego przedmiotu. Jednak profesorowi Slughornowi wystarcza ,,powyżej oczekiwań". Chcesz dalej uczyć się eliksirów? – Minerwa zerknęła na Horacego, teraz z ożywieniem rozmawiającego z Susan Bones.

\- Tak, ale nie kupiłem podręczników, ani ingrediencji, ani niczego… - Harry spojrzał na nią z rozpaczą.

\- Jestem pewna, że profesor Slughorn ma jakieś podręczniki. Zatem dobrze, Potter, oto twój plan lekcji. Ach, przy okazji – dwudziestu chętnych już się zgłosiło do naszej drużyny. Później przekażę ci listę i będziesz mógł dopasować drużynowe kwalifikacje do swoich zajęć. – rzekła Minerwa, z błyskiem w oku.

\- Dziękuję, pani profesor. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową – tak bardzo chciała udawać, że ten rok będzie spokojny, taki jaki powinien być dla każdego ucznia – kolejny beztroski czas zdobywania wiedzy i przyjaźni. Nikt jednak tak jak ona nie rozumiał, jak ciężkie jest brzemię dorastania w cieniu wojny, ze świadomością, że odegra się w niej kluczową rolę.


	4. Rozdział 4

Minerwa zdjęła okulary i odłożyła je na biurko. Brzdęk oprawek o drewno sprawił, że siedzący kilka metrów dalej Draco Malfoy podniósł głowę. Przez chwilę Minerwa bez cienia żadnych emocji patrzyła w lodowato niebieskie oczy syna śmierciożercy, ostatecznie jednak Ślizgon wrócił do przerwanego wypisywania transmutacyjnych zasad.

To nie był dobry czas na szlabany, ale Malfoy nie zostawił jej wyboru, uparcie nie odrabiając prac domowych. By spędzony czas na pilnowaniu go nie był bezproduktywny, Minerwa zniosła z gabinetu Albusa trzy stosy wymagającej odpowiedzi korespondencji.

Była wyczerpana, choć prędzej by umarła z przepracowania, niż się do tego przyznała. Nie sypiała dobrze – nie, kiedy Albusa nie było. A znikał na całe tygodnie, zostawiając wszystko na jej głowie, zostawiając ją bez odpowiedzi, bez wskazówek, z mętnymi obietnicami naprawienia wszystkiego. I choć poziom jego zaufania do niej jej schlebiał – w końcu powierzał jej coś najcenniejszego – Hogwart, to odpowiedzialność zaczęła jej ciążyć. Niełatwo było odpowiadać na dziesiątki listów z ministerstwa, na zarzuty rodziców, że Hogwart nie jest już bezpieczny. Lecz najtrudniej było informować uczniów, o śmierci lub zaginięciu ich bliskich. Minerwa po prostu nie potrafiła powiedzieć dziecku, że już nigdy nie zobaczy ciotki, brata czy matki. Nie mogła znieść bólu, jaki wywoływały jej słowa.

Nawet ze wsparciem Poppy i Pomony, które naturalnie wydawały się być bardziej … empatyczne, każdą taką złą wiadomość Minerwa odreagowywała kolejną nocą pełną koszmarów, kolejnym wspomnieniem groty, kolejnymi ranami na całym ciele. Odruchowo poprawiła rękaw szaty, ukrywając paskudne szramy w pobliżu nadgarstków.

To było zbyt wiele. Nawet dla niej. Co z tego, że portrety w gabinecie Albusa widziały w niej sprawną dyrektorkę, co z tego, że uczniowie widzieli jej niezłomną wolę w zadawaniu kolejnych prac domowych, co z tego, że…

Przerwała tok rozpaczliwych myśli. McGonagallowie nie narzekali, nie załamywali się, przypomniała swojemu niespokojnemu umysłowi. Z rozmysłem rozlała kilkanaście kropel szkarłatnego wosku na szkolną papeterię. Z całej siły przybiła pieczęć Hogwartu. Draco znów podniósł głowę, ale tym razem się odezwał:

\- Z czego jest wykonana ta pieczęć, pani profesor?

Minerwa uniosła brwi – to było zupełnie nieoczekiwane pytanie. Uniosła ciężką, misternie rzeźbioną pieczęć i obróciła ją herbem Hogwartu do siebie.

\- Oprawa jest ze srebra, zwieńczona małym, szlifowanym kryształem górskim, zaś powierzchnia pieczęci jest z ametystu. Skąd to pytanie, panie Malfoy? – Minerwa przekręciła pieczęć, ukazując ametystową stronę Ślizgonowi.

\- W domu mieliśmy większą, ale żelazną. Cięższą. – odpowiedział Draco.

Minerwa przez chwilę patrzyła mu w oczy. I choć nie chciała tego podejrzewać, nie chciała, by wyobraźnia podsuwała jej ten obraz, nie chciała widzieć – widziała. Małego, blondwłosego chłopca, który nie użył magii, by dosięgnąć ulubioną zabawkę, lecz próbował wspiąć się na kredens i spadł, rozcinając sobie podbródek. Widziała łzy swej dawnej uczennicy, bezradnej wobec brutalności męża, który uniósł ciężką, rodową pieczęć Malfoy'ów i uderzył nią chłopca w łopatkę. Ostre, wyszlifowane krawędzie zostawiły krwawe ślady na bladej skórze chłopca. Rubinowa krew popłynęła, razem z krzykiem i łzami zdezorientowanego dziecka.

Pieczęć Hogwartu wypadła z rąk Minerwy i rąbnęła o biurko, by potoczyć się dalej na ziemię. Huk ledwie dotarł do uszu zdumionej nauczycielki.

Tymczasem Draco wstał, zebrał swoje kartki i ruszył w jej stronę. Po drodze podniósł pieczęć. Zatrzymał się przed biurkiem.

\- Skończyłem, madame. – położył przed nią zapisane kaligraficznym pismem kartki. Wzięła je bez słowa, nie spuszczając oczu z pieczęci, którą teraz Draco obracał w rękach, jakby ważąc jej ciężar.

\- Doskonale. Liczę, że następna praca domowa z transmutacji zostanie zrobiona na czas, panie Malfoy. – rzekła Minerwa.

\- Pani profesor. – Draco wyciągnął do niej dłoń z pieczęcią.

W momencie gdy Minerwa ujęła zimne srebro, była pewna, że usłyszała myśl chłopaka.

,,Nie próbuj się litować nade mną. Po tym, co zrobię, nie będę zasługiwał na twoją litość."

Minerwa wzięła głęboki oddech. Mrugała intensywnie, podczas gdy Malfoy odszedł i delikatnie zamknął za sobą drzwi jej klasy. Czarownica ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Coraz mniej rozumiała z tego wszystkiego. Coraz mniej ufała swoich zmysłom, ba, nawet swoim myślom. Czy to, co usłyszała, było naprawdę myślami Malfoy'a? Czy jedynie wytworem jej chorej i zmanipulowanej przez ból wyobraźni? O co mogło mu chodzić?

Nie minął nawet kwadrans. Minerwa nie napisała ani zdania. Nawet nie zabrała się za kolejny list. Zbyt wiele pytań kłębiło się w jej umyśle. Odsunęła je jednak na bok, gdy do jej gabinetu wpadł zdyszany Hagrid.

\- Pani psor! Ktoś zaatakował dziewczynę!

Z szybkością nastoletniej czarownicy Minerwa poderwała się z fotela i przemierzyła klasę, by stanąć przed zaaferowanym Hagridem.

\- Co się stało?

\- Katie Bell. Krzyczała i wisiała w powietrzu… nie wim co się stało… zaniosłem ją do pani Pomfrey… to chyba klątwa…cholibka, Harry był tam… - nieskładnie mówił Hagrid.

\- Harry? – Minerwa otworzyła szerzej oczy.

\- I Hermiona i Ron, widzieli co się stało, Harry mnie zawołał, zaniosłem ją do skrzydła szpitalnego… - relacjonował Hagrid.

\- Gdzie oni są ? – Minerwa machnęła różdżką, przywołując swój kapelusz i okulary.

\- Chyba wracają do zamku, pani profesor.

Nie oglądając się na półolbrzyma, Minerwa wybiegła z klasy. Po trzy stopnie zeskakiwała ze schodów, ledwo łapiąc powietrze. Klatka piersiowa paliła ją żywym ogniem – nadal do końca nie doszła do siebie po zeszłorocznym ataku. Strach o uczniów jednak pchał ją do przodu. Jak z procy wypadła na zewnątrz. Poczuła częściową ulgę, widząc grupkę znajomych twarzy zmierzających do zamku. Oprócz tria z Gryffindoru zobaczyła też koleżankę panny Bell, Leanne. Założyła, że płacząca dziewczyna też była świadkiem zdarzenia.

\- Hagrid mówi, że wy czworo widzieliście, co stało się Katie Bell. Proszę natychmiast na górę, do mojego gabinetu. Co to jest, Potter? – wzrok Minerwy przykuł błysk w szaliku trzymanym przez Harry'ego.

\- To jest to coś, czego Katie dotknęła. – wyjaśnił Gryfon, odsłaniając przed nią piękny naszyjnik z opali.

\- Merlinie! – Minerwa ostrożnie odebrała naszyjnik z szalikiem z rąk chłopca. Widziała takie rzeczy w książkach z biblioteki McGonagallów. Nie miała wątpliwości, że naszyjnik skrywał potężną klątwę. Klątwę zdolną zabić, jeśli jej zdolność postrzegania magii jej nie oszukiwała. Rozejrzała się – w polu widzenia pojawił się Filch.

\- Filch, oni są ze mną. Zanieś ten naszyjnik do profesora Snape'a, bezzwłocznie, ale uważaj, żeby go nie dotknąć, trzymaj przez szalik! – rozkazała, przekazując woźnemu czarnomagiczny obiekt. Potem bez zbędnej zwłoki poprowadziła czwórkę uczniów do swojego gabinetu w wieży Gryffindoru.

\- Słucham. Co się stało? – spytała.

Niełatwo było wyciągnąć coś z przerażonej i zapłakanej Leanne, więc wkrótce Minerwa straciła cierpliwość i posłała ją do Poppy. Wiedziała, że przyjaciółka pomoże zestresowanej uczennicy – równie mocno chciała wierzyć, że pielęgniarka będzie w stanie pomóc Katie.

\- Co się stało, kiedy Katie dotknęła naszyjnika? – spytała pozostałą trójkę. Harry uprzedził przyjaciół.

\- Uniosła się w powietrze. I zaczęła krzyczeć, a potem zemdlała. Pani profesor, czy ja mógłbym zobaczyć się z dyrektorem? – wypalił Potter.

Minerwa odruchowo zacisnęła pięść. Albusa nie było. Co nie powinno być dla nikogo zdziwieniem, zważywszy na długość jego nieobecności – mogła się wręcz spodziewać, że wydarzy się coś, z czym będzie musiała poradzić sobie sama, nawet jeśli ją to przerastało.

\- Dyrektor wyjechał. Wróci dopiero w poniedziałek. – rzekła. Przynajmniej wyjeżdżając, tym razem Albus podał datę powrotu. Co miałaby powiedzieć Potterowi, gdyby nie wiedziała, gdzie przepadł dyrektor i kiedy wróci?

-Wyjechał ? – w głosie Harry'ego zabrzmiało echo jej własnej złości, co tylko podburzyło poczucie bezradności Minerwy.

-Tak, Potter, wyjechał! Ale cokolwiek masz do powiedzenia na temat tego strasznego wypadku, możesz powiedzieć mnie! – nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy podniosła głos.

Ból, jaki sprawiło jej wahanie chłopca, był nie do opisania.

Czy już nikt jej tu nie ufał? A może Harry wierzył, podobnie jak wszyscy wokół, że w krytycznej sytuacji szanse znalezienia rozwiązania problemu ma jedynie wielki i potężny Albus Dumbledore?

\- Myślę, że to Draco Malfoy dał Katie ten naszyjnik. – Harry z szczerą pewnością patrzył na Minerwę.

Czarownica przez chwilę analizowała jego słowa. Malfoy. Byłaby ślepa, gdyby nie widziała nienawiści, jaką młody Malfoy żywił wobec Harry'ego. Nie mogła też nie zauważyć niechęci, jaką wobec Ślizgona objawiał Harry. A jednak…

\- To bardzo poważne oskarżenie. Czy masz na to jakieś dowody? – spytała nauczycielka, kątem oka zauważając wyraźne wątpliwości na twarzach Hermiony i Ronalda.

Harry zaczął mówić. Opowiedział jej o tym, co widział w sklepie Burkina i Brukesa, o swoich podejrzeniach. Minerwa przez jeden krótki moment przypomniała sobie…

Błysk, przełamana różdżka.

Ze wszystkich sił odepchnęła od siebie to wspomnienie, skupiając się na kłótni pomiędzy trójką uczniów.

\- Wystarczy! Potter, doceniam to, że mi o tym powiedziałeś, ale nie możemy uznać pana Malfoy'a za winnego tylko dlatego, że odwiedził sklep, w którym naszyjnik prawdopodobnie został kupiony, bo to samo odnosi się do co najmniej setki innych osób…

\- To samo mówiłem. – wtrącił Weasley.

\- Poza tym, w tym roku znacznie podnieśliśmy standardy bezpieczeństwa wokół szkoły. Nie wierzę, że ten naszyjnik mógłby się dostać do szkoły bez naszej wiedzy…

\- Ale…

\- A ponadto – Minerwa nieco uniosła głos. – Pan Malfoy nie był dziś w Hogsmeade.

Harry ze zdumienia otworzył usta, wypuszczając powietrze.

\- Jest pani pewna, pani profesor? – spytał, jakby podejrzewał ją o zmowę z Hermioną i Ronem.

\- Odbywał szlaban. Ze mną. Dwa razy z rzędu nie odrobił pracy domowej z transmutacji. Więc dziękuję, że podzieliłeś się ze mną swoimi podejrzeniami, Potter, ale powinnam teraz udać się do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby sprawdzić, jak czuje się Katie Bell. Miłego dnia. – Minerwa wyminęła trójkę uczniów i otworzyła drzwi gabinetu. Serce biło jej mocno, gdy Potter, Granger i Weasley wyszli.

,,Po tym, co zrobię, nie będę zasługiwał na twoją litość."

Czy Potter miał rację i to rzeczywiście Draco Malfoy zaplanował ten odrażający atak?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa z cichym westchnieniem spojrzała na rozłożoną na łóżku koszulę nocną. Była prawie trzecia w nocy – godzina, o której powinna zasypiać. Sen był jej potrzebny, nawet ten pełen koszmarów – potrzebowała energii, by mierzyć się z wyzwaniami kolejnych dni. Dzisiaj, po tym jak musiała zorganizować transport panny Bell do szpitala św. Munga, czuła się bardzo, bardzo zmęczona. Niełatwo było jej rozmawiać z przerażonymi rodzicami dziewczyny – łzy matki i krzyki ojca - ,,Jak mogło do tego dojść?! Przecież szkoła miała być bezpieczna!" – wciąż odtwarzały się na nowo w jej umyśle.

Do tego wszystkiego należało doliczyć wątpliwości, jakie zasiał w jej sercu Harry.

Już miała chwycić za miękki, biały materiał i powlec się do łazienki, gdy usłyszała ciche kliknięcie portretowego wejścia do swojego salonu.

Zareagowała instynktownie. Z różdżką w pogotowiu znalazła się tuż przy drzwiach do sypialni. Ktokolwiek włamał się do jej pokoi, zaraz znajdzie się na drugim końcu jej różdżki…

Za drzwiami słyszała czyjeś ciche kroki. Ktoś delikatnie nacisnął klamkę, drzwi zaczęły się powoli otwierać…

\- Expe… Albus! – Minerwa celowała różdżką dokładnie w serce Albusa Dumbledore, który jedynie uniósł ręce, jedną zdrową i drugą, czarną, z długimi palcami przypominającymi szpony, w poddańczym geście. Ten gwałtowny ruch musiał sprawić mu sporo bólu, bo na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. Spazm bólu przeszył też klatkę piersiową Minerwy – gdy opadła adrenalina, dopiero zauważyła, jak szybko oddychała.

\- Przepraszam… ale dopiero wróciłem, rozmawiałem jedynie z Severusem… Dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz? – dopiero po chwili dyrektor zauważył jej zwykłe szaty i posłane łóżko.

\- Bo czuwam, czy nikt nie atakuje szkoły pod twoją nieobecność! Na Merlina, to ja powinnam pytać, co o trzeciej w nocy robisz na progu mojej sypialni! – krzyknęła Minerwa, niesiona falą szkockiego temperamentu. Dopiero gdy Albus z wyraźnym zażenowaniem cofnął się kilka kroków, dotarł do niej wydźwięk jej słów. Wyminęła go i zabrała się za zapalanie lamp, by nie widział rumieńca rozlewającego się na jej policzkach.

\- Wybacz, to rzeczywiście późna pora, sam nie wiem… chciałem upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Czy ty wcale nie kładziesz się spać, kiedy zostawiam Hogwart pod twoją opieką? – Albus patrzył na nią z autentyczną troską.

\- Daj spokój. Miałam iść spać wcześniej, ale i tak bym nie zasnęła. Czy Severus powiedział ci o pannie Bell? – Minerwa szybko zmieniła temat.

\- Tak, to wielce niefortunne, miejmy nadzieję, że szybko wróci do zdrowia. – odpowiedział Albus.

\- Niefortunne?! Albus, to cud, że ona żyje! Czy ty wiesz jak gęsto musiałam tłumaczyć się jej zdenerwowanym rodzicom?! Takie zdarzenie w ogóle nie powinno mieć miejsca! – krzyknęła Minerwa, ze złości zaciskając palce na różdżce.

\- Nie możemy przewidzieć wszystkiego, moja droga. – Albus westchnął cicho.

\- Potter twierdzi, że to robota Malfoy'a. Widział go w sklepie Borgina i Brukesa. – wypaliła Minerwa.

Albus zmarszczył czoło, a potem spojrzał na nią.

\- Nie sądzę, by Harry miał rację. To nie mógł być syn Lucjusza. – stwierdził wreszcie.

\- Nie osobiście, bo odrabiał ze mną szlaban w tym czasie, ale mógł to komuś zlecić. Zresztą czy rozsądny mag posłużyłby się czarnomagicznym przedmiotem, który na pewno zostałby wykryty na wejściu do szkoły? Albusie, oboje wiemy, że Lucjusz jest śmierciożercą, a Draco jest prawie dorosły, być może chce dołączyć do ojca w służbie Voldemortowi… - Minerwa mówiła szybko, wylewając z siebie wszystkie wątpliwości.

\- Bardzo szybko osądziłaś Dracona, Minerwo. To do ciebie niepodobne. – Albus obrócił różdżkę w palcach chorej ręki i skrzywił się.

\- Nie osądziłam. Nie mam żadnych dowodów, jedynie logiczne przesłanki, ale to za mało, by wydać osąd. A ty, masz jakąś teorię? – Minerwa wbiła w przyjaciela przenikliwe spojrzenie.

\- Nie, ale zajmę się tą sprawą. Ty nie powinnaś już się tym martwić. – dyrektor odwrócił głowę, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy. Minerwa czuła rosnącą irytację – przecież widział logikę w jej słowach, dlaczego temu przeczył? Dlaczego nie chciał, by rozmyślała o tej sprawie? Co znowu przed nią ukrywał?

\- Kiedy się tym zajmiesz? Jutro? Pojutrze nie, bo pewnie znowu gdzieś znikniesz, a ja będę musiała cię tłumaczyć przed wszystkimi. – Minerwa już nie umiała ukrywać swojego żalu – czuła się zmęczona i wykorzystywana – połączenie tych dwóch rzeczy nigdy nie wpływało korzystnie na jej temperament.

Dumbledore przez moment milczał, patrząc w dal, zastanawiając się. Potem powolnym gestem nałożył na nos swoje okulary połówki. Zerkając na Minerwę zza cienkich szkieł powiedział:

\- Jutro mam lekcję z Harrym. Moja nieobecność wynika z poszukiwania wiedzy, którą mógłbym mu przekazać, która pomogłaby mu w wypełnieniu jego przeznaczenia.

Minerwa przygryzła wargę – jego tłumaczenie było zaskakująco szczere- czy jednak oczekiwał, że ona będzie pytać dalej? Czy chciał, by te słowa jej wystarczyły, czy po prostu testował jej lojalność i zaufanie?

Jakkolwiek odczytał jej wahanie Albus, jego dalsza wypowiedź nie stanowiła żadnej odpowiedzi.

\- Dzieciom wmawia się, że różdżka jest kluczem do mocy czarodzieja.

Minerwa odruchowo prychnęła. Widząc uniesione brwi Albusa, wyjaśniła:

\- Przez te wszystkie sekretne lekcje chyba wystarczająco udowodniliśmy, że to bzdura. Różdżka jest istotna, ale nie od niej zależy moc maga. – jej spojrzenie odruchowo powędrowało ku własnej różdżce – starannie wypielęgnowanej, będącej arcydziełem w swojej kategorii – szmaragdy na rączce zamigotały, jakby mrugając do niej.

\- Ty to wiesz. Ale dla Voldemorta to nie jest takie oczywiste. Tym bardziej nie po tym, co wydarzyło się na cmentarzu. – Albus w zamyśleniu obrócił w dłoni własną różdżkę. Minerwa znała ją prawie tak dobrze jak swoją – to właśnie ta różdżka odmieniła jej życie, przysporzyła jej bólu i cierpienia. Przez pierwsze lata… nauczyła się hamować obronne odruchy widząc posługującego się nią Albusa.

\- Priori Incantatem. – wyszeptała, wspominając opowieść Harry'ego o tym, co wydarzyło się po tym, jak zamieniony w świstoklik puchar Turnieju Trójmagiczego przeniósł go wprost do Voldemorta.

\- Tak. Co mnie jednak mocno zastanowiło, to fakt, że skoro różdżka Voldemorta zawiera rdzeń z pióra Fawkesa, to musiała zostać wykonana po pierwszym cyklu życia Fawkesa, gdyż wtedy oddałem Olivanderowi dwa pióra. Zatem różdżka, którą walczył z Harry'm nie była tą, którą posługiwał się podczas nauki w Hogwarcie. To stwierdzenie naturalnie doprowadziło mnie do pytania- co stało się z jego pierwszą różdżką, tą, która go wybrała?

Minerwa poczuła jak robi jej się koszmarnie zimno. Przecież ona doskonale znała odpowiedź na to pytanie. I łatwo można było założyć, że Albus podejrzewa, że ona wie. Sposób, w jaki na nią patrzył, intensywność jego spojrzenia… Siłą powstrzymała wzdrygnięcie.

\- Najpierw udałem się więc do Olivandera. Jak się okazało, i w tym wypadku, pamięć wytwórcy różdżek okazała się nieoceniona. Riddle rzeczywiście przyszedł po różdżkę z piórem Fawkesa dopiero w 1943, a kiedy Olivander zapytał, co stało się z poprzednią różdżką, Tom nie odpowiedział. – ciągnął dalej Albus.

Nastąpiła przerwa i Minerwa uznała, że powinna coś powiedzieć – cokolwiek, byle Albus nie szedł tym tropem…

\- Dlaczego to takie istotne? Stara różdżka mogła nie wytrzymać mocy czarnej magii, jaką się parał, albo mogła po prostu pęknąć, spłonąć i Merlin wie co jeszcze. – rzuciła udawanie nieważkim tonem.

\- Też tak sądziłem. Zbagatelizowałem chwilowo to odkrycie i dziś poszedłem porozmawiać z Caractacusem Burkesem o okresie, w którym Riddle pracował w jego sklepie. – Albus znów urwał, jakby oczekując jej reakcji.

Minerwa obojętnie patrzyła mu w oczy – po co dalej ciągnął tą szopkę? Przecież Burkes musiał mu powiedzieć o jej odwiedzinach w 1943.

Nigdy, przenigdy, Albus nie był tak bliski odkrycia jej sekretu. Czuła to, coraz bardziej tonąc w błękitnej toni jego oczu, chłonąc promieniującą z niego troskę, ciekawość i strach. Z tym, że już dawno przestała być pewna, czy Albus bał się o nią, czy jej.

\- Burkes szczególnie zapamiętał jedno niezwykłe zdarzenie. Zdarzenie, które potem ja powiązałem z utratą różdżki przez Voldemorta. Oba te zdarzenia miały miejsce w 1943- dlaczego więc jedno nie miałoby wynikać z drugiego? – podjął wątek Albus. Nie widząc żadnej reakcji ze strony siedzącej naprzeciw czarownicy, mówił dalej:

\- Zjawiłaś się w sklepie Borgina i Burkesa. Chciałaś rozmawiać z Riddle'm. Wasza rozmowa musiała mieć gwałtowny przebieg. Burkes słyszał odgłosy walki, trzask teleportacji, a potem trzaśnięcie drzwi. Nigdy nie odważył się zapytać Toma o tamto zdarzenie. – uderzył w sedno Albus.

Minerwa zacisnęła usta. Bez względu na wszystko, Albus nie mógł się dowiedzieć, co było przedmiotem jej spotkania z Tomem.

\- To ja zniszczyłam pierwszą różdżkę Voldemorta. – wyrzuciła z siebie Minerwa, jednocześnie zaciskając palce na własnej różdżce. Dyrektor chyba był zaskoczony jej wyznaniem – najpierw jedynie mrugał, jakby nie był pewien, że dobrze usłyszał jej słowa.

\- Jak? Dlaczego nigdy o tym nie mówiłaś? – spytał wreszcie.

\- Bo wiążą mnie potężne zaklęcia – spotkałam się z Tomem po to, by wyciągnąć z niego informacje ważne dla ministerstwa. – Minerwa patrzyła w oczy Albusa – zaskakujące, że jeszcze nie dopadło jej poczucie winy – ale tak naprawdę przecież nie kłamała. Lokalizacja groty była ważna dla ministerstwa.

\- Myślałem, że Spencer-Moon zwolnił cię ze wszystkich przysiąg zaraz po wojnie. –czarodziej zmarszczył brwi. Minerwa pokręciła głową – nie, obydwoje z ministrem jeszcze dołożyli sobie przysiąg i zakazów.

\- W każdym razie nie uzyskałam interesujących mnie informacji. Chciałam użyć legilimencji, ale Tom wiele się nauczył od czasu naszej walki w Hogwarcie. Posłużył się zaklęciem tarczy – natężenie mocy było tak silne, że jego różdżka pękła mu w dłoni. – Minerwa ostrożnie ujawniała kolejne informacje – być może były one kluczowe do pokonania Voldemorta?

\- Użyłaś legilimencji na Voldemorcie? – Albus otworzył usta. Minerwa za późno zrozumiała swój błąd – nie powinna tego zdradzać. Dumbledore od zawsze wierzył, że Minerwa nie lubi myślowego kontaktu, a każde pogwałcenie granic czyjegoś umysłu uważa za świętokradztwo. W srebrnej głowie dyrektora już formował się logiczny wniosek – informacje, bądź przykaz ministerstwa, musiały być bardzo istotne dla Minerwy, skoro zdecydowała się na tak poważne środki.

\- Zaatakował cię?

Tym razem to Minerwa o mało nie otworzyła ust ze zdumienia. Widząc jednak przepełnione troską oblicze Albusa, zrozumiała, że ten biedny czarodziej nie widzi w niej zła; rzeczy, które była gotowa robić, byle tylko… no właśnie. Użyła legilimencji na Tomie, bo chciała znaleźć grotę i uratować ginących tam ludzi. Lecz ostatecznie zabrakło jej odwagi, determinacji… zawiodła, bo myślała tylko o sobie, o swoim sekrecie, o swojej stracie…

\- Minerwo? – cichy głos Albusa wyrwał ją z pułapki wiecznego poczucia winy.

\- Nie chcę wracać do tamtych wspomnień, Albusie. Nie mogę już zdradzić ci nic więcej. – próbowała uciąć temat.

\- Dlaczego mi nigdy o tym nie mówiłaś? – to nie było przemyślane pytanie, bo wyraźnie widziała na twarzy Albusa minę złości na samego siebie, że ubrał w słowa pierwszą myśl.

\- Bo nie jesteś obiektywny jeśli chodzi o mnie i Toma. Podejrzewałam to podczas pierwszej wojny i zyskałam pewność po ponownym otwarciu Komnaty Tajemnic. – Minerwa wiedziała, że właśnie wbija sztylet w serce starego przyjaciela, ale wiedziała, że tylko to powstrzyma go od dalszych pytań.

Poczucie winy, jakie pojawiło się na twarzy Albusa, rozpaliło na nowo ból w jej umyśle. To było okrutne posunięcie z jej strony. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na niego, by zrozumieć, że wciąż nie może sobie wybaczyć, ale jednocześnie wciąż nie potrafi w pełni jej zaufać. Postanowiła oszczędzić mu dalszej rozmowy, i tak zmierzającej donikąd.

\- Jesteś zmęczony, powinieneś iść spać. – rzuciła, wstając.

O dziwo, dyrektor pokiwał głową i również się podniósł.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzałem ci o tak późnej porze. – mruknął, unikając jej wzroku.

\- I tak nie spałam. Zresztą cieszę się, że wróciłeś. – Minerwa bardzo wiele wysiłku włożyła w żałosną imitację uśmiechu.

\- Dobrych snów, najdroższa Minerwo. – oczy czarodzieja jakby rozbłysły, a potem wycofał się z jej salonu. Gdy zamknęło się za nim portretowe przejście, Minerwa machnięciem różdżki przywołała szklankę i karafkę z Ognistą Whisky. Wypiła całą szklankę jednym haustem i powlokła się do swojej sypialni, żałując, że alkohol nie wypłucze z niej tego nieznośnego bólu, tej brudnej magii, tego wiecznego poczucia winy.


	5. Rozdział 5

\- Jeszcze trochę lukru na tym, pani profesor! – piskliwy głos rozradowanego domowego skrzata wywołał szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Minerwy.

To był cudowny dzień. Jej lwiątka pokonały Ślizgonów w meczu quidditcha. Minerwa w pełni pozwoliła porwać się przepełniającej ją dumie i postanowiła osobiście pogratulować swojej drużynie. A że nie wypadało iść do świętujących Gryfonów z pustą ręką, ostatnią godzinę spędziła w kuchni ze skrzatami, bawiąc się jak dziecko przy dekorowaniu szkarłatno-złotym lukrem czekoladowych ciasteczek.

Jakże łatwo było tutaj zapomnieć o wszystkich zmartwieniach! Skrzaty traktowały ją wręcz z nabożnym szacunkiem – nawet nie spodziewała się, że zrobienie z nimi czegoś wspólnie sprawi im tyle radości. W murach hogwardzkiej kuchni Minerwa prawie zapomniała o Voldemorcie, o Albusie, o swoich koszmarach. Tutaj mogła pozwolić sobie nawet na dziewczęcy chichot, gdy Sreberek, wyjątkowo nieporadny skrzat, rozsypał na nią całą miskę mąki. Ta wesoła atmosfera przypominała jej najlepsze wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, gdy podobne ciastka piekła razem z babką.

Tęskniła za babką, za czasami, gdy to nie ona była tą odpowiedzialną, gdy inni troszczyli się o nią. Z rozrzewnieniem użyła zaklęcia, którego nauczyła ją Theresa – kryształki cukru zamieniły się w lśniące, złote gwiazdeczki. Skrzaty zaklaskały, a potem same zaczęły stosować to zaklęcie na potęgę – ciastka utonęły pod warstwą czerwonego lukru i złotych gwiazdek. Minerwa machnęła różdżką – ciastka ułożyły się w kilka zgrabnych stosów – skrzaty zabrały się za pakowanie ich w kolorowe pudełka. Największe Minerwa przewiązała czerwoną wstążką.

\- Milady, zanim pani pójdzie, ma pani mąkę na szatach. – Morgose, jedna ze starszych skrzatek z przerażeniem wskazała na biały pył na czarnych szatach Minerwy. Czarownica zaklęciem pozbyła się mąki, a skrzatce podała jedno z pudełek.

\- Powinno starczyć po jednym dla was. Jestem wam bardzo wdzięczna za pomoc. – Minerwa kiwnęła głową zgromadzonym przed nią skrzatom.

\- Milady, to zaszczyt pani służyć! – wykrzyknął Zgredek, a za nim podniósł się chór skrzacich głosów. Nauczycielka skłoniła głowę, zabrała pudełka i z nieprzyzwoicie szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy ruszyła do wieży Gryffindoru.

Odgłosy zabawy słychać było już poniżej jej apartamentów. Minerwa pomyślała, że to będzie kolejna nieprzespana noc, ale nie miała nic przeciwko. Przeskakiwała po dwa stopnie naraz, zapominając nawet o bólu spowodowanym zbyt dużym wysiłkiem. Dziwnie lekkim tonem podała Grubej Damie hasło – namalowana na płótnie kobieta aż uniosła brwi ze zdumienia.

Mało kto zauważył jej wejście. Uczniowie rozmawiali, jedli, śmiali się głośno i tańczyli do dźwięków zaczarowanej gitary. Byli tacy beztroscy, tacy szczęśliwi… Minerwa postanowiła, że nie będzie psuła im zabawy swoją obecnością. Już miała się wycofać, gdy ktoś pojawił się za jej plecami.

\- Pani profesor, zaraz ich uciszę. – rzekł Neville Longbottom, z lekkim zdumieniem błądząc wzrokiem między jej twarzą a wielką paczką, którą trzymała.

\- Nie, nie ma potrzeby. Niech tylko się położą spać o rozsądnej porze. I daj im to, Longbottom, oraz przekaż moje gratulacje. Dzisiejsza wygrana sprawiła mi wiele radości. – oznajmiła cicho Minerwa, oddając na ręce Gryfona pudło z ciasteczkami. Twarz Neville'a rozjaśnił uśmiech, chłopak skłonił głowę i ruszył na środek pokoju wspólnego. Minerwa wycofała się. Gdy zamykało się za nią przejście, ku swojemu zdumieniu usłyszała głośne okrzyki: ,,Gryffindor! Dom Lwa!" oraz ,,Ciastka!" Schodząc po schodach, pomyślała, że kocha swoją pracę. Bo przecież nigdy nie chodziło tylko o zbawienny wpływ Hogwartu na jej sny.

Była już przy portrecie strzegącym wejścia do jej apartamentów, gdy, słysząc kolejne dzikie okrzyki z góry, zdecydowała, że może lepiej spożytkować ten czas sprawdzając wczorajsze eseje pięciorocznych Puchonów. Jutro będzie miała mniej roboty. Niestety, eseje zostały w klasie transmutacji w drugiej części zamku. Zostawiła więc paczki z ciastkami na stoliku w salonie i wyszła po eseje.

Zmieniła się w kotkę. Zanim jednak ruszyła z miejsca, zwinęła się w kulkę – od ataku Umbridge każda transformacja wywoływała mniejszy lub większy ból w klatce piersiowej. I choć Minerwa ze wszystkich sił starała się przezwyciężyć tępe pulsowanie, przypominało jej ono o jej ograniczonej mocy, o jej rosnącej bezradności, o starości. Tak, Minerwa od kilku miesięcy miała wrażenie, że z pełnej sił wiedźmy zmieniła się w zasuszoną staruszkę. Brak fizycznych sił ją martwił – najchętniej zapytałaby Albusa, czy czuje się podobnie, w końcu był od niej sporo starszy – ale porzuciła ten pomysł, bo do chwili zranienia ręki Albus wydawał się być okazem zdrowia – jej narzekanie byłoby tylko dla niego kolejnym powodem do niepokoju.

Wtem, zupełnie niedaleko od klasy transmutacji Minerwa usłyszała czyjś tłumiony szloch. Błyskawicznie wróciła do ludzkiej formy. I tym razem zgięło ją z bólu, ale wyszarpnęła różdżkę i ruszyła do drzwi pustej klasy od zaklęć, skąd dochodził płacz.

Była gotowa na pijaną Trelawney, grupę śmierciożerców albo figlującego Irytka. Nie spodziewała się zupełnie zobaczyć zapłakanej Hermiony Granger.

Na jej widok dziewczyna podskoczyła, przerażona, choć Minerwa natychmiast opuściła różdżkę.

\- Pani profesor! Ja przepraszam… nie powinno mnie tu być… środki bezpieczeństwa… proszę dać mi szlaban… niech pani nie odejmuje punktów Gryffindorowi… ja… tylko chciałam uciec…pani profesor… nie punkty… - Hermiona bardzo chciała zapanować nad szlochem, ale łzy ciekły jej po policzkach nieprzerwanym strumieniem. Minerwa przez kilka sekund wpatrywała się w to zjawisko na twarzy swojej ulubionej uczennicy, wiedząc, że sama nie pamięta jakie to uczucie – płakać i nie móc przestać. Ostatecznie jednak wyciągnęła z kieszeni chustkę w kratę i podała dziewczynie.

\- Chodź. – mruknęła, lekko popychając Hermionę do drzwi.

\- Ja nie mogę tak wrócić do wieży Gryffindoru… pani profesor… - wydukała Gryfonka, bezskutecznie próbując osuszyć chustką oczy – kolejne łzy napływały ciągle.

\- Nie, najpierw porozmawiamy. – powiedziała Minerwa, dziarskim krokiem idąc w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Hermiona powlokła się za nią, co chwilę hałaśliwie wycierając nos w kraciastą chustkę. Zgodnie z słowami Minerwy, nie poszły do pokoju wspólnego – nauczycielka przeprowadziła Hermionę przez swój zaciemniony gabinet do salonu. Machnięciem różdżki przywołała imbryk z herbatą – kolejne zaklęcie i mogła nalewać parujący napar do filiżanek. Bez słowa otworzyła jedno z pudełek z ciastkami i podała Hermionie.

Dziewczyna, która nieco zdążyła się uspokoić, na nowo wybuchnęła płaczem. Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi- Hermiona kołysała się w przód i w tył, zaciskając zapuchnięte od płaczu powieki, a w dłoni ściskała ciastko w kształcie serca.

\- Och.

Nauczycielka nagle zrozumiała. To zawsze nadchodziło – piąty, szósty rok. Pierwsze miłosne zawirowania, zauroczenia i rozczarowania. Uczniowie robili się płaczliwi albo drażliwi. Albo jeszcze inaczej, zjawiali się na lekcjach cali w skowronkach. Minerwa czujnie obserwowała swoich uczniów. Zazwyczaj wygrywała zakłady w pokoju nauczycielskim o to, które pary przetrwają – jakimś dziwnym trafem wiedziała, czyja miłość jest szczera – a to przecież na szczerości budowano większość małżeństw.

,,I właśnie dlatego jestem starą panną. Nie jestem szczera nawet sama ze sobą." – pomyślała czarownica z goryczą. Na twarz jednak przywołała minę pełną współczucia. Usiadła obok Hermiony i machnęła różdżką. Ciastko w dłoni dziewczyny zmieniło kształt z serca na gwiazdkę.

\- Och, pani profesor… ja jestem taka głupia… bo myślałam… nie, to nie było przemyślane… - Hermiona rozpaczliwie usiłowała znaleźć słowa.

\- Spokojnie. Zjedz ciasteczko, panno Granger. – Minerwa nieco niezdarnie poklepała dziewczynę po ramieniu. Przeklinała swoją sztywność – ale jak miała pocieszyć Hermionę?

Panna Granger posłusznie zjadła ciastko, a potem wydmuchała nos.

\- Lepiej? – spytała Minerwa, podając Hermionie kolejne ciastko.

\- Chchyba tak. – Hermiona z zażenowaniem spuściła wzrok.

\- To teraz opowiedz mi, co się stało. – Minerwa miała pewne podejrzenia co do powodu płaczu Hermiony, ale chciała usłyszeć to od niej samej.

\- No bo… chodzi o Rona… Ja chyba bardzo go lubię… i myślałam… że może on też… ale on woli obściskiwać się z Lavender Brown… pani profesor… co jest ze mną nie tak? – uczennica nerwowo mięła w dłoni przemoczoną chusteczkę.

\- Nic, Hermiono. Jesteś ładna, mądra i potężna. Pan Weasley jest ślepy, skoro się na tobie nie poznał. Prędzej czy później zrozumie swój błąd, ale jego błędy nie są warte twoich łez. – Minerwa sama była zdumiona, jak łatwo te słowa popłynęły z jej ust. Zarumieniona Hermiona też nie dowierzała zasłyszanym komplementom.

\- Zawsze byliśmy my we dwoje i Harry. I Harry… kocham go jak przyjaciela, ale Ron… nie umiem tego nazwać. – rzekła wreszcie Hermiona.

\- Wiem, panno Granger. To trudny czas dla was wszystkich – byłby trudny i bez tej wojny. To może być bolesne, ale będziecie musieli wznieść się ponad swoje uczucia – Harry będzie was potrzebował. Obojga. – Minerwa z powagą patrzyła w oczy uczennicy.

\- Tak… ale to jest takie… jak oni prawie pożerali się nawzajem. – wyrzuciła z siebie Hermiona z udawaną odrazą. Minerwa przewróciła oczami.

\- To typowe, panno Granger, obserwuję podobne przypadki od wielu lat. Ale od początku obserwuję też waszą trójkę. Pan Weasley nie jest głupi – to powierzchowne zauroczenie panną Brown minie. – rzekła Minerwa z przekonaniem. Czuła się dziwnie, rozmawiając z Hermioną o miłości. Zaskakujące było to, jak łatwo jej to przychodziło – ufała tej dziewczynie bardziej, niż byłaby skłonna przyznać.

\- Och pani profesor, jestem taka głupia… żeby tak się załamać. – Hermiona ze wstydem pokręciła głową.

\- Głupia to ostatni epitet, jakim bym cię określiła, panno Granger. – natychmiast zaprotestowała Minerwa.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Naprawdę? Bo ja zawsze chciałam… być mądra… pani by nie szlochała w pustej klasie. – wyszeptała Hermiona.

Minerwa przez chwilę kontemplowała te słowa. Nie, nie płakałaby, bo już nie potrafiła. A kiedyś… to nigdy nie było proste. Przecież…

\- Ja… nie wiem, co mogłabym ci jeszcze powiedzieć, Hermiono. – przyznała szczerze nauczycielka. Dziewczyna wyraźnie się zmieszała.

\- Oczywiście, nie powinnam w ogóle zaprzątać pani tym głowy. Proszę dać mi szlaban i wrócę do swojego dormitorium. – szybko zaproponowała Hermiona.

\- Nie o to chodzi, panno Granger. Jestem opiekunką Gryffindoru, powinnam pomagać wam w waszych problemach, nie ważne jakie by nie były. Sęk w tym, że … miłosne perypetie innych ludzi zawsze mnie przerastały. – Minerwa nerwowo zatarła ręce – owszem, zauważała zakochanych wokół siebie, ale nigdy nie poświęcała ich uczuciom większej uwagi. Była nie gorsza niż Albus – też skupiała się tylko na sobie, na swoich …frustracjach?

\- Ależ pomogła mi pani, pani profesor. Przecież nie mogłabym oczekiwać, że rozwiąże pani za mnie tą sytuację. Teraz jednak myślę, że znajdę odwagę by wrócić do pokoju wspólnego. I te ciastka – są naprawdę pyszne. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Minerwa podała jej resztę ciastek i rzekła:

\- Drzwi mojego gabinetu są zawsze otwarte dla uczniów szukających rady.

\- Dziękuję, pani profesor. – Gryfonka wstała. Minerwa również się podniosła. Czuła się okropnie- w jej oczach problem Hermiony wcale nie był rozwiązany, a jednak ona nie miała środków, by na to zaradzić. Znów była bezsilna.

\- Dobranoc, pani profesor. – Hermiona jeszcze raz się uśmiechnęła blado. Minerwa skinęła głową. Gdy przejście za portretem zamknęło się za dziewczyną, starsza czarownica westchnęła głęboko.

Miłość. Albus twierdził, że to najpotężniejsza moc na świecie. A jednak Minerwa kojarzyła ją jedynie z bólem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa zmusiła się do zwolnienia kroku – lewitowanie sporej paczki opakowanej w ozdobny papier przy rozproszonej uwadze i pośpiechu mogło skończyć się mało przyjemnym wypadkiem.

Była Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia. Wspólne spotkanie nauczycieli pozostałych w zamku skończyło się jakiś kwadrans temu. Minerwa już dawno przestała odnotowywać raczej depresyjne nastroje kolegów w ten dzień. Żadne z nich nie czerpało radości z tych spotkań – bo bycie w grupie wcale nie eliminowało poczucia samotności. Nikt jednak nie ważył się wyjść dużo przed czasem – każdy czuł obowiązek udawania, by tylko nie przygnębiać innych – nawet Severus był obecny na tych spotkaniach, choć zazwyczaj zaszywał się w kącie.

Jedyną osobą, która miała prawo odrzucić pozory był dyrektor. I choć Albus od lat grał z tę dziwną grę niedomówień, tym razem po prostu złożył każdemu życzenia i wyszedł. Minerwa, którą pominął, starannie ukryła niepokój – jej wyczulone zmysły natychmiast wychwytywały wyczerpanie na twarzy przyjaciela, grymas bólu przy gwałtowniejszym ruchu, cięższy oddech. Nauczycielka transmutacji nie poszła za nim – gra musiała się toczyć, grono pedagogiczne nie powinno martwić się stanem dyrektora, ona była jego formalną zastępczynią. Tak więc siedziała w pokoju nauczycielskim do końca, w duchu odliczając ciągnące się minuty.

Gdy ostatnia osoba, Poppy, życzyła jej dobrej nocy i opuściła pokój nauczycielski, Minerwa udała się do swoich komnat, zabrała wielką paczkę i ruszyła do gabinetu dyrektora. Po drodze rozmyślała… Wyczuwała, że te święta będą powleczone cieniem toczącej się wojny, okraszone atmosferą strachu i zasłonięte mgłą złych przeczuć.

Harry był w Norze – o dziwo Albus uznał, że będzie tam dość bezpieczny – Minerwa, choć nie do końca przekonana, nie mogła się mu sprzeciwić. Zanim jednak wszyscy zgromadzili się w domu Weasley'ów na święta, zastępczyni dyrektora pojawiła się w Norze by rzucić tuzin dodatkowych zaklęć ochronnych.

Ruchome schody zatrzymały się przed drzwiami do najważniejszego pomieszczenia w Hogwarcie. Minerwa zastukała kołatką, jednocześnie upewniając się, czy wielka paczka za nią jest nienaruszona. Drzwi otworzyły się same, a kobieta weszła do środka pewnym krokiem.

Na początku nie zauważyła Albusa – nie siedział na wysokim dyrektorskim krześle za biurkiem, lecz w jednym z foteli po lewej stronie.

\- A cóż to przytargałaś do mnie, moja droga? – błękitne oczy zamigotały na kilka chwil.

\- Twój świąteczny prezent. – Minerwa machnęła różdżką, a paczka przemknęła obok niej, by zatrzymać się przed Albusem. Ku zdumieniu czarownicy, dyrektor nie wstał, by z dziecięcą radością rozerwać papier, jak zawsze czynił. Z wysiłkiem uniósł różdżkę i słabym głosem wypowiedział słowa zaklęcia. Papier opadł.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Gdy Albus ją przerwał, był wyraźnie wzruszony.

\- Jest przepiękny. Pomożesz zawiesić mi go w salonie?

Mag z dziwną melancholią na twarzy wpatrywał się w ogromny obraz przedstawiający Hogwart. Malowidło przedstawiało zamek w pełnej krasie, od strony głównej bramy, z Wieżą Astronomiczną górującą nad wszystkim. Bardzo podobny obraz, lecz przedstawiający szkołę od strony jeziora, wisiał w gabinecie Minerwy.

\- Oczywiście. Zaczarowałam go tak, by niektóre elementy zmieniały się wraz z porami roku. A jeśli szkole będzie groziło niebezpieczeństwo, na niebie pojawią się błyskawice. – wyjaśniła Minerwa, niewerbalnie lewitując obraz w stronę schodów prowadzących do salonu Albusa. Sam dyrektor podniósł się z stłumionym stęknięciem i szybko rzucił:

\- Zawsze zaskakujesz mnie cudownymi świątecznymi prezentami, Minerwo.

\- Wszyscy dają ci książki, chcę być oryginalna. – odpowiedziała przez ramię.

W salonie Albusa rozejrzała się z wahaniem. Przyjaciel bez słowa wskazał jej wolną przestrzeń obok innego obrazu.

\- Hogwart i Dolina Godryka. Dwa miejsca, które były mi domem. – mruknął Albus, wodząc wzrokiem między nowym obrazem, a krajobrazem uśpionej, przysypanej śniegiem doliny. Minerwa mimowolnie pomyślała o spokojnych wzgórzach wokół rezydencji McGonagallów. Umysł natychmiast podsunął jej obrazy smaganych wiatrem wrzosowisk, schludnych szkockich wiosek, pachnących igliwiem borów i majestatycznych kamiennych monolitów. Była tak zatopiona w kontemplowaniu urody swej ojczyzny, iż nie zauważyła, że Albus podszedł do jednego z kredensów i wyjął coś z szuflady.

\- Ja też mam dla ciebie prezent. – odchrząknął czarodziej, wyrywając ją z rozmyślań. Minerwa zamrugała – Dumbledore stał tuż obok, wyciągając do niej poparzoną dłoń, w której trzymał, małe, niebieskie pudełko.

\- Cóż tu mamy? – Minerwa przywołała na twarz wyraz radosnej ciekawości.

\- Tym razem wspólny prezent ode mnie i Aberfortha. – odpowiedział Albus, siadając w fotelu.

Minerwa uniosła brwi – bracia nawet nie spędzali razem świąt – czemu więc mieliby razem robić dla niej prezent? Jej ciekawość wzrosła jeszcze bardziej, gdy zobaczyła karteczkę, nakreśloną eleganckim pismem Albusa:

,,Lady Minerwie Aurelii McGonagall w dowód wdzięczności za zasługi oddane rodzinie Dumbledore. A&A Dumbledore."

Pisanie w tak formalnym tonie było zupełnie niepodobne do Albusa. Szczerze tym zaniepokojona, Minerwa otworzyła pudełko.

Urwany okrzyk wyrwał się z jej gardła.

W środku błyszczała doskonale jej znana para kolczyków. Jeden błyszczący, jakby świecący własnym blaskiem i drugi, matowy, jakby ubogie odbicie lśniącego brata.

\- Kolczyki Roweny. Ale przecież… Voldemort ukradł jeden… - zaczęła nieporadnie.

\- Jeden z pary należącej do twojej rodziny. Drugi z tamtej pary nadal spoczywa w grobie twojej babki. To jest druga para. – wyjaśnił Albus zmęczonym tonem.

\- Druga para? Ale jak je znalazłeś? I nie mogę ich przyjąć, przecież ten należący do Roweny nie może wpaść w ręce Voldemorta. – mówiła szybko Minerwa.

\- Mówiłem ci, że te kolczyki są dla mnie znajome. Były w mojej rodzinie od dawna. – oznajmił czarodziej.

\- Ale… nie powinieneś mi ich dawać… Aberforth… - trudno było jej ubrać w słowa myśli – widok lśniących kolczyków nadal wydawał jej się być snem.

\- Stwierdził, że śmiesznie by w nich wyglądał. – mruknął Albus. Minerwa spojrzała na niego – jej uśmiech zbladł.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, Albusie? – zapytała, podchodząc do niego.

\- Tak. Może niebieski to nie twój ulubiony kolor, ale mam nadzieję, ze prezent ci się podoba. – mag próbował szybko zmienić temat.

\- Są piękne. I bardzo lubię niebieski. Powiedz mi jednak, czy ty nie jesteś czasem wyczerpany? – Minerwa ostrożnie dotknęła czoła Albusa – zdziwiło ją zimno bijące z jego skóry.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Minnie. – dyrektor machnął ręką, ale użył chorej dłoni i nie zdołał powstrzymać syku bólu.

\- Wcale. – burknęła sarkastycznie Minerwa, maskując niepokój – dawno nie widziała przyjaciela w tak złym stanie. Z determinacją ruszyła do kredensu w kącie. Wygrzebała ze środka kilka paczek z suszonymi roślinami.

\- Powinieneś poprosić Horacego o uzupełnienie zapasów. – mruknęła, mieszając zioła.

\- Mam jego i Severusa pod ręką. Zresztą odzwyczaiłem się od samodzielnego warzenia mikstur. – głos Albusa był zupełnie słaby. Minerwa podgrzała wodę w dzbanku prostym zaklęciem i zalała mieszankę ziół. Potem wlała napar do przywołanego z kuchni kubka i ostrożnie podała go Albusowi do zdrowej ręki. Mag wypił łyk i skrzywił się:

\- Co to jest? Smakuje okropnie. – uznał z szczerością.

\- Bukiet wzmacniających ziół. I pij, póki gorące, a nie narzekasz. – rzekła, znów wracając do kredensu z ingrediencjami. Przez jakieś pięć minut szukała interesujących ją składników. Kolejny kwadrans mieszała różne substancje, kątem oka obserwując Albusa. Dyrektor pił zioła, ale nie odzywał się.

\- Z szachów chyba dziś nici. – przerwał w końcu ciszę. Minerwa kiwnęła głową – wyraźnie usłyszała żal w jego głosie.

Gdy maść, jaką robiła, była gotowa, Minerwa przywołała wilgotną szmatkę i podeszła do Albusa. Mag chyba próbował zaprotestować, ale nie miał sił. Z lekkim grymasem na twarzy patrzył jak Minerwa delikatnie odwija rękaw jego szaty, ukazując poczerniałą, poparzoną rękę, której długie palce przypominały szpony.

Sama Minerwa z niewzruszoną miną zanurzyła szmatkę w miksturze i przyłożyła do zniszczonego klątwą ramienia przyjaciela. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na jego twarz, by wiedzieć, że maść przyniosła ulgę. Dokładnie, kawałek po kawałku, Minerwa smarowała chorą rękę Albusa. Była zdumiona tym, jak chuda była ręka Albusa i przerażona ledwie wyczuwalnym pulsem na nadgarstku. Zniszczona, sucha i popękana faktura poparzonej skóry w niczym nie przypominała tamtych silnych, ale jednocześnie eleganckich dłoni, których jedwabisty dotyk zostawiał dreszcze na jej skórze…

\- Dlaczego to robisz? – odezwał się mag zachrypniętym głosem. Minerwa uniosła oczy – napotkała zmrużone spojrzenie przyjaciela.

\- Godzinami siedziałeś przy mnie, gdy leżałam w św. Mungu. Teraz ja miałabym cię tu zostawić? – mruknęła Minerwa, wracając do przerwanego rozsmarowywania maści.

Przez chwilę jeszcze klęczała obok fotela, cierpliwie pokrywając każdy kawałek ręki Albusa kojącą ból maścią. Wtem Albus przykrył jej dłoń swoją zdrową ręką i rzekł:

\- Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt dobra dla mnie.

Minerwa nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Czuła się okropnie – w końcu gdyby… pamiętał , widziałby w niej jedynie źródło zła. A tak… mogła jedynie pokręcić głową.

\- Zostawię ci maść na kredensie. Potrzebujesz czegoś? – rzuciła dość opryskliwie, podnosząc się z kolan.

\- Nie, ale bardzo ci dziękuję, moja droga. Nie przejmuj się mną. Odpocznij, od tego są w końcu święta. – Albus wyraźnie zmusił się do uśmiechu – jego oczy nie migotały.

Minerwa pokiwała głową – nie ufała swojej samokontroli na tyle, by dalej się mu narzucać. W kieszeni czuła ciężar pudełka z kolczykami Roweny. Popatrzyła przez moment na złożonego niemocą dyrektora – zadrżała na myśl o tym, że te święta, osnute cieniem ich wzajemnego braku zaufania, mogą być ostatnimi normalnymi świętami w Hogwarcie.

Nie.

Przywołała się do porządku. Jeszcze raz spojrzała na Albusa – na mężczyznę, któremu oddałaby wszystko – swoje serce, swoje myśli, swoją duszę. Z melancholią uniosła dłoń w górę i zakręciła nią w powietrzu w subtelny sposób. Mag zmarszczył brwi, a potem spojrzał w górę. Migotanie w jego oczach powróciło, gdy zobaczył rozrastającą się nad głową jemiołę. Minerwa z delikatnym uśmiechem podeszła do niego i nachyliła się.

Ostrożnie pocałowała go w policzek. Przymknęła oczy, czując przepływającą między nimi magię. To nie było zwyczajne –obydwoje to wiedzieli. A jednak … nawet teraz pewne rzeczy tkwiły między nimi jak cierń. Minerwa odsunęła się lekko, tylko po to, by przez chwilę popatrzeć w migoczące błękitnym blaskiem oczy Albusa.

\- Następne święta będą lepsze, obiecuję. – wyszeptała.

Albus pokiwał głową.

Żadne z nich już nie wierzyło w te słowa.


	6. Rozdział 6

Minerwa McGonagall w ostatnim momencie chwyciła rondo swojego kapelsza – dął tak mocny wiatr, że niechybnie zerwałby czarodziejską tiarę z jej głowy, gdyby nie miała dostatecznego refleksu. Wsunęła kapelusz pod pachę i zacisnęła mocniej usta, czując jak kolejny podmuch uderza ją w twarz. Że też zachciało jej się wyrwać z ciepłego i przytulnego zamku!

Jednak z drugiej strony nie mogła już znieść ciężkiej atmosfery w Hogwarcie. Znikający co chwilę Albus, wracający coraz bardziej zmęczony i zmartwiony. Potter, który chyba tylko jakimś cudownym olśnieniem uratował Weasley'a przed niechybną śmiercią. Poddenerwowany Slughorn, patrzący na nią jak na wroga – a przecież w jej głowie nie pojawił się nawet cień podejrzenia – Horacy nie mógł wiedzieć, że trunek jest zatruty. Weasley, tkwiący pomiędzy zaborczą panną Brown, a Hermioną. Poppy, która chyba pokłóciła się z Moody'm. Wszechobecny niepokój w powietrzu – kto następny otrzyma smutną wiadomość na obramowanym czarno pergaminie z ministerstwa?

W jej klatce piersiowej znów pojawił się ból, gdy przypomniała sobie rozdzierający szloch drugorocznego Puchona, który stracił starszą siostrę. Nie mogła wyrzucić z pamięci twarzy tego dziecka, wykrzywionej czystą rozpaczą i jego oczu, rozszerzonych ze strachu, wpatrujących się w nią ponad ramieniem pocieszającej go Pomony. Bo przecież co mogła zrobić? Była bezsilna, a w dodatku nie znajdowała słów, które mogłyby stanowić pociechę.

Jak się jednak okazało, Hogsmeade też było cieniem tej tętniącej życiem wioski, który to obraz Minerwa pielęgnowała przez lata mieszkania w Hogwarcie. Magowie jedynie przemykali po brukowanej drodze, czujnie rozglądając się wokół. Witryny wielu sklepów były zabite deskami – inne jakby tylko udawały dawną świetność. Podobne wrażenie wioska sprawiała jedynie trzy lata temu, gdy po jej ulicach krążyli dementorzy.

Minerwa pchnęła drzwi Trzech Mioteł. Kiedyś nikt nawet nie odnotowałby jej wejścia, ale dziś połowa głów odwróciła się do drzwi. Nauczycielka odruchowo uniosła wyżej głowę – był to jeden z wielu nawyków z dzieciństwa. To sprawiło, że część magów z zażenowaniem się odwróciła, niektórzy nerwowo skinęli jej głowami. Ignorując wszystkich, Minerwa z szelestem szat podeszła do baru.

\- Profesor McGonagall! – madame Rosmerta, barmanka, nie straciła jednak ani swojej otwartości, ani upodobania do obcisłych strojów.

\- Dzień dobry, Rosmerto. – Minerwa, doskonale świadoma rzucanych jej ukradkowych spojrzeń, już zaczynała żałować przyjścia tutaj.

\- To co zwykle, pani profesor? Czy może miód pitny, albo ognistej? – barmanka energicznie wycierała kufel po piwie, jednocześnie puszczając oczko do siedzącego po lewej czarodzieja.

\- Miodu… nie, poproszę tylko herbatę. – Minerwa nagle przypomniała sobie, że Slughorn wspominał, że zatruty miód dostał z ,,Trzech Mioteł". To ostatecznie sprawiło, że Minerwa z niewesołą miną usiadła przy oknie – stąd miała dobry widok zarówno na ulicę, jak i na wnętrze baru. Rosmerta szybko przyniosła jej herbatę. Gdy ponownie zniknęła za barem, Minerwa zobaczyła jak z jednego kąta izby podnosi się młoda czarownica i raźnym krokiem zmierza w jej kierunku.

Nauczycielka hardo lustrowała wzrokiem zbliżającą się nieznajomą. Była niewiele starsza od Pottera – ładna, ale nie piękna. Ubrana była w luźną, ciemnoniebieską szatę. Miała proste jasne włosy i niezbyt charakterystyczną twarz, a jednak było w niej coś wyraźnie znajomego.

\- Profesor McGonagall? – gdy nieznajoma zatrzymała się przed jej stolikiem, Minerwa była zmuszona jeszcze wyżej zadrzeć głowę, by patrzeć jej w oczy. Jej umysł natychmiast wychwycił lekki francuski akcent.

\- Tak, profesor McGonagall to ja. – rzekła, wyraźnie podkreślając nauczycielski tytuł.

\- Clementine Dubois. Szukałam pani. – na twarzy kobiety pojawiło się coś na kształt ulgi.

\- Zatem proszę usiąść, madame Dubois. – Minerwa tym razem zrobiła użytek ze swojego świetnie udawanego francuskiego akcentu. Słysząc go, nieznajoma uśmiechnęła się.

\- Zapewne zastanawia się pani, pani profesor, kim jestem. – rzuciła czarodziejka, siadając z wdziękiem.

\- Oczywiście. Nie jest pani moją uczennicą, bo dobrze pamiętam twarze osób, które gapiły się na mnie z niezrozumieniem przez co najmniej pięć lat. Poza Hogwartem rzadko widzę tak młodych ludzi jak pani. A jednak wydaje się pani dziwnie znajoma. – odpowiedziała szczerze Minerwa.

\- Może więcej powie pani panieńskie nazwisko mojej babki – Flammel. – odpowiedziała Clementine.

Nagle wszystko nabrało sensu – piękno, ale jakby rozmyte. Mądrość spojrzenia, lecz przytłumiona przez brak doświadczenia. Ciekawość w tonie, ale bez naukowego zacięcia.

\- Zatem jest pani potomkinią Nicolasa i Perenelle. – stwierdziła Minerwa, uważnie obserwując reakcję rozmówczyni – pamiętała, że rozliczni potomkowie Flammelów podzielili się na dwie grupy –tych, którzy nie wybaczyli Odwiecznym ,,luksusu" nieśmiertelności i tych, którym nie przeszkadzał fakt, że czas był dla nich mniej łaskawy niż dla pary ich przodków.

\- Tak i zaskakujące, że spotykamy się dopiero teraz, pani profesor. Jako dziecko spędzałam każde wakacje u Perenelle i Nicolasa. – rzekła dziewczyna.

Minerwa przez chwilę mrużyła oczy. Flammelowie mieli tylu potomków, że ona i Albus często gubili się w plątaninie tych samych imion. Nie przypominała sobie jednak, by Perenelle wspominała cokolwiek o dalekiej wnuczce imieniem Clementine. Chyba że…

\- Clemmie. – powiedziała bardziej do siebie niż do czarownicy.

\- Tak na mnie wołano w dzieciństwie.

Nauczycielka kiwnęła głową. A potem dodała:

\- Nie spotkałyśmy się wcześniej, bo wakacyjna przerwa wypada inaczej w Beauxbatons niż w Hogwarcie. Bo chodziłaś do szkoły we Francji, prawda … Clementine? – Minerwa uznała, że swobodnie może porzucić tytułowanie kobiety.

\- Tak. Choć wiele razy zastanawiałam się, czy nie lepiej byłoby mi w Hogwarcie. – odpowiedziała potomkini Flammelów, poprawiając opadające na twarz włosy. Minerwa lekko uniosła kąciki ust – dla niej samej Hogwart jako szkoła nie miał sobie równych – i wcale nie chodziło o to, że sama tam nauczała.

\- Zastanawia mnie, z jaką sprawą mnie szukałaś, Clementine. – oznajmiła szczerze nauczycielka.

\- Była pani bliską przyjaciółką Nicolasa i Perenelle. Rozumie pani, pani profesor, jak łatwo można było nawiązać z nimi silną więź. Byli mi bliżsi niż rzeczywiści dziadkowie – niezwykle trudno było mi zrozumieć ich dobrowolne odejście… - Clementine potrząsnęła głową, a jej oczy zabłyszczały nienaturalnie .

\- To była dobrze przemyślana decyzja, choć osobiście uważam, że nasza społeczność powinna bardziej docenić ją jako heroiczne poświęcenie, w końcu głównym powodem było powstrzymanie Voldemorta w jego dążeniu do nieśmiertelności. – Minerwa na koniec ściszyła głos- wiedziała, że swobodne wspomnienie imienia czarnoksiężnika mogłoby wzbudzić niepotrzebne zainteresowanie.

\- Kiedy tydzień temu przybyłam do Anglii, zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy ich poświęcenie nie poszło na marne. – wyznała Clementine, wskazując podbródkiem na opustoszałą i szarą ulicę za oknem.

Minerwa nie odpowiedziała. Kiedyś, kiedy bardzo brakowało jej cichego zrozumienia Perenelle i obiektywnego spojrzenia Nicolasa sama zadawała sobie to pytanie. Lecz ostatecznie umysł podpowiadał jej , że bez zniszczenia Kamienia Filozoficznego, Tom powróciłby znacznie szybciej. Niewiele osób rozumiało, że rezygnując z wiecznego życia, Nicolas i Perenelle kupili Harry'emu cenny czas – czas na naukę, na względnie normalne funkcjonowanie. Nie była pewna, czy Odwieczni mieli głównie to na uwadze, czy może oni również byli figurami na szachownicy Albusa . I choć Minerwa nienawidziła siebie za to, bardzo łatwo wierzyła w teorię, że dyrektor sam przekonał przyjaciół do tego kroku.

\- Nie jestem tu jednak by roztrząsać słuszność ich decyzji, pani profesor. Kiedy rozmawiałam z nimi po raz ostatni, Perenelle przydzieliła mi pewne zadanie, misję, którą poprzysięgłam wypełnić. – uroczyście oświadczyła Clementine. Minerwa uniosła brwi – o co mogło chodzić?

\- Oto jak brzmiały jej słowa: ,,Gdy zostanie zamordowana sprawiedliwość i prawo, znajdź władczynię smoków i powiedz jej, że gdy wróżbitka i centaur stwierdzą, że nadchodzi czas, powinna rozdać życie. Będą go potrzebować."

Minerwa otworzyła szeroko oczy – z wrażenia i zaskoczenia. Clementine, poczytując jej milczenie jako efekt szoku, wyjaśniła łagodnym tonem:

\- Przez lata zastanawiałam się, co Perenelle miała na myśli. Najpierw szukałam we Francji, ale potem odkryłam, do kogo może odnosić się tytuł ,,władczyni smoków" i to, a także morderstwo Amelii Bones przywiodło mnie tutaj.

\- ,,Gdy zostanie zamordowana sprawiedliwość i prawo." – powtórzyła Minerwa, krzywiąc się na wspomnienie pełnego krwi domu Amelii.

\- Tak. Dodatkowo dowiedziałam się, że w Hogwarcie wróżbiarstwa naucza zarówno wnuczka znanej jasnowidzącej jak i centaur. Wszystko pasuje – jako ostatnia Smocza Wojowniczka jest pani władczynią smoków.

\- Sza, to nie jest powszechna wiedza i tak ma pozostać. – uciszyła kobietę Minerwa. Jednocześnie przetwarzała zasłyszane informacje – nigdy nie wątpiła w ogromne i nieujawnione zdolności magiczne Flammelów. A zarówno śmierć Amelii i obecność w Hogwarcie Firenzo i Trelawney nie mogły przypadkowo zgadzać się z tymi słowami. Lecz co oznaczało, że ,,nadchodzi czas" ? Czego czas? Wojny? Upadku Voldemorta?

\- ,,Rozdać życie". – wyszeptała Minerwa. Jej pierwszym skojarzeniem było dawanie życia jako rodzenie dziecka, ale przecież nie mogło o to chodzić – nawet gdyby Perenelle jakimś cudem wiedziała, co zaszło podczas wojny z Grindelwaldem.

\- Tylko tego nie rozgryzłam, ale myślę, że chodzi o coś z Eliksirem Życia, esencją z kamienia. – odezwała się Clementine, a jej oczy lśniły z podniecenia.

Minerwa westchnęła. Natychmiast przypomniała sobie o małej buteleczce z różowego kwarcu, ukrytej głęboko w samym sercu biblioteki rezydencji – tylko dwie żyjące osoby wiedziały o istnieniu tej buteleczki, a jedynie ona znała miejsce jej ukrycia.

Flammelowie z okazji przekroczenia progu dorosłości podarowali jej małą dawkę Eliksiru Życia, przykazując, by wykorzystała ją mądrze.

Ileż razy Minerwa przeklinała samą siebie, że nie wykorzystała cennej substancji – gdy umierała jej babka, Lucas Longbottom czy inni drodzy jej ludzie. Ileż razy zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna zniszczyć fiolki, by nie wpadła w ręce Toma! A teraz, gdy już zapomniała o istnieniu cennego daru, tajemnicza przepowiednia Perenelle nakazywała jej ,,rozdać" go, gdy nadejdzie czas.

\- Powinnaś wracać do Francji, Clemmie. – rzekła cicho Minerwa. Clementine spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ale… to wszystko? Przecież to było ważne, ja nie mogę teraz tak po prostu… - zaprotestowała kobieta.

\- Wykonałaś swoje zadanie. Dostarczyłaś mi ważną wiadomość, która może okazać się kluczowa dla losów naszej społeczności. To jednak stawia cię w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Wracaj do Francji i trzymaj się z dala od tutejszego chaosu. – Minerwa już postanowiła – nie zamierzała narażać potomkini Nicolasa i Perenelle.

\- Jest pani pewna, pani profesor? Mogłabym się przydać… - zaczęła młoda wiedźma.

\- Jestem absolutnie pewna. Dziękuję ci, Clementine, za twój trud i gotowość. – nauczycielka zdecydowanym gestem wyciągnęła rękę.

\- Zatem dobrze. Lecz gdybym była potrzebna… proszę się nie wahać. Jestem zaszczycona, mogąc panią poznać, profesor McGonagall. – Clementine uścisnęła mocno rękę Minerwy.

Gdy pół godziny później Minerwa zmierzała do Hogwartu, nadal słyszała głos Perenelle: ,,Powinna rozdać życie. Będą go potrzebować."

Już wiedziała, że musi sprowadzić Eliksir Życia do Hogwartu. Mimo całej swojej niechęci do wróżbiarstwa, wierzyła w moc Perenelle. Zamierzała czekać na zielone światło od Sybilli i Firenzo, nawet jeśli ich zgodne wspólne zdanie wydawało się być niemożliwe. I postanowiła, że nikomu nie powie o tym, co przekazała jej Clementine – czuła obowiązek chronić potomkinię Flammelów, a poza tym… Albus nie mógł się dowiedzieć. On prowadził swoją rozgrywkę, której głównym celem było pokonanie Voldemorta. Ona jednak czuła na sobie ciężar innej misji – pragnęła bezwzględnie chronić swoich uczniów – nie bacząc na to, ile krwi śmierciożerców miała przelać, ile własnej mocy stracić – nawet wykorzystać ostatnią na świecie dawkę Eliksiru Życia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore siedział w swoim dyrektorskim fotelu, a jego nieruchome spojrzenie było utkwione w zniszczonym pierścieniu, leżącym na biurku. Nie musiał podnosić głowy, by wiedzieć, że zarówno Fawkes, jak i portrety jego szacownych poprzedników przypatrują mu się z wyraźną troską. Doskonale wiedział, co teraz sobie myślą. Mogli mieć różne opinie, mogli się martwić o niego, o szkołę. Lecz nie rozumieli.

No może… Dumbledore odwrócił głowę – za nim wisiało malowidło przedstawiające Armando Dippeta.

\- Nie wierzę, że dopuściliśmy do narodzenia się takiego zła w Hogwarcie. – odezwał się starzec na portrecie, z poczuciem winy wymalowanym w oczach.

\- To zło było w nim już wcześniej. Nie możesz się obwiniać, Armando. Ty nie prowadziłeś go w tym kierunku. – odpowiedział cicho Albus.

\- Omamił nas wszystkich – mnie, Galateę i Horacego. Tylko ty zawsze byłeś sceptyczny wobec niego. A ja cię nie słuchałem… prędzej uwierzyłbym, że szkolisz Minerwę w zakazanej magii niż w to, że Riddle się interesuje horkruksami. –Armando potrząsnął srebrną głową.

Albus nie odpowiedział. Bo przecież szkolił Minerwę w zakazanej magii…

Przymknął oczy. Już prawie zapomniał, jak zniewalający potrafił być Tom Riddle. Ale z każdym pokazywanym Harry'emu wspomnieniem… Albus coraz bardziej się bał. Ze względu na to, że jako Gryfonowi permanentny strach był mu obcy, to nowe uczucie było prawdziwą torturą. Strach wizualizował się przed nim w postaci Toma, pytającego o nauczycielską posadę, którego głęboki ton nie pozostawiał złudzeń, że poza materiałem na horkruksy szuka w Hogwarcie czegoś więcej… Potem nastoletni Riddle, który z trudem pohamował się przed zadaniem Horacemu nurtującego go pytania: ,,Czy magiczna moc ofiary jest proporcjonalna do mocy horkruksa?" Wreszcie Voldemort, walczący z Minerwą na tle ponurego grobowca McGonagallów. Dziwne uczucie zdumienia na jego twarzy, gdy jej potężny atak zachwiał jego tarczą…

Dumbledore wstał z westchnieniem. Ciągłe odtwarzanie tych wspomnień w niczym nie pomagało. Powinien działać, powinien zebrać jak najwięcej informacji… tylko tak Harry mógł wypełnić swoje zadanie. Machnięciem różdżki przywołał podróżny płaszcz.

Idąc wolno przez zamkowe korytarze, mimowolnie drżał.

Przecież wiedział, że kiedyś będzie musiał to zrobić. Przecież podejrzewał, że ten dzień nadejdzie, że wpisze się w pasmo dręczących go koszmarów. I choćby chciał, nie mógł przed tym uciec.

Najważniejsze było utrzymanie tego w tajemnicy przed osobą, która jako jedyna mogła choć trochę zrozumieć jego strach.

Wiatr dął na błoniach, tarmosząc jego szaty, uderzając chłodem w jego twarz, świszcząc w uszach. Albus nie zastosował czaru chroniącego przed jego podmuchami, jedynie uparcie szedł powoli do bramy, w chorej ręce ściskając różdżkę.

Gdy brama ze skrzydlatymi dzikami zatrzasnęła się za nim, gdy zostawił w tyle chroniących zamek aurorów, Albus nie obejrzał się już na Hogwart. Przywołał z pamięci obraz złowieszczej, szarej wieży i teleportował się z głośnym trzaskiem.

Sam tworzył zaklęcia oplatające Nurmengard, dlatego z łatwością wylądował już wewnątrz twierdzy. Kosztowało go to więcej sił, ale wierzył że było warto – choćby po to, by nie musieć patrzeć na wyryty nad wejściem napis ,,Dla większego dobra". Korytarz na najwyższym piętrze wieży był ciemny. Albus pstryknął kilka razy wygaszaczem, posyłając co kilka metrów białe kule światła. Powoli, kontrolując każdy krok, każdą myśl, ruszył ku ostatnim drzwiom – gdzie, jak doskonale wiedział, oczekiwał już na niego jego dawny ukochany, Gellert Grindelwald.

Ściągając ostatnie z zaklęć chroniących okute żelazem drzwi, Albus starał się nie patrzyć na małe, zakratowane okienko. Myślał jedynie o tym, jak cudowne były ostatnie dziesięciolecia, gdy Hogwart pozwalał mu zapomnieć… Nie pozostał jednak nieostrożny – bardzo powoli wszedł do środka celi, mocno trzymając oburącz różdżkę, której poprzedni właściciel siedział spokojnie pod przeciwległą ścianą, opleciony kilkunastoma ciężkimi łańcuchami.

Gellert nie przypominał wcale tego młodzieńca, w którym kiedyś zakochał się Albus, ani tego budzącego grozę czarnoksiężnika, który podbił pół magicznej Europy. Był wychudzonym, odzianym w pasiastą koszulę starcem, łysym i bezzębnym. Jedynie jego oczy – te lodowate, pół srebrne, pół niebieskie oczy pozostały te same.

\- A więc przyszedłeś. – głos Gellerta był świszczący, ale głęboki. Albus nie mógł nie zauważyć ogromnej blizny biegnącej wzdłuż gardła czarodzieja.

\- Przyszedłem. – potwierdził Albus, choć Gellert nie pytał, jedynie stwierdzał fakt.

\- Pożegnać się? – prychnął Grindelwald, ciaśniej otaczając rękami kolana – łańcuchy zabrzęczały złowieszczo.

\- Skąd takie przypuszczenie? – odpowiedział pytaniem Albus.

\- Umierasz. Umiem wyczuć zbliżającą się śmierć, Albusie. –rzekł mag, zatrzymując spojrzenie na poczerniałej dłoni Albusa. Dyrektor Hogwartu nie odpowiedział.

\- Ale nie chodzi o sentymenty, prawda? Chodzi o Voldemorta, o Insygnia, o Chłopca, Który Przeżył, o Hogwart i o nią, prawda? – Grindelwald utkwił zamyślone spojrzenie w twarzy Albusa, który żadnym gestem nie pokazał po sobie, jak bardzo wstrząsnęła nim rozległa wiedza Gellerta, jego umiejętność wyczytania wszystkiego z jego twarzy, mimo setek oklumencyjnych barier.

\- Muszę wiedzieć, co spotkało Minerwę McGonagall w tej wieży. – zażądał Albus, zaraz jednak przeklinając się w myślach za poruszanie najpierw tej najistotniejszej dla niego sprawy.

\- A dlaczego miałbym ci powiedzieć, Dumbledore? I co chciałbyś usłyszeć? – Gellert po raz pierwszy rozciągnął usta w bezzębnym uśmiechu – był to widok tak przerażający, że Albus prawie zadrżał.

\- Do czegokolwiek tu doszło, uzbroiło ją to w moce, które są kluczowe dla całej naszej społeczności. By jednak stwierdzić, jakiego rodzaju są to moce, muszę wiedzieć, jak nauczyła się je kontrolować. – wyjaśnił Albus.

\- Zatem zapytaj ją o to. Podobno ludzie, którzy się kochają, nie mają przed sobą tajemnic, prawda? – Grindelwald z rozmysłem wbił tą szpilę. Albus czuł złość, strach i gorycz formujące magię w jego ciele – jak on śmiał…

\- Pytam ciebie. – warknął, nie będąc w stanie już ukrywać emocji. – Masz szanse odkupić wszystkie swoje grzechy. – dodał, już spokojniejszym tonem.

\- Nie. Umrę i zabiorę ze sobą tą wiedzę do grobu. Nie pomogę jej, tej, która ukradła mi ciebie. – wysyczał Gellert mściwie.

Albus zmrużył oczy. A więc jednak. Minerwa miała rację. Gellert… nie chodziło mu tylko o moc i intelekt Albusa. Czarnoksiężnik w jakiś chory sposób go kochał… przez te wszystkie lata…

\- I ty też jej nie pomożesz. Jest pusta, jest zniszczona. Żałuję tylko, że Tom najpierw skończy ze mną, zanim rozprawi się z nią. – dodał Gellert uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- Bredzisz. – Albus już nie mógł tego słuchać – teraz wiedział, że przyjście tu było błędem. Z szelestem szat odwrócił się do drzwi. Był już przy nich, gdy Grindelwald zawołał:

\- I umrę ze świadomością, że kochał mnie sam wielki Albus Dumbledore, że złamałem samą niezrównaną Minerwę McGonagall i zabiłem najpotężniejszego maga, jaki miał pojawić się na tej ziemi!

Albus zawahał się. O czym mówił Gellert? Jak można zabić kogoś, kto miał się pojawić? Czy po tylu latach w zamknięciu, czarnoksiężnik zupełnie oszalał?

\- To, co do ciebie czułem, nie było miłością. Żegnaj, Gellercie. – rzekł Albus, nie odwracając się. Jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie wierzył w te słowa. Uczucia, które przez tyle lat żywił do Grindelwalda, były niczym w porównaniu z tym, jak naprawdę kochał…

I choć wspomnienie jej słodkiego uśmiechu nieco ukoiło jego strach, nie potrafił pozbyć się echa słów Gellerta: ,,Jest pusta, jest zniszczona."

Idąc mrocznymi korytarzami Nurmengardu, każdą komórką ciała czuł ból i strach, który wsiąknął w te szare mury. Słyszał płacz, krzyki i wrzaski. Wyczuwał cierpienie. To jednak ani trochę nie pomagało w zrozumieniu tego, do czego doszło tutaj w czasie wojny. Cała ta wyprawa ani trochę nie przybliżyła go do znalezienia sposobu pokonania Voldemorta przy minimalnej liczbie ofiar. Przybycie tu jedynie otworzyło stare, piekące rany.

Teleportując się do Hogwartu, pomyślał, że tych ran nie uzdrowi ani Minerwa, ani Severus. Zresztą… czym one były w porównaniu z obrażeniami ich dusz?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa wiedziała, że ze złości drgają jej nozdrza, ale uznała, że bardziej kluczowe jest powstrzymywanie magii, od której zaraz na jej palcach mogły pojawić się iskry.

Przed nią stał Harry Potter, ze spuszczoną głową, tak że nie widziała jego twarzy. Mogła się jednak założyć, że chłopak nie czuje skruchy. Co oczywiście jeszcze podsycało jej gniew.

\- Perfidny atak! Napaść na ucznia! To jest zupełnie niegodne Gryffindoru, Potter! – krzyczała, jednocześnie wyczuwając drżenie szyb w oknach swojego gabinetu.

\- Nie spodziewałabym się tego po tobie, doprawdy! Gdyby potraktować cię z pełną surowością, zostałbyś wyrzucony ze szkoły! Bardzo się na tobie zawiodłam, Potter. – dodała, a umysł podsunął jej wspomnienie podobnej tyrady, jakiej udzieliła Huncwotom…

Harry drgnął na jej ostatnie zdanie. Gdy uniósł głowę, w jego oczach można było dostrzec urazę.

\- Pani profesor, Malfoy coś knuje! Wiem to! – odpowiedział, lekko unosząc głos.

\- Potter, twoja niechęć do Malfoy'a jest mi nieobca, ale tym razem posunąłeś się za daleko. Nie będę tolerowała takich zachowań. – Minerwa ze złością zatknęła za ucho kosmyk włosów, który wymknął się z koka.

\- Pani profesor, ale on coś planuje, on pewnie już jest na usługach Voldemorta…. – gorączkowo mówił Harry.

\- Nie masz na to żadnych dowodów, Potter, a dyrektor w tym roku wzmocnił ochronę szkoły. – ucięła Minerwa. Musiała ufać, że Albus nie bagatelizował poczynań tego młodego Malfoy'a. Jednocześnie jej samej trudno było pozbyć się dziwnego uczucia związanego z tym chłopcem. I niestety, to wahanie Potter musiał wyczytać z jej twarzy.

\- Przecież pani sama wie, że Malfoy knuje coś złego. Można go powstrzymać… trzeba się tylko dowiedzieć… - zaczął Potter.

\- Dosyć tego, Potter. – ucięła Minerwa. Miała już po dziurki w nosie całej tej sprawy.

\- Mogę ci zagwarantować, że zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by zapewnić uczniom bezpieczeństwo, nawet jeśli będzie to wiązało się z powstrzymywaniem ciebie przed atakiem na Malfoy'a, Potter. A teraz lepiej odejdź. I pamiętaj żeby stawiać się punktualnie na wszystkich szlabanach z profesorem Snape'm. – powiedziała Minerwa, dymisjonującym tonem.

Harry pokiwał głową, ale Minerwa doskonale wiedziała, że wcale nie był zadowolony z jej zapewnienia. Ona sama przyrzekła sobie, że nie będzie próbowała używać legilimencji na Draco. Albus wiedział, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Jeśli on się tym nie martwił, to ona też nie powinna. Co jednak wcale nie zwalniało jej z czujności.

Gdy po kilku wyczerpujących lekcjach nadszedł wreszcie wieczór, Minerwa uznała, że jeśli zacznie cokolwiek czytać, natychmiast zaśnie i znów pojawi się któryś z koszmarów. Dlatego, by zająć czymś myśli, najpierw obeszła cały zamek, a potem otworzyła drzwi do jednej z niedostępnych komnat.

Kurz zalegał na białej płachcie. Minerwa uniosła ją za pomocą zaklęcia i posłała kolejnym czarem do pralni. Lśniący, czarny fortepian dziwnie nie pasował do reszty surowej komnaty. Podeszła do niego powoli. Pomyślała, że dawno nie grała. Ostrożnie wyczarowała prosty taboret. Usiadła na nim i musnęła palcami klawisze. Były przyjemnie gładkie i zimne.

Gdy jednak zagrała pierwsze nuty, muzyka owionęła ją niczym ciepły szalik. Palce same płynęły po klawiaturze, najpierw nieśmiało, a potem z coraz większą siłą, z coraz większą dynamiką. Minerwa grała wszystko, co pamiętała- płynnie przechodziła z jednego utworu w drugi. Jej plecy były idealnie proste, bo gdzieś z tyłu głowy miała głos matki, pouczającej ją, że dama nie siedzi zgarbiona przy fortepianie. Grała i grała, zapominając na moment o wszystkim. A potem pozwoliła, by to magia prowadziła jej dłonie – muzyka stawała się coraz bardziej kontrastowa, jakby subtelna i dzika, jakby tęskna i gwałtowna, jakby nieopanowana.

Następnie rozległo się ciche skrzypnięcie zawiasów, kompletnie burzące całą harmonię dźwięków. Palce Minerwy natychmiast oderwały się od klawiatury, po to, by błyskawicznie pochwycić różdżkę.

Zmarszczyła brwi, widząc w progu obandażowanego Dracona Malfoy'a.

\- Co tu robisz, Malfoy? – spytała dość ostro, podnosząc się. Nie opuściła jednak różdżki.

\- Powinienem był się domyślić, że to pani. Usłyszałem muzykę… Skrzydło szpitalne jest tuż pod spodem. – wyjaśnił Ślizgon, lekko się rumieniąc.

\- I tam powinieneś się znajdować, panie Malfoy. – odpowiedziała Minerwa i machnęła różdżką. Fortepian zniknął pod białą płachtą.

\- Nie chciałem przeszkadzać… - zaczął dziwnie nieśmiało chłopak, z nostalgią patrząc na zakryty instrument.

\- Ale przeszkodziłeś. Nieważne, i tak miałam być tu krócej. – Minerwa ruszyła do drzwi, a w głowie wciąż słyszała głos Harry'ego, ostrzegającego przed spiskowaniem Malfoy'a.

Ślizgon wycofał się przed nią. Minerwa najpierw dokładnie zamknęła drzwi komnaty, a potem odwróciła się do niego.

\- Pobyt w skrzydle szpitalnym nie zwalnia z przestrzegania regulaminu, panie Malfoy. Nie wolno włóczyć się nocą po zamku. Slytherin traci pięć punktów. – rzekła z powagą. Naturalnie, najpierw na twarzy chłopaka pojawiła się uraza, wreszcie złość. Nie śmiał jednak zaprotestować.

\- No już, wracaj na dół! – Minerwa machnęła ręką.

Malfoy kiwnął głową i ruszył do schodów. Minerwa, żałując nieco swojego ostrego tonu, zawołała:

\- Dobranoc, panie Malfoy.

Chłopak przystanął i odwrócił się. Na jego twarzy wyraźnie malowało się zdumienie.

\- Dobranoc, profesor McGonagall. – odpowiedział, choć jego głos zadrżał przy jej nazwisku.

Gdy jego kroki ucichły na schodach, Minerwa zastanowiła się, ile wspólnej krwi ma z tym chłopcem. Ile było w nim subtelności Narcyzy, tego wyrafinowanego piękna Blacków. Prawie podskoczyła, gdy obok siebie usłyszała głos:

\- On nie jest jeszcze całkiem stracony.

Obejrzała się i cicho westchnęła, widząc stateczną postać swojej babki w jednym z portretów na ścianie.

\- Nie, ale to nie zależy ode mnie. – odpowiedziała Minerwa.

\- Zależy w stopniu większym niż myślisz. – rzuciła Theresa, a potem zniknęła.

Minerwa pokręciła głową. I bez problemu Malfoy'a miała wiele na głowie.


	7. Rozdział 7

Stukot obcasów niósł się doskonale w ogromnej przestrzeni sali wejściowej. Dla uczniów w większości był to sygnał do rozejrzenia się czujnie i zakończenia wszelkiej podejrzanej działalności. Nie wiedzieli, że gdyby czarownica, której niezadowolenia tak się obawiali, chciała ich przyłapać na czymkolwiek, wybrałaby niezauważalną kocią postać.

Minerwa nie była próżna, ale czerpała sporą satysfakcję z autorytetu, jaki sobie wypracowała w Hogwarcie. I nie chodziło jedynie o schodzenie jej z drogi, tworzenie szpaleru jakby była królową zdążającą na koronacje. Ten typ szacunku otaczał ją od dziecka – chodziło raczej o niekwestionowanie jej pozycji, jej decyzji, jej postawy. O to, że sama odpowiadała za swój obraz w oczach innych – nie był on nałożony na nią przez urodzenie, konwenanse i wielowiekowe tradycje.

Świat tak bardzo się zmienił.

Majestatycznie szła ku schodom. Zwolniła jednak, gdy do stukotu jej obcasów dołączył drugi stukot, a w nozdrza uderzył ją silny zapach sherry.

Serce biło jej jak oszalałe, gdy przystanęła, a potem odwróciła się powoli. Wszystko jakby zwolniło – uczniowie zatrzymali się, z niedowierzeniem otwierając szeroko oczy, duchy lewitowały w miejscu, Irytek przerwał swój skrzekliwy rechot. Powietrze nagle się zagęściło, jakby ktoś rozprowadził w powietrzu zmieszaną esencję końskiej sierści i kadzidła.

Od strony głównych wrót powoli stąpał ku niej Firenzo. Ze strony Wielkiej Sali szła ku niej Sybilla Trelawney.

Minerwa uniosła wyżej głowę, a prawą dłoń zacisnęła mocniej na różdżce. Przez jej umysł przelewały się słowa Perenelle: ,,gdy wróżbitka i centaur stwierdzą, że nadchodzi czas" …

Po może dwóch minutach zarówno jasnowidząca, jak i centaur zatrzymali się przed nią. Nie odezwała się, nie skierowała do nich żadnego słowa powitania. Czekała. Tymczasem dwoje nauczycieli wróżbiarstwa spojrzało po sobie, jakby upewniając się, czy czynią dobrze.

Najpierw odezwała się Sybilla, głosem chrapliwym, charakterystycznym dla wróżącego transu:

\- To wydarzy się dzisiaj.

Następnie wtrącił się Firenzo uroczystym tonem:

\- Oto nadszedł czas.

Minerwa popatrzyła po ich poważnych twarzach. Jeśli miała jakieś wątpliwości, to one właśnie wyparowały. Ile razy odrzucała wróżbiarstwo, jako nic nie warte wróżenie? Ile razy ono zmieniało los ludzi wokół niej? Jak bardzo wierzyła w to, że ma władzę nad własnym przeznaczeniem?

Miała ją. To do niej należał Eliksir Życia i decyzja, co z nim uczynić.

Pokiwała solennie głową, nie zwracając uwagi na zdumione twarze uczniów – widok zgodnych Sybilli i centaura wydawał się być niemożliwym szokiem. Oni tymczasem zszokowali wszystkich jeszcze bardziej – centaur ugiął przednie nogi w ukłonie, zaś Trelawney dygnęła przed Minerwą.

Nawet jeśli to nie były ich własne działania, lecz przemawiająca przez nich magia… jakaś część ich ufała, że Minerwa postąpi właściwie.

Że rozda życie.

Nie mogła tracić więcej czasu. Zmieniła się w kotkę, wyminęła zdezorientowanych uczniów i pobiegła w dół, do lochów. Pędziła szybciej niż zwykle, szybciej niż odważyłaby się w tym wieku, szybciej niż serce pompowało krew…

Gdy zmieniła się z powrotem w ludzką postać, była zdyszanym, zdeterminowanym chaosem. Z mocą załomotała w drzwi gabinetu Horacego Slughorna.

\- Już! Już idę, na Merlina… - usłyszała nieco przerażony głos swojego starego profesora.

\- Minerwa? – Slughorn uniósł brwi, lustrując ją od stóp do głów. Ona jednak się nie patyczkowała. Popchnęła go do środka i sama wparowała, błyskawicznie wodząc wzrokiem po półkach z eliksirami.

\- Eee… co się stało? Wyglądasz na dość… - zaczął Slughorn, prostując swoje szaty.

\- Potrzebuję wszystkie wzmacniające mikstury jakie masz. Oraz przyspieszające gojenie. I te znajdujące się w podręcznym zestawie bojowym. Miałeś też kociołek Felix Felicis, jeśli dobrze pamiętam… - Minerwa gorączkowo obracała kolejne fiolki.

\- Ktoś nas atakuje? Ktoś jest ranny? Co się dzieje? ! – zawołał nie na żarty przerażony Slughorn.

\- Nie zadawaj pytań, tylko wykonuj moje polecenia, Horacy. Potrzebuję tych eliksirów, a ty nie piśniesz o tym nikomu ani słowa, zrozumiano? – tym razem Minerwa odwróciła się do kolegi, a koniec jej różdżki zalśnił groźnie.

\- Tttak, już.. – Slughorn zatrząsł się, a potem szybko zaczął grzebać w szafkach i stawiać na biurku fiolki, słoje i kolby. Gdy biurko było już całkiem zastawione sprzętem laboratoryjnym, wysapał:

\- To wszystko co mam, profesor McGonagall. Snape może ma coś jeszcze, albo Poppy…

Minerwa pokręciła głową. Jeśli intuicja jej nie myliła, w przeciwieństwie do Slughorna, Severus i Poppy będą jej potrzebni…

\- A Felix Felicis? Miałeś mały kociołek… - warknęła.

\- Nie mam! Nie mam już! Sprzedałem go… tylko Potter ma fiolkę… - Slughorn cofnął się, bezradnie rozkładając ręce.

\- Nie próbuj mnie okłamywać, Horacy… - Minerwa groźnie zmrużyła oczy…

\- Ja… po co ci to wszystko? – nauczyciel eliksirów tym razem już nie ukrywał strachu na twarzy.

Minerwa nie odpowiedziała, tylko machnęła różdżką:

\- Accio Felix Felicis!

Rozległ się trzask, gdy maleńka fiolka wyłamała ukryte drzwiczki do skrytki w podłodze. Slughorn pobladł i przełknął ślinę, gdy eliksir wylądował w dłoni Minerwy.

\- Zamierzasz mi pomóc, czy mam cię ukarać za to kłamstwo, Horacy? – spytała groźnie Minerwa. Nie miała pojęcia, ile miała czasu na wypełnienie swojej misji.

\- Ja… co mam robić? – Slughorn spuścił głowę.

\- Znajdź największy kociołek i zmieszaj to wszystko tak, by nadawało się do spożycia i nie traciło właściwości. Zaraz wrócę i ma to być gotowe. Jeśli czegoś nie dodasz, albo spróbujesz oszukać mnie w jakikolwiek inny sposób, będziesz żałował, że nie trafiłeś w ręce śmierciożerców. – zagroziła.

\- Ależ tych mikstur jest tyle… ich nie da się połączyć… będą się neutralizować, albo uzyskają odwrotne właściwości. – zaprotestował Slughorn.

\- Już twoje w tym zmartwienie, by do tego nie doszło. W końcu jesteś mistrzem eliksirów. – rzuciła zimno Minerwa. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyszła, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Wiedziała, że Horacy spróbuje skontaktować się z Albusem… musiała więc wrócić, zanim pierwszy szok opiekuna Ślizgonów minie.

W swojej kociej postaci biegła, turlając się pod stopami uczniów, wbiegając susami po schodach, posiłkując się magią i lewitując między piętrami. Nie zwracała uwagi na nikogo – choć też lewitujący kot nie był w Hogwarcie niczym niezwykłym. Zmieniła się z powrotem dopiero w swoim apartamencie. Z jękiem opadła na kanapę – cała klatka piersiowa pulsowała nieznośnym bólem. Zaraz jednak zacisnęła zęby i podniosła się. W skupieniu zdejmowała zaklęcia ochronne z sejfu ukrytego w ramie jej łóżka. Gdy wreszcie rozległo się ciche kliknięcie i z ramy wysunęła się okrągła kasetka, Minerwa wypuściła wstrzymywane powietrze. Na fioletowym aksamicie spoczywała para kolczyków (jeden lśniący, drugi matowy) oraz mały flakonik z kwarcu. Czarownica porwała flakon, zamknęła skrytkę i nie oglądając się na nic, rzuciła się w dół schodów, w długą drogę powrotną do lochów.

Znalazła się w gabinecie Horacego akurat w porę, by powstrzymać go przed wysłaniem sowy. Machnięciem ręki odstraszyła ptaka i spaliła pergamin, który miał dostarczyć dyrektorowi.

\- Ty.. to jest magia bez użycia różdżki! – zawołał zestrachany Slughorn.

\- Zmieszałeś eliksiry? – Minerwa pochyliła się nad ogromnym kotłem, w którym pływała bezwonna i przezroczysta ciecz.

\- Czy ty się przyłączyłaś do niego? – Slughorn jakimś cudem wyciągnął różdżkę, którą teraz w nią celował. Minerwa spokojnie zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

\- Nie radzę, Horacy. Powinieneś mi zaufać. – rzekła z niewzruszoną miną.

\- Drętwota! – wrzasnął Slughorn. Minerwa instynktownie się pochyliła, jednocześnie krzycząc:

\- Obliviate!

Zaklęcie Slughorna chybiło, trafiając w słój z żabim skrzekiem, który eksplodował. Jednak refleksy Minerwy nie były tak złe – nauczyciel eliksirów padł na ziemię, trafiony jej zaklęciem. Wściekła zarówno na niego jak i na siebie, Minerwa podniosła się z ziemi i szybko przelewitowała jego bezwładne ciało do jego prywatnego salonu, gdzie mało delikatnie umieściła je na sofie. Nie chciała tego, nie powinna używać akurat tego zaklęcia. Zadziałała odruchowo, a teraz jak zwykle przy tego typu działaniach dopadały ją wyrzuty sumienia.

Rzuciła kilka kontrolujących zaklęć na kocioł – Slughorn dobrze wykonał swoją robotę – ona sama nie zrobiłaby tego lepiej. Przez chwilę wahała się, czy nie teleportować się z tym kotłem wprost do kuchni, ale odrzuciła ten pomysł – to kosztowałoby ją zbyt wiele mocy, a tę musiała oszczędzać. Przywołała więc wielką pokrywę, zamknęła wieko kotła i lewitując go przed sobą, ruszyła w kierunku kuchni. W prawej kieszeni szaty czuła wyraźny ciężar fiolki z bezcennym darem od Flammelów.

Kuchnia była pełna zapachów – skrzaty były w trakcie przygotowywania kolacji, czyli najważniejszego posiłku w Hogwarcie. Były przy tym tak pochłonięte swoją pracą, że dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach zauważyły jej przybycie.

\- Pani profesor! Czym możemy służyć? – jeden ze skrzatów z mieszaniną zdumienia i ciekawości oglądał przyniesiony przez nią sagan.

\- Czy ustawiacie już potrawy na kolację?- zapytała, udając spokój.

\- Tak, madame. Jeszcze tylko dzbany soku dyniowego. – objaśnił skrzat.

\- Proszę, opuśćcie kuchnię. – rozkazała Minerwa, gdy ostatni z dzbanów pojawił się na stole Puchonów.

\- Czy możemy wiedzieć dlaczego, profesor McGonagall? – zapytała starsza skrzatka, wyraźnie najodważniejsza.

\- Nie do was należy kwestionowanie moich poleceń. – Minerwa już nienawidziła siebie za ostry ton, ale wiedziała, że to najszybszy sposób na wykonanie jej planu.

\- Oczywiście, milady. – skrzaty skłoniły się i zniknęły w kakofonii trzasków.

Minerwa bez wahania chwyciła chochlę i zabrała się do dodawania mikstury Slughorna do wszystkiego – sosów, zup, nawet deserów. Mistrz eliksirów dobrze wykonał swoją robotę – mieszanka eliksirów była prawie nie do wykrycia. Gdy Minerwa rozlała już cały kocioł, zostało jej może z pięć minut do rozpoczęcia kolacji. Szybko wyjęła flakonik z Eliksirem Życia – jeśli kolacja nie pojawi się na czas, ktoś może nabrać podejrzeń.

Dolewała Eliksir do dzbanów z dyniowym sokiem. Ręka zadrżała jej tylko ponad dzbanem na stole Ślizgonów, ale ostatecznie stłumiła swoją niechęć do tego domu i nalała im obficie po kilka kropel. Eliksir błyszczał jak płynne połączenie złota i srebra, lecz tracił kolor w zetknięciu z dyniowym sokiem. Minerwa nie miała pojęcia po co uczniowie mogą go potrzebować, ale ufała, że rozrzedzony, zachowa choć trochę swoich właściwości. Że cokolwiek się wydarzy… jej uczniowie będą odporni na wrogą magię.

Schowała prawie pustą fiolkę do kieszeni szat akurat w momencie, gdy skrzaty zapukały. Machnięciem różdżki wpuściła je do środka.

\- Musiałam się niestety upewnić, czy jedzenie nie jest zatrute. Oczywiście okazało się być pierwszorzędnej jakości. Wybaczcie. – Minerwa szybko rzekła do pierwszego skrzata.

\- W pełni rozumiemy, madame. W tym kotle była mikstura wykrywająca trucizny, tak? – skrzat przytomnie wskazał na przytargany przez Minerwę sagan.

\- Tak, właśnie. No, teraz wracajcie do pracy. – ponagliła go Minerwa i wybiegła z kuchni.

Gdy dotarła do Wielkiej Sali, jedzenie było już na stole. Minerwa przez dobre pół godziny obserwowała jedzących i rozmawiających uczniów. Przez cały ten czas wmawiała sobie, że postąpiła dobrze, że to właśnie miała na myśli Odwieczna, że należało robić wszystko, byle tylko chronić uczniów. Już miała się wycofać ( jako że wcale nie odczuwała apetytu), gdy zobaczyła Snape'a odsuwającego od siebie talerz z niedojedzoną potrawką. Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały.

Było pewne, że wyczuł dodatek eliksirów w swoim jedzeniu, jako że do dań nauczycieli Minerwa też dodała mikstury Slughorna i ułamek Eliksiru Życia. Nie była pewna, co zdołał rozpoznać. Nie miała też najmniejszego zamiaru się przed nim tłumaczyć. Jeśli jej nie ufał, to sam do niej przyjdzie. Z tym przekonaniem odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła do swojego apartamentu.

W swoim salonie opadła na sofę. A potem jęknęła, gdy twarde, kwarcowe szkło flakonu zakuło ją w udo. Wyjęła fiolkę. Na dnie została jedna, ostatnia kropla. Minerwa obserwowała jak płyn błyszczy się w świetle.

\- Powinnaś go skosztować. – Minerwa prawie podskoczyła, słysząc głęboki głos swojego ojca. Robert McGonagall spoglądał na nią z portretu jej babki, która obok niego kiwała głową.

\- Może się jeszcze przydać. Może go potrzebować ktoś ważniejszy niż ja. – zaprotestowała.

\- Hogwart będzie potrzebował cię silnej i odpornej na ból. – odezwała się Theresa.

\- Nikt nie jest tak odporny na ból jak ja. – mruknęła Minerwa, bardziej do siebie, niż do namalowanych postaci.

\- Córko. – ojciec Minerwy z powagą popatrzył jej prosto w oczy. Minerwa nie potrafiła znieść jego spojrzenia – przeniosła swoje na złoto-srebrną kroplę na dnie kwarcowej buteleczki.

\- Będzie aż tak źle? – Minerwa podniosła znów wzrok na oblicze ojca.

Robert McGonagall pokiwał głową. Theresa odwróciła głowę, ukrywając łzy, spływające po prawym policzku.

Minerwa westchnęła. A potem odkorkowała flakonik i rozlała ostatnią kroplę Eliksiru Życia na swoje wargi. Najpierw poczuła pieczenie, delikatne, jakby ktoś muskał ją piórkiem. Gdy kropla rozlała się na jej języku, Minerwa poczuła jak cała zgromadzona w jej ciele brudna magia, powstała z kumulowanego bólu, transmutuje się w białą, nieskazitelnie czystą magię – magię, której nie czuła od lat. Zachłysnęła się tym uczuciem, pozwalając, by nowa, krystaliczna energia rozlała się po jej żyłach.

Przymknęła oczy. Jakkolwiek ciężko miało być… ona zrobi tyle, ile będzie w stanie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Wystarczy. – Albus przerwał tyradę chłopca. Dawno nie używał tego tonu – tonu, który sprawił, że Harry natychmiast zamilkł. Zdumiewające, że akurat oskarżenia tego chłopca poruszyły w nim tą nutę.

\- Myślisz, że choć raz w tym roku zostawiłem szkołę bez ochrony? Nie. Dzisiaj, kiedy wyjdę, będą dodatkowe zabezpieczenia. Proszę, Harry, nie sugeruj, że nie traktuję bezpieczeństwa moich uczniów poważnie. – Albus ledwie zdołał odpędzić formujący się w głowie obraz wysokiej czarownicy, krążącej nocami po zamku, niknącej w oczach w powodu zamartwiania się o bezpieczeństwo uczniów.

\- Ja nie… - zaczął zażenowany Harry, ale Albus mu przerwał.

\- Nie chcę już więcej o tym mówić. – czarodziej nie ufał już swoim emocjom. Wiedział, że będzie musiał znów ją o to poprosić, znów widzieć ten niepokój w jej oczach.

\- Chcesz mi dzisiaj towarzyszyć? – Albus zwrócił się do chłopca.

\- Tak. – odpowiedział natychmiast Harry.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Zatem słuchaj. Zabiorę cię pod jednym warunkiem – wykonasz każdy mój rozkaz natychmiast, bez zadawania pytań. – Albus z powagą spojrzał w zielone oczy chłopca.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Zrozum mnie dobrze, Harry. Kiedy powiem ,,uciekaj", ,,kryj się", albo ,,wracaj" , zrobisz to. Mam na to twoje słowo?

\- Ja.. tak, oczywiście.

\- Jeśli powiem, żebyś się schował, zrobisz to?

\- Tak.

\- Jeśli powiem żebyś uciekał, posłuchasz mnie?

\- Tak.

\- Jeśli powiem, żebyś mnie zostawił i ratował siebie, zrobisz jak powiem?

\- Ja…

\- Harry?

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie – nastolatek i stary czarodziej. Wreszcie Harry odpowiedział:

\- Tak, proszę pana.

\- Dobrze. Zatem idź po swoją pelerynę. Spotkamy się za kwadrans w sali wejściowej. – Albus odwrócił się w stronę okna. Słońce zachodziło rubinowo – i bez tego dyrektor czuł w kościach zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. Gdy za Harrym zamknęły się drzwi, ruszył do swojego salonu.

Zebrał swój podróżny płaszcz. Zerknął na malowidło przedstawiające Hogwart- prezent na święta od Minerwy. Niebo nad namalowanym Hogwartem było rozjarzone błyskawicami. Albus przez chwilę po prostu stał nieruchomo, oddychając szybko, jakby właśnie przebiegł odcinek spod bram do zamku. Wreszcie zebrał całą swoją gryfońską odwagę i teleportował się.

Nawet nie drgnęła, gdy z hukiem wylądował na środku jej salonu. Stała odwrócona do niego tyłem, przed oknem, obserwując krwisty zachód słońca. Czerwone promienie tworzyły dziwną aureolę wokół jej srebrno-czarnej głowy przyozdobionej surowym kokiem.

\- Wychodzę. Zabieram Harry'ego ze sobą. Podwoiłem ochronę. Będziesz miała na wszystko oko, moja droga? – wyrzucił z siebie Albus. Sam był zdumiony, jak bardzo drżał mu głos. Skąd to się brało? Z dziwnego przeczucia, że być może ostatni raz usłyszy jej głos?

\- Nie powiesz mi, dokąd się wybieracie, prawda? – odpowiedziała, nie odwracając się.

\- Nie, Minnie. Proszę cię jedynie, byś zadbała o zamek podczas mojej nieobecności. – Albus przez jeden krótki momentu uwierzył, że się nie zgodzi, że urządzi mu awanturę, na którą oczywiście zasługiwał. Przecież znowu w nic jej nie wtajemniczał, zatajał najważniejsze, zostawiał, by błądziła po omacku w ciemnościach. Ona jednak odwróciła się powoli i pokiwała głową. Wolno, dobitnie, definitywnie. Jakby już się pogodziła z nieprawdziwą myślą, że on jej nie ufa. Jakby się poddała. Jakby była gotowa oddać się w ręce losu – ona, która miała przed sobą drogę, zrzekała się swego daru.

Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy. I po raz pierwszy Albus poczuł stuprocentową pewność – ta dzielna kobieta nie trwała u jego boku tylko ze względu na Hogwart. Minęło tyle lat, a jednak jakby nic się nie zmieniło – jakby te wszystkie dekady wzajemnego przyciągania się i odtrącania nie zdołały zabić tego uczucia – miłości. Kochała go. Może nawet tak mocno jak on kochał ją. Widział to w jej szmaragdowych oczach, teraz lśniących od powstrzymywanych żelazną wolą łez.

Podszedł do niej powoli i ujął jej zimne dłonie. Nie wzdrygnęła się, nie odtrąciła go, tylko zacisnęła swoje palce wokół jego chorej ręki, jakby miała nadzieję, że zdoła powstrzymać go przed odejściem. I prawie… gdyby ktokolwiek mógł zawrócić go z obranej drogi, to była ona. Przecież on nie mógłby odejść z myślą, że przysparza jej zbyt wiele cierpienia. Ból na jej pięknej twarzy był nie do zniesienia dla Albusa.

\- Albusie… - zaczęła, miękko wypowiadając jego imię. Czule.

Nie dał jej dokończyć. Przysunął się do niej i zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem. Odpowiedziała z jeszcze większym żarem niż dekady temu, gdy pocałował ją po raz pierwszy. Jego usta tańczyły na jej wargach, na moment wyzwalając słodkie uczucie zapomnienia – była tylko ona, ta chwila i ten pocałunek – prawdziwy, realny i niosący nadzieję. Nadzieję, że być może gdzieś tam, w tej kolejnej wielkiej przygodzie, odnajdą się, przecież łączyło ich coś wyjątkowego, coś prawdziwszego niż przepowiednie jasnowidzów, coś potężniejszego niż czarnomagiczne klątwy. Albus czuł jak krew szybciej krąży w jego żyłach, jak jego magia budzi się po jakby długim śnie, jak jego serce bije tak mocno jak nigdy. I pragnął jej, nieodmiennie, całkowicie, odkryć ją, zasmakować jej, połączyć się z nią na zawsze, zanim będzie za późno. Chociaż, przecież już było za późno.

Minerwa. Jej miękkie wargi, jej konwaliowy zapach, jej miłość… promieniująca z niej niczym najczystsza z magii. Albus nie potrafił się od niej oderwać, nie potrafił przerwać tego, nie potrafił już kontrolować swoich uczuć. Jak długo je negował, jak długo je ukrywał, jak długo wmawiał sobie, że to była zaledwie fascynacja?

Kochał ją. Tak mocno, że oddałby wszystko, byle tylko była szczęśliwa. Tak bardzo, że wyzbyłby się całej swojej magii, byle tylko już nigdy nie widzieć łez smutku w jej cudownych oczach. Zawdzięczał jej tak wiele – inspirowała go, uskrzydlała go, definiowała wszystko, do czego dążył, o czym marzył i czego szukał.

A jednocześnie nie był jej godzien. Złamał jej serce, dawno, dawno temu i nigdy nie zdołał odkupić tej winy. Winy, za którą stało tyle zmarnowanych lat, tyle utraconych szans, życie, którego mogli razem doświadczyć. Ona – jako jego ukochana, ona jako jego żona, ona jako matka jego dzieci, ona jako ta, która trzymałaby go za rękę, gdyby Śmierć naturalnie przyszła po niego. I to wszystko… pozostające tak długo jedynie w sferze najśmielszych marzeń, teraz już stracone bezpowrotnie, bo odtrącał ją ciągle, wmawiając sobie, że tak będzie najlepiej.

Że tak będzie najłatwiej. Że tylko głęboko skrywając swoją miłość do niej zdoła ją zostawić, by wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie, by dać jej świat, w którym będzie mogła żyć bez bólu. By chronić ją, ale też samolubnie by nie musieć oglądać jak ona cierpi.

Był tak żałośnie słaby. Nie potrafił ten ostatni raz oprzeć się swoim uczuciom, nie potrafił oderwać od niej swoich ust. Całował ją z całą gromadzoną latami miłością. Ale może to stanowiło o jego sile? W końcu, czy teraz, gdy ich magia zazębiała się, wpadała w rozkoszny rezonans, czyż nie byli tak silni jak nigdy? Jak często opowiadał światu, że miłość jest najpotężniejszą z magii? I za każdym razem uważał się za hipokrytę, ponieważ nie mówił całkowicie z doświadczenia, bo choć ona tym doświadczeniem karmiła go latami, dopiero teraz zdołał sobie to uświadomić.

Minerwa kochała go. Jej usta były jednocześnie zmysłowe i delikatne, zachłanne i ostrożne, jakby była rozdarta, jakby doskonale wiedziała, że nie mają już czasu, ale i tak chciała przeżyć to najpełniej. Wciąż ściskała jego ręce. On wiedział, że gdyby je puściła, zapomniałby o wszystkim – o Tomie, o czekającym Harry'm, o horkruksach, o Hogwarcie, o Severusie, o swojej śmiertelnej chorobie. Widziałby tylko ją, karmiłby się jej białą magią, jej szlachetną miłością. Ona też to wiedziała. Dostrzegał ten smutek w jej oczach, dostrzegał tą świadomość, że już dawno utracili szansę na cokolwiek.

Jednak to nie ona przerwała pocałunek. Tylko on mógł podjąć tą decyzję, tylko on mógł odsunąć się od niej, odtrącić ją kolejny raz, lecz tym razem, zapewne na zawsze. Bardzo delikatnie odsunął się od jej twarzy.

Była dla niego wszystkim. I robił to dla niej. Powtarzał to sobie wciąż i wciąż.

\- Pamiętaj, cokolwiek się wydarzy, Hogwart jest najważniejszy. Do zobaczenia, najdroższa. – wyszeptał. Chciał, by rozumiała, dlaczego to robi. Co jest na szali w tej okrutnej rozgrywce losu, w której obydwoje byli jedynie pionkami.

I Minerwa, jego najdroższa Minerwa, nie była samolubna. Jeśli przejrzała tą grę… zgodziła się brać w niej udział. Wiedziała, jak istotne jest doprowadzenie tego do końca.

\- Żegnaj, Albusie. – powiedziała cicho. W czerwonej łunie zachodzącego słońca jej usta lśniły złoto. Jej oczy jednak pozostawały tak piękne, jak wtedy, gdy ujrzał je po raz pierwszy – w kolorze najcudowniejszych szmaragdów. Wyrywszy sobie ten obraz w pamięci, Albus odwrócił się i opuścił jej salon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa McGonagall przez dobry kwadrans trwała nieruchomo, ledwie oddychając, prawie nie mrugając.

To mógł być sen. Piękny, wyśniony sen, wytworzony przez jej wybujałą wyobraźnię. Bo przecież to nie mogła być prawda. Nie po tylu latach, nie po tylu sytuacjach, nie po tylu ciosach.

Albus Dumbledore nie mógł kochać jej, zbrukanej, zniszczonej przez ból, jej, która odebrała mu tak wiele.

A jednak. Wspomnienie jego pocałunku było porażająco prawdziwe. Minerwa drgnęła, bo po raz pierwszy jej umysł nazwał to, co się stało, po imieniu.

Dane było jej przeżyć jeszcze jeden namiętny pocałunek z Albusem Dumbledore. Z czarodziejem, którego kochała przez większość swojego długiego życia, którego pragnęła mieć przy sobie, którego nie opuściłaby do końca, gdyby jej na to pozwolił.

Nienawidziła głosu, który podpowiadał jej, że było coś ostatecznego, definitywnego w jego migoczących oczach, że to nie przez przypadek wydarzyło się w tym samym dniu co prorocze słowa Sybilli i Firenzo. Że Albus przeczuwał, iż to jest ich ostatnia okazja, jedyna by przekazać sobie głębię łączącego ich uczucia.

To była jej ostatnia okazja by powiedzieć mu prawdę… tylko czy wtedy byłby w stanie doprowadzić swoje plany do końca, czy nie byłby to ostatni trumienny gwóźdź w ich katastrofalnej sytuacji? Nie. Ale jeśli on wróci do niej… jeśli tej nocy jeszcze raz się spotkają, to powie mu wszystko.

Bo ten moment, ta magia między nimi – jak kiedykolwiek mogła mieć wątpliwości? Jak mogła być tak głupia i ślepa?

Lekko uniosła dłoń i dotknęła nią ust, jednocześnie ze wszystkich sił starając się zapamiętać ten pocałunek i wszystkie towarzyszące mu uczucia.

Kto jak kto, Minerwa McGonagall jak nikt zdawała sobie sprawę z wagi wspomnień. To one sprawiły, że pozwoliła teraz Albusowi odejść. To one prześladowały ją każdej nocy. To one uczyniły ją tym żałosnym tworem, jakim była teraz.

Wiele energii kosztowało ją wyrwanie się z bezruchu. Nawet nie próbowała patrzeć na portret babki, która z pewnością obserwowała wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Minerwa nie czuła wstydu – jedynie żal. Żal, że nawet ta jedna, krótka chwila była zaburzona przez stek kłamstw, jakie nagromadziły się przez lata. Zerknęła za to na ozdobne lustro – to co zobaczyła, utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że tak naprawdę decyzję podjęła już dawno, dawno temu.

Jej włosy, nieposłusznie wymykające się z surowego koka, były już prawie zupełnie srebrne – niewiele zostało z ich kruczej czerni. Z westchnieniem wypowiedziała zaklęcie przywołujące je do porządku. Bez pojedynczych kosmyków opadających na policzki, jej twarz wydawała się dużo bardziej kanciasta, jej profil bardziej srogi. Rzęs nie miała tak gęstych jak kiedyś – przez to jej zielone oczy wydawały się dużo większe. Na jej policzkach nadal jednak pyszniły się niezdrowe rumieńce. Potrząsnęła głową, jakby to miało je przegnać i zaraz potem wygładziła czarne, efektowne szaty.

Była wrakiem, skorupą czarownicy, której wizerunek budowała od tylu lat. Kiedyś może ta myśl ubodła by ją, ale teraz to już nie miało znaczenia.

Nie kiedy wyczuła mikroskopijną zmianę w atmosferze – reakcję Hogwartu na opuszczenie terenu szkoły przez dyrektora. Od tej chwili to ona sprawowała pieczę nad setkami uczniów. I to ich bezpieczeństwo było najistotniejsze. Przecież powiedział: ,,Hogwart jest najważniejszy."

Miał rację. W końcu Hogwart był jedynym, co kochali bardziej niż siebie nawzajem.

Ściskając mocno palce na różdżce, Minerwa wyszła ze swojego salonu. Niczym zjawa zaczęła snuć się po pustych korytarzach, odprowadzana przez smutne spojrzenia zamkowych rzeźb i portretów- które tak jak ona przeczuwały, że ta noc zmieni wszystko.


	8. Rozdział 8

\- Twoje zdrowie, Harry. – rzekł Albus, zbliżając do ust puchar z zielonym eliksirem – w kolorze dużo mniej głębokim niż oczy, na których usiłował skupić myśli.

Trudno byłoby określić smak zaczarowanego płynu. Tym bardziej, że Albus przełknął go prawie natychmiast. Z chwilą, gdy eliksir spłynął do gardła, Albus to zobaczył.

Matka. Ciało tak zmasakrowane, że nie sposób było określić, co mogło być przyczyną śmierci. Jej krew, jej rozpruta suknia, jej powyrywane włosy, wyłupane oczy, połamane członki, wywleczone wnętrzności.

Albus zacisnął powieki. To nie była prawda, to tylko efekt mikstury. Zaczerpnął jej znów i wypił kolejny puchar.

Ariana. Ubrana w prostą, niebieską sukienkę. Leżąca nieruchomo na ziemi. Martwa. Zabita przez jego własne zaklęcie. Zabita przez jego miłość do Gellerta. Aberforth, mający zupełną rację, wrzeszczący nad jej trumną, że to wszystko wina Albusa. Pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie namalowanej na portrecie siostry: ,,Zabiłeś mnie, braciszku. Zabiłeś… Ty mnie zabiłeś… Przeszkoda… Większe dobro…"

Czarodziej odseparował tą wizję ze świadomości. To nie było prawdziwe, to jedynie sztuczka Voldemorta, mająca go osłabić. Znów napełnił puchar i wziął kolejny haust zielonego płynu.

Robert McGonagall i jego żona. Patrzący na niego z wyrzutem. Ambasador – szary, a jego twarz napięta od odczuwanego bólu. Clary, z tysiącami kryształów z żyrandola powbijanymi w piękne ciało. Ich oskarżycielskie spojrzenia. A potem za nimi… rzędy ludzi… których nie znał… ale którzy… którzy tak jak McGonagallowie byli ofiarami Gellerta…

Byli ofiarami Gellerta, nie jego. To nie Albus rozpętał tamtą wojnę. On próbował ją zakończyć. Ten eliksir… nie pokazywał prawdy. Nabrał kolejną porcję i wypił, choć gdy płyn spłynął na jego język, automatycznie zacisnął usta. Wyczuł, że upada, że oddycha coraz szybciej.

Ale potem wszelkie wyczucie swojego ciała zniknęło, zastąpione przez uczucie bólu – będącego tłem dla kolejnej wizji.

Gellert. Jego usta rozciągnięte w pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechu. Jego głos, szepczący jadowicie: ,,Razem możemy być wielcy. Razem, Albusie. Ty i ja. My dwoje… dla większego dobra". A potem czarnoksiężnik wyciągnął różdżkę i rzekł ,,Crucio" .

Wrzask. Jej wrzask. Ona. Jej ciało, bezwładnie rozłożone na kamiennej posadzce. Jej pełne bólu i strachu oczy. Jej cierpienie.

\- Nie chcę… Nie zmuszaj mnie… - wyszeptał Albus. Nie mógł tego oglądać, nie mógł znieść działania mikstury – bo to była mikstura, przecież wiedział o tym, przecież pamiętał…

\- Nie chcę, przestań. – wymamrotał, ale potem chyba wyczuł, jak coś spływa mu do gardła.

,,Crucio!" ,,AAAAA!" ,,NIE!"

Jej wychudzone, wyniszczone ciało, zwijające się z bólu na ziemi. Bólu, którego on był powodem… to była jego wina, to przez niego cierpiała.

\- Nie. Nie chcę. Nie chcę. Puść mnie. Niech to przestanie. Niech to przestanie! – to minęło. Ona była bezpieczna. To było za nimi.

Kolejny puchar.

Riddle. Porażająco przystojny, potężny, niepokonany. I jego ręka, przesuwająca się sugestywnie po alabastrowej skórze – jego pełen zadowolenia, wyższości uśmieszek. Cichy jęk…

Albus wrzasnął. Nie mógł tego oglądać, nie mógł tego znieść…

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie! Nie mogę, nie mogę, nie zmuszaj mnie… Nie chcę!

Jej oczy, przymknięte w wyrazie rozkoszy, jej pełne usta, szepczące ,, Tak, zabijmy ich wszystkich, Tom."

Mógł temu zapobiec. Mógł słuchać wszystkich mądrzejszych. Dał się zwieść. Sam podał Voldemortowi broń absolutną. Sam ją wyszkolił. Oddał jej serce. Wyposażył ją w wszystko, co potrzebne do zniszczenia świata.

\- To wszystko moja wina, moja wina. – załkał. Bo przecież tak było – gdyby nie dał jej zwątpić już wtedy… gdyby …

\- Proszę, niech to przestanie. Wiem, że zrobiłem źle. Proszę, niech to przestanie… - kolejny łyk.

,,Jak mogłabym cię kochać? Takiego żałosnego, takiego słabego, takiego … Tyle bólu! Tyle cierpienia! Pozwoliłeś mnie zniszczyć! Teraz ja zniszczę ciebie!" – jej twarz wykrzywiona złością i gniewem, furią tak zimną, ale tak potężną. Jej twarz jaśniejąca brudną magią… zrodzoną z bólu… Jej różdżka, jednym machnięciem. Uczniowie. Padający jak szachowe figury… czarodzieje, nie będący w stanie się bronić… przyjemność, jaką miała z zabijania…

\- Nie krzywdź ich, nie krzywdź, proszę, błagam, to moja wina, weź mnie…

,, Ciebie? Ale przecież ty jesteś nikim!" – roześmiał się zimno Tom. A potem pchnął ją na kolana. Upadła, a potem wzniosła twarz z uwielbieniem.

,,Przydałaś się dobrze. Miałem wiele rozrywki… w istocie masz wiele talentów, wiedźmo. Teraz jednak nie jesteś mi już potrzebna."

\- Błagam, błagam, nie… tylko nie to, nie to, zrobię wszystko… - chciał rzucić się, uderzać pięściami w tą przystojną, zimną twarz.

,,O nie, ty popatrzysz sobie jak ona cierpi. Crucio!"

,,Aaaaalbus!"

Ból, ból, ból wszędzie. W nim, w niej, w przełykanym eliksirze.

\- Nie, nie, nie chcę już więcej.

,,Albus! Błagam, zatrzymaj to! Albus!"

,,Nie!"

,,Tak, patrz jak zdycha twoja suka, Dumbledore!"

\- Chcę umrzeć! Niech to przestanie, spraw, niech to przestanie, chcę umrzeć… chcę umrzeć!

,,Albusie…" – ostatni szept. Ostatnie łzy. Ostatnie spojrzenie.

,,Avada Kedavra!"

\- ZABIJ MNIE!

Ciemność.

Potem tylko jedno uczucie – pragnienie.

\- Wody… - wychrypiał. Czyjś głos, czyjeś kroki.

Ból nie odpuszczał. Podstępny, osłabiający jego stare ciało, zmuszając go do magicznego podtrzymywania pracy organizmu. To nie potrwa długo…

Plusk! Woda, zimna i mokra, na twarzy. Oblizał usta – nie powinien szukać jej smaku. Powinien pamiętać inny smak – słodki, cudowny smak jej warg…

\- Sectusempra! SECTUSEMPRA! – czyjś przerażony, pełen strachu głos.

Harry.

Był tu, bo razem z Harry'm mieli znaleźć horkruks Voldemorta.

To wszystko… nie było prawdziwe.

Ona była bezpieczna… musi tylko do niej wrócić. Musi tylko powiedzieć jej…

Zmusił się do otwarcia oczu. Na chwilę zamarł. Inferi właśnie porwały Harry'ego Pottera… zaraz go dopadną całkowicie, zaraz go utopią…

Nie mógł do tego dopuścić!

Tylko… różdżka… tak daleko. Był taki słaby…

,,Wciągną go pod wodę! Accio różdżka! Accio!"

Przecież musiała posłuchać. Musiała … to był prosty czar… posługiwał się nim tyle razy…

\- Accio różdżka! – wyjęczał.

Potoczyła się wolno, ale w końcu trafiła do jego dłoni.

Kolejna dawka magii. Podniósł się.

Płomienie. Inferi bały się ognia. Musiał tylko wyczarować ogień.

Ogień. Płomienisty, jak jej temperament. Znajomy, jak jej głos. Ciepły, jak jej uśmiech.

Koniec Czarnej Różdżki zapłonął najjaśniejszym ogniem.

Potem było już gorzej. Albus pamiętał, że uratował Harry'ego. Zabrał medalion. Płynęli łodzią. Harry użył swojej krwi.

Siły odpływały z niego jak woda z dziurawego kotła. Chora ręka … bolała przy najmniejszym ruchu. Nogi ledwie utrzymywały jego ciężar. Harry go podtrzymywał… ale bez pomocy Severusa… on wiedział, co to za mikstura… muszą wracać… musi wrócić do Hogwartu. Do niej…

\- Już prawie jesteśmy. Teleportuję nas obu z powrotem. Niech się pan nie martwi. – mamrotał Harry. Albus nie musiał na niego patrzeć, by wiedzieć, jak bardzo chłopak się boi. Ten dzielny, mądry chłopak… Tak pięknie wyglądała wtedy, z małym Harry'm w ramionach… tak anielsko…

\- Nie martwię się, Harry. Ty jesteś ze mną. – rzekł Albus, wiele wysiłku wkładając w to, by jego głos brzmiał nieco pewniej.

Teleportacja, choć nie czerpała bezpośrednio z mocy Albusa, była okropnym przeżyciem. Walczył w tylu bitwach, tak wiele razy stawał twarzą w twarz z najgorszymi obrażeniami… a jednak Albus nigdy nie czuł tak mocno jak teraz zbliżającego się końca.

Byle tylko zdążył jej powiedzieć… byle tylko wiedziała… najważniejsze by…

\- Nie widziałeś? – jakimś cudem Albus rozpoznał głos Rosmerty…

\- Co się stało? Rosmerto, co się stało? – spytał Albus, usiłując skupić wzrok na sylwetce czarownicy.

\- Mroczny Znak, Albusie. Mroczny Znak!

Albus odwrócił głowę w stronę Hogwartu. Rosmerta miała rację. Był tam, na niebie ponad zamkiem. Znak Voldemorta. Czaszka, z wężem zamiast języka. Najdobitniejszy symbol mordu i terroru. Błyszczący ponad jego ukochaną szkołą. Szkołą, w której była ona…

\- Kiedy się pojawił? – Albus zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego i dźwignął się na nogi.

\- Zapewne parę minut temu…

Parę minut. Tyle wystarczyło, by zginęło… Nie, nie mógł tak myśleć. Musiał… musiał wracać… chronić ich… ją…

\- Natychmiast wracamy do zamku. – zakomenderował.

Gdy wsiadł na miotłę od Rosmerty, nagle zrozumiał.

Tu już nie chodziło o to, czy ona wiedziała. To był koniec. I teraz nie miał już wyboru. Przecież zdecydował dawno, dawno temu.

Umierał. I teraz liczyło się tylko to, by umarł w odpowiedni sposób.

Gdy dolecieli do barier, po raz ostatni sięgnął do świadomości zamku. Zamku, z którego powolnymi myślami zdołał już zżyć się przez te wszystkie lata. Zamku, który był dla niego domem, najświętszym sanktuarium, przystanią, w której …

Żyła. Widział to w skomplikowanych myślowych wzorach szkoły. Gdyby… zamek by go poinformował. Jako dyrektorzy, byli z nim spleceni swoimi umysłami.

Mroczny Znak lśnił nad najwyższą wieżą – Wieżą Astronomiczną. Lądując poza blankami, Albus przypomniał sobie pewną scenę.

Mała, zapłakana dziewczynka. Płaczącą nad przyszłością, którą wyczuwała, tak jak on teraz wyczuwał zbliżającą się śmierć. Tak, to miało zakończyć się tutaj.

\- Idź i obudź Severusa. Powiedz mu co się stało i sprowadź do mnie. Nie rób nic innego, nie rozmawiaj z nikim i nie zdejmuj peleryny niewidki. Poczekam tu na ciebie. – Albus złapał się za serce – siły wciąż odpływały z niego.

\- Ale…- Harry spojrzał na niego błagalnie.

\- Obiecałeś mi być posłusznym, Harry. Idź!

Harry ruszył do drzwi, ale zamarł – obydwoje usłyszeli zbliżające się głosy. Albus machnął ręką, nakazując chłopcu się odsunąć. Cokolwiek miało się wydarzyć… Harry musiał przeżyć.

Gdy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, Albus niewerbalnie unieruchomił syna Lily i Jamesa Potterów. To było jego ostatnie zaklęcie rzucone Czarną Różdżką – gdyż oto stojący przed nim chłopak rozbroił go. Dawna różdżka Gellerta wypadła za blanki. Albus był zbyt słaby, by przywołać ją z powrotem.

\- Dobry wieczór, Draco. – rzekł uprzejmie.

\- Kto jeszcze tu jest?

\- To jest pytanie, które z powodzeniem ja mógłbym ci zadać. Czy może działasz sam?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że mam wsparcie. Dziś wieczorem w szkole są śmierciożercy.

Albus skupił się na nieokazywaniu strachu, jaki czuł na myśl o sługach Voldemorta panoszących się w szkole, w jego szkole.

\- Proszę, proszę. Więc znalazłeś sposób, żeby ich tu wprowadzić?

\- Owszem! Tuż pod pańskim nosem i nikt tego nie zauważył! – na twarzy Dracona pojawił się osobliwy wyraz dumy z siebie.

\- Imponujące. Ale wybacz mi to pytanie… gdzie oni się podziali? Nie wygląda, żebyś miał obstawę. – Albus grał na czas – Malfoy był słaby, każde jego słowo niosło informacje, może uda mu się dowiedzieć…

\- Napotkali drobne przeszkody. Walczą parę pięter niżej. Pewnie zaraz się tu zjawią. Ja poszedłem przodem… mam zadanie do wykonania. – odpowiedział Malfoy.

Albus tylko na moment pozwolił sobie na uczucie nadziei – walczyli. Ona na pewno tam była, na pewno siała zamęt w szeregach wroga, zaciekle broniła Hogwartu…

\- W takim razie, drogi chłopcze, musisz je wykonać. – odezwał się Albus, ponownie skupiając spojrzenie na twarzy Ślizgona.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Albus liczył sekundy. Severus… musiał dotrzeć na czas. Musiał zdążyć, by uratować choć duszę tego biednego chłopca, by zakończyć to odpowiednio – by Harry miał jakieś szanse…

\- Draco, Draco. Nie jesteś mordercą.

\- Skąd pan wie? – chyba nawet sam Draco natychmiast zrozumiał jak dziecinnie zabrzmiały te słowa, bo zaraz dodał:

\- Nie wie pan do czego jestem zdolny! Nie wie pan, czego już dokonałem!

\- O wiem, wiem. – Albus mimowolnie zerknął na unieruchomionego pod spodem Harry'ego. – Nieomal zabiłeś Katie Bell i Ronalda Weasley'a. Przez cały rok, z rosnącą desperacją, próbowałeś mnie zabić. Wybacz mi, Draco, ale te próby były żałosne. Na tyle żałosne, że zastanawiam się, czy naprawdę wkładałeś w nie serce…

\- Wkładałem! Pracowałem nad tym cały rok i dziś wieczór…

Nagle gdzieś poniżej rozległ się głośny krzyk. Albus stłumił ulgę – to nie był jej głos.

\- Jeszcze walczą, jak sądzę… Ale mówiłeś… Powiedziałeś, że zdołałeś wprowadzić do mojej szkoły śmierciożerców, co, przyznaję, wydawało mi się niemożliwe. Jak tego dokonałeś?

Chłopak nie odpowiadał. Albus musiał go jakoś zająć, zanim ten zrobi coś głupiego:

\- Może jednak powinieneś się zabrać za to sam. Co zrobisz, jeśli moje straże odeprą twoje wsparcie? Jak zapewne wiesz, są tu dziś członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. I tak prawdę mówiąc, nie potrzebujesz pomocy. W tej chwili nie mam różdżki, nie mogę się bronić. – podpuszczał Albus. Malfoy nadal milczał.

\- Rozumiem. Boisz się działać, póki ich tu nie ma. – ciągnął dalej uprzejmie.

\- Nie boję się! To pan powinien się bać! – krzyknął chłopak.

Albus zmusił się do udawania beztroski – ani ten chłopak, ani ten ukryty na dole, nie mogli wiedzieć, jak bardzo się bał. Nie śmierci, nie o siebie. O nią.

\- Ale dlaczego? Nie sądzę, żebyś mnie zabił, Draco. Zabijanie nie jest nawet w połowie tak proste, jak to się wydaje niewinnym… A więc, póki czekamy na twoich przyjaciół, powiedz mi… Jak udało ci się tu ich wprowadzić? Zdaje się, że dużo czasu upłynęło, zanim wreszcie na to wpadłeś? – Albus wiedział, że z każdym słowem tracił coraz więcej energii, że jego serce bije coraz wolniej.

Oddech Malfoy'a był coraz szybszy. Chłopak nie spuszczał go z oczu i wciąż celował różdżką w jego serce. W końcu rzekł:

\- Musiałem naprawić tę nieużywaną od lat Szafkę Zniknięć. Tę, w której w zeszłym roku utknął Montague.

\- Aaach. – Albus jęknął – jedyna rzecz, której nie dopatrzył… -Sprytne, bardzo sprytne. Zakładam, że gdzieś istnieje druga szafka?

\- Owszem, u Borgina i Burkesa. – Malfoy zaczął opowiadać. Albus słuchał go tylko częściowo. Gdy chłopak umilkł, dodał, dla pozorów:

\- Bardzo dobrze. A więc śmierciożercy mogli przejść ze sklepu Borgina i Burkesa do szkoły, żeby ci pomóc… Sprytny, bardzo sprytny plan… I to, jak mówisz, tuż pod moim nosem…

\- Tak, właśnie tak! – Malfoy, jak większość nastolatków, pragnął uznania.

\- Ale musiały być takie momenty, kiedy traciłeś nadzieję, że uda ci się naprawić komodę. I wtedy właśnie odwoływałeś się do tak prymitywnych i nieskutecznych środków jak podesłanie mi przeklętego naszyjnika, który po prostu musiał trafić w niepowołane ręce… Zatrucie miodu, co do którego istniało nikłe prawdopodobieństwo, że go spróbuję… - wyliczał Albus.

\- Może i owszem, ale i tak się pan nie zorientował, kto za tym wszystkim stoi, prawda? – zadrwił Malfoy. Albus poczuł jak nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa – osunął się po ścianie, o którą się opierał…

\- Prawdę mówiąc, byłem pewien, że to ty. – odparł Albus, czerpiąc z ostatków energii.

\- Dlaczego więc mnie pan nie powstrzymał?

\- Próbowałem, Draco, próbowałem. Profesor Snape pilnował cię na moją prośbę…

\- Wcale nie na twoją prośbę, przysiągł mojej matce…

\- Oczywiście, tak miał ci powiedzieć, ale…

\- Snape to podwójny agent, ty stary głupcze, on nie pracuje dla ciebie, tobie się tylko tak zdaje…

\- I tu się właśnie różnimy Draco. Tak się składa, że ufam profesorowi Snape'owi…

\- No to się mylisz! – wykrzywił się Malfoy.

Albus już przestał przykładać wagę do tej rozmowy. Prowadził ją, bo musiał zająć chłopaka do momentu przybycia Severusa. Musiał dotrwać do końca, jeszcze tylko trochę, byle starczyło mu mocy…

\- A koncept z zatrutą nalewką podsunęła mi ta szlama, Granger, słyszałem, jak mówi w bibliotece, że Filch nie jest w stanie odróżnić eliksiru od herbaty… - przechwalał się Malfoy.

\- Proszę, nie używaj takich słów w mojej obecności. – rzekł Albus, krzywiąc się.

\- Obchodzi pana, że mówię ,,szlama", kiedy za chwilę pana zabiję? – roześmiał się syn Lucjusza.

\- Owszem. – Albus chciał się wyprostować, ale jego stopy ześlizgnęły się nieco i zachwiał się. – A co do zabicia mnie, to miałeś już kilka długich chwil, z których każda była znakomitą okazją. Jesteśmy tu zupełnie sami, jestem bardziej bezbronny, niż mógłbyś to przewidzieć w najśmielszych snach, a jednak wciąż nie zrobiłeś nic… - Albus obawiał się, że jeszcze kwadrans tej bezsensownej rozmowy i nie zapanuje nad ustami, że jego szczęka zaciśnie się na zawsze…

\- … Postanowiliśmy wystrzelić Mroczny Znak nad wieżą, żeby pan jak najszybciej się tu zjawił, chcąc sprawdzić, kto zginął. I podziałało!- zawołał triumfalnie Draco.

\- Cóż… I tak, i nie… A więc mam rozumieć, że nikt nie zginął? – tym razem głos Albusa zadrżał, zdradzając targające nim emocje.

\- No, ktoś jest martwy. Jeden z pańskich ludzi… Nie wiem kto, było ciemno… Wlazłem na jakieś zwłoki. Miałem tu na pana czekać.. ale Zakon się wtrącił… - odpowiedział Malfoy, mizernie udając beztroskę.

\- O tak, oni tak mają… - rzucił Albus. Czuł tylko częściową ulgę… gdyby to była ona, czułby, a Malfoy rozpoznałby ją… wspomniałby o tym, każdy wiedział, że była jego prawą ręką…

A przecież była kimś znacznie ważniejszym…

Stop. Musiał się skupić ma Draco…

\- Przejdź na stronę dobra, Draco… nie jesteś mordercą.

\- Ale dotarłem aż tutaj, prawda? Myśleli, że zginę, ale jestem tu i pan jest w mojej mocy. Ja mam różdżkę… I pan jest zdany na moją łaskę… - powiedział powoli Draco.

\- Nie, Draco. Rozmawiamy teraz o mojej łasce, nie o twojej. – wyszeptał Albus.

Wtem drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i na mury wpadła czwórka śmierciożerców. Gdyby nie brak jakiejkolwiek kontroli nad oddechem, Albus by westchnął. Oto musiał nie tylko prowadzić grę na czas z Draco. Towarzystwo się zmieniło.

-Dumbledore osaczony! Dumbledore rozbrojony! Dumbledore samotny!

Albus miał ochotę pokręcić głową. Nigdy nie był samotny. Gdzieś tam, na dole, była dusza… czysta jak kryształ… która rozumiała każdą jego cząstkę, która trwała przy nim bez względu na wszystko.

\- Dobry wieczór, Amycusie. Och i przyprowadziłeś ze sobą Alecto, jak miło… - spojrzał na jedną z przybyłych kobiet. Ta prychnęła, zirytowana.

\- Myślisz, że te żarciki pomogą ci w godzinie śmierci, Dumbledore?

\- Żarciki? Och, nie, to tylko dobrze wychowanie. – sprostował Albus.

\- Zrób to! – warknął jeden z przybyłych. Albus błagał niebiosa, by pamięć go myliła…

\- Czy to ty, Fernirze?

\- Tak jest! Cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz? – prawie zaszczekał zapytany.

\- Nie, obawiam się, że nie mogę tego powiedzieć. – Albus pomyślał sobie, że kiedyś, w innych okolicznościach, chciałby spróbować na wilkołaku swego gniewu…

\- Ależ, Dumbledore, wiesz jak ja lubię dzieci! – złowieszczy głos mężczyzny kiedyś zniszczyłby samokontrolę Albusa… Teraz…

Zmusił się do dalszego prowadzenia rozmowy. Lecz wiedział, że jego umysł już powoli odpływa… klątwa atakowała mózg, wżerała się w świadomość. Usiłował… sięgnąć… w dół… myślami… zawołać Severusa… Ją…

\- Draco, zrób to, albo odsuń się, by jeden z nas…

Mimo całej słabości, Albus wyczuł pojawienie się Severusa.

Rychło w czas…

\- Severusie… - rzekł łagodnie. Usiłował jeszcze sięgnąć umysłem… Severus otworzył się na niego, zbliżając się.

\- Błagam. Severusie…

\- A ona?

Albus zobaczył nadesłany obraz – wspomnienie, sprzed dwudziestu lat… wyniosła czarownica, siedząca za biurkiem i patrząca wprost na niego z takim… zawodem, z takim rozczarowaniem…

\- ,,Chroń ją."

\- Severusie, proszę… - nawet nie potrafił już ukryć błagania w głosie.

Jak w zwolnionym tempie widział jak Severus unosi różdżkę.

\- Avada Kedavra!

Zielony promień pomknął wprost ku Albusowi. Szmaragdowy, jak jej oczy. Jak oczy Minerwy McGonagall - kobiety, którą kochał.


	9. Rozdział 9

\- Expelliarmus!

\- Drętwota!

\- Aaaa!

Wszędzie latały zaklęcia. Inkantacje czarów krzyczeli zarówno członkowie Zakonu, aurorzy, jak i śmierciożercy. Ona jednak nie odzywała się.

Jej różdżka śmigała w powietrzu, za każdym razem będąc przyczyną potężniejszego uroku. Niewerbalne czary, trudniejsze do obrony, uderzające z zaskoczenia, gdy korzystała z swoich umiejętności animagicznych, by na chwilę zniknąć w bitewnym chaosie.

Dawno nie walczyła, ale tych rzeczy się nie zapominało. Tego śpiewu krwi w żyłach. Magii, tym razem czystej, nieskażonej brudem bólu, przepływającej przez jej komórki. Gwałtownych pociągnięć różdżki. Nieustannej czujności.

Nie była głupia, by nie widzieć piękna walki. Walki w słusznej sprawie. Walki w obronie tego, co uważała za święte i nienaruszalne.

\- Avada Kedavra! – zaklęcie minęło ją o cal – kiedyś byłoby to pięć cali – jej refleks nie był dokładnie taki sam jak dwie wojny temu.

Minerwa McGonagall atakowała kolejnych śmierciożerców. Oni już wiedzieli, że jest najbardziej niebezpieczna – uciekali, tak jak teraz, gdy Amycus Carrow pobiegł w stronę Wieży Astronomicznej. Nie potrafili się przegrupować, połączyć sił – tylko działając razem, mieli przeciw niej jakieś szanse. Nikt jednak nie wierzył, że Tom rekrutował ze względu na inteligencję.

\- Rictusempra!

Trzask! Zaklęcie uderzyło w jej tarczę, rozbryzgując się na kawałki. Śmierciożerca, skryty za maską, przez chwilę patrzył się na nią zdumiony, a potem pomknął w stronę dziedzińca. Wystarczył ułamek sekundy, by Minerwa upewniła się, że wszyscy walczący wokół niej członkowie Zakonu sobie poradzą – i już biegła za śmierciożercą.

Prawie dopadła go na otwartym dziedzińcu. Ale było ich tu więcej – razem chyba czterech. Na jej widok ich twarze wykrzywiły się w grymasach – nie wierzyli, że ich dogoni. Ale była tu, z różdżką ozdobioną szmaragdami, z gniewem, z straszliwą, niewyobrażalną chęcią zniszczenia ich.

\- Crucio! – wrzasnął jeden z nich.

Minerwa odsunęła się, ale zaklęcie otarło się o jej bok. Oczekiwała fajerwerków bólu. Czekała na cios, na cierpienie wywołane klątwą. Wierzyła w porażającą ciało moc zaklęcia.

Lecz nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Nadal stała prosto, nie czując absolutnie żadnego bólu.

Odruchowo wzniosła oczy ku niebiosom. I zamarła.

Nad Wieżą Astronomiczną unosił się ogromny, Mroczny Znak. Symbol Toma – czaszka z wężem w miejscu języka. Najdobitniejsza zapowiedź czyjejś śmierci – wyczarowana nad jej Hogwartem.

\- Reducto! – wrzasnął bez ostrzeżenia jeden ze śmierciożerców.

I Minerwa znów walczyła.

Urok, unik, czar, zaklęcie, obrót, krzyk, gdy wreszcie jej klątwa sięgnęła celu. Kolejni śmierciożercy, obracający się jak w tańcu, wykrzywieni wysiłkiem. Moc, którą Minerwa z siebie wylewała, o której istnieniu nie miała pojęcia. Ale przecież nie powinno jej to dziwić. Chodziło o Hogwart. O tych wszystkich uczniów. O dzieci, które poprzysięgła chronić. Nie obchodziło jej, czy mknąca w jej kierunku klątwa ją trafi, czy uśmiercające zaklęcie w końcu ją dosięgnie – tak długo jak żaden z uczniów nie ucierpiał, jej misja była wypełniona. Już dawno była gotowa przyjąć śmierć.

Śmierciożercy bronili się rozpaczliwie, ale wycofywali się z każdym kolejnym jej zaklęciem. Dotarli do sali wejściowej. Było tam więcej walczących – Zakon spychał śmierciożerców do defensywy. Ona sama rzuciła się w sam wir walki – świst jej różdżki, łopot szat, włosy wymykające się z koka…

,,Hogwart jest najważniejszy."

Skok, pchnięcie panny Granger na ziemię, wyczarowanie nad nimi tarczy, kolejny urok, jej następny czar…

I potem nagle.

Jak grom z jasnego nieba. Cios, spazm, uderzenie – nie znalazłaby na to nawet słowa. Jakby ktoś rozerwał jej duszę na tysiące kawałków i poskładał, niedokładnie i błędnie. Jakby utraciła coś bardzo cennego. Jakby …

Pustka. Minerwa czuła się pusta. Prawie, prawie tak jak wtedy. Jakby uszło z niej życie, magia, wszystko…

Nogi ugięły się pod nią, gdy przypomniała sobie. Ta straszliwa świadomość – zawiodła, zawiodła. Straciła ją… I Albus…

Albus!

Zimno, jakiego nie czuła nigdy wcześniej sparaliżowało ją na moment.

,, To wydarzy się dzisiaj".

,,Przecież wiedziałabym. Czułabym to."

I oto czuła. I oto wiedziała.

Fala bólu, jaka zalała ją wraz z tą myślą, zwaliła ją z nóg kompletnie. Upadła na kolana. Różdżka potoczyła się po kamiennej posadzce. Nie podnosiła głowy, ale wiedziała, że zarówno Zakon, jak i śmierciożercy zamarli.

A potem potężna świadomość Hogwartu naparła na jej umysł. Przed tak silną i starożytną magią nie obroniłby się najbieglejszy w sztuce oklumencji. Minerwa mogła jedynie widzieć pod powiekami jak jej wymyślone mury padają przed potęgą świadomości szkoły.

Hogwart powitał ją jako dyrektorkę.

Miała finalne potwierdzenie tego, czego obawiała się od dekad.

Czuła jak jej palce wbijają się w kamień, tak jakby to było masło. Cała moc… posadzka zatrzęsła się, gdy uwolniła pierwszą porcję. Ściany zadrżały, gdy wypuściła drugą. Śmierciożercy padli na ziemię, podobnie jak Zakon. Ci pierwsi wydali z siebie kilka nieskładnych okrzyków, a potem na kolanach popędzili do głównych wrót. Minerwa nie potrafiła nawet zamknąć drzwi. Patrzyła jak wrogowie uciekają…

Musiała…

Dźwignęła się na rękach. Na palcach wciąż miała odłamki kamienia. Odruchowo otarła dłonie o szatę. Rozejrzała się.

Tu i teraz. Tu i teraz. Nie mogła myśleć o…

Nikt inny nie ważył się podnieść. Czarodzieje i czarownice, uczniowie i aurorzy patrzyli na nią z mieszaniną zdumienia i strachu. Jednak ich zdziwienie było teraz jej najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Ruszyła powoli do przodu – nie wiedziała, ile w tym pracy jej starych mięśni, a ile magii – na pewno musiała lewitować nad wciąż oszołomionymi magami. Nie rejestrowała już odpływającej z ciała magii, odpływających fizycznych sił. Po prostu uparcie szła do przodu.

Wiedziała dokąd ma się udać. Nie musiała nawet czuć świadomości zamku, który informował ją o tym, gdzie zebrała się cała społeczność szkoły. Przecież już jako jedenastoletnia dziewczynka wiedziała, gdzie to się zakończy.

Kwadratowy dziedziniec u stóp najwyższej zamkowej wieży był pełen ludzi. Uczniów, nauczycieli, członków Zakonu… którzy wodzili wzrokiem pomiędzy czymś u stóp wieży a ogromnym Mrocznym Znakiem ponad nimi. Jednak oni wszyscy wyczuwali obecność Minerwy. Odwracali się i rozstępowali, robiąc jej przejście.

Minerwa zobaczyła jak klęczący na ziemi Potter jest odsuwany przez pannę Weasley – łzy wyraźne na jego bladych policzkach. Przez jeden krótki moment Harry spojrzał wprost na nią – w momencie gdy wystąpiła z tłumu. Zmrużył swoje oczy w kolorze sosnowego igliwia.

Tymczasem ona opuściła wzrok na spoczywające na ziemi ciało.

Leżał tam, z powyginanymi kończynami, nieruchomy, martwy. Wciąż ubrany w błękitne szaty, z zwichrzoną białą brodą.

Opadła na kolana.

Jego twarz była zupełnie spokojna, tak jakby spał. Ten sam haczykowaty, lekko przekrzywiony nos, te same zmarszczki na czole, te same … usta, które jeszcze kilka godzin temu całowały ją tak namiętnie.

Uniosła dłoń i dotknęła czubkiem palca jego warg – teraz były zimne.

Albus Dumbledore, jej mentor, jej przyjaciel, jej ukochany… był martwy.

Minerwa, doskonale świadoma była zgromadzonych wokół ludzi, patrzących na nią z mieszaniną współczucia i smutku.

Pozwoliła by tylko jedna, pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jej policzku. Pozwoliła by kryształowa łza opadła na bezwładną pierś ukochanego…

,,Hogwart jest najważniejszy."

Z tą myślą, Minerwa McGonagall dźwignęła się na nogi i uniosła w górę różdżkę. Jedno, małe, migoczące światełko uniosło się do góry. A zaraz potem reszta obecnych zaczęła wznosić różdżki ku górze. Tysiące światełek pomknęły ku niebu. Tysiące światełek, które ostatecznie przegnały Mroczny Znak znad Hogwartu.

Minerwa opuściła różdżkę. Spojrzała na Harry'ego.

\- Kto? –spytała szeptem.

Harry potrząsnął głową, tak jakby nie wierzył, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Wreszcie odpowiedział:

\- Snape. Zabił go Snape.

Twarz czarownicy nie drgnęła. I choć co najmniej setka ludzi czekała na cokolwiek – na szloch, na płacz, na jakąkolwiek oznakę załamania, zobaczyli jedynie twarde spojrzenie szmaragdowych oczu.

Nikt nie mógł podejrzewać, że w wnętrzu tego drobnego, chudego i starego ciała zachodziła właśnie jedna z najpotężniejszych wyobrażalnych transmutacji. Transmutacja niewyobrażalnego bólu w moc. W moc tak brudną, tak skażoną, ale nieograniczenie potężną.

\- Psor? – oto Hagrid przerwał idealną ciszę. Jego dobroduszna twarz była zupełnie mokra od łez.

\- Niech wszyscy zbiorą się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Tam zdecydujemy, co dalej. – rzekła Minerwa - jej głos dźwięczny.

Nie mogła zmusić się do ponownego spojrzenia na jego ciało. Wiedziała, że nawet żelazna samokontrola, której nauczył ją ojciec, nie pomogłaby jej w tym momencie.

I wtedy właśnie Fawkes rozpoczął swój lament.

Minerwa nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała czegoś takiego – muzyki tak idealnie podsumowującej cały ból, cały żal, który wypełniał jej serce. Zupełnie jakby melodia rozbrzmiewała wewnątrz niej, a nie wokół niej. Uniosła głowę – feniks zataczał kręgi wokół Wieży Astronomicznej. Jego złoto-szkarłatne pióra lśniły z każdym uderzeniem skrzydeł.

Mogłaby słuchać tego lamentu bez końca. Był tak idealnym odzwierciedleniem stanu jej duszy…

\- Minerwa? – ktoś lekko dotknął jej łokcia. Zamrugała.

\- Rolanda. – rzekła, usiłując skupić uwagę na stojącej obok czarownicy.

\- Skrzydło szpitalne. – mruknęła Minerwa i powoli ruszyła w odpowiednim kierunku.

Każdy kolejny krok to był kolejny mur.

Zaprawa, cegły, kamienie, magia. Budowała niestrudzenie, skupiając myśli tylko na tym. Wiedziała, że magia sama zaprowadzi ją do skrzydła szpitalnego. Wiedziała też, że kiedy tam dotrze, będzie musiała uosabiać silną, niewzruszoną przywódczynię. Dlatego ciągle tworzyła coraz to nowe pierścienie murów wokół swojego umysłu.

Gdy dotarła do skrzydła szpitalnego, jej umysł przypominał niezdobytą twierdzę.

Już wewnątrz, stanęła na samym środku – wyprostowana. Ludzie gromadzili się wokół. Widziała Tonks i Lupina, Alastora, Poppy pochylała się nad ugryzionym przez Greybacka Billem, tak pamiętała to… Potem chyba wpadł do środka Potter.

Tylko część jej słuchała jego opowieści. Tylko część jej odnotowała historię Hermiony. Reszta świadomości pozostawała szczelnie zamknięta za murami.

Gdy wszyscy zamilkli, zorientowała się, że patrzą na nią. Że od niej oczekują odpowiedzi.

\- To wszystko moja wina. – wyszeptała.

Minerwa wielokrotnie w swoim względnie długim życiu czuła poczucie winy. Często to ono było źródłem jej bólu, to ono było brzemieniem, które dźwigała każdego dnia. Ale teraz…

\- Nie mogłaś wiedzieć. Wszyscy potrzebowaliśmy pomocy, cieszyliśmy się, że Snape już idzie… - odezwał się Lupin.

Potrząsnęła głową. Przecież nie chodziło o to, o Snape'a. Wtedy… mogła go zatrzymać. Gdyby poprosiła go, by został, gdyby wtedy wyznała mu prawdę, gdyby otworzyła przed nim serce… nie zostawiłby jej, nie wyjechałby, razem pokonaliby śmierciożerców, on nadal by żył…

Drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego otworzyły się z impetem. Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi, widząc państwa Weasley i Fleur Delacour.

\- Molly, Arturze… Tak mi przykro… - rzekła, witając ich.

\- Bill! Och, Bill! – Molly zignorowała ją i pobiegła do łóżka syna.

Całe szczęście, że Artur zwrócił się do niej – musiała brać udział w rozmowie, nie mogła zatracać się tam, za murami…

\- A Dumbledore? … Minerwo, czy to prawda? Czy on naprawdę… ? – spytał Artur.

Minerwa skinęła głową. Tak, to działo się naprawdę. To nie był jeden z jej wielu koszmarów…

\- Dumbledore odszedł… - rzekł Artur. Do Minerwy już nie dotarły dalsze słowa jego żony. Nadal stała prosto, z zamyśleniem na twarzy, jakby zasłuchana w żałobne zawodzenie Fawkesa. Niby nadal była obecna – rejestrowała dziwną wymianę zdań między Molly a Fleur, kłótnię Remusa z Tonks…

\- To nie jest odpowiedni moment, żeby o tym rozmawiać. Dumbledore nie żyje…

\- Dumbledore byłby bardzo szczęśliwy, mając świadomość, że jest trochę więcej miłości na świecie. – odezwała się Minerwa. Wszyscy odwrócili się do niej. Wytrzymała ich współczujące spojrzenia.

Minerwa była mistrzynią magii umysłu. Wiedziała doskonale, co oni wszyscy teraz myślą. Prawie słyszała ich współczucie, ich litość.

Nie potrzebowała tego.

Drzwi znów stanęły otworem. Minerwa odwróciła się do przybyłego.

\- Hagrid.

-Zro…zrobiłem to, pani psor. Przeniosłem go. Profesor Sprout zaprowadziła dzieciaki z powrotem do łóżek. Profesor Flitwick leży, ale mówi, że za chwilę wszystko będzie dobrze, a profesor Slughorn mówi, że zawiadomiono ministerstwo.

\- Dziękuję, Hagridzie. Powinnam spotkać się z wysłannikami ministerstwa, kiedy przybędą. Hagridzie, powiedz proszę, opiekunom domów – Slughorn może reprezentować Slytherin- że chcę ich niezwłocznie widzieć w ... moim gabinecie. I chciałabym, żebyś ty też do nas dołączył. – jak zaskakująco łatwo słowa płynęły przez jej usta! Minerwa sama była zdumiona… ale … to tylko ten ułamek woli odpowiadający za słowa… cała reszta…

\- Zanim spotkam się z nimi, chciałabym zamienić z tobą parę słów, Harry. Chodź ze mną. – dodała, patrząc wprost na ciemnowłosego chłopca.

W milczeniu szli przez zamkowe korytarze. Minerwa z pełnym rozmysłem nie skierowała się do swojego gabinetu – nie po tym, do czego tam doszło kilka godzin temu… nie, musi skupić się na czymś innym… hasło, tak, nie potrzebowała go … ruchome schody… ile razy jechała nimi, wiedząc, że za drzwiami z kołatką znajdzie …. Szszszsz, nie o tym…

Jego gabinet…. Byłby wciąż jego, nawet gdyby spędziła tu stulecie jako dyrektorka. Jego gabinet… był niezmieniony. Może tylko panowała tu strasznie umniejszająca atmosfera. Minerwa nigdy nie uważała się za małą wiedźmę – jej wzrost bywał i błogosławieństwem i przekleństwem, ale teraz miała wrażenie, że nie stanowi więcej niż ziarenko piasku. Znajome srebrne instrumenty, lśniący miecz Godryka, zakurzona Tiara Przydziału... jego okulary leżące na pustym biurku. Biurku, które wczoraj sprzątała… inaczej na pewno byłby tu bałagan…

I jego portret. Te same okulary co na biurku były namalowane na jego haczykowatym nosie – on sam drzemał, chociaż nie potrafiła stwierdzić, czy jego sny należą do przyjemnych – czasem krzywił się, jakby śnił mu się koszmar… To było tak nierzeczywiste…

Minerwa zebrała się w sobie: ,,Hogwart był najważniejszy."

\- Harry, chciałabym wiedzieć, co ty i profesor Dumbledore robiliście dziś w nocy, gdy opuściliście szkołę. – słowa znów chyba były kształtowane przez jej magię… nie zdobyłaby się na wspomnienie …

\- Nie mogę tego zdradzić, pani profesor. – odpowiedział Potter.

Powinna się tego spodziewać. Spojrzała na chłopca – nie wiedziała, co w niej zobaczył, ale cofnął się ze strachem.

\- Chcę, żebyś wiedział, Harry… że gdybyś potrzebował… porozmawiać… ja zawsze tu będę… Hogwart… jest najważniejszy… - wyszeptała, odwracając głowę i zerkając na pustą żerdź Fawkesa.

\- Dziękuję… pani profesor. – Harry nie powiedział już nic więcej. Minerwa wiedziała, że gdyby użyła legilimencji, wiedziałaby wszystko… ale … to nie byłoby właściwie. Zresztą nie musiała czytać myśli chłopaka, by widzieć jego ból i żal. Czuł się opuszczony, zdradzony. Czuł gniew na Snape'a i chęć zemsty. Wierzył, że jego relacja z … dyrektorem była wyjątkowa… Wierzył w swoje prawo do opłakiwania ….

Harry był do tego stopnia zaślepiony swoim poczuciem straty, że nie dostrzegał pewnego ironicznego faktu.

Żałował człowieka, który już raz go porzucił. Człowieka, który przez jedenaście lat się nim nie interesował.

Potter nie widział tego, jak proste i prymitywne są jego emocje, w porównaniu z jej bólem.

Bo jeśli ktokolwiek mógł czuć się opuszczony, to tylko ona.


	10. Rozdział 10

Chwilę później grupka nauczycieli weszła do gabinetu.

\- Snape! Uczyłem go! Myślałem, że go znam! – wrzasnął zdenerwowany i spocony Slughorn.

Minerwa zdążyła pomyśleć jeszcze, że też uczyła Severusa, ba, przez ostatnie lata wydawało jej się, że… ale potem z impetem zamknęła te myśli za kolejnym murem.

\- Minerwo, minister za chwilę tu będzie, właśnie deportował się z ministerstwa. – oświadczył jeden z byłych dyrektorów.

\- Dziękuję, Everardzie. – rzekła i szybko odwróciła się do nauczycieli.

\- Chcę porozmawiać o tym, co stało się w Hogwarcie, zanim on się tu zjawi. Osobiście nie jestem przekonana do tego, żeby w przyszłym roku znów otworzyć szkołę. Śmierć dyrektora z rąk jednego z naszych kolegów to potworna plama na historii szkoły. – i choć głos wydobywał się z jej ust, słowa jakby nie należały do niej – były tym, co jakaś część jej umysłu wierzyła, było właściwe do powiedzenia. Tego by oczekiwano od … przejmującej obowiązki...

\- Jestem pewna, że Dumbledore chciałby, żeby szkoła została otwarta. Uważam, że jeśli choć jeden uczeń będzie chciał tu przybyć, szkoła powinna być otwarta dla tego jednego ucznia. – rzekła rozsądnie Pomona. Lecz Minerwa znów odpływała – jej wzrok błądził po książkach o transmutacji – wiele z nich przeczytała jeszcze podczas nauki w Hogwarcie… co tydzień pożyczała kolejne…

\- Hagridzie, ty się jeszcze nie wypowiedziałeś. Jak sądzisz, czy Hogwart powinien zostać otwarty? – Minerwa znów starała się skierować myśli na właściwe tory.

\- Nie wiem, pani psor. To opiekunowie i dyrekcja powinni decydować… - płaczliwie odpowiedział półolbrzym.

\- Profesor Dumbledore zawsze cenił sobie twoje zdanie. Ja również. – i znów, tak jakby mówiła o jakimś dalszym znajomym… jakby wymazała te wszystkie lata…

\- … Hogwart bez Dumbledore'a…

Nauczycielka transmutacji zacisnęła palce na różdżce.

Życie bez…

Jakieś słowa znów popłynęły z jej ust – coś o powrocie uczniów do domów…

\- A co z pogrzebem Dumbledore'a? – spytał Harry.

Minerwa zamknęła oczy. Nie rozmawiali o tym. Nigdy. Ale przecież wiedziała.

\- Cóż. Wiem, że Dumbledore życzył sobie spocząć tutaj, w Hogwarcie.

\- Więc tak się właśnie stanie, prawda? – tym razem ton Pottera był ostrzejszy.

Będzie tak blisko…

\- Jeśli Ministerstwo uzna to za stosowne. Żaden inny dyrektor ani dyrektorka nie… - jakaś głupia cząstka jej umysłu wmawiała jej, że to nie pomoże jej zapomnieć, a przecież tylko tyle mogła zrobić… zapomnieć…

\- Żaden inny dyrektor nie dał tej szkole tak wiele. – warknął Hagrid. Nie spojrzała na niego – bo po co miała wszystko utrudniać?

\- Hogwart powinien być miejscem spoczynku Dumbledore'a. – stwierdził z mocą Filius.

\- Absolutnie. – poparła go Pomona.

\- W związku z tym, nie powinna pani wysłać uczniów do domu przed pogrzebem. Wszyscy będą chcieli… - zaczął Harry, ale urwał.

\- Się pożegnać. – dokończyła za niego nauczycielka zielarstwa.

\- Dobrze powiedziane. Nasi uczniowie powinni oddać mu należny hołd. Potem można ich odesłać do domów. – rzekł Slughorn.

Hołd. Znów odepchnęła od siebie kolejną falę myśli – wtłoczyła ją za kolejny mur.

\- Idzie. Minister… i wygląda na to, że wziął ze sobą całą delegację. – to nie był jej głos – to był głos wiedźmy czujnie wyglądającej na błonia…

\- Czy mogę wyjść, pani profesor? – zapytał Potter.

\- Możesz. Szybko. – otworzyła mu drzwi. Lepiej by minister go nie przesłuchiwał… nie w tym stanie… Odprowadziła wzrokiem chłopca… każdy jego krok ciężki od przytłaczającego go żalu…

\- Minerwa? – Pomona delikatnie wymówiła jej imię.

\- Wracajcie lepiej do swoich zajęć. Zajmę się ministrem, pogrzebem, uczniami, naprawą… zajmę się wszystkim. – rzekła Minerwa tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Hagrid chyba chciał zaprotestować, ale Slughorn pociągnął go do wyjścia.

Minerwa rozejrzała się. Nie miała złudzeń – Scrimgeour będzie przede wszystkim chciał poznać tajemnice Zakonu. I zacznie od tej wieży. Nie mogła dopuścić… spojrzała na swoje dłonie – w prawej wciąż ściskała różdżkę.

Rufus na pewno ma już jakieś relację z tego, co się wydarzyło. Poza tym minister nie był głupcem – nigdy otwarcie nie sprzeciwił się dyrektorowi Hogwartu. Teraz, gdy część powagi urzędu spadła na nią, musiała ostrożnie rozegrać swoją batalię. Należało kupić czas… przynajmniej do pogrzebu… Nie będą śmieli – nie dopóki ona tu będzie…

\- Minerwo? – czyjś zatroskany głos wyrwał ją z rozmyślań. Odwróciła się:

\- Będę potrzebowała waszego wsparcia, Armando . – zwróciła się do portretu staruszka, rozmyślnie nie patrząc na jego zupełnie mokre rękawy szat.

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście, moje dziecko. – zaraz po zapewnieniu Dippeta reszta dyrektorów pokiwała namalowanymi głowami – oprócz jednego.

Wyprostowała się i obeszła biurko. Usiąść w tym krześle… to było wyzwanie. Ale musiała się na to zdobyć. Musiała podkreślić swoją władzę. Już słyszała ich głosy… byli na ruchomych schodach… drzwi otworzyły się z impetem… nawet nie zapukali…

\- Profesor McGonagall! – kroczący na czele Rufus Scrimgeour najpierw czujnie się rozejrzał, a potem ruszył ku niej, marszcząc czoło – już zrozumiał, że na samym wstępie podkopała jego autorytet.

\- Ministrze. Proszę spocząć… niestety nie mam tylu krzeseł, żeby wszyscy z pańskiej świty usiedli, ale mogę wyczarować… - zaczęła spokojnym głosem Minerwa. Scrimgeour pokręcił głową.

\- Postoją. Proszę przyjąć moje najszczersze wyrazy smutku – Shacklebolt opowiedział mi o walce i … zabójstwie Albusa Dumbledore. – minister usiadł, zatem ona też opadła na przypominające tron dyrektorskie krzesło. Skrzywiła się, gdy zaskrzypiało pod nią, zaraz jednak się opanowała i bez słowa położyła różdżkę na biurku… obok jego okularów.

\- Jest wiele spraw organizacyjnych… - zaczęła, ale Rufus jej przerwał.

\- To prawda, że zabił go Snape? – głos ministra był ostry – Minerwa natychmiast przypomniała sobie podobny ton, używany przez Spencer-Moona.

\- Nie było mnie przy tym, ale Potter to widział. – odpowiedziała, zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Potter? Dumbledore opuścił z nim szkołę, zanim nastąpił atak. Wiesz dokąd się udali? Madame? – głos ministra był coraz bardziej napastliwy.

\- Nie. – Minerwa zacisnęła usta.

\- Dumbledore nie mówił, dokąd się wybiera?

\- Nie. Miałam jedynie pilnować szkoły podczas jego nieobecności. – z każdym słowem Minerwa czuła coraz większe poczucie winy…

\- Nasi eksperci zbadają ciało. Może miał przy sobie coś… Chciałbym też przesłuchać Pottera… i innych… Dawlish, podaj mi listę! Nie masz jej? Poszukaj porządnie! – Scrimgeour odwrócił się do jednego ze stojących za nim w półkolu aurorów. Wszyscy ci mężczyźni ani na moment nie spuszczali wzroku z Minerwy i jej różdżki.

\- Potter jest pod moją opieką. Przeżył ciężki szok, nie zgadzam się na przesłuchanie jego, bądź innych uczniów. Co do nauczycieli… tylko jeśli wyrażą zgodę. – oświadczyła Minerwa chłodno.

\- Nie zgadzasz się? Pani profesor, nie wiem czy jest pani świadoma, ale na terenie szkoły doszło do morderstwa, mamy prawo przeprowadzić śledztwo, zbadać wszystkie okoliczności. – warknął Rufus.

\- Na terenie szkoły, która teraz podlega mojej władzy. – Minerwa zobaczyła, jak aurorzy otwierają szerzej oczy – nie spodziewali się, że tak szybko postawi sprawę na ostrzu noża.

\- Dyrektor Hogwartu nie jest ponad prawem. – odpowiedział minister.

\- Nie będę narażała uczniów na jeszcze większy stres. Dopóki przebywają na terenie szkoły, to ja jestem za nich odpowiedzialna. Nie zgadzam się, by ktokolwiek zakłócał ich … spokój i czas żałoby. I jeśli dowiem się, że ktoś próbował, będzie odpowiadał przede mną. To jest moje finalne słowo. – powiedziała twardo Minerwa. Zauważyła, że minister krzywi się z niesmakiem.

\- Bardzo szybko weszłaś w swoją rolę. – rzucił.

Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć na tę potwarz, odezwał się Everard swoim mocnym głosem:

\- Bo tego chciałby Dumbledore, ty durniu. Uczył ją do tego od dekad.

Minerwa przełknęła ślinę. Czy stary dyrektor miał rację? Czy ta rola była pisana jej od początku?

\- Dziękuję, Everardzie. Ministrze, chyba zgodzi się pan ze mną, że dobro uczniów jest najważniejsze? – spytała Minerwa, tym razem bardziej miękko.

\- Co? Tak, oczywiście. – minister machnął ręką. Minerwa stłumiła chwilową ulgę- wiedziała, że to było chwilowe zwycięstwo – prędzej czy później Rufus dosięgnie Harry'ego.

\- Chciałabym omówić sprawę pogrzebu i otwarcia szkoły w przyszłym roku… - zaczęła Minerwa. Mówiła powoli, odpowiednio akcentując zdania, na których jej zależało. Minister odpowiadał rozsądnie – obydwoje wiedzieli, że organizacja pogrzebu będzie ogromnym wyzwaniem dla całej ich społeczności. Jednocześnie zaskoczył Minerwę, mówiąc:

\- Najlepiej będzie, jeśli to pani będzie podejmować kluczowe decyzje w sprawie pogrzebu… do pani będziemy odsyłać wszystkie zapytania i wątpliwości… w końcu ma pani doświadczenie w takich ceremoniałach, pamiętam, jak o pogrzebie pani babki i rodziców mówiło się tygodniami…

\- Tak, zajmę się wszystkim. – zdołała jedynie odpowiedzieć… miała doświadczenie…

\- Ministerstwo zrobi wszystko, by złapać odpowiedzialnych za tę tragedię. Będziemy jednak musieli sprawdzić… Dumbledore mógł zostawić jakieś wskazówki, co do tego… tylko jego bał się Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać… - zaczął nieskładnie minister.

\- Do rzeczy, ministrze. – rzekła cicho Minerwa, wbijając w niego spojrzenie.

\- Musimy przeszukać ten gabinet i jego prywatne apartamenty. – oświadczył Scrimgeour.

\- Kiedy? – spytała.

\- Możemy zacząć od razu… dzięki temu będzie mogła pani potem spokojnie zająć się organizacją pogrzebu i wprowadzić się do wieży.

Minerwa zamrugała.

\- SŁUCHAM? Nie żyje od kilkunastu kwadransów, a wy już chcecie … chcecie… to jest … odrażające… i ja miałabym… spać… tam… w jego łóżku?! – po raz pierwszy podniosła głos. Na jej ostatnie słowa Dawlish parsknął. Minerwa przeniosła na niego wściekłe spojrzenie – doskonale widziała jego chore myśli, tak jak dokładnie pamiętała, że to on był jednym z tych, którzy ją oszołomili…

\- Profesor McGonagall, mamy prawo podejrzewać, że Dumbledore mógł ukryć tutaj coś, co mogłoby nam pomóc w wygraniu wojny… musimy to jak najszybciej …

\- Nie. – przerwała ministrowi.

\- Rozumiem, że jest pani w szoku, pani profesor… straciła pani przełożonego… ale teraz, jako dyrektor… odpowiada pani nie przed jego… pamięcią… lecz przed naszą społecznością, reprezentowaną przed wybranego ministra. – rzekł chłodno Scrimgeour.

\- Do pogrzebu nie będziecie przetrzebiać jego gabinetu. Dopiero po pogrzebie i odczytaniu testamentu będziecie mogli rozdzielić jego dobytek według jego woli. – odparła.

\- Testament jest już poszukiwany w archiwach ministerstwa. Musimy jednak działać szybko… naprawdę nie chciałbym uciekać się do ostatecznych środków, pani profesor.

\- Ostatecznych środków? – zagrzmiał portret Dylis Derwent.

Scrimgeour odwrócił się do swoich aurorów. Minerwa roześmiała się. I był to dźwięk tak groteskowy, że Fineas Black gwizdnął z podziwem.

\- Ależ, proszę, spróbuj tylko. Ciekawe jak się wytłumaczysz społeczności, którą reprezentujesz. ,,McGonagall oszalała po zabójstwie dyrektora." ,,Czy zastępczyni zabiła swojego przełożonego?" – czy takie będą nagłówki gazet? Rufusie… dla dobra naszej społeczności, nie chciałabym zrobić ci krzywdy. – mówiła lekkim tonem, jakby komentowała pogodę.

\- Grozisz mi? – minister odsunął się lekko – jego oczy były utkwione w wciąż leżącej na biurku różdżce Minerwy.

\- Ostrzegam. – odpowiedziała.

W tym momencie minister pstryknął palcami. Czterech aurorów wycelowało różdżki w Minerwę, a trzech innych rzuciło się na schody prowadzące do apartamentu w wieży. Portrety wrzasnęły z oburzeniem. Potem rozległy się okrzyki trójki aurorów, którzy zostali z ogromną siłą odesłani na ziemię. Minerwa nie drgnęła. Różdżka nadal leżała przed nią niewinnie na biurku.

\- Co to ma znaczyć, McGonagall? – warknął Rufus, z niedowierzaniem patrząc na poobijanych podwładnych.

\- To znaczy, że mój poprzednik najwyraźniej nie życzył sobie przeszukiwania jego apartamentu. Możecie próbować, ale nie dostaniecie się tam, tak samo jak nie jesteście w stanie zbliżyć się do biurka czy którejkolwiek z szaf. – odpowiedziała spokojnie.

\- Co? – Rufus zrobił krok w jej stronę, ale napotkał niewidzialną barierę przed biurkiem. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szok.

\- Accio różdżka! – krzyknął, celując w różdżkę Minerwy. Ozdobiona klejnotami własność czarownicy nawet się nie zatrzęsła.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? W co ty pogrywasz, McGonagall?! – ryknął wściekły minister.

\- Idiota! – prychnął Dippet, podczas gdy Minerwa milczała.

\- Rozumiem, że ty możesz wejść do apartamentów Dumbledore'a?! – syknął do niej Scrimgeour.

\- Oczywiście. Wątpię jednak, byś był w stanie zmusić mnie do otworzenia ci drzwi. – rzekła.

\- Wrócimy do tej kwestii. Po pogrzebie chcę mieć pełny dostęp do komnat dyrektora. – zarządził Scrimgeour.

\- Masz coś jeszcze do dodania? Bo przez ostatnie minuty marnujesz mój czas, Rufusie. – Minerwa wstała, sygnalizując koniec rozmowy.

\- Obawiam się, że ministerstwo nie będzie w stanie zapewnić pani bezpieczeństwa, pani profesor. – rzucił minister.

\- Umiem o siebie zadbać, ministrze. Zresztą na pana miejscu to bardziej obawiałabym się o swoje bezpieczeństwo. – odpowiedziała.

\- Spotkamy się na pogrzebie, profesor McGonagall. – Scrimgeour nie czekał na jej odpowiedź- nie oglądając się na swoich aurorów, ruszył do wyjścia.

Minerwa spokojnie odczekała pół godziny, aż Hogwart potwierdził, że minister i jego świta opuścili teren szkoły. Potem podniosła swoją różdżkę z biurka – zaskakujące, o ile bezpieczniej czuła się, trzymając ten drobny kawałek drewna – wytworzenie potężnych tarcz wokół wszystkiego w gabinecie kosztowało ją sporo energii, której straciłaby mniej, gdyby użyła różdżki. Lecz wtedy Scrimgeour mógłby oskarżyć ją o atak na pracowników ministerstwa.

Obeszła biurko, zatrzymując się na środku gabinetu.

Zadrżała, gdy pierwszy z murów rozpadł się jak domek z kart.

Upadła na kolana, gdy kolejne runęły jak śnieżna lawina.

Jej ciało zaczęło się niepohamowanie trząść, gdy cały wysiłek kontroli przerzuciła na okiełznanie swej magii.

Albus Dumbledore. Legenda transmutacji, którego chciała poznać po pierwszym przeczytaniu o nim w książkach z biblioteki McGonagallów. Nauczyciel, którego była najbardziej ciekawa, którego wyobrażała sobie na długo przed ujrzeniem go na schodach przed Wielką Salą. Który przerósł jej wszystkie wyobrażenia, czekając tam, z dobrodusznym uśmiechem, ze szczerą radością i ciekawością. Który od razu dostrzegł jej niezwykłość. Który bezskutecznie próbował uwierzyć, że nie jest niebezpieczna, ale nie potrafił… dał jej szansę, mimo ostrzeżeń…

Profesor, który nauczył ją magii. Prawdziwej sztuki czarowania …kunsztu kształtowania energii… mistrzostwa transmutacji… odnalezienia siebie w przemianie animagicznej.

Opiekun, który był z nią po śmierci rodziców. Który podzielił się największymi lękami i wątpliwościami z nią… nastolatką… zagubioną w meandrze potężnych ludzkich emocji. Szukał jej przebaczenia … nie musiał, przecież nie mogłaby być na niego zła…

Mentor, który złamał wszystkie zasady, całując ją po pamiętnym balu…

To uczucie w jego niesamowicie błękitnych oczach… cichy szmer muzyki, idealne dopasowanie bicia ich serc…

Rozsądne odsunięcie się od niej – bezinteresowne pozostawienie jej wyboru, szansy na … na inne życie. Już wtedy wiedziała, że nie chciała innego…

Zaciekłość, z jaką bronił jej przed Tomem. Z jaką bronił ją przed nią samą, gdy pchała się w sam wir wojny.

Wojna. Walka w Niemczech. Ramię w ramię, strzegąc swoich pleców. Ratując Alastora. Wędrówka…

Noc zapomnienia. Szachy. Jakby jutra miało nie być. Pragnienia, z istnienia których nie zdawała sobie sprawy. Pożądanie, zaćmiewające wszystko. Miłość, będąca najpotężniejszą magią…

Słowa nie mogły tego opisać. Zresztą z tym pogodziła się już dawno, gdy zapieczętowała tę szufladę swojego umysłu. Która teraz otworzyła się…

Wspomnienia, które mu ukradła.

Bez których nie przetrwałaby tortur Grindelwalda. Uratował ją wtedy – zarówno jej psychikę, jak i fizyczne ciało. To było tak wyraźne, jakby było wczoraj – różdżka czarnoksiężnika przy jej ciele i ten ból, ta agonia w jego oczach – poświęcenie, a potem gniew… kalejdoskop emocji. Jego szept, kończący to szaleństwo.

To rozczarowanie, gdy go zostawiła. To poczucie winy w błękitnych oczach – jak on mógł obwiniać siebie za jej błędy?

Radość, gdy wróciła. Gdy zaczęli wszystko od nowa. Hogwart, uczniowie, transmutacja. Razem, ciągle. Gdy jego promienny uśmiech witał ją rano, kiedy schodzili razem na śniadanie. Te ożywione rozmowy na temat bzdur wypisywanych przez Proroka. Te krótkie momenty, gdy niewidzialny pojawiał się w jej klasie, by po prostu poprzyglądać się. Wspólne spotkania z Radą Nadzorczą, gdy godzinami notował w swoim notesie, pozwalając jej mówić za siebie. Debaty w pokoju nauczycielskim, gdy popierał ją w prawie każdej sprawie. Nocne rozmowy o transmutacji, o szkole, o wszystkim i o niczym. Wielogodzinne szachowe pojedynki.

Przyjaźń, która była cenniejsza niż jakakolwiek relacja. Kiedy porozumiewali się bez słów, kiedy on instynktownie wyczuwał jej niepokój, a ona natychmiast wychwytywała jego wątpliwości. Kiedy nie potrafiła już myśleć o sobie, profesor McGonagall, bez niego. I kiedy on bez końca powtarzał, że Hogwart byłby ruiną, gdyby ona nie dbała o niego.

Te straszne chwile, gdy wyruszał z misjami dla Zakonu podczas pierwszej wojny. To okropne poczucie beznadziei, gdy zastraszona rada odwołała go podczas terroru bazyliszka. Ta samotność… gdy zostawił ją z Umbridge i ministerialnym bałaganem.

Nawet gdy odurzył ją po zabójstwie Potterów. Nawet gdy podejrzewał ją o odrażającą fascynację Voldemortem. Nawet gdy nie zgadzali się w kwestii Severusa…

Nie mogła go nie kochać.

Kochała go, przez te wszystkie lata. A on… na swój sposób kochał ją – przecież widziała to w jego oczach te kilka godzin temu, gdy podarował jej ostatni, pożegnalny pocałunek. Żyli razem tak długo… a jednak nigdy nie znaleźli odwagi by postawić wszystko na tę jedną, najpotężniejszą kartę – oni, legendarni wychowankowie domu lwa.

Jej wyczerpane, wycieńczone ciało trzęsło się na bogato zdobionym dywanie gabinetu dyrektora, ale upragnione łzy nie płynęły. Portrety coś krzyczały do niej, ale słyszała jedynie lament feniksa. Który chyba jako jedyny był w stanie zrozumieć głębię jej bólu.

Obrazy przesuwały się przed jej oczami jak na karuzeli. Tysiące wspomnień, zamkniętych w ciasnej, ograniczonej przestrzeni umysłu. Był w jej życiu tak długo… był stałą, do której się zawsze odwoływała. Był kotwicą, która ratowała ją przed otchłanią bólu. Był wszystkim.

A teraz był martwy.

Zamordowany z rozmysłem przez człowieka, któremu ufał bezgranicznie, bardziej niż jej, którego traktował jak syna.

Druga szansa, do której przekonał nawet ją.

\- Snape. – zacisnęła w pięści obie dłonie – w jednej nadal trzymała różdżkę.

Człowiek, który odebrał jej wszystko.

\- Pani profesor! Profesor McGonagall! Proszę otworzyć! PANI PROFESOR! – czyjś wątły głos przebił się przez ciężką zasłonę myśli.

Kolejna myśl, jaka się pojawiła, zupełnie nie pasowała do reszty : ,,Jak mogła minąć chimerę?"

\- Pani profesor! Proszę, niech pani otworzy!

Minerwa poczuła jak jej balansująca na granicy materii świadomość wraca z powrotem do ciała. Zrozumiała, że leży na podłodze gabinetu, trzęsąc się jak w przedśmiertnych drgawkach. Nie mogła tego dłużej ciągnąć.

Hogwart był najważniejszy. Hogwart potrzebował silnej przywódczyni.

Dźwignęła się na nogi. Otrzepała szaty. Zaklęciem jeszcze mocniej zacisnęła surowy kok. Przywołała na twarz wyraz całkowitej obojętności. I poleciła drzwiom, by się otworzyły.

Hermiona Granger była wyraźnie na granicy rzucenia zaklęcia wyważającego, bo stała zdumiona z uniesioną różdżką. Na jej twarzy malował się czysty strach. Nawet gdy opamiętała się i szybko weszła do gabinetu, w jej oczach nadal czaił się lęk.

\- Pani profesor! Wołałam panią od dobrych paru minut! – wysapała dziewczyna, zatrzymując się przed nią.

\- Jest wiele pracy, panno Granger. Słucham, w czym mogę pomóc? – Minerwa założyła ręce, by Hermiona nie zauważyła lśnienia, jakie było pierwszą oznaką utraty kontroli nad magią.

\- Ja… jak pani się czuje, pani profesor? – wypaliła Hermiona, a potem zarumieniła się lekko.

\- Nie zostałam ranna. Nic mi nie jest. – oświadczyła Minerwa z mocą.

\- Ale… po tym co się stało… madame… Hogwart bez profesora Dumbledore… - rzęsiste łzy popłynęły z oczu Hermiony.

\- Hogwart jest najważniejszy. Hermiono, jeśli chciałabyś z kimś porozmawiać, to jestem pewna, że pani Pomfrey znajdzie chwilę… - zaczęła Minerwa, pragnąc jedynie, by dziewczyna zostawiła ją… z jej rozpaczą…

\- Pani Pomfrey? … Ja? Ależ pani profesor… - Hermiona wykonała ręką ruch w jej kierunku.

\- Powinnaś być w swoim dormitorium, Granger. – lodowaty, złośliwy głos Fineasa Blacka przeciął ciszę. Minerwa zerknęła na portret dalekiego krewnego, a potem pokiwała wolno głową.

\- Mam wiele do zrobienia, panno Granger, jeśli więc nie masz problemu wymagającego mojej atencji… - zaczęła, ale Hermiona jej przerwała:

\- Nie, ja nie mam problemu, pani dyrektor. – rzekła dziewczyna, nadal zapłakana i wybiegła z gabinetu.

Tytuł uderzył Minerwę jak dobrze wyważony cios. Zachwiała się… drzwi zamknęły się z głośnym trzaskiem za Hermioną. Ile razy jeszcze miała zawieść? Ile razy miała odtrącić czystą, ludzką troskę? Robiła to dla dobra Hermiony, tak sobie wmawiała. Minerwa nie mogła ufać swojej samokontroli, a im mniej świat wiedział o tym, jak ważny jest… był dla niej… Albus…

Martwy. Albus Dumbledore.

\- Nie pozwól, by to cię znów pochłonęło. – rozsądny głos zwrócił ją ku rzeczywistości.

Na podłokietniku fotelu Armando Dippeta siedziała Theresa McGonagall, patrząca na nią z troską i współczuciem.

\- Ja… - Minerwa otworzyła usta i je zamknęła. Co miała powiedzieć? Wszyscy jej poprzednicy oprócz jednego patrzyli na nią z wyczekiwaniem, ale również z mieszaniną litości i strachu.

\- Zacznij od szafek po lewej. Przetrząśnij wszystkie książki. Masz niewiele czasu. – rzekła szybko Theresa.

Minerwa pokiwała głową i mechanicznie ruszyła do regału po lewej stronie drzwi. Zaczynając do najwyższej półki, zaczęła przeglądać po kolei wszystkie książki.

Minęło pięć godzin. Każda znajdująca się w gabinecie książka została dokładnie zbadana przez Minerwę. Nie było to łatwe – głowa pulsowała jej od zgromadzonych na pergaminie informacji – dedykacje, wolne myśli, tłumaczone zdania, karteczki z przypomnieniami… to wszystko w jego znajomym piśmie… czasem nawet fioletowym atramentem…

W międzyczasie nadlatywały setki sów, na które odpowiadała znanymi na pamięć formułkami. Pomiędzy kolejnymi książkami słała listy do ministerstwa i dziesiątek organizacji, czasem pytając dyrektorów o ich opinie na temat grobowca, porządku ceremonii, przydziału miejsc… Do tego trzeba było rozwiązać wszelkie kwestie bezpieczeństwa…

Musiała być czwarta rano, gdy Minerwa podeszła do jednego z rogów pomieszczenia i nacisnęła odpowiednią książkę. Znajdujący się przed nią regał obrócił się, ukazując kamienną misę. Nad nią, na delikatnych, metalowych półeczkach, znajdowały się fiolki.

Puste.

Czarownica drżącymi rękami sięgnęła do szklanych naczyń. W żadnej nie znajdowała się srebrna nitka myśli. Tak jakby…

\- Opróżnił je wszystkie naraz, prawda? – spytała cicho.

Żaden z portretów nie odpowiedział.

\- Zabronił wam o tym mówić. – tym razem Minerwa nie pytała, stwierdzała fakt. Jakież to było typowe… przezornie pozbyć się cennych wspomnień, by nie wpadły w niepowołane ręce… ileż razy widziała go nad tą myślodsiewnią, zapełniającego fiolki… tylko po to, by potem upewnić się.. że nikt nie pozna jego najskrytszych myśli.

Już miała z powrotem obrócić magiczny artefakt, gdy powierzchnia wody w misie zamigotała. Zaciekawiona, Minerwa pochyliła się nad myślodsiewnią… i krzyknęła.

Ujrzała swoją twarz. Lecz nie obecną… aktualną, z zmarszczkami na twarzy i bólem w oczach.

Była to jej twarz z Noworocznego Balu – gdy jej skóra nadal była gładka i nieskazitelna, gdy jej oczy błyszczały, gdy jej usta były rozchylone w zapraszającym uśmiechu… gdy wirowała w ramionach Albusa.

Zostawił ten jeden obraz.

Bardzo powoli, odwróciła się od kamiennej misy. On nadal drzemał w swoim portrecie – jakby zupełnie nieświadomy jej pytającego spojrzenia. Przeklinając samą siebie za patrzenie w kierunku jego portretu, ukryła myślodsiewnię – sama nie potrafiłaby jej używać – jej myśli, tak samo jak jej magia, były skażone. Wcale by się nie zdziwiła, gdyby zazwyczaj srebrne nitki w jej przypadku miały kolor szarobury.

Ktoś zapukał. Zdumiona Minerwa najpierw spojrzała w okno – była głęboka noc, któż mógłby dobijać się do gabinetu? Zaraz też rozejrzała się – na szczęście była na tyle skrupulatna w swoich porządkach, że poza ukrytymi pod zaklęciem stosami ,,papierów specjalnego przeznaczenia" , nikt nie mógłby zauważyć żadnej zmiany w dyrektorskim gabinecie… jego okulary nadal leżały na biurku…

\- Proszę. – rzekła, poprawiając na nosie własne prostokątne oprawki. Zawsze, gdy czuła ciężar okularów na nosie, czuła się pewniej, jakby szkła odgradzały ją od zewnętrznego świata…

\- Minerwo… - w drzwiach stała ubrana w szlafrok Poppy. Trzymała tacę w kanapkami i sokiem dyniowym.

\- Powinnaś być w skrzydle szpitalnym, w tę noc… dzieci mogą potrzebować twoich mikstur nasennych. – rzuciła Minerwa, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

\- Alastor poradzi sobie przez kwadrans. To o ciebie się martwimy. Mogę przywołać dla ciebie miksturę nasenną… - Poppy dokładnie lustrowała troskliwie całą sylwetkę Minerwy.

\- Nie mogę spać, trzeba zająć się dokumentami… minister chciał przetrząsnąć to miejsce już dzisiaj. – zdradziła Minerwa, odcinając dopływ zaklęcia ukrywającego stos papierów. Poppy otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- To wszystko… przejrzałaś to wszystko sama? I te listy… ciągle widziałam sowy lecące w kierunku dyrektorskiej wieży… Minerwo, śmierć z przepracowania to najgorsza ucieczka… - Poppy sugestywnie postawiła tacę z kanapkami na stoliku.

\- Te papiery są z książek… jeszcze nie zabrałam się za biurko i resztę komnat… najlepiej jakbym do jutra się z tym uporała… jutro mam kilka spotkań w sprawie organizacji pogrzebu… funkcjonowania szkoły… - Minerwa mówiła szybko, bojąc się, że jeśli zbyt długo będzie zastanawiać się nad słowami, jej samokontrola pryśnie.

\- Minerwo! Musisz odpocząć, albo przynajmniej pozwól sobie pomóc… ja i Alastor chętnie zajmiemy się tymi papierami… musisz coś zjeść, te walki cię wyczerpały, a potem… Minnie, posłuchaj, martwimy się o ciebie… to musi być … - Poppy podeszła do przyjaciółki, ale chyba rozumiała, że nie powinna przekraczać pewnej granicy, bo dała Minerwie metrowy dystans.

\- Muszę to zrobić sama. Wracaj lepiej do skrzydła szpitalnego, do Alastora. Ach właśnie… trzeba będzie zebrać Zakon, ale to chyba dopiero po pogrzebie… - Minerwa już odwróciła się od Poppy, uniosła pokaźny plik pergaminów i bezceremonialnie wrzuciła je w płomienie migoczące w kominku.

\- Ale… Minerwo, ja wiem, że Dumbledore znaczył dla ciebie więcej, niż można by się spodziewać… - Poppy była wyraźnie zrozpaczona.

\- Odejdź, Poppy. Dzieci cię potrzebują. – odezwała się cicho Minerwa, wrzucając w ogień kolejne zapisane fioletowym atramentem kartki.

Pielęgniarka wyszła, a drzwi za nią zamknęły się cichutko. Minerwa przymknęła na chwilę oczy – gdy znów je otworzyła, na jej twarzy malowała się żelazna determinacja. Z rozmysłem uniosła mocno sfatygowaną już książkę i cisnęła ją w sam środek płonącego kominka.

Ponad czterystustronicowa rozprawa na temat możliwości animagów, obficie poznaczona fioletowymi notatkami, autorstwa lady Minerwy McGonagall, wybitnej brytyjskiej adeptki transmutacji, płonęła wyjątkowo dobrze.


	11. Rozdział 11

Minerwa zmusiła się do zajęcia jego fotela. Rozpościerający się przed nią pusty blat biurka wydawał się ogromny. Wypolerowane drewno lśniło lekko – pogładziła je dłonią – było przyjemnie chłodne. Idealną harmonię psuły jedynie okulary połówki, leżące na samym środku , w których odbijały się płomienie z kominka.

Ile razy zza tych szkieł spoglądała na nią para migoczących oczu?

Kiedyś, kilkanaście lat temu, zabrała mu te okulary w ramach zabawy – jak śmiesznie on wyglądał w jej własnych prostokątnych szkłach! Wciąż widziała jego dziecięcą radość, gdy usiłował sparodiować jej belferskie spojrzenie.

Przesunęła palcem po delikatnych, cieniutkich oprawkach.

Zaraz jednak skarciła się za zbędny sentymentalizm i zabrała się za pierwszą z szuflad.

Biurko Albusa skrywało wszystkie rzeczy niezbędne do prowadzenia szkoły – pióra, pergaminy, kałamarze z różnokolorowymi atramentami, a także rzeczy o wiele cenniejsze – jedna z szuflad była całkowicie przepełniona korespondencją oficjalną szkoły. Minerwa znała ponad połowę z tych listów – ponieważ zazwyczaj to ona zajmowała się papierkową robotą. I tak były to tylko listy z tego roku – po każdym semestrze zabierała od Albusa pokaźny plik dokumentów i umieszczała je w szkolnym archiwum, mieszczącym się w lochach.

Minęła kolejna godzina, zanim Minerwa dotarła do dwóch najniższych szuflad, które jednocześnie były największe i zamykane. I choć nigdy ich nie otwierała, wiedziała, że staromodny klucz znajdował się w górnej szufladzie. Wysłużony zamek kliknął, gdy przekręciła w nim klucz.

To, co znalazła w środku, sprawiło, że zamarła.

Szuflada nie była po prostu wielka.

Ciągnęła się jeszcze dobry metr w głąb podłogi.

Teraz brak możliwości przestawienia biurka nabrał nowego sensu.

Co istotne, kryjówka wypełniona była starannie opisanymi przegródkami.

Oto miała przed sobą nagromadzoną przez lata, prywatną korespondencję Albusa Dumbledore.

Była tam przegródka na pojedyncze listy od ludzi, których nie kojarzyła, ale znalazła też potężne pliki od tych, których znała bardzo dobrze.

Aberforth, Grindelwald, Elphias Dodge, Flammelowie, ministrowie, Weasley'owie, starzy uczniowie, członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, przyjaciele i wrogowie, wszyscy, których pisane słowa przedstawiały dla Albusa jakąś wartość.

Minerwa zrozumiała, że nie będzie w stanie przejrzeć ich wszystkich.

Postanowiła uszeregować je w kilka najważniejszych grup: najpierw na listy od żyjących i zmarłych. Potem obie te grupy na listy, które mogło obejrzeć ministerstwo i które powinny pozostać ukryte . Listy od zmarłych, nadające się do przeczytania przez ministerialnych urzędników miały trafić do ministerialnych archiwów. Listy od żywych, które też nadawały się do upublicznienia albo trafią do archiwum, albo zostaną odesłane nadawcom. Listy od zmarłych, których niektóre aspekty relacji z Albusem powinny zostać ukryte, jak choćby te listy od Flammelów, zamierzała ukryć w rezydencji, zresztą podobnie jak listy od żywych – jak te od Weasley'ów. Oddanie ich mogłoby zesłać niebezpieczeństwo na nadawców.

Przez moment zawahała się nad plikiem listów od Grindelwalda. Pochodziły z tego krótkiego okresu ich przyjaźni, ale były bardzo obszerne. Ostatecznie jednak Minerwa odrzuciła dziwną chęć przeczytania ich.

Na samym dnie skrytki, przewiązane grubą, czerwoną wstążką były listy od niej.

Zdumiewające, że było ich najwięcej i były doskonale uszeregowane chronologicznie. Minerwa odłożyła je na stos przeznaczony do wysłania do rezydencji.

Była szósta rano, gdy czarownica przekręciła klucz w ostatniej szufladzie.

Jej samokontrola puściła, gdy zobaczyła w połowie opróżnione pudełko cytrynowych dropsów.

,,Może cytrynowego dropsa, profesor McGonagall?"

,,Nie, dziękuję, profesorze Dumbledore."

Od kilkunastu lat zawsze miał je przy sobie. To pytanie zaś stanowiło ich wspólny, fundamentalny żart. Cytrynowe dropsy, jako coś nierozłącznie związanego z nim, jako katalizator jej bólu.

Bo prawda była taka, że Albus Dumbledore już nigdy nie zaoferuje jej cytrynowego dropsa. Już nigdy nie uśmiechnie się, gdy ona odmówi, by zaraz potem, sugestywnie mlaszcząc, zjeść kwaskowo-słodki, mugolski cukierek.

Minęła siódma, gdy Minerwie udało się opanować targające ciałem spazmy milczącego, suchego bólu. Czarownica już miała zatrzasnąć szufladę, gdy obok pudełka z dropsami zobaczyła coś jeszcze.

Notes. I znów, zupełnie prosty przedmiot obudził w niej dziesiątki wspomnień. Niekończące się zebrania Rady Nadzorczej, kiedy ona toczyła zaciętą dyskusję z starymi magami, a on notował coś w tym notesie, wtrącając się od czasu do czasu. Ożywione rozmowy podczas spotkań Zakonu Feniksa, gdy poszczególni członkowie tworzyli coraz to nowsze strategie, a on spokojnie bazgrał coś w tym niewielkim notatniku.

Ręce drżały jej jak nigdy, gdy otworzyła notesik.

Zupełnie białe kartki. Przewróciła kilka stron. To samo. Nieskazitelna biel. I logiczne pytanie: czy zawartość tego notesu usunął tak jak wspomnienia z fiolek?

Ująwszy mocno różdżkę w trzęsącej się dłoni, wymamrotała kilka zaklęć. Nic. Notes był pusty. Sfrustrowana, cisnęła nim o biurko. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

A potem notatnik sam z siebie otworzył się na pierwszej stronie.

Minerwa zamarła, z różdżką w defensywnej pozie.

Na białym papierze pojawiły się fioletowe litery: ,,Gdy zamykam oczy, widzę szmaragd, słyszę dźwięk dzwoneczków i czuję…"

Pod spodem pojawiły się jeszcze trzy kropki, jakby punktujące … odpowiedź.

I choć całe to zabezpieczenie przypominało jej za bardzo niebezpieczny dziennik Toma Riddle, Minerwa ostrożnie dotknęła fioletowych liter. Nie zniknęły, nadal tam były. Przywołała pióro i przy jednej z kropek napisała czarnym tuszem ,,ciepło". Słowo najpierw zamigotało na czerwono, a potem jakby wsiąknęło w papier, znikając.

Nie miała już sił na jego zagadki. Wstające słońce informowało ją o rozpoczynającym się nowym dniu – pierwszym dniu bez niego.

Ogromnym wysiłkiem domknęła ostatnią szufladę. Spojrzała w dół – jej ciemne szaty nadal były sfatygowane i zakurzone od wczorajszej walki. Nie chciała ich ściągać – wciąż mogła wspominać jego dotyk przez ich miękki materiał… miała jednak obowiązki. Klasnęła w dłonie.

\- Pani dyrektor? – obok natychmiast zmaterializowały się dwa skrzaty – jej i Albusa.

\- Te rzeczy trzeba zabrać do rezydencji i ukryć w sejfie. Za kilka dni powinnam się zjawić, by zabezpieczyć je zaklęciami. I potrzebuję świeżych szat, czarnych. – rzuciła suchym tonem. Zignorowała zaniepokojone spojrzenia, jakie wymieniły skrzaty. Wiedziała, że one nie będą kwestionować jej postanowień. I rzeczywiście – skrzat Albusa zabrał pudło pełne dokumentów, a jej skrzatka zniknęła, by pojawić się za chwilę z naręczem ciężkich, ciemnych szat.

Minerwa nałożyła je czym prędzej, bez większego namysłu chowając do ich kieszeni zaczarowany notes. Opłukała twarz – zimna woda nieco ją otrzeźwiła. Rzuciła szybkie kontrolne spojrzenie na odbicie w lustrze w małej łazience dyrektora.

Jej pierwszą myślą było spostrzeżenie, że jej babka wyglądała bardzo podobnie na łożu śmierci. Zaraz jednak potrząsnęła głową i czym prędzej nałożyła na nos okulary. Z niejasnym przeświadczeniem, że wygląda jeszcze gorzej, wyszła z gabinetu.

Powoli szła pustymi jeszcze korytarzami – uczniowie chyba nie chcieli opuszczać bezpiecznej atmosfery pokojów wspólnych. Czasem zatrzymywała się by wyszeptać inkantację naprawiającą zniszczenia wynikające z wczorajszych walk.

Gdy weszła do Wielkiej Sali, zobaczyła skrzaty zbierające porozrzucaną srebrną zastawę i zamiatające szkło z powybijanych okien. Powiew lodowatego powietrza uderzył ją w twarz. Już uniosła różdżkę, by wypowiedzieć odpowiednie zaklęcie, gdy usłyszała cienki głos gdzieś obok:

\- Reparo Maxima!

Ogromne okna zaczęły się na nowo wypełniać witrażowymi szkiełkami, jakby były żyjącymi organizmami, a ich skóra zasklepiała ziejące rany. Czarownica odwróciła się – obok niej stał Filius Flitwick.

\- Dziękuję, Filiusie. – rzekła, choć słowa ciężko przechodziły jej przez gardło.

\- Czy mogę zrobić coś jeszcze, Minerwo? – maleńki czarodziej spojrzał na nią z troską.

\- Szczegóły pogrzebowych ceremonii powinny do wieczora zostać ustalone. Jutro poinformuję o nich uczniów. Teraz wyjeżdżam do ministerstwa – bądźcie ostrożni i nadal patrolujcie korytarze. W razie jakichkolwiek problemów…

\- Wezwiemy cię. Uważaj na siebie. Ministerstwo może chcieć wykorzystać tą sytuację… - na twarzy Filiusa pojawił się smutek.

\- Zrobię wszystko, by chronić uczniów. Nie wiem, ile z autonomii Hogwartu przyjdzie mi poświęcić, ale to uczniowie tworzą tą szkołę. – odpowiedziała z powagą.

\- Zapewniam cię, że masz nasze pełne poparcie. – Filius uśmiechnął się do niej krzepiąco.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową. Następnie wzniosła różdżkę. Na zaczarowanym sklepieniu Hogwartu pojawił się mały kawałek czystego, błękitnego nieba. Z ust Filiusa wydobyło się westchnienie ulgi.

Biedny mały czarodziej nie wiedział, że chmury, które przegnała Minerwa, teraz powoli zatruwały jej przytłoczony bólem umysł.

Gdy wieczorem Minerwa wróciła do Hogwartu, jej chód był powolny i ociężały. Nawet zwykle wyprostowane plecy teraz były zgarbione, gdy przekraczała próg szkoły. Jej oddech przyspieszył, gdy szarpnęła ogromne wrota, które uparcie nie chciały się zamknąć. Była tak wycieńczona, że nie była w stanie zamknąć drzwi…

Panika i kumulowany przez cały dzień ból zawładnęły znów jej ciałem. Chude, przypominające szpony dłonie zacisnęła mocno na klamce, tak jakby tylko te drzwi trzymały ją w rzeczywistości, chroniły przed upadkiem w spiralę wspomnień…

Hogwart zawsze jej pomagał. Tutaj znajdowała spokój, ukojenie. Tutaj jej koszmary nie były tak przerażające. Chodziło o ten zamek, o to miejsce.

Wcale nie chodziło o jego obecność.

\- Profesor McGonagall? – w sali wejściowej pojawił się lekko zdumiony Neville Longbottom. Czarownica rozejrzała się – to był czas kolacji, zatem większość uczniów była w Wielkiej Sali.

Sięgnęła do pokładów brudnej magii i za jej pomocą pchnęła ciężkie odrzwia. Zamknęły się z cichym skrzypieniem.

\- Zjadłeś kolację, Longbottom? – spytała sucho, unosząc różdżkę.

\- Co? … Eee, tak, zjadłem, pani profesor. Wszystko w porządku? – Neville podszedł do niej. Kątem oka widziała smutek na jego pucołowatej twarzy, gdy lustrował jej szaty w kolorze głębokiej czerni i równie czarną tiarę wiedźmy.

\- Tak. Zapieczętuję jeszcze drzwi i wracam do pracy. – mruknęła Minerwa odpychającym tonem. Skupiła się na świadomości zamku i zabezpieczeniu go przed niepożądanymi gośćmi, nie zauważyła więc autentycznej troski i współczucia na twarzy odtrąconego chłopca.

Nawet nie próbowała zaglądać do Wielkiej Sali. Nie odczuwała kompletnie głodu, miała też dość współczujących spojrzeń i ukradkowych szeptów.

Zawsze była dumna ze swoich zdolności bezinwazyjnego odczytywania powierzchownych ludzkich myśli, ale po tym, co wyczytała w niektórych umysłach w ministerstwie, miała serdecznie dość wszelkiego ludzkiego towarzystwa. Miała okropne wrażenie, że wszyscy zgromadzeni tam ludzie kompletnie nie zrozumieli istoty tego wszystkiego. Całe szczęście, że zachowała jeszcze tyle autorytetu, by mieć decydujące zdanie. Gdyby musiała wykłócać się o każdy szczegół, wróciłaby o wiele później.

Ściskając w dłoni mocno swój kapelusz czarownicy, udała się do gabinetu dyrektora. Z znużeniem spojrzała na bogatą kolację z notką od skrzatów domowych. Jeszcze większa niechęć ogarnęła ją na widok szeregu sów oczekujących na parapecie południowego okna. Machnęła różdżką, transmutując własną kolację w sowie przysmaki i zabrała się za mozolne odpisywanie na listy.

Była dwudziesta pierwsza, gdy udało jej się opanować chaos związany z nadchodzącą korespondencją. Wtedy też rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

\- Wejść. – rzekła, a drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując Pomonę.

\- W czym mogę pomóc, Pom? – Minerwa wzniosła kolejny mur wokół swojego umysłu, jednocześnie zaciskając palce na ciężkiej, szkolnej pieczęci. Starożytny obiekt przypomniał jej o pewnym szlabanie Dracona Malfoy'a. Ślizgon zniknął razem ze Snape'm. I tak było najlepiej – Minerwa nie chciała więcej o tym myśleć.

\- Filius dokonał dziś kilku napraw, pod względem budowlanym zamek jest w pełni bezpieczny. A jak twoje spotkania w ministerstwie? – Pomona mówiła lekko, swobodnie zajmując krzesło naprzeciw biurka, lecz jej oczy zdradzały targającą nią troskę i smutek.

\- Dobrze. Tu mam ustalenia. Trzeba jeszcze przygotować pokoje dla przybyłych gości… - rzekła Minerwa, w myślach już obawiając się organizacyjnego horroru, jakim było rozmieszczenie około setki najważniejszych czarodziejów i czarownic w jednym zamku.

\- Masz ich listę? – spytała Pomona, jednocześnie czytając szkic planów, który Minerwa przyniosła z dzisiejszego spotkania.

\- Powinna przyjść jutro. Zastanawiają się… nikt nie wierzy, że Hogwart będzie bezpieczny, zatem na pewno zabiorą zwiększoną świtę. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, z brzękiem wsuwając pieczęć do górnej szuflady biurka.

\- Co oni sobie wyobrażają? Że Sama-Wiesz-Kto zorganizuje masakrę podczas pogrzebu? – powiedziała wściekła Pomona.

\- Sądzę, że tak właśnie myślą, profesor Sprout. – do rozmowy włączył się Armando Dippet. Minerwa kiwnęła głową – doskonale pamiętała obawy, jakie miały międzynarodowe delegacje przybywające na pogrzeb jej rodziców.

\- To było do przewidzenia. Magowie nigdy nie potrafią zareagować odpowiednio w obliczu zagrożenia, szczególnie gdy brakuje im silnego przywództwa. – wtrącił się Everard.

\- Rzeczywiście, szacowny dyrektorze. – przytaknęła Pomona, a potem zwróciła się do Minerwy:

\- Ja i Filius zajmiemy się gośćmi. Przyślij mam tylko listę. Moglibyśmy zrobić coś jeszcze?

\- Dziękuję, to będzie duża pomoc. Nie, ale doceniam to. – odpowiedziała mechanicznie Minerwa.

\- Gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, wystarczy powiedzieć, Minnie. – Pomona usiłowała się uśmiechnąć, ale jednocześnie spojrzała na wiszący za Minerwą portret i jedynie się skrzywiła.

\- Dziękuję, Pomono.

I choć Pomona Sprout była prostą, twardo stąpającą po ziemi kobietą, która nigdy nie robiła sobie wiele z aury mocy otaczającej nauczycielkę transmutacji, teraz wycofała się, rozumiejąc, że pewne sprawy są niemożliwe do rozwiązania.

Minerwa wstała, by odebrać kolejny list z kondolencjami, tym razem od egzotycznego ptaka z Brazylii. Przeczytanie noty od zupełnie nieznanych jej magów zajęło jej pół minuty – wyczarowanie, podpisanie i zapieczętowanie odpowiedzi z podziękowaniami tylko pięć.

Gdy egzotyczne ptaki odleciały z odpowiedzią, Minerwa wzięła głęboki oddech i podjęła mozolną wspinaczkę po schodach prowadzących do prywatnego apartamentu dyrektora.

Salon był dokładnie taki jak zapamiętała – pełen ekstrawaganckich, zupełnie niepasujących do siebie mebli. Wszystko tu było kolorowe, radosne, tak jakby każda rzecz usiłowała skupić na sobie uwagę wchodzącego. Naturalnie jednak wzrok Minerwy powędrował do małego stolika przy kominku. I otworzyła szerzej oczy.

Szachy od lat leżały na tym małym stoliku, z dwoma miękkimi fotelami po obu stronach. Zliczenie godzin, które spędzili tutaj, rozmawiając, śmiejąc się, czy po prostu dyktując kolejne ruchy, byłoby trudne - zdarzało im się grywać kilka razy w tygodniu.

I zawsze, nie ważne jak późno się robiło, kończyli swoje rozgrywki, a szachy wracały do standardowego ułożenia.

Teraz jednak figury były dziwnie poprzestawiane na szachownicy.

Zaintrygowana Minerwa zbliżyła się do planszy.

Zawsze upierał się, by grała białymi. A one teraz wyraźnie przegrywały, choć w przedziwny sposób – biały król otoczony był przez czarne figury, zaś reszta białych figur tłoczyła się wokół białej królowej po przeciwnej stronie szachownicy. W innym rogu samotny biały pionek występował przeciw równie samotnemu czarnemu królowi.

Minerwa poczuła jak zimny dreszcz przebiega jej po plecach.

To wszystko było zbyt nierzeczywiste.

Odwróciła się plecami do szachów. Skupiła uwagę na komodzie i regałach – pełnych książek i pamiątek. Zabrała się za przeglądanie tego wszystkiego, uparcie ignorując drżenie dłoni. Była północ, gdy udało jej się przez to przebrnąć – co było niebywale trudne, uwzględniwszy fakt, że każde zapisane czy podkreślone słowo, każdy przedmiot budził wspomnienia, które były na tyle potężne, że jedynie ostatnie nicie samokontroli powstrzymywały ją przed zanurzeniem się z nich całkowicie. I znów cały karton posłała razem ze skrzatem do rezydencji . Na koniec rzuciła jeszcze kilka potężnych zaklęć wykrywających ukryte przedmioty bądź kryjówki. Nic. Mogła zatem wpuścić tu sługusów Scrimgeoura.

Prywatny pokój gościnny dyrektora był zupełnie pusty – oprócz łóżka, szafy, lustra i stolika nie było w nim nic niezwykłego. Z tego co wiedziała, pokój ten nie był używany od dekad. Zamknąwszy go, przeszła do niewielkiego aneksu kuchennego. Tu sytuacja była inna.

Kuchnia pierwotnie chyba była urządzona w wiejskim, angielskim stylu, ale z biegiem czasu wyraźnie można było dostrzec ślady nieostrożnej, kuchennej magii. W zlewie nadal stały cztery nieumyte kubki po gorącej czekoladzie. To było takie typowe. Minerwa metodycznie zabrała się za oglądanie szafek – oczywiście były pełne słodyczy. Było tego mnóstwo – tak jakby ktoś wykupił pół zawartości Miodowego Królestwa. Największa szafka skrywała kilkanaście opakowań pełnych cytrynowych dropsów. Minerwa znalazła także dwadzieścia tabliczek mlecznej czekolady – gotowej do rozpuszczenia jednym zaklęciem. Jednak najbardziej poruszyła ją wielka puszka z motywem szkockiej kraty – pełna piernikowych traszek, jej ulubionych.

Lecz nawet to nie mogło przywrócić jej apetytu. W kuchni nie znalazła nic, co ministerstwo mogłoby niewłaściwie wykorzystać – słabość do słodyczy nie była niczym niebezpiecznym.

Co zaskakujące, w łazience panował doskonały porządek – szczoteczka do zębów, pasta, grzebień i inne przybory leżały równo na półeczce pod dużym lustrem. Miękki, wściekle pomarańczowy ręcznik był powieszony na wieszaku tuż przy prysznicu.

Minerwa nie potrafiła się pohamować – zacisnęła dłoń na miękkim materiale. Tak miękkim jak jego broda, gdy wtulała w nią twarz po raz pierwszy…

,,- Już dobrze. Nic mi nie jest. Nie musisz mnie przepraszać. Jeśli nie chcesz, nie zrobię tego więcej. Obiecuję.

\- Nigdy więcej nie rzucisz się z wieży?

\- Nigdy."

To zdumienie w jego głosie. I to niewytłumaczalne przerażenie, strach, jakiego nigdy nie czuła o nikogo.

Obiecał. A mimo to musiała oglądać jego roztrzaskane pod wieżą ciało.

Jak oparzona cofnęła rękę od ręcznika i czym prędzej wyszła z łazienki. Nogi same poniosły ją w stronę garderoby. Drzwi zaskrzypiały, gdy weszła do pomieszczenia z świetlikiem u góry, teraz zalanym księżycowym blaskiem.

Wszędzie wisiały jego szaty. Wiszące na wieszakach według kolorów, tworzące osobliwą tęczę – ponieważ miał ubrania we wszystkich możliwych barwach i odcieniach. Pomarańczowe, które nagminnie łączył z fioletową peleryną. Zielone, w których nigdy nie wyglądał dobrze. Żółte z granatowymi gwiazdkami, w których lubił warzyć eliksiry. Białe, które zlewały się z jego brodą i włosami. Czarne, których nie znosił. Czerwone, którymi podkreślał swoje przywiązanie do Gryffindoru. Różowe, na które kiedyś wylał atrament i spodobał mu się efekt. Granatowe w srebrne księżyce, które dodawały mu powagi. Błękitne, doskonale pasujące do jego migoczących oczu.

Jak zahipnotyzowana podeszła do kilkunastu błękitnych szat w różnych fasonach. Uniosła wieszak – materiał był doskonale jedwabisty.

Wtuliła twarz w jego szaty. Zaczęła niepohamowanie drżeć, gdy owionął ją idealnie dopasowany, znajomy aromat czekolady i cytryny. Zapach, który nierozerwalnie kojarzył jej się z nim.

Jego zapach.

Wciąż ściskając błękitne szaty w drżących dłoniach, opadła na kolana.

,,- …jest pan pewien, profesorze?

\- Albus od teraz, Minerwo."

Miękkość, z jaką wymawiał jej imię. Jak jedwabiście przeciągał ,,r". I przyjemność, jaką sprawiało jej wymawianie jego imienia.

\- Albus. – wyszeptała.

Albus, który już nigdy nie zawoła jej po imieniu. Martwy.

Minerwa wsparła się na czymś. Chciała wstać, ale to coś ruszyło do przodu i poleciała w tył. Zamrugała i zrozumiała, że złapała się jednej z długich szuflad.

Otworzyła ją szerzej. Naturalnie, była pełna skarpetek.

Najdziwniejszych i najbardziej wymyślnych, jakie można sobie wyobrazić, poukładanych równiutko. Jednak na samej górze, ułożone jakby na piedestale były zrobione na drutach skarpetki w kolorze tęczy.

Te same, które wysłała mu na święta tuż przed porwaniem przez Grindelwalda.

,,- Martwisz się o mnie, Albusie?

\- Oczywiście, że się martwię. To tobie zawdzięczam uwolnienie się spod uroku Gellerta."

Ból ją przytłaczał. Ból ją przygniatał. Ból ją pochłaniał.

Co by powiedział, gdyby zobaczył ją teraz, trzęsącą się z powstrzymywania mocy na podłodze jego garderoby, przyciskającą do piersi parę tęczowych skarpetek, pachnących czekoladą i cytryną?

,,- Naprawdę ją pokochałeś? Ją?

\- Minerwa! Minnie, najdroższa! Nie możesz umrzeć, nie teraz! Nie możesz mnie zostawić samego!"

Nie, ona nie mogła go zostawić. Ale on mógł zostawić ją.

Jej kości zatrzeszczały ostrzegawczo, gdy wstała. Odłożyła skarpetki na miejsce, podobnie jak błękitne szaty. Z niezmąconą obojętnością przeszukała pozostałe szuflady, nie znajdując nic wymagającego ukrycia. Ostatecznie wyszła z zalanej księżycową poświatą garderoby.

Zostało jej tylko jedno. Ostrożnie położyła dłoń na klamce drzwi prowadzących do sypialni dyrektora.

Nigdy tam nie była. Nie miała pojęcia, czego może się spodziewać. Musiała być zatem gotowa na wszystko.

\- Alohomora. – wyszeptała.

Nic nie mogło jej przygotować na to, co znalazła wewnątrz.

Sypialnia była urządzona bardzo prosto. Znajdowało się tu ogromne lustro, dwie potężne, drewniane komody, niewielki szezlong przed kominkiem, mały stolik przy łóżku i oczywiście ono – łóżko. Wszystkie meble były wykonane z ciemnego drewna, dość dobrze komponujące z błękitnymi ścianami. Co znamienne, łóżko nie posiadało baldachimu – w końcu ile razy słyszała o podpalonych zasłonach w dormitorium wieży Gryffindoru! Było idealnie pościelone – ale przede wszystkim tak ogromne, że spokojnie pomieściłoby dwie osoby.

W sypialni nie było ani jednego obrazu. Były za to zdjęcia. Pieczołowicie powkładane w srebrne ramki. Dokładnie trzy. Po jednym na komodach i jedno na stoliku przy łóżku.

Powoli podeszła do tego stojącego na komodzie po lewej.

Wykonano je dekadę temu, w święta Bożego Narodzenia. Przedstawiało ich dwoje: ją i Albusa. Ona mówiła coś do niego, on wybuchał śmiechem, z kolei ona przez moment patrzyła na niego z … tak, z czułością, potem zaś odwracała się do robiącego zdjęcie Filiusa i uśmiech rozjaśniał jej twarz.

Ciepło rozlało się w jej sercu. Przesunęła palcem po jego ruchomej twarzy…

Zdjęcie, razem z ramką rozpadło się w szary popiół, który następnie zmiotła dmuchnięciem.

Przeszła do drugiej komody, na drugą stronę łóżka. I to zdjęcie przedstawiało ich dwoje, ale było jakby odwrócone. To ona śmiała się, próbując zasłonić dłonią usta, zaś Albus, z dłonią na jej ramieniu, patrzył na nią z zamyśleniem, jakby z … tęsknotą?

Doskonale pamiętała tamten moment – nowa pani Longbottom, rzucająca swoim ślubnym bukietem, który złapała Lily Evans… kiedy wszystkim wydawało się, że wojna toczy się gdzieś poza ich radością, wywołaną ślubem dwojga kochających się ludzi…

Co on sobie myślał? Kogo w niej widział? Czy czuł żal?

Skierowała otwartą dłoń na zdjęcie, które rozbłysło i zmieniło się w kilka kropel bezbarwnej cieczy, którą wyparowała prostym zaklęciem.

Nie miała już sił. Wiedziała, że popełnia właśnie wielki błąd. Czuła, że każdy krok w kierunku jego łóżka jest jej pomyłką. Lecz nie potrafiła już wpływać na nic – ani na swoje myśli, ani na swoje emocje, ani na swoje ciało.

Na stoliku nocnym zdjęcie ustawione było tak, że było pierwszym widokiem osoby budzącej się z prawej strony łóżka. Czarownica ujęła w dłoń prostą ramkę.

Nie miała pojęcia, że takie zdjęcie powstało.

Tym razem uwieczniona na nim dwójka ludzi patrzyła sobie głęboko w oczy, jednocześnie wirując z niepojętą gracją w pięknym tańcu.

Zdjęcie wykonano podczas noworocznego balu. I choć ich rozmowa toczyła się wtedy na poziomie umysłu, ona wiedziała, że to był ten moment.

,,Zaufaj mi."

Moment, w którym uniósł ją w powietrze, a jej nieprzyzwoita, szmaragdowa suknia zmieniła się w absolutnie zapierającą dech w piersiach czerwoną kreację.

Sposób, w jaki na nią patrzył… nie mogła mieć wątpliwości.

Być może wcale nie chodziło o jedną noc, kiedy adrenalina i pożądanie miały być siłą napędową ich działań. Być może wcale nie chodziło o przyjaźń, którą obydwoje bali się ryzykować? Być może przez cały ten czas…

,,- Wiele razy zastanawiałem się, czy nie lepiej byłoby, gdybyśmy nawzajem wymazali to wspomnienie ze swojej pamięci.

\- Nie. Czy tego chcesz czy nie, nasza relacja zawsze będzie odbiegać od normy"

Wtedy to on to zasugerował. Ta krótka wymiana zdań utkwiła w jej pamięci tak głęboko, że kilka lat później wcale się nie wahała. Nie chciał tego wspomnienia – te, które mu ukradła, byłyby dla niego nie do zniesienia …

,,- Jesteś taka piękna, moja najdroższa Minerwo."

Sama nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy jej bezwładne ciało opadło na łóżko, kiedy jej tułów zapadł się w miękkie poduszki, a głowa wtuliła się w poduszkę, na której wciąż mogła wyczuć jego zapach…

,,- Spokojnie. Nie musisz się tłumaczyć, ufam ci."

Zaufanie. To, czego brakowało im od samego początku. Od chwili, gdy się poznali- bo kto zaufałby dziewczynce zbyt potężnej, by kontrolowała swoją moc? Do ostatnich chwil – no bo on nie zdradził jej gdzie się wybiera, ona nie powiedziała mu o Clementine i przepowiedni Perenelle.

,,- Nie rób tego. Nie poddawaj się. Jeśli nie zależy ci na Hogwarcie, to zrób to dla mnie, proszę."

Czy gdyby wczoraj użyła tych słów, on nadal by żył?

Czy może właśnie o to chodziło? O Hogwart? W końcu on sam stwierdził, że ,,Hogwart jest najważniejszy".

,,- Jestem głupcem. A moją największą głupotą jest to, że nigdy cię należycie nie doceniałem."

Nie, to ona była głupia. Głupia, wierząc, że on pozwoli jej się poświęcić… że uda jej się przehandlować swoje życie za zamek, za Harry'ego, za niego…

,,- Pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno ci opuszczać Hogwartu, bo uczniowie muszą mieć tu kogoś, komu mogą zaufać, kto ich obroni w kluczowym momencie…

\- Albus…

\- Przepraszam. Wynagrodzę ci to, obiecuję, Minnie. Ale najważniejsze jest, byś została w Hogwarcie.

\- Wkrótce zrozumiesz…"

Nie wynagrodził jej tego. Nie zadośćuczynił. Zostawił ją tu. Samą. Z tysiącem niedokończonych spraw, z tysiącem niepowiązanych sznurków w jego lalkowym teatrze. Z wieloznacznym zdjęciem na szafce nocnej.

,,- Ja zawsze jestem z tobą, moja droga."

To gdzie był teraz?

,,Moja droga" – najzaszczytniejszy tytuł, jaki miała w całym swoim życiu.

Bo przecież była ,,jego". Do niego należały jej myśli, jej umysł, jej ciało, jej dusza. Dała mu to wszystko, ufając w niego tak bardzo, że niewiele żądała w zamian.

Móc jedynie umrzeć przed nim. Tylko tyle.

Nie chodziło już nawet o zasypianie w tym łóżku, w jego ramionach, o oglądanie jego szlachetnej twarzy każdego poranka… to były fantazje, z których niemożliwością już dawno się pogodziła.

Ale umrzeć przed nim… Oddać życie za sprawę, za Hogwart, za lepszą przyszłość dla dziesiątek uczniów… ich dzieci…

Przecież to nie było tak wiele… miała prawo tego chcieć… on nie powinien jej zostawiać… samej…

Bez niego… była niczym. Bez niego nic już nie miało znaczenia. Hogwart nie był tym samym miejscem. Ona nie była tą samą osobą. W końcu on budził w niej wszystko, co najlepsze, on odpędzał od niej strach, on …

Godzinami leżała na jego łóżku. Miliony obrazów przesuwały się przed jej oczami – setki wspólnie spędzonych chwil, dziesiątki wspomnień. Karmiła się nimi, choć one raczej podsycały jej ból, jej żal, jej rozpacz. One sprawiały, że gwałtownie rzucała się na ogromnym, dyrektorskim łóżku, ze wszystkich sił zaciskając zęby. Łzy nie płynęły, a prosty, wyzwalający wrzask bólu zaalarmowałby pół zamku.

Och tak, chciała krzyczeć. Chciała wywrzeszczeć swój ból – wyrzucić z siebie te wszystkie pokłady brudnej magii. Ale mogła jedynie wściekle wić się w spazmach. Mogła jedynie bezgłośnie błagać o śmierć…

Tak jak on wtedy, gdy Grindelwald torturował ją.

,,- MINERWA! Zostaw ją w spokoju! Zabij mnie, ale daj jej spokój!"

Spokój. Tak bardzo go pragnęła… Po prostu odpłynąć… Gdzieś daleko… tam gdzie mogłaby zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, o tym nędznym życiu, o tym, że już go nigdy nie zobaczy…

Zapomnieć.

O wojnie, o śmierci, o stracie.

A jednak. Nie ważne jak długo leżała w jego łóżku. Ani sen, ani ulga, ani zapomnienie nie nadchodziły. Był tylko nieodstępujący ból, pulsujący tępo w jej drżącej piersi.

Była chyba piąta rano, gdy Minerwa podniosła się, zaklęciem pościeliła od nowa dyrektorskie łóżko i zajrzała w każdy kąt sypialni. Nie znalazłszy nic innego wartego uwagi, zabrała zdjęcie stojące na szafce i wróciła do gabinetu.

On nadal się nie obudził. Inne portrety taktownie nie zadawały pytań, lecz ich pełne współczucia spojrzenia mówiły wszystko. Minerwa zastanawiała się, jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma tą nieustanną litość. Tak jakby którykolwiek z namalowanych dyrektorów choć w ułamku rozumiał jej sytuację.

Rząd sów już czekał na nią na parapecie. Z zupełnie obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, Minerwa McGonagall zabrała się za wypisywanie kolejnych podziękowań za noty kondolencyjne.


	12. Rozdział 12

\- Powinnaś się położyć. Pani Pomfrey zamierza przyjść tu za godzinę i lepiej, żeby cię nie zastała. – pełen niepokoju głos Dylis Derwent ledwie docierał do siedzącej przy ogromnym biurku Minerwy.

Minął kolejny pracowity dzień. Jeden z dyrektorów obliczył, że Minerwa wysłała ponad trzysta listów, a ponadto odbyła trzy spotkania w ministerstwie, przyjęła tuzin gości i zdążyła obejść zamek, sprawdzając, czy wszystko jest w porządku.

Nie wspominając o tym, że od dobrych kilkudziesięciu godzin nic nie jadła i nie spała. Nie czuła ani głodu, ani zmęczenia. Jedynym uczuciem, na jakie mogła się zdobyć, był ból. Ból, który jej ciało transmutowało w magię, brudną magię. Moc ta była następnie wtłaczana w jej żyły, w krew. Nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem mogła funkcjonować na tak skażonym paliwie.

Prawda była taka, że nieustannie budowała wokół siebie mury – ze wszystkich sił starając się odgrodzić swój ból od innych, od otoczenia. Mury te opadały bardzo łatwo – wystarczyło wspomnienie jego imienia, zerknięcie na jego portret, widok jego ulubionego pióra. I musiała budować od nowa.

Nikt nie miał pojęcia, co dzieje się wewnątrz niej. Niemniej jednak Poppy znała ją bardzo długo i miała skłonności do zamartwiania się o wszystkich wokół siebie. Minerwa nie miała ochoty się kłócić, czy wmuszać w siebie jedzenia, które na pewno przywoła pielęgniarka, gdy zastanie ją w gabinecie.

Machnięciem różdżki zgasiła lampy i zredukowała ogień w kominku do małych węgielków. Mimowolnie sprawdziła, czy aby na pewno się nie obudził. Nie. Nadal spał. Skinęła głową pozostałym portretom i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Mogłaby jeszcze raz obejść cały zamek. Upewnić się, czy patrolujący są na swoich posterunkach, czy żaden uczeń nie wałęsa się po szkole, zamiast być w swoim dormitorium. Ale to tak naprawdę byłoby odwlekanie nieuniknionego.

Musiała wejść do swoich komnat. Do ich komnat – przecież to on zajmował je przedtem.

Jej gabinet był pełen cieni. Na biurku leżał stosik sprawdzonych prac domowych sprzed kilku dni – teraz nie mających już żadnego znaczenia. Nie zapalając światła, przeszła przez gabinet.

Skrzaty dbały o to, by w kominku w jej salonie tlił się ogień. Jego ciepły blask tylko trochę rozrzedzał panującą w salonie ciemność.

Lecz to nie brak światła był pierwszym wrażeniem Minerwy. Najpierw jej wyczulone zmysły dopadł słaby aromat czekolady i cytryny.

,,- Jesteś ze mną? – zapytał po prostu.

\- Do końca. – odpowiedziała i mocno chwyciła jego rękę."

A teraz? Teraz nie było jej z nim. Nie miała czego się chwycić. Tak więc jej umysł przylgnął do pierwszej nasuwającej się myśli. Do dwóch nierozerwalnie splecionych wspomnień.

Nastoletnia Minerwa i profesor, który poddał się uczuciu i całował ją namiętnie dokładnie tutaj, dekady temu.

Stara i zmęczona profesor McGonagall i dyrektor, który z niemniejszą pasją całował ją, przeczuwając, że to ich ostatnie spotkanie.

Miękkość jego ust, pewność jego instynktów, miłość w jego oczach.

Mogła odgrywać te wspomnienia bez końca. Mogła zalewać nimi ból. Mogła usiłować zagłuszyć nimi tę niepodważalną prawdę – Albus Dumbledore był martwy.

Mogła okłamywać cały świat, mogła wmawiać sobie najmniej prawdopodobne rzeczy, lecz gdzieś, głęboko pod powierzchnią, jej serce zawsze widziało prawdę – a ta była zupełnie prosta – człowiek, którego kochała przez tyle lat, nie żył. Został zamordowany.

Minerwa osunęła się na ziemię. Moc odpłynęła z niej jedną, potężną falą. Udało jej się wtłoczyć brudną magię w posadzkę, ale wiedziała, że Hogwart wzdrygnął się na zastrzyk tak skażonej energii.

I to ją trochę otrzeźwiło. Podniosła się. Jej wzrok przykuł migoczący przedmiot leżący na stoliku. Podeszła bliżej i zacisnęła dłoń na niewielkiej buteleczce.

Eliksir Życia. Podobno to uczniowie go potrzebowali. Może rzeczywiście, bo mimo intensywnych walk z dużo lepiej wyszkolonymi śmierciożercami, nikt nie zginął.

Lecz czy wiedząc, co się wydarzy, Minerwa znów podałaby Eliksir Życia uczniom?

Chciała wierzyć, że postąpiłaby właściwie, że uznałaby bezpieczeństwo uczniów za priorytet. Chciała mieć pewność, że uznałaby Hogwart za najważniejszy.

Nie chciała dopuścić do głosu tej samolubnej części umysłu, która podsuwała jej obraz siebie samej, wlewającej całą zawartość buteleczki w usta Albusa.

Trzask.

Kwarcowe szkło rozpadło się na setki drobnych odłamków, z których część utkwiła w jej dłoni – odruchowo potrząsnęła ręką, co z kolei spowodowało rozbryzg zabarwionych krwią kawałków. Nie zważając na ściekającą po palcach rubinową ciecz, powoli przeszła do swojej sypialni.

Najpierw skierowała się do dużej szafy. Wyjęła stamtąd jedną z białych nocnych koszul. Machnięciem różdżki zamieniła swoje czarne jak smoła szaty na prostą koszulę. Zanim jeszcze zamknęła szafę, transmutowała wszystkie swoje kolorowe szaty na czarny kolor.

Następnie spojrzała na duże, baldachimowe łóżko. Skrzywiła się z niechęcią, ale zmusiła się do ułożenia na nim, szczelnie owijając się dziwnie zimną i nieprzyjazną kołdrą.

Nie wiedziała jak długo po prostu leżała w bezruchu, budując setki murów wokół swojego umysłu. Wiedziała za to, że rozpadły się one w ułamku sekundy, wszystkie naraz.

Świst cuchnącego wiatru w niezbadanych czeluściach ciemnych korytarzy. Jedyny dźwięk, jaki mogła słyszeć. Bo dziesiątki stłoczonych przed nią ludzi nie wydawały z siebie żadnego odgłosu. Byli zbyt przerażeni, jakby strach odebrał im mowę. Bardzo dokładnie dostrzegała lęk w ich szeroko otwartych oczach.

Wszyscy patrzyli na nią. Ludzie jej drodzy, ludzie, których kochała. Od rodziców, przez przyjaciół, po uczniów. Ludzie, na których jej zależało, którzy dbali o nią. Teraz stojący naprzeciw niej w długim rzędzie, zupełnie nieświadomi straszliwej otchłani za swoimi plecami.

A potem rozległ się zwielokrotniony głos, dobiegający zza jej własnych pleców. Jej głos.

\- Crucio!

I cisza została zastąpiona kanonadą setek wrzasków, wydobywających się z udręczonych niewyobrażalnym bólem gardeł. Do strachu w szeroko otwartych oczach dołączył wyraz nieopisanego cierpienia.

A ona musiała bez końca patrzeć na ich drżące w spazmach i konwulsjach ciała, na ich wykrzywione agonią twarze, musiała słuchać ich błagalnych jęków.

To jednak wcale nie było najgorsze.

Bo potem znów usłyszała swój głos:

\- Avada Kedavra.

I po kolei, jedno po drugim, martwe ciała drogich jej ludzi spadały za krawędź przepaści. Mogła odliczać okropne plaśnięcia, z jakimi lądowało każde kolejne ciało na górze zwłok.

Na końcu widziała już tylko jego. Stał przed nią, nie ze strachem, nie z bólem. Ze smutkiem. Wiedziała, że zaraz będzie ją błagał, że zaraz upadnie na kolana. Wiedziała, że zaraz promień tak zielony jak jej oczy trafi go prosto w pierś.

Zawsze jednak mogła usłyszeć jego ostatnie słowa:

\- Ariana Theresa.

Za każdym razem podchodziła potem do krawędzi przepaści. Leżał tam, na samym czubku góry rozkładających się zwłok. Na jego twarzy był smutek, ale w jego pustych, pozbawionych migotania oczach doskonale widziała oskarżenie.

BUM.

Minerwa poczuła, jak spada na nią coś ciężkiego, przygwożdżając do miękkiego podłoża. Nie była nawet w stanie krzyczeć, bo coś zatkało jej usta. Odruchowo sięgnęła po magię, by zepchnąć z siebie dziwny balast.

Gdy wreszcie usiadła, a jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, mogła jedynie wydać z siebie ciche westchnie.

Kolumny wokół jej łóżka były połamane – w górę sterczały jedynie ostre drzazgi. Rama i baldachim w szkocką kratę leżały odrzucone na szczątkach jej toaletki – musiała rozbić butelkę perfum, bo zaraz jej nozdrza uderzył intensywny zapach konwalii.

Ona sama była zaplątana w zupełnie czerwoną od krwi pościel.

Wszystko lepiło się od szkarłatnego płynu – kołdra, poduszka, jej koszula, jej włosy, jej dłonie.

Krew była wszędzie.

Sączyła się powoli z mnóstwa poszarpanych ran na jej ciele.

Uniosła dłonie przed twarz – palce miała całe zakrwawione. Doskonale widziała, że te same palce kilka minut wcześniej gwałtownie rozrywały jej własne ciało, jakby usiłowały wypruć z niej skażoną magię.

Jakimś cudem udało jej się wyplątać z lepkiej od krwi pościeli. Zrzuciła z siebie strzępy nocnej koszuli i wepchnęła je do kominka. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w lustro w łazience, by zrozumieć ogrom bólu, jaki ją prześladował – ręce miała zupełnie rozorane, od ramion po nadgarstki. Nogi też pokrywały głębokie i długie zadrapania – od stóp do bioder. Brzuch musiała szarpać jak posilające się zwierzę – jej skóra była w zupełnych strzępach. Zdołała nawet rozorać ciemne pręgi, będące pamiątką po oszałamiaczach z zeszłego roku. To z nich jeszcze wolno skapywały krople krwi.

Z rozmysłem napuściła do wanny pełno gorącej wody. A potem zanurzyła się w tej prawie wrzącej wodzie – lecz nie czuła bólu związanego z gorącem czy ranami. Za to ten związany ze śmiercią części jej duszy wcale nie zniknął.

Leżała bardzo długo w wodzie – wrzątek zdążył zupełnie ostygnąć, a jej magia zdążyła zasklepić większość ran.

Mogła się założyć, że zanim uda jej się zupełnie pozbyć wszelkich śladów krwawego chaosu, po ranach zostaną już tylko białe blizny. One jednak nie miały zniknąć – tak jak wszystkie poprzednie, będą skrzętnie ukrywane pod ciężkimi, żałobnymi szatami.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Wyglądasz jak cień czarownicy. – szorstki głos Fineasa Blacka rozbrzmiał w dyrektorskim gabinecie. Tym razem jednak żaden z innych dyrektorów nie zaprzeczył jego słowom –wszyscy się zgadzali ze starym Ślizgonem.

\- Oczekiwałeś, że rozkwitnę? – warknęła, poprawiając zaklęciem czarną suknię.

\- Wszyscy to zauważą. Hogwart potrzebuje teraz siły. – żachnął się Phineas, podczas gdy Minerwa usiłowała za pomocą czarów ukryć ciemne kręgi pod oczami.

\- No to pokażemy im siłę. – mruknęła, wsuwając ostatni wolny kosmyk włosów w perfekcyjny, elegancki kok.

Nie oglądając się już na poprzednich dyrektorów, ani tym bardziej nie patrząc na jego portret, opuściła gabinet. Miała niejasne wrażenie, że nawet chimera, strzegąca przejścia przypatrywała się jej ze współczuciem, a bohaterzy rzeźb i malowideł otwierali szeroko oczy. Nie zwracała na to uwagi. Mogła jedynie myśleć o trzymaniu wysoko głowy, o ostrożnym stawianiu stóp, by nie zaplątać się w ciężkie warstwy sukni z grubej, czarnej koronki.

Wszyscy już zgromadzili się w Wielkiej Sali. Widziała ich przerażone spojrzenia, ich niespokojne szepty. Jednak uparcie szła ku stołowi prezydialnemu, a spokojny szum jej trenu i stukot obcasów wybijały się ponad rodzące się właśnie plotki.

Minerwa, wychowana w kulcie wiktoriańskich zasad, jak nikt inny wiedziała, jak wielkie wrażenie robiło należyte decorum. Dlatego wymownie zmierzyła surowym spojrzeniem ministra magii, który bezpardonowo zajął miejsce mordercy. Nie musiała się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że większość uczniów bez problemu pojęła powód jej zatrzymania się. Sam Scrimgeour dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach wzdrygnął się, a na jego twarzy pojawił się rzadki wyraz poczucia winy. Minerwa bez słowa skinęła głową zgromadzonym przy powiększonym prezydialnym stole gościom, a potem usiadła na swoim zwykłym miejscu, po prawicy przypominającego tron dyrektorskiego krzesła.

Nawet nie próbowała udawać, że je. Siedziała nieruchomo, spokojnie wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed sobą. Nikt nawet nie zdobył się na odwagę, by się do niej odezwać, mogła więc w spokoju obserwować ubranych w odświętne szaty uczniów. Oni też nie jedli zbyt wiele, a ich rozmowy były cichsze niż zwykle, nawet przy stole jej lwiątek. Niektórzy co chwila rzucali na nią zaniepokojone spojrzenia – znosiła je dzielnie.

Była silną, starą wiedźmą, która przetrwała dwie wojny. Widziała śmierć dziesiątek osób. Sama ją zadawała. Przeżyła pogrzeb bestialsko zamordowanych rodziców i odejście babki, która uschła z tęsknoty za nią. Pogrzeb Albusa Dumbledore był obowiązkiem nieokazania słabości, niczym więcej.

Jej żołądek zacisnął się w supeł, gdy zrozumiała, że nikt nie zastuka w kieliszek, by zwrócić uwagę uczniów. Wstała i poczuła się jeszcze gorzej, gdy Wielka Sala ucichła zupełnie natychmiast. Uczniowie wlepili w nią spojrzenia.

\- Już czas. – rzekła zaskakująco pewnym głosem. – Proszę pójść na błonia za opiekunami waszych domów. Gryffindor, za mną. – dodała.

Nikt nie ruszył się z miejsc. Pojęła, że oto wszyscy czekają na jej ruch. Odsunęła krzesło i ruszyła w prawą stronę, patrząc przed siebie, a nie na mijanych kolegów i oficjeli. Następnie obeszła prezydialny stół i powolnym krokiem przeszła przez całą Wielką Salę, a Gryfoni w milczeniu ustawiali się za nią, jak w małym orszaku.

Czarna koronka żałobnej sukni ocierała się o białe blizny, gdy prowadziła dom lwa przez salę wejściową. Przez myśl przemknął jej obraz zszokowanej twarzy przyjaciela, oglądającego jej szramy.

Powiedziała mu wtedy, że jest wojowniczką.

Była nią nadal.

Słońce świeciło jasno na nieskazitelnie niebieskim niebie. Nie mogło umknąć jej uwadze, że niebo miało dokładnie ten sam błękitny odcień co jego tęczówki.

Uczniowie sami wiedzieli, które z setek przygotowanych miejsc zająć. Goście też. Wielu znała- innych nie. Odczekała, aż podeszli do niej nauczyciele i minister magii. Potem poprowadziła ich do pierwszych rzędów – nie musiała czytać myśli zgromadzonych – uczniowie nie potrafili ubrać w myśli obserwowanego tragizmu, starsi goście natychmiast kojarzyli ją z ponurą kapłanką śmierci, zaś najstarsi przypominali sobie, że już kiedyś widzieli ją w tej roli.

Gdy trytony zaczęły śpiewać, Minerwa wiedziała, że połowa obecnych wstrzymała oddech. Ona sama przywołała kolejne wspomnienie – to, w którym z powagą uczył ją trytońskiego. Czy wtedy przygotowywał ją na to? Na zrozumienie poruszających słów straty i żalu?

Władczym gestem odwróciła głowę, gdy usłyszała szmer głosów – oto szedł Hagrid, niosąc na szkarłatnym aksamicie ciało zmarłego.

Minerwa zacisnęła odzianą w czarną rękawiczkę dłoń na różdżce. Dopiero teraz, widząc jak Hagrid ostrożnie kładzie ciało czarodzieja na marmurowym stole, dotarło do niej, że to jest koniec.

Koniec jakichkolwiek nadziei, jakie mogła pielęgnować na samym dnie swojego serca. Koniec wędrówki, w której on zawsze był obok, gotów podać jej pomocną dłoń.

Jeden z urzędników wystąpił naprzód i rozpoczął drętwą, pełną wzniosłych słów laudację. Nie słuchała go wcale – widziała już tekst tego przemówienia, zatwierdziła je… wiedziała, że Albus raczej by je wyśmiał, niż się nim zachwycił. Spojrzałby by na nią prowokująco i spytał:

,,Co ty byś miała do powiedzenia o mnie, Minerwo?"

W istocie, co mogłaby powiedzieć od Albusie Dumbledore?

Co mogłaby powiedzieć zgromadzonym tutaj ludziom, ona, która była u jego boku przez tyle lat?

Trytony wychynęły na powierzchnię, centaury podeszły na sam skraj Zakazanego Lasu. Gdzieś wysoko nad zebranymi czarodziejami Minerwa wyczuwała kołujące smoki – tak daleko, że nawet gdyby ktoś je dostrzegł, wziąłby je za wielkie ptaki. Pogrzeb zgromadził dzisiaj pół ich magicznej społeczności – i choć każdy zdawał się słuchać mowy małego człowieczka na przedzie, ona mogłaby się założyć, że każdy przypominał sobie Albusa, takiego jaki zapisał się w pamięci konkretnej osoby: poważanego naukowca, troskliwego opiekuna Gryffindoru, potężnego maga, wesołego profesora, ekscentrycznego dyrektora, mądrego przyjaciela.

Wreszcie patetyczna przemowa dobiegła końca.

Minerwa pozwoliła swojej magii popłynąć.

Jasne, zupełnie białe płomienie otoczyły stół, na którym położono Albusa. Pięły się w górę, zakrywając ciało. Biały dym uniósł się idealną spiralą w niebo, by potem przybrać zadziwiające kształty, z których jeden bardzo dobrze reprezentował feniksa. Chwilę później ogień zniknął. W jego miejscu znajdował się grobowiec z białego jak śnieg marmuru.

Rozległy się szmery – Rufus posłał jej przeciągłe spojrzenie, którego nie odwzajemniła. Zaraz z kilku gardeł wyrwały się okrzyki, gdy centaury ze świstem posłały swoje strzały w niebo. Trytony z cichym pluskiem zniknęły pod wodą.

Minerwa wstała. Za nią setki zgromadzonych. Przeszła powoli na bok. Widziała ogromny korowód ustawiający się, by złożyć Albusowi ostatni hołd.

Ku jej ogromnemu zdumieniu, zaraz po tym, jak minister jako pierwszy złożył swoją wiązankę pod grobowcem, podszedł do niej.

\- Proszę przyjąć moje kondolencje, profesor McGonagall. – Rufus ostrożnie wyciągnął do niej dłoń.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy to ja powinnam je odbierać, ministrze. – odpowiedziała szczerze.

\- Aberforth się nie pojawił. Nikt nie ma wątpliwości, że jeśli ktokolwiek był blisko Dumbledore'a, byłaś to ty, Minerwo. – odpowiedział minister, gestem wskazując ustawiającą się za nim grupę żałobników.

\- Dziękuję, ministrze. – niezbyt mocno uścisnęła jego rękę. Nawet nie próbowała ukryć chłodu w swoim spojrzeniu. Scrimgeour skłonił się i odszedł.

Minerwa odwróciła się do kolejnej osoby, ale kątem oka widziała, że minister kieruje się w stronę odchodzącego Harry'ego Pottera. I choć obudziło to jej gniew, uspokoiła się prostą myślą:

,,Potter nie zdradził nic nawet tobie. Jest prawdziwym człowiekiem Dumbledore'a."

Godzinę później Minerwa McGonagall była ostatnią osobą stojącą na targanych nagłym wiatrem błoniach. Wszyscy się rozeszli, zostawiając po sobie puste krzesła i stos nic nie znaczących wiązanek. Ona została, wciąż stojąc obok grobowca – wysoka, chuda sylwetka niezłomnej czarownicy.

Odwróciła się twarzą do białego marmuru. Samotna łza spłynęła po jej pooranym zmarszczkami policzku.

Miała ogromną ochotę opaść na kolana i zawodzić – wylać cały swój żal, pozbyć się bólu i całej brudnej magii. Jednak wciąż nie powinna odrzucać pozorów. Gdzieś po prawej, przy bramie gromadzili się aurorzy, ubezpieczający zamek, ale jednocześnie badawczo studiujący jej wyprostowaną sylwetkę. Po lewej, w oknach wysokich zamkowych wież tłoczyli się uczniowie, upewniający się, czy biały grobowiec nie był jedynie ich smutnym snem.

Minerwa wyciągnęła różdżkę. Uniosła ją w górę i wyszeptała zaklęcie. Na białym grobowcu pojawił się skromny bukiecik białych konwalii, mocno kontrastujący ze złożonymi poniżej bogatymi wiązankami.

Ostatecznie nauczycielka odwróciła się od grobowca i powoli ruszyła w stronę zamku, tworząc doskonałą iluzję pogrążonej w żalu, ale spokojnej i silnej przywódczyni.

Gdy weszła do sali wejściowej, ujrzała stojącą przy schodach Poppy. Pielęgniarka miała na twarzy wymalowane wahanie – tak jakby toczyła ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę. Uznając własne mentalne bitwy za bardziej absorbujące, Minerwa wyminęła ją bez słowa, unosząc suknię po dotarciu do schodów.

Poppy jednak podjęła decyzję, bo dogoniła ją.

\- Na pewno jest ci zimno. – rzuciła spokojnym tonem i zarzuciła ciepłą czarną pelerynę na ramiona Minerwy. Nauczycielka otoczyła się miękkim materiałem i odpowiedziała:

\- Dziękuję.

\- Minerwo, jeśli potrzebujesz jakiejkolwiek pomocy… - zaczęła nieśmiało kobieta, ale Minerwa machnęła czarną rękawiczką.

\- Dopilnuj, by Alastor zjawił się jutro punktualnie na zebraniu. – rzuciła, przyspieszając i zostawiając zasmuconą Poppy w tyle.

Nie kierowała się do wieży Gryffindoru – była prawie pewna, że w gabinecie Albusa czeka ją wiele, wiele pracy.

Jakież było jej zdumienie, gdy zobaczyła otwarte przejście za chimerą i nieruchome schody do gabinetu dyrektora. Zebrawszy w dłonie poły spódnicy, pobiegła ku kreaturze, broniącej dostępu do najważniejszego pomieszczenia w zamku.

\- Co, na Merlina?! – krzyknęła, zatrzymując się przed chimerą…

\- Minister przyszedł wraz z radą nadzorczą i otworzyli gabinet. Nie mogłem ich powstrzymać. – kamienny posąg wydawał się być bardzo zmartwiony. Minerwa nie pytała o nic więcej, tylko pognała w górę zwykle ruchomych schodów.

Gabinet. Jego gabinet. Jej gabinet.

Teraz był pełen ludzi. Magowie w ministerialnych szatach kręcili się, przetrząsając książki, szafki, nawet grzebali w starym popiele w żerdzi feniksa. Nad biurkiem pochylali się członkowie rady i minister we własnej osobie.

\- Ty naprawdę nie masz za grosz wstydu, prawda? – rzekła Minerwa głośno, informując wszystkich o swojej obecności. Kilkoro z magów podskoczyło. Ona sama zrzuciła z ramion czarną pelerynę i z różdżką w ręku ruszyła w stronę ministra.

\- Profesor McGonagall, wczoraj otworzyliśmy testament pani poprzednika i naprawdę nie mogliśmy już dłużej czekać… - zaczął jeden z członków rady.

\- Naprawdę chcesz testować mój gniew, Rufusie? Zabroniłam ci zbliżać się do gabinetu i Pottera. Nie posłuchałeś. – Minerwa zatrzymała się przed ministrem, celując różdżką dokładnie w jego serce.

\- Nie ma potrzeby uciekania się do tak dramatycznych gestów, madame. Wykonujemy swoje obowiązki… - oświadczył chłodno minister. Jednocześnie jego czoło było zmarszczone, gdy patrzył na nią. Nie podobał jej się jego oceniający wzrok. Jakby szacował jej siły, jakby oceniał ile mocy może mieć w sobie stojąca przed nim stara czarownica.

Minerwa zacisnęła drugą dłoń w pięść. Rozległ się trzask. Magowie instynktownie rzucili się na ziemię, gdy okna wyleciały z ram, rozpadając się na kawałki. Minister wzdrygnął się, ale nie spuszczał oczu z różdżki Minerwy.

\- Pożałujesz, że mi się sprzeciwiłeś, Rufusie. Jeszcze przypomnisz sobie o mnie, gdy będziesz umierał. – wycedziła Minerwa. I wtedy w ministrze zaszła zmiana.

\- Przypomnę sobie…. – wyszeptał. Jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko, wyraźnie też zbladł. Błądził wzrokiem między twarzą a brzuchem Minerwy, co było niepokojące i denerwujące. Minerwa już miała go zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku, ale wtedy on rzekł cicho:

\- ,,Przy jej poziomie mocy"... ten list mówił o tobie. O dziecku, którego nie miałaś i którego nie mogłaś mieć. - Rufus wyglądał jak pokonany lew, jak ten, który uzmysłowił sobie coś strasznego.

To, co działo się potem, dla Minerwy nie miało żadnego sensu.

Scrimgeour krzyknął, gdy na wierzchu jego dłoni pojawił się wypalony obrazek przedstawiający czarną różę.

Kilkoro aurorów rzuciło się w kierunku Minerwy, w przekonaniu, że to ona zaatakowała ministra, ale Rufus pokręcił głową:

\- Zostawcie ją. Jej prawa do zamku i spuścizny po Albusie Dumbledore zostaną jeszcze sprawdzone. - chyba zdołał opanować się na tyle, że teraz jego twarz nie zdradzała już, skąd ta zmiana zachowania i jakie znaczenie miał tatuaż na jego dłoni.

Minerwa wyszła z gabinetu, trzęsąc się ze złości. Jedyną jej pociechą była myśl, że zdążyła wcześniej dokładnie przeczesać całą dyrektorską wieżę. Scrimgeour pewnie o to ją podejrzewał, ale nie dbała o to. Przestraszyła go, widziała to w jego oczach. Nie ośmieli się zażądać przeszukania również jej komnat czy rezydencji. Jednocześnie była też pewna, że obydwoje będą żałować swoich działań.

Znak, jaki na nim się pojawił, kojarzył się jej tylko z jedną osobą. Przecież czarna róża była darem Toma. Słowa o dziecku miały sens, bo to właśnie Tom widział ją w ciąży... na minuty przed tym jak straciła swoje dziecko. Tylko jak w tym wszystkim znalazł się Rufus? O jakim liście mówił? Co wiedział i czego się domyślał?

Powinna była przyprzeć go do muru, wypytać o to. Lecz jak zwykle, gdy chodziło o ten najboleśniejszy aspekt jej życia, Minerwa wybierała ucieczkę. Biegła w dół po schodach, w myślach recytując transmutacyjne reguły, byle tylko nie wspominać...

Gdy wypadła jak burza z kręconych schodów, o mało nie wpadła na kogoś.

\- Ostrożnie, Minerwo! – czyjś solidny, znajomy głos sprowadził ją do pionu.

\- Wybacz, Wilhelmino.

Przed nią stała Wilhelmina Grubby- Plank, nauczycielka opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, która kiedyś zastępowała Hagrida. Minerwa przez chwilę była zdumiona, że kobieta nie opuściła zamku zaraz po pogrzebie, ale przecież sama Wilhelmina zaoferowała sprawdzenie stanu szkolnych sów w sowiarni, co Minerwa przyjęła z wdzięcznością.

\- A więc teraz już bez śmiesznych haseł? – Wilhelmina wskazała podbródkiem odsuniętą od przejścia chimerę.

\- Nie ma już nic, co mogłyby chronić. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, ruszając w stronę swojego gabinetu.

\- Pamiętam… hasło ,,cytrynowy sorbet" tak mnie zaintrygowało, że zapytałam o to Dumbledore'a. W sensie dlaczego jako haseł używa nazw słodyczy, a nie na przykład ulubionego koloru, melodii czy zapachu. Wiesz co odpowiedział? Że ,,ma tyle ulubionych słodyczy, że może ciągle zmieniać hasła, a ulubione kolor, dźwięk i zapach się nie zmieniają." Dodał, że kiedyś uwielbiał kolor fioletowy, ale potem uznał, że ,,szmaragdowa zieleń jest najcudowniejszym kolorem pod słońcem". Powiedziałam, że w końcu zielony to kolor nadziei, na co on zachichotał. Spytałam go jeszcze o dźwięk i zapach, tak żeby podtrzymać rozmowę. Odparł, że uwielbia dźwięk srebrnych dzwoneczków, bo kojarzy mu się ze śmiechem uczniów. I że bez końca mógłby wąchać konwalie… Minerwo, wszystko w porządku? – Wilhelmina urwała, bo Minerwa zatrzymała się.

Konwalie. Uwielbiał zapach konwalii. Jej zapach.

Minerwa ze wszystkich sił stłumiła drżenie dłoni i odpowiedziała:

\- Oczywiście. Tak właściwie, to szukałaś mnie w jakimś konkretnym celu?

\- Postanowiłam wyjechać do Ameryki… tu nie jest już bezpiecznie dla mojej rodziny. Chciałam się pożegnać – nie zapomniałam, że przez cały mój pobyt tutaj, troszczyłaś się, by niczego mi nie brakowało i chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że jestem naprawdę zaszczycona, że było mi dane cię poznać, Minerwo. – niższa kobieta mówiła szybko, ale subtelny uśmiech na jej twarzy był szczery.

\- Chciałam, by każdy czuł się tu jak w domu. Cieszę się, że to doceniasz. I przykro mi, że wyjeżdżasz, ale rozumiem to. – Minerwa automatycznie wyciągnęła dłoń. Nie znała Wilhelminy tak długo jak Hagrida, ale zdążyła polubić tę solidną czarownicę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że napiszesz do mnie od czasu do czasu co słychać w Hogwarcie. – Wilhelmina energicznie potrząsnęła dłonią Minerwy.

\- Oczywiście. Powodzenia, Wilhelmino.

Żadna z nich nie dopowiedziała oczywistego – że tak naprawdę nie było żadnej gwarancji, że Hogwart nadal będzie funkcjonował.

Minerwa odprowadziła wzrokiem koleżankę, a potem z niechęcią udała się do wieży Gryffindoru. W jej uszach wciąż dźwięczały słowa Wilhelminy:

,,Szmaragdowa zieleń"

,,Dźwięk dzwoneczków"

,,Zapach konwalii"

Fioletowe litery, układające się w słowa: ,, Gdy zamykam oczy, widzę szmaragd, słyszę dźwięk dzwoneczków i czuję…"

\- Konwalie. – rzekła na głos Minerwa, zatrzymując się w pół kroku. Teraz już wiedziała – chodziło o konwalie!

Czym prędzej pośpieszyła do swojej sypialni. Ciężko upadła na podłogę tuż przy łóżku, boleśnie obijając sobie kolana. Nie zważała na to jednak – gorączkowo podniosła dwa górne materace na swym ogromnym łóżku. Jej oczom ukazała się fotografia zabrana z nocnej szafki Albusa i niewielki, czerwony notes.

Wyjęła go drżącymi dłońmi i otworzyła na pierwszej, pustej stronie. Westchnęła głośno, orientując się, że nie ma przy sobie pióra.

\- Accio pióro! – rzekła, wyciągając dłoń w stronę salonu. Stamtąd zaraz nadleciało zwykłe, gęsie pióro. Jeszcze kilka słów i nadleciał kałamarz. Minerwa ostrożnie zanurzyła czubek pióra w atramencie, a potem napisała w poprzek pierwszej strony jedno słowo:

,,Konwalie."

Litery wsiąkły w kartki, które nagle rozbłysły.

Delikatnie przewróciła pierwszą stronę. A potem zamarła.

Na drugiej stronie sporządzono jej dokładny portret – a raczej jej portret w momencie opuszczania Hogwartu. W doskonale podkreślonych szmaragdowym atramentem oczach błyszczał zarówno smutek, jak i nadzieja na nową przygodę.

Przewróciła kartkę. I znów widziała siebie, ale tym razem musiała być starsza, w okresie pierwszych lat pracy.

Przekartkowała notes.

Z każdej strony witała ją własna twarz. Zawsze inna. Mogła znaleźć tam portret zaciekawionej jedenastolatki, jak i zmęczoną twarz ponad sześćdziesięcioletniej kobiety. Mogła znaleźć prosty szkic składający się z kilku mocnych pociągnięć pióra, jak i dopracowaną w każdym szczególe podobiznę, dokumentującą jej każdą zmarszczkę, każdy luźny włos. Znajdowała rysunki wykonane najbanalniejszym granatowym atramentem, ale również kolorowe oraz pośrednie – gdzie jedynymi zakolorowanymi elementami były jej oczy lub usta. Widziała swoją twarz w dziesiątkach konfiguracji : radość, złość, irytacja, niecierpliwość, niepokój. Była szkicowana w najróżniejszych sytuacjach : przy stole w Wielkiej Sali, na miotle, w walce, przy biurku, a nawet we śnie.

\- Och, Albus… - wyszeptała, opierając plecy o zimną ramę łóżka.

Co mogła o tym myśleć? Czy mogła uznać to za potwierdzenie, że on w jakiś sposób ją kochał? Czy oni przez tyle lat…

Potrząsnęła głową. To nie miało teraz znaczenia. Albus był martwy. To, czy on ją kochał, czy ona kochała jego – to już się nie liczyło. Została sama. Ten notes był jedynie …

Najtrafniejszym podsumowaniem jej osoby. Wiedziała to. Nawet ona sama nie umiałaby tak naturalnie odtworzyć na kartce swoich własnych emocji. A on w każdym z tych rysunków zawarł jakąś część jej.

Rysunki nie były uszeregowane w żaden sposób. Minerwa przeglądała je godzinami, co chwilę znajdując jakiś zaskakujący szczegół. Z zapartym tchem wyobrażała sobie nudne spotkania rady nadzorczej, zebrania w ministerstwie, tajne narady Zakonu – Albus często mówił coś, nawet nie odrywając wzroku od notesu, nie przerywając rysowania. I kiedy ona sądziła, że dyrektor notuje bądź tworzy skomplikowane plany, on rysował. Rysował ją.

Ostatni rysunek przedstawiał ją leżącą z rozsypanymi nad głową włosami, z lekko rozchylonymi rubinowymi ustami i oczekiwaniem na twarzy. Widząc doskonale odwzorowane ametystowe kolczyki, Minerwa zrozumiała, że rysunek przedstawiał ją w wieczór wesela Potterów, gdy ona i Albus odkryli tajny tunel Roweny i prawdę o pochodzeniu McGonagallów. Dokładnie w momencie, gdy mało poetycko razem z Albusem upadli na ziemię na dziedzińcu transmutacji.

Czy gdyby wtedy po prostu uniosła się i pocałowała go namiętnie, siedziałaby tu teraz samotna i zagubiona?

Zacisnęła powieki i przycisnęła notes do piersi. Mogła być pewna tylko jednego – tej nocy znów nawiedzą ją koszmary – gorsze niż wczoraj. Dlatego rozsądnie przywołała wszelkie bandaże i zabezpieczyła łóżko kilkoma odpowiednimi zaklęciami.

Powoli docierała do niej gorzka prawda – kochała go zbyt mocno, by móc pogodzić się z jego odejściem.


	13. Rozdział 13

Alastor Moody mocniej otoczył ramieniem drżącą z zimna Poppy Pomfrey. Właśnie zmierzali po żwirowej ścieżce prowadzącej do rezydencji McGonagallów, na pierwsze zebranie członków Zakonu Feniksa po śmierci ich dotychczasowego przywódcy, Albusa Dumbledore.

Wciąż ciężko było w to uwierzyć. Dumbledore, będący częścią ich społeczności od zawsze, od chwili, gdy Alastor zaczął orientować się w czarodziejskiej hierarchii. Profesor, którego podziwiał, który stanowił dla niego zarówno wzór człowieka, jak i nierozwiązaną zagadkę. Dyrektor Hogwartu, który dla wielu był nierozerwanie związany ze szkołą, bez którego zamek tracił swoją magię. Przyjaciel, który zdawał się rozumieć nawet pokręcone myśli Alastora. Zamordowany przez czarodzieja, za którego ręczył przed całą ich społecznością.

Moody zacisnął zęby mijając aleję spalonych drzew. Snape. Ufali mu, bo Albus twierdził, że Ślizgon jest godzien zaufania. Ileż razy Alastor ignorował niejasne podejrzenia, podszept przeczucia, każący mu mieć baczenie na nauczyciela eliksirów?

Zbyt wiele. A teraz było już za późno.

Poppy chyba wyczuła jak zesztywniał na widok straszących kikutów stuletnich drzew, mających odzwierciedlać dumnych McGonagallów. Przysunęła się do niego bardziej – wciąż nie rozumiał, co ona widziała w nim – w końcu był jedynie magiem z paranoją, z niczym, co mógłby jej zaoferować.

Bo miłość to było za mało. Bez względu na to, co przez całe życie powtarzał Albus o tym najpotężniejszym z uczuć, jego śmierć tak naprawdę utwierdziła Alastora w przekonaniu, że sama miłość nie wystarczy, by zmieść całe zło ze świata.

Potężna sylwetka rezydencji górowała nad wszystkim. Alastor, który wychował się w domu pełnym rewerencji dla rodu McGonagallów, mimowolnie zaczął się zastanawiać, co ta rodzina miała w sobie, że wszystko, co się z nimi wiązało, miało tą osobliwą aurę władzy, tajemnicy i wysublimowanego piękna.

Cieszył się, że Minerwa zgodziła się na jego sugestię zorganizowania spotkania właśnie tutaj. Nie wiedział czy przejrzała kierujące nim motywy. Obawiał się, że może odmówić, ale o dziwo napisała, że się zgadza i poleciła mu zająć się organizacją spotkania.

Prawie nie rozmawiała z nikim przez ostatnie dni. Nikomu się nie zwierzyła. Pozostała silna i niewzruszona, odmawiając załamania, odmawiając ugięcia się. A jednak widać było jej żałobę. Jak obwinia samą siebie. Lecz nie pozwoliła nikomu podejść na tyle blisko, by podzielić się swoim bólem. Martwili się o nią. Oboje. Poppy nie musiała mu nic mówić, widział to. Mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że dzisiejsze spotkanie pomoże im wszystkim zmierzyć się z tym. Z żałobą.

Imponujące wrota otworzyły się same. W holu przechodzącym w galerię rodzinnych portretów stała już grupka czarodziejów, zdejmujących płaszcze, szybko zabierane przez wiekowe skrzaty domowe.

\- Sir, część gości już czeka w wielkiej jadalni. – poinformował Alastora jeden z nich.

\- A gospodyni? – spytał, wzrokiem odprowadzając Poppy, witającą się z Hestią Jones.

Skrzat jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Alastor stłumił uczucie niepokoju i skierował się do wielkiej jadalni. Było to obszerne pomieszczenie z ogromnym, podłużnym stołem z ciemnego drewna i prawie pięćdziesięcioma krzesłami wokół. Oprócz stołu były tu też dwa potężne kredensy, na których teraz ustawiono filiżanki z pozłacanego serwisu i dzbanki z kawą i herbatą. Zgromadzeni w pomieszczeniu magowie gromadzili się właśnie tam, uprzejmie podając sobie filiżanki. Sam Alastor najpierw obszedł całe pomieszczenie dookoła, szukając odpowiednich dróg ucieczki i mimowolnie kręcąc głową na widok ciężkiego żyrandola nad środkiem stołu – jego ciężar mógłby zerwać podłogę i wszyscy wpadliby do znajdującej się w piwnicy kuchni.

Zabytkowy zegar w kącie pomieszczenia wybił siedemnastą – godzinę, na którą zwołano zebranie. Alastor usiadł na środku długiego stołu, by mieć oko na wszystkich. Poppy usiadła po jego prawej- podała mu filiżankę z kawą, choć przecież wiedziała, że jej nie tknie. Inni czarodzieje też już zajmowali miejsca. Alastor uważnie obserwował każdego – Hagrida i Olympię, wyraźnie czerpiących pociechę z samego swojego widoku, Artura i Molly, poważnych i skupionych, bliźniaków Weasley, widocznie przytłoczonych ciężką atmosferą rezydencji, Charliego podziwiającego malowidło przedstawiające stado smoków, wciąż obandażowanego Billa i opiekującą się nim Fleur, Lupina i Tonks, smutnych jak nigdy, opanowanego Kingsley'a czy innych starych znajomych, rekrutowanych jeszcze za pierwszego składu.

Choć było to pierwsze tak wielkie zebranie Zakonu od dawna, Alastor nie potrafił pozbyć się myśli, że nadal jest ich zbyt mało – kilkanaście miejsc było pustych, jakby symbolizując straty poniesione na przestrzeni lat.

Zostawiono wolne nie tylko miejsca na odległych krańcach stołu. Dwa miejsca naprzeciw siebie na samym środku, jedno obok Alastora, nadal były puste. Auror zachmurzył się, bo to nigdy tak nie wyglądało.

Zawsze siadali obok siebie.

Gdy już wszyscy zgromadzeni usiedli, zapadła cisza. Zdumiony Alastor odnotował, że większość twarzy odwraca się w jego stronę, jakby oczekiwali, że on zacznie przemowę.

Jej nadal nie było.

Odchrząknął. A potem otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamknął.

Nie był w stanie ukryć rozpaczy na swojej twarzy, gdy ją zobaczył.

Inni też ją dostrzegli. Rozległ się szum krzeseł, gdy mężczyźni odruchowo wstali, jakby do głosu doszły zakodowane im w dzieciństwie maniery. Alastor wstał również.

Weszła do jadali powoli – niby tak jak zwykle – dumna, wyprostowana, z wysoko uniesioną głową. Ubrana w ciasno zapiętą pod szyją suknię z czarnego jak krucze skrzydła aksamitu.

Lecz to nie była ona. To nie była Minerwa McGonagall jaką znał.

Jej talia była węższa niż jego udo. Jej ręce przypominały kruche gałązki. Czerń podkreślała chorobliwą chudość. Zawsze była szczupła, ale teraz wydawała mu się nawet bardziej chuda niż wtedy, gdy Albus wrócił z nią z Nurmengardu. Wyglądała, jakby ktoś ją głodził.

Minerwa zawsze była blada, ale teraz jej skóra była zupełnie biała, jakby ktoś wyssał z niej wszelkie kolory. Nawet jej rzęsy nie były tak czarne jak kiedyś, przez co oczy wydawały się być jeszcze większe.

Oczy, szmaragdowe jak zawsze, ale teraz przypominały bezdenne otchłanie rozpaczy. Teoretycznie jej twarz była niewzruszona, obojętna, ale oczy zdradzały, jak wielki ból musiała czuć.

Wciąż pamiętał, ten jeden jedyny krótki moment, gdy jej fasada pękła, gdy klęczała pod tą wieżą, nad ciałem Dumbledore'a. Ale potem przez cały czas była jak zawsze, jak wykuta z kamienia. Tylko że kamień nie więdnie z dnia na dzień. Kamień nie jest tak kruchy jak zwykli śmiertelnicy. Tą ludzką kruchość można było zobaczyć teraz w jej oczach.

To straszne, obserwować jej determinację. Bo jest zdeterminowana, by złamać się, dopiero gdy nikt nie usłyszy jej płaczu. Jest zdeterminowana by upaść, gdy nie będzie nikogo, kto mógłby ją złapać. Ona tego nie okazuje, ale to w niej jest - żal, ból, smutek i rozpacz. Wina, wstyd. I strach. Tyle emocji zaklętych w tych ciemnozielonych oczach, zaklętych przez tą niezłomną, żelazną wolę.

Nie można po prostu powiedzieć, że ta strata ją zraniła. Ta strata ja załamała. Minerwa, dumna i surowa kobieta, zmuszona do oglądania jak wszystko, co budowała przez dekady, zamienia się w popiół. Jej pewność siebie, jej wiara w dobro, w Hogwart, w fundamenty jej życia.

Alastor opadł na swoje miejsce, gdy ona już zajęła wolne krzesło po jego lewej stronie. Znów zapadła cisza.

\- Chciałabym podziękować wam za przybycie. – odezwała się wreszcie Minerwa. Jej głos był cichy i drżący, przesycony szkockim akcentem – jak zawsze, gdy czuła silne emocje. Alastor uznał, że to do niego należy przedstawienie sytuacji:

\- Zebraliśmy się tutaj dzisiaj, by decydować o przyszłości organizacji zwanej ,,Zakonem Feniksa", do której wszyscy należymy, a która ostatnio poniosła bolesną stratę w postaci morderstwa naszego przywódcy, świętej pamięci Albusa Dumbledore. – Alastor wziął głęboki oddech. Kątem oka widział jak Minerwa jedną ręką gładzi leżący na stole, znajomy, czerwony notes, a drugą ściska mocno różdżkę.

Wszyscy wciąż patrzyli na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Alastor jednak nie potrafił znaleźć słów. Poczuł jak pod stołem Poppy delikatnie głaszcze jego kolano uspokajającym gestem.

Na Merlina, przecież był Gryfonem!

\- Musimy oficjalnie obrać nowego przywódcę. Myślę, że wszyscy się ze mną zgodzą, że jest to tylko formalność, bo tylko jedna osoba może nam przewodzić w tej wojnie przeciwko Voldemortowi. – urwał, ale tylko po to, by zobaczyć wyraz poparcia na twarzach reszty. Ominął wzrokiem tylko jedną twarz.

\- Minerwo McGonagall, czy zgodzisz się poprowadzić nas? – Alastor przywołał całą swoją odwagę by spojrzeć wprost na nią.

Ona jednak nie odwzajemniła spojrzenia. Jej długie, wychudzone palce ciągle gładziły czerwony notes. Po krótkiej chwili rzekła:

\- Nie.

Kilkoro osób głośno zaczerpnęło powietrza. Alastor wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem, gdy odezwał się Kingsley:

\- Dlaczego nie, pani profesor? Przecież wszyscy wiemy, że była pani prawą ręką Dumbledore'a, on nigdy nie podejmował decyzji dotyczących Zakonu bez konsultacji z panią! On wręcz namaścił panią na swoją następczynię. To pani stworzyła z nim Zakon Feniksa, pani była z nami przez obie wojny, pani ma największe doświadczenie z nas wszystkich i każdy z nas z ochotą odda się pod pani rozkazy, profesor McGonagall.

\- Dobrze powidziane, Shacklebolt. – zagrzmiał Hagrid.

\- Nikt nie zadba tak o Zakon jak profesor McGonagall. – oznajmił z powagą Fred Weasley.

\- Dumbledore na pewno by chciał… - zaczęła Poppy, ale Minerwa uniosła dłoń i pielęgniarka urwała w połowie zdania.

\- Dumbledore jest martwy. – głos Minerwy był niski, groźny – część osób skrzywiła się, jakby podkreślenie prostej prawdy ich przygniotło.

\- Ale my żyjemy. I potrzebujemy przywódcy. – odpowiedział Alastor z mocą.

\- Potrzebujemy ciebie, Minerwo. Twojego doświadczenia, twojego instynktu… - zaczął Lupin, z każdym słowem coraz bardziej ściskając dłoń siedzącej obok Nimfadory.

\- Nie. Zakon musi zejść do podziemia. – przerwała mu, a w jej cichym głosie zabrzęczała stal.

\- Co? – Bill Weasley wychylił się na swoim krześle.

\- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie? – Elphias Dodge zmarszczył czoło.

\- Oczywiście, że mówię poważnie! – czarownica uderzyła pięścią w notatnik, który wydał głuchy odgłos.

\- Ministerstwo padnie w przeciągu miesiąca, a kiedy już Voldemort je przejmie, pośle swoich śmierciożerców do wszystkich, którzy z nim walczyli, którzy mu się sprzeciwiali. Do członków Zakonu Feniksa. Nie będziemy w stanie się obronić. Dlatego musicie się wszyscy ukryć, póki jest jeszcze na to pora…

\- Ukryć? Mamy schować głowy w piasek? Doprawdy, nie tego spodziewałem się po opiekunce Gryffindoru, Minerwo. I na co mamy czekać? – wypalił Alastor, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język. Jego własna pewność siebie wyparowała pod ciężarem jej smutnego spojrzenia.

\- Nie będę prowadziła was na pewną śmierć! Nie będą patrzyła jak on was torturuje, jak was uśmierca, jak jedno po drugim umieracie… - krzyknęła, a jedna z jej dłoni była tak mocno zaciśnięta na różdżce, że zbielały jej knykcie.

\- A więc mamy się poddać, tak? Czekać na cud, liczyć na to, że jest jakiś niewyjaśniony plan, że Potter pokona Voldemorta sam, bez naszej pomocy? – zagrzmiała Hestia Jones, a na jej policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce.

\- Tylko Harry może pokonać Voldemorta. I pomóc mu to nasz obowiązek, ale dopóki on o to nie poprosi, musimy skupić się na tym, żeby przeżyć. – Minerwa mocno podkreśliła ostatnie słowo.

\- On nie poprosi o pomoc. Podobnie jak ty, wierzy, że tylko narażałby nas na niebezpieczeństwo. – oświadczyła Molly.

\- Co jest raczej naturalne, zważywszy na fakt, jak wiele osób zginęło, tylko dlatego, że przez ich śmierć Voldemort mógł go zranić. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, tym razem zmęczonym tonem.

\- Dobrze, zatem co sugerujesz? – wtrącił się Alastor. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nie mogli uwierzyć, że poddał się tak łatwo.

\- Spytajcie Złote Trio, jakie mają plany. Do szkoły nie wrócą, ale Potter będzie musiał wrócić ostatni raz do domu wujostwa, by odnowić starożytną magię, i pewnie zostaną na wesele… potem zaoferujcie swoją pomoc. – rzekła Minerwa, a głos jej zadrżał, gdy kiwnęła głową w stronę Billa i Fleur.

\- A potem? Jeśli oni odmówią i ruszą na misję, którą polecił im wykonać Dumbledore, mamy żyć w terrorze? – spytał Artur.

\- Nie, macie poświęcać się w glorii chwały. – mruknęła Minerwa, po raz pierwszy uciekając się do sarkazmu, który dziś miał jednak gorzki wydźwięk.

\- A co z tobą? Co z Hogwartem? – spytała odważnie Poppy.

\- Otworzymy szkołę, tylko jeśli przybędą jacyś uczniowie. A jeśli Voldemort przejmie ministerstwo… pewnie ustanowi jakąś własną formę kontroli nad Hogwartem… nie będzie chciał przelewać czarodziejskiej krwi, ale ktoś będzie musiał dbać o bezpieczeństwo uczniów. – odpowiedziała nauczycielka.

\- Nie odpowiedziała pani na pierwsze pytanie, madame. Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać wie, że była pani prawą ręką Dumbledore'a, będzie pani jego pierwszym celem. – rzekł z troską Charlie Weasley.

Wszyscy z wyczekiwaniem spojrzeli na Minerwę. Gdy odpowiedziała, ciarki przeszły po plecach Alastora:

\- Voldemort nie tknie mnie do czasu finalnej rozgrywki. Będzie chciał, bym patrzyła jak zabija Harry'ego… albo użyje mnie do tego. Do tego czasu zostawi mnie w spokoju… gdyby chciał mnie wykorzystać prędzej, porwałby mnie zaraz po… - czarownica urwała i zamknęła na moment oczy. Jest złość w jej cichym głosie, jest ból i nienawiść, i żal, w tym łamiącym się tonie.

Spogląda na każdego z osobna i można to zauważyć. Poczucie winy, cierpienie, rozpacz. To ukrywa. Nie pozwala tego zobaczyć w pełni.

Magia odpływa z niej falami, prawdopodobnie wsiąka w mury samej rezydencji. Nawet nie dotyka swojej różdżki, ale nie zdaje sobie sprawy z uciekającej od niej mocy. Magia jest zawsze silniejsza wzmocniona emocjami, ona powinna o tym wiedzieć lepiej niż ktokolwiek. To ta sama magia pomogła jej kiedyś prawie całkowicie zniszczyć Toma Riddle'a. To w tej samej magii teraz tonie, nieświadoma. Nie jest to coś co można by zatrzymać. Jeśli Minerwa sama tego nie opanuje, jej magia zaleje wszystko i już nie było nikogo, kto mógłby zminimalizować skutki zniszczeń.

Zapadła cisza. A potem Alastor usłyszał kroki i zdążył jedynie wyszarpnąć różdżkę, gdy drzwi się otworzyły.

\- Drę… Aberforth?! – wykrzyknął Moody.

W drzwiach do jadalni stał wysoki mężczyzna z długimi włosami i siwą brodą. Wszystko w nim było znajome – od długich palców do haczykowatego nosa. Jego błękitne oczy też przypominały oczy innego maga, z tym że te nie migotały. Ubrany był w ciężkie, brązowe, podróżne szaty.

Gdzieś obok siebie, Alastor usłyszał stłumione westchnienie. Spojrzał w lewo.

Minerwa szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w Aberfortha, a jej ręce drżały niepohamowanie. Krew zupełnie odpłynęła z jej twarzy, a Alastor prawie wyczuwał potężną magię zszokowanej czarownicy. Dawno nie widział jej w takim stanie – i mimowolnie poczuł strach.

Każdy z obecnych magów musiał wyczuć nagle napiętą atmosferę i pulsującą, silną magiczną aurę. Wielu z nich nawet nie ukrywało zaskoczenia – nawet jeśli podejrzewali, że Minerwa ukrywa rozmiary posiadanej mocy, nie spodziewali się, by ktokolwiek mógł ukrywać coś tak potężnego. Sam Alastor mógł tylko wspomnieć niezapomnianą walkę między tą czarownicą a najsilniejszym magiem XX wieku, starszym Dumbledore'm.

\- Przepraszam… smoki… w dolinie. Muszę sprawdzić… - Minerwa gwałtownie odsunęła krzesło. Tym razem Alastor przypomniał sobie bladą dziewczynę, która nie była w stanie poradzić sobie ze swoją mocą i której energię opanował dopiero … Dumbledore.

Charlie Weasley chyba chciał zaoferować pomoc, ale boczne drzwi zamknęły się za nią z trzaskiem, zanim zdążył otworzyć usta.

\- Aberforth, gdzie ty się podziewałeś, do diabła? – warknął Alastor, skupiając uwagę na wciąż stojącym w progu magu.

\- Bessie, jedna z moich kóz zmarła wczoraj i … - mruknął Aberfoth, zajmując wolne miejsce naprzeciw miejsca właśnie opuszczonego przez Minerwę.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie byłeś na pogrzebie własnego brata, bo umarła jedna z twoich KÓZ?! – wrzasnął Moody, ostatecznie tracąc cierpliwość.

Dopiero po sekundzie zorientował się, że nadal stoi, a część z obecnych nie miała nawet pojęcia, że Albus miał brata. Poppy ostrożnie sięgnęła dłonią do jego ramienia, ale zignorował ją.

Aberforth przez chwilę patrzył na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami, tak podobnymi do oczu jego starszego brata, a potem wycedził:

\- Ach tak, teraz już wiesz, dlaczego mój drogi brat tak bardzo się mnie wstydził. W końcu jakim trzeba być potworem, żeby nie pojawić się na pogrzebie własnego brata?

Alastor milczał – wcale nie czuł się pewnie, głównie w związku z tym, że nigdy do końca się nie dowiedział, co tak poróżniło dwójkę braci.

\- Jednak w jednym się mylisz. Wy wszyscy się mylicie. Albus wcale nie był dużo szlachetniejszy ode mnie. Był prawdziwym potworem, rozstawiającym wszystkich jak pionki na swojej szachownicy, poświęcającym tych mniej istotnych bez mrugnięcia okiem. Gdybyście wiedzieli… co on zrobił… co zrobił jej! - Aberforth wręcz wykrzyczał ostatnie słowa.

Poppy zasłoniła usta dłonią. Kilkoro osób wciągnęło ze świstem powietrze. Alastor stłumił chęć uderzenia siedzącego przed nim czarodzieja. Jak można było tak mówić o własnym bracie, którego pogrzeb odbył się zaledwie wczoraj, który był opłakiwany przez cały świat?

\- Myślę, że profesor McGonagall nie życzy sobie jednak twojej obecności w swoim domu, Dumbledore. – warknął Moody, groźnie zniżając głos.

Aberforth wstał, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Alastor długo jeszcze patrzył na zamknięte z trzaskiem drzwi – nie mógł uwierzyć, że starszy mag tak po prostu sobie poszedł.

\- Nie powinieneś go wyrzucać, to w gruncie rzeczy potężny czarodziej, istotny dla Zakonu. – odezwał się Lupin.

\- Nie słyszałeś co on wygadywał o Albusie? – spytał Alastor z niedowierzaniem.

\- Każdy inaczej radzi sobie z żałobą… a poza tym nikt nie wie, co poróżniło braci… - odpowiedział wilkołak.

\- Minerwa wie. – wyrwało się Poppy, która zaraz potrząsnęła głową.

\- Tak, a ona nie mogła nawet na niego patrzeć! – oświadczył triumfalnie Moody.

\- Profesor McGonagall… ona nie jest sobą. Nie wierzę, że mogła zasugerować po prostu wycofanie się. – odezwała się nieśmiało Tonks.

\- Tak, strach jest zupełnie niepodobny do niej. – dodał Fred Weasley z dziwną powagą.

\- Ludzie, czy wy naprawdę jesteście ślepi?! Strach? A jak wy byście się czuli, w każdej chwili spodziewając się Voldemorta na progu, żądającego waszej mocy, waszej energii, waszej wiedzy i waszej duszy… tylko po to, by użyć ich do zniszczenia wszystkiego, co wam drogie?! – Alastor ze wszystkich sił usiłował wyrzucić z głowy obraz przystojnego chłopca o obsydianowych oczach, śledzącego wzrokiem piękną Gryfonkę… śledzącego ją z obrzydliwym głodem…

\- Nie jesteśmy w stanie jej chronić. – odezwał się cicho Remus.

\- Co zatem zrobimy? Jeśli ona nie chce nam przewodzić, jeśli tak naprawdę jesteśmy bez szans… - Artur powiódł smutnym spojrzeniem po wszystkich.

\- Potter jest naszą szansą. A Minerwa jest naszym strategiem. Zrobimy tak jak powiedziała. – zdecydował Alastor.

Auror z zaskoczeniem odnotował, że większość pokiwała głową z aprobatą.

\- Dobrze. Myślę, że powinniśmy zrobić małą przerwę w obradach. Skrzaty chyba szykują dla nas kolację, a Minerwa prawdopodobnie zaraz wróci. – rzekł, choć tej ostatniej rzeczy wcale nie był pewny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa McGonagall siedziała skulona na ogromnym łóżku z baldachimem, kołysząc się w przód i w tył, obejmując rękami kolana.

Łóżko było jedynym meblem niezakrytym białą płachtą materiału w tym pokoju. Był to pokój jej babki. Łoże, na którym teraz siedziała Minerwa, było łóżkiem, w którym Theresa McGonagall wydała swój ostatni oddech.

I choć ciemnowłosa czarownica przychodziła tu zawsze, ilekroć znajdowała jakiś problem, teraz już wcale nie czuła uspokajającej obecności babki, wierzącej w nią mimo tego, czego Minerwa się dopuściła.

Spotkanie członków Zakonu drugiego dnia po pogrzebie było trudniejsze, niż mogłaby się spodziewać. Oczywiście podejrzewała, że Alastor zechce by zajęła miejsce… ale nie wiedziała, że wszyscy inni również widzą w niej przywódczynię. Bo w końcu była jedynie zbrukaną, żałosną wiedźmą…

Ich chęć walki była jednocześnie budująca i niepokojąca. Bo choć cudownie, że nie poddali się, to żadne z nich nie dostrzegało jak nieciekawa zrobiła się ich sytuacja. Zakon Feniksa… to wszystko było scentrowane wokół jednej osoby… a teraz, gdy nie było feniksa, gdy nie było ich przewodniego światła… gdy nie było silnej dłoni, która prowadziła ich w mroku…

I jeszcze on.

Gdy pojawił się na progu… przez jedną krótką chwilę… nadzieja zalała jej serce. A potem spojrzała w jego oczy – które nigdy nie migotały i zrozumiała swoją pomyłkę.

Aberforth. Tak podobny, a jednak tak inny.

Wspomnienia powróciły.

Jej pierwsze święta w Hogwarcie i pewien profesor o błękitnych oczach odwiedzający wieżę Gryffindoru. Zdradził jej wtedy, że jego brat woli spędzać święta ze swoimi kozami, niż z nim.

Łzy w lekko migotających błękitnych oczach, gdy opowiadał jej o pogrzebie Ariany, o tym jak Aberforth połamał mu nos.

Jego zdziwienie, gdy zrozumiał, że zdołała się zaprzyjaźnić z jego odpychającym bratem.

Ten osobliwy wyraz twarzy, gdy wypiła za dużo z Aberforthem, gdy młodszy mag oskarżył go o wykorzystywanie jej. Czy dobrze uznawała to za zazdrość?

Trzeci rok Pottera i jego niepokój, gdy odkrył ją ranną u Aberfortha. I ulga, gdy bez wahania pozwoliła mu się zabrać z powrotem do Hogwartu.

To dziwne uczucie, gdy Aberforth nie pojawił się na pogrzebie. W końcu to on powinien odbierać kondolencje… ona nie miała prawa… nie była rodziną…

Ciaśniej otoczyła kolana ramionami – wyczuła unikatową aurę Aberfortha opuszczającego teren posiadłości. Nie miała pojęcia, czemu wyszedł tak wcześnie – co wydarzyło się w jadalni, tuż pod nią, piętro niżej, wydawało się być już zupełnie innym światem. Zamknięta w kokonie własnego żalu, Minerwa była świadoma niewielu rzeczy.

Dlatego też dopiero trzeci cichy szept po prawej stronie zwrócił jej uwagę:

\- Uspokój się.

Prawie podskoczyła, widząc przezroczystą postać w rogach babcinego łóżka. Podświadomie przywołała na nos okulary.

\- Szara Dama? – wydukała, rozpoznając lekko rozmyte rysy twarzy unoszącej się obok czarownicy.

\- Przynosisz wstyd swojemu rodowi. Weź się w garść. – warknęła zjawa, układając ręce na biodrach.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? – zdołała jedynie zapytać Minerwa, odgarniając opadające włosy z twarzy.

\- Rezydencja jest połączona z zamkiem, czyż nie, pani dyrektor? – rzuciła ironicznie zjawa.

\- No tak, ale… - Minerwa urwała, bo cios, jakim był jej nowy tytuł dopiero do niej dotarł.

\- Będą cię szukać, lepiej, żebyś tam zeszła. – z tymi słowami duch Ravenclawu wsiąknął w najbliższą ścianę.

\- Czekaj! Czemu tu przyszłaś?! – zawołała Minerwa, ale odpowiedziała jej głucha cisza.

Minerwa rozprostowała nogi, jednocześnie usiłując sobie przypomnieć wszystkie swoje interakcje z Szarą Damą – a nie było tego za wiele- oprócz zwyczajowych uprzejmości chyba nigdy nie prowadziły poważniejszej rozmowy – a i często zjawa ignorowała Minerwę, jedynie krzywiąc się z niesmakiem na jej widok.

Czarownica wciąż nie mogła zapomnieć słów ducha podczas swojego pierwszego wieczoru w Hogwarcie:

,,- Tiara się nie myli. Najwyraźniej panna McGonagall nie jest godna mojego domu."

Minęło tyle lat. I gdyby Tiara umieściła Minerwę w Ravenclawie, pewnie nie siedziałaby tu teraz, targana żalem.

Niemniej jednak, Szara Dama miała rację. Minerwa musiała wziąć się w garść. Wstała więc i powlokła się do wysokiego lustra, by chociaż trochę doprowadzić się do porządku. A potem zeszła na dół.

Było po kolacji, wszyscy siedzieli zgromadzeni nad jakimiś kartkami, rozłożonymi na stole. Na widok Minerwy, mężczyźni znów się podnieśli – zbyła te maniery machnięciem dłoni i zajęła swoje miejsce obok Alastora.

\- I jak smoki? – spytała Poppy, badawczo patrząc na Minerwę.

\- Już w porządku. Wybaczcie, ale niektóre sprawy… - zaczęła Minerwa, ale Hagrid jej przerwał:

\- …niektóre sprawy tylko pani może naprawić. Wiemy to, cholibka.

\- Dziękuję, Hagridzie. – Minerwa skinęła głową i odwróciła się do Moody'iego.

\- Co mnie ominęło? Gdzie jest … Dumbledore? – spytała, wiele wysiłku wkładając w wymówienie nazwiska Aberfortha.

\- Odszedł. – odpowiedział Alastor, uciekając wzrokiem.

Minerwa czuła na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich – jakże dwuznaczna była odpowiedź aurora! Przywołała na twarz wyraz całkowitej obojętności i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Dobrze, zatem trzeba ustalić co z …

Spotkanie już dalej przebiegało bez zakłóceń. I Minerwa wiedziała, że po wszystkim będzie mogła sobie pogratulować aktorskich zdolności – wszyscy widzieli w niej uosobienie siły i rozsądku. Nikt nie wiedział, że siła i rozsądek były jedynie iluzją, przywołaną z obrazów znajdujących się w czerwonym notesie.


	14. Rozdział 14

Minerwa McGonagall siedziała w wysokim dyrektorskim krześle, a Alastor Moody krążył niespokojnie po gabinecie, zerkając na nią jedynie od czasu do czasu.

\- A więc chcesz powiedzieć, że nic już nie możemy zrobić? – spytała wprost, obracając w palcach różdżkę.

\- Nawet jeśli żyje, to próba wyciągnięcia jej z gniazda wroga byłaby samobójstwem. Przykro mi, ale … - Moody potrząsnął głową i zacisnął powieki.

\- Gdybym zatrzymała ją w zamku… powinnam była pomyśleć… mugoloznawstwo… przecież to było oczywiste. – Minerwa stłumiła chęć uderzenia dłonią w biurko – teraz, gdy jej dłonie były jedynie kośćmi okrytymi pergaminową skórą, mogłaby wybić któryś ze stawów…

\- To nie twoja wina. Nie mogłaś oczekiwać, że każdy nauczyciel będzie siedział tu przez całe lato, zresztą gdyby chcieli ją dopaść, mury Hogwartu nie byłyby żadną przeszkodą. – powiedział szybko Alastor, a potem zatrzymał się, gdy zrozumiał wydźwięk swoich słów.

\- No to może rzeczywiście zamknijmy szkołę, skoro nie zapewnia ona już żadnego bezpieczeństwa! – rzuciła Minerwa, usiłując wmówić sobie, że jej strach wynika z troski o uczniów, a nie z lęku o samą siebie.

\- Przepraszam, wiesz, że nie to miałem na myśli. Po prostu nie możesz brać na swoje barki każdego kolejnego zniknięcia. – Alastor zatrzymał się przed biurkiem i Minerwa wiedziała, że jego magiczne oko prawdopodobnie widzi jak chuda się zrobiła.

\- Jak plany przeniesienia Pottera? – spytała, zmieniając temat.

\- To będzie cholernie niebezpieczne. Dużo bardziej niż nasza mała misja w Niemczech, Min. – Alastor westchnął.

Minerwa odwróciła głowę. ,,Ich mała misja w Niemczech" była punktem zwrotnym w jej życiu. Wspomnienie jej teraz, gdy od tak długiego czasu chciała o niej zapomnieć, nie było właściwe.

\- Chłopak nie zna szczegółów? – spytała oschłym głosem.

\- Nie.

\- Tym lepiej. – rzuciła, doskonale świadoma, że ona również nie zna szczegółów. Ale tak było lepiej. Alastor wcale nie powinien jej nic zdradzać, się tu pojawiać…

\- McGonagall. – głos aurora wyrwał ją zamyślenia.

\- Słucham, Moody. – odpowiedziała, za starą tradycją usiłując ukryć zmęczenie.

\- Martwimy się o ciebie. Wszyscy. Nie śpisz, nie jesz, ciągle tylko pracujesz i jeszcze te artykuły… - zaczął nieskładnie Alastor.

\- Nie czytałam ich. – skłamała szybko. Znała je prawie na pamięć – podłe bzdury wypisywane przez Ritę Skeeter w opozycji do patetycznych artykułów Elphiasa Doge. Co niepokojące, wiedźma chyba zwęszyła coś więcej w relacji poprzednika Minerwy z Gellertem Grindelwaldem.

\- To dobrze, nie powinnaś zaprzątać sobie tym głowy. Nie ma tam nic o tobie. – rzucił pocieszająco Alastor.

\- O mnie? A cóż miałoby tam być o mnie? – warknęła, zbyt szybko, ale było za późno by się wycofać, więc jedynie wbiła wzrok w zdrowe oko przyjaciela.

\- Cóż… byłaś najbliżej niego. O nikogo nie dbał tak jak o ciebie. – wyszeptał Alastor, rzucając zdrowym okiem na portret za plecami Minerwy. Portret nadal pogrążonego we śnie dyrektora.

\- Dbał o wszystkich z wyjątkiem siebie. – mruknęła, zaciskając mocniej palce na różdżce.

\- Min… - Alastor sięgnął ku niej i lekko ścisnął jej dłoń. Minerwa stłumiła chęć cofnięcia jej.

\- Nic mi nie będzie. Zajmij się planowaniem akcji, misji… - wyrzucała z siebie słowa, ze wszystkich sił walcząc o utrzymanie murów.

\- Minerwo. Przestań. – przerwał jej, mocniej ściskając jej dłoń. Urwała i uciekła wzrokiem.

\- Nigdy nie pytaliśmy, bo za bardzo was szanowaliśmy, ale… jeśli … - Alastor wyraźnie nie mógł znaleźć słów. Minerwa jednak doskonale wiedziała, co chciał powiedzieć.

Gwałtownie wyrwała swoją dłoń z jego uścisku i wstała.

\- Powinieneś już iść. Oboje mamy dużo pracy. – rzekła sztywno.

Przez chwilę się zawahał, ale potem skinął głową:

\- Dobrze. Ale pamiętaj, McGonagall, że przyjaciele pomagają sobie we wszystkich kłopotach. – rzucił i odwrócił się do wyjścia.

\- Dlatego zawsze będę tutaj, w razie gdybyś wpadł w jakieś kłopoty, Moody! – zawołała za nim.

Auror obejrzał się. Minerwa wiedziała, że z trudem wywołany uśmiech blednie na jej własnej, nieposłusznej twarzy. On też to odnotował, ale chyba uznał, że zignoruje to. Zamiast tego mrugnął do niej zdrowym okiem – zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy obydwoje byli uczniami Hogwartu, nieświadomymi zła zewnętrznego świata.

A potem Moody zniknął za drzwiami gabinetu. Minerwa opadła na jedną z kanap przy kominku i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Charity Burbage, nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa, porwana przez śmierciożerców. Prawdopodobnie już martwa.

Minerwa westchnęła. Marzyła, by właśnie przyleciała jakaś sowa z ministerstwa, wymagająca jej uwagi. Ale ze wszystkimi tego typu sprawami uporała się już wcześniej – teraz pozostało jej jedynie siedzieć tu i ze wszystkich sił wierzyć, że Harry Potter bezpiecznie znajdzie się w Norze.

Kilka godzin później Minerwa snuła się po pustych korytarzach zamku, zatrzymując się przy każdym oknie i wypatrując na niebie sowy z zaszyfrowaną wiadomością, że wszystko poszło dobrze. Mieli przysłać sowę, zanim jeszcze Hagrid wróci.

Weszła właśnie na długi most prowadzący na błonia, gdy wyczuła lekkie drgnięcie w barierach – Poppy, pełniąca dzisiaj straż, musiała kogoś wpuścić do środka. Minerwa, pełna złych przeczuć, przyspieszyła kroku.

Była w połowie mostu, gdy usłyszała mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask:

\- NIE!

Odruchowo zmieniła się w kocią postać i pomknęła do bram, skąd dochodził pełen boleści krzyk przyjaciółki.

Nie zawahała się, widząc zwalistą sylwetkę Hagrida, pochylonego nad drżącą na ziemi i zalaną łzami Poppy Pomfrey. Zmieniła się z powrotem i spojrzała na półolbrzyma. Ten kiwnął głową, jakby od razu wiedząc, co chciała zrobić. Nie zastanawiając się już, użyła legilimencji.

Privet Drive 4. Tak znajome i budzące tyle negatywnych wspomnień. Harry, typowo odmawiający udziału w genialnym planie Alastora. Siedmiu Potterów, wylatujących w ciemną noc. Walka, śmierciożercy. Snape. Dzielnie walczący Harry. Voldemort. Różdżki… transferujące magię, której nie mogła rozpoznać. Upadek. Dom Andromedy. Bezpieczni w Norze. Inni. Krew. George Weasley ranny. Kolejni. Bill Weasley, patrzący na ojca.

,,Szalonooki nie żyje."

Minerwa poczuła jak serce w jej klatce piersiowej zwalnia, jak jej umysł wyślizguje się z gąszczu myśli Hagrida, jak zalewa ją niedowierzanie i szok.

\- Nie! Nieeeee! Alaaaaastor! – zawodziła Poppy, uderzając pięściami w ziemię, posyłając w powietrze garście ostrego żwiru. Hagrid próbował uspokajająco klepać ją po plecach, ale to nic nie dawało.

Moody. Bystry i odważny chłopak, którego Minerwa polubiła od pierwszego spotkania w Hogwarcie. Który stał za nią murem, bez względu na wszystko. Walczył o nią, za nią, z nią. Który martwił się o nią jeszcze kilka godzin temu, gdy opuszczał gabinet dyrektora.

\- Nie, nie, nie! – Poppy krzyczała i krzyczała.

Minerwa zmusiła się do wyrwania z dziwnego odrętwienia. Słyszała w oddali trzask frontowych drzwi – chyba nie ona jedna nie spała tej nocy. Skupiła się jednak na drżącej z rozpaczy przyjaciółce.

\- Poppy. – nauczycielka pochyliła się nad leżącą na żwirze pielęgniarką.

\- Nie, nie , nie. – Poppy odruchowo zacisnęła ramiona wokół cienkiej talii i zaczęła szlochać w pierś Minerwy. Ta jedynie otoczyła ją swoimi ramionami.

Trwały tak przez jakiś kwadrans, gdy dobiegła do nich Rolanda z Pomoną.

\- Co się stało? – spytała cicho nauczycielka zielarstwa.

\- Sama- Wiesz- Kto zabił Szalonookiego. – odpowiedział Hagrid, nerwowo zacierając ręce.

\- Och, Poppy. – Rolanda ostrożnie podeszła do Minerwy i Poppy oraz pomogła im się podnieść.

\- Poppy, wracajmy do zamku. – zasugerowała spokojnie Minerwa. Poppy jedynie mocniej przycisnęła twarz do mokrych już szat Minerwy. Na szczęście Pomona szybko zrozumiała, co trzeba zrobić. Ona i Rolanda podtrzymywały Minerwę po obu stronach, podczas gdy ona na wpół prowadziła, na wpół niosła łkającą Poppy.

Poppy nie mogła się uspokoić nawet gdy dotarły do skrzydła szpitalnego. Minerwa ostrożnie przelewitowała je obie na łóżko pielęgniarki, ponieważ płacząca kobieta za nic nie chciała jej wypuścić. Pomona i Rolanda, choć wiedziały o relacjach łączących Poppy z Alastorem, wydawały się być zszokowane stanem przyjaciółki. Stały bez ruchu, wpatrując się w bladą, ale opanowaną twarz Minerwy.

\- Co możemy zrobić? – wyszeptała wreszcie Rolanda.

\- Idźcie. Ja z nią posiedzę. – zdecydowała Minerwa.

Gdy czarownice opuściły niewielką sypialnię Poppy, pielęgniarka, wciąż roniąc rzęsiste łzy zaczęła mówić:

\- On nie może być martwy! Przecież nie mógł mnie tak zostawić! Min, ja wierzyłam, że będziemy szczęśliwi, że będziemy razem, kiedy to wszystko się skończy. Że weźmiemy ślub, może przygarniemy jakieś dziecko. A teraz co? Nie, nie, nie. – Poppy jeszcze mocniej przylgnęła do Minerwy.

\- Szszsz. On nie chciałby, żebyś się załamywała. Wiesz jak nie lubił płaczących kobiet. – mruknęła Minerwa. Jeśli miała być całkowicie szczera, te cechę w pełni podzielała ze zmarłym aurorem – widząc czyjeś łzy odruchowo sztywniała. Nigdy nie nadawała się do pocieszania ludzi. Nie potrafiła karmić ich optymistycznymi kłamstwami, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Ja wiem, ale nie potrafię… on był moją siłą… taki niezłomny, niezniszczalny. – Poppy trzęsła się tak mocno, że sprężyny materaca trzeszczały pod nimi.

\- Wiem. – odpowiedziała tyko Minerwa. Jednak ku jej zdumieniu Poppy oderwała się od niej gwałtownie, a jej twarz wykrzywił grymas gniewu:

\- Nie! Nie wiesz, nie masz pojęcia! Przecież ty nie czujesz żalu, nie czujesz niczego! Po prostu egzystujesz , z tą czarną suknią i obojętnością, tak jak powinna przeżywać żałobę szanująca się czystokrwista czarownica! – wrzasnęła Poppy.

Minerwa zamarła, bo zupełnie nie spodziewała się takiego wybuchu. Uderzyła ją trafność słów przyjaciółki.

Tam, gdzie wszyscy spodziewali się łez, ona pokazywała niewzruszone, kamienne oblicze. Wtedy, gdy wszyscy oczekiwali usłyszeć jej szloch, ona przywoływała swój najbardziej lodowaty, obojętny ton. Maska, której nauczyła się już w dzieciństwie, zaskakująco łatwo przybywała jej z odsieczą w momentach największego żalu.

Ostrożnie odsunęła się na brzeg łóżka i zasugerowała spokojnym tonem:

\- Pewnie masz rację. Zawołam Pomonę albo Rolandę, one zapewne będą miały więcej zrozumienia.

Poppy zbladła na chwilę, przez co łzy na jej policzkach zrobiły się jeszcze bardziej widoczne, a potem krzyknęła:

\- Nie, zapomnij że to powiedziałam. Ja nie wiem, ale bez niego… nawet wygaduję głupoty. Nie odchodź. Ty znałaś go tak długo jak ja. Walczyliście razem… przepraszam. – Poppy znów się rozpłakała, a potem wyciągnęła ręce do Minerwy.

Minerwa pozwoliła, by pielęgniarka znów ukryła twarz w czerni jej szat. Nie miała żalu do Poppy. Były w podobnej sytuacji – ona straciła Albusa, a Poppy Alastora. Najważniejsza różnica była taka, że Poppy i Alastor mieli dość gryfońskiej odwagi, by dać porwać się uczuciom, by nawet planować wspólną przyszłość. Minerwa i Albus, zaprzątnięci przeszłością, nie potrafili użyć głównej cechy uczniów domu lwa. Lecz dla Poppy istotniejszą różnicą była obojętność Minerwy w opozycji do rozpaczy, jaką sama przeżywała.

Gdyby wiedziała…

Poppy zasnęła, wyczerpana, godzinę później. Minerwa delikatnie gładziła plecy przyjaciółki, rozmyślając o wszystkim, co odpędziłoby jej własny sen. Jej koszmary byłyby zbyt niebezpieczne dla Poppy, miała tego pełną świadomość.

Myślała o Alastorze. Słowa Poppy o wspólnych planach na przyszłość zaskoczyły ją – Alastor jak nikt rozumiał zasady wojny, wiedział z jakim ryzykiem wiąże się jego praca i pozycja, jaką przez lata wypracował sobie w ich społeczności. Nie składałby Poppy obietnic, które wiedział, że będzie prawie niemożliwością dotrzymać. Chyba że…

Chyba że naprawdę ją kochał. I jeśli obawiał się śmierci, to mniej niż myśli, że nigdy nie zazna miłości.

Minerwa westchnęła. Naprawdę czuła radość, gdy odkryła, że Alastor i Poppy znaleźli siebie… że razem są szczęśliwi. Kochała ich oboje – w typowo przyjacielski sposób. Czuła też ulgę, że Alastor dawno porzucił swoje nastoletnie zauroczenie nią – choć czasem miała wrażenie, że auror obserwuje ją bardziej wnikliwie niż innych. Moody był jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy zdawali się dostrzegać wysublimowaną grę, jaką Minerwa przez lata prowadziła ze swoim przełożonym. Nie bez powodu on był jedynym świadkiem, choć nieprzytomnym….

Nie, o tym nie powinna myśleć. Powinna skupić się na pomocy Poppy. I choć myślała nad tym bardzo długo, po kilku godzinach nadal nie czuła, by znalazła rozwiązanie. A powinna była je znaleźć, bo Poppy obudziła się:

\- Minerwa? Co ty robisz w moim łóżku? – spytała Poppy nadal zaspanym głosem. Zanim Minerwa miała szansę odpowiedzieć, pielęgniarka zbladła i przyłożyła dłoń do serca.

\- Nie. To był sen, prawda? To nie było naprawdę! – wyjęczała Poppy, a jej oczy zaszkliły się natychmiast.

\- Przykro mi, Poppy… - Minerwa potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie! Nie! Alastooor! – Poppy znów szlochała w ramionach Minerwy, która wiedziała, że znowu zawiodła.

Dwie godziny później – godziny wypełnione nieustannym płaczem – do sypialni Poppy weszła Pomona i Rolanda. Uspokoiły Poppy na tyle, by pozwoliła Minerwie odejść i by zabrała się za zjedzenie śniadania. Dwie czarownice chyba o wiele lepiej radziły sobie z pocieszaniem ludzi, dlatego Minerwa postanowiła zostawić Poppy w ich rękach.

Sama pragnęła jedynie dotrzeć do gabinetu dyrektora, gdzie zapewne oczekiwały ją dziesiątki listów wymagających odpowiedzi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa ostrożnie rozwijała bandaże na swoich przedramionach. Był wieczór pierwszego sierpnia. Rany, które zadała sobie zeszłej nocy, zdążyły już się zasklepić, zostawiając jedynie srebrne, zygzakowate blizny na jej bladej skórze.

Minął dzień od urodzin Harry'ego Pottera. I choć Minerwa doskonale pamiętała tę datę, nigdy nie wysłała mu urodzinowego prezentu. Obecnie, gdy teoretycznie, przysięgi dane Albusowi straciły ważność, mogłaby chociaż pojawić się na przyjęciu urodzinowym. Lecz teraz już sama dobrze wiedziała, że byłoby to zbyt niebezpieczne.

Dzisiaj zaś, jeden z jej ulubionych uczniów, William Weasley, brał ślub z panną Fleur Delacour. Minerwa oczywiście odrzuciła zaproszenie, jakie przysłał jej Bill – jej obecność jedynie podniosłaby ryzyko uroczystości. Posłała nowożeńcom komplet srebrnej zastawy w prezencie. Chciała wierzyć, że Bill i Fleur będą szczęśliwi, że być może będzie miała okazję uczyć jeszcze ich dzieci.

Potrząsnęła głową, rozglądając się wokół. Jeśli nawet Bill i Fleur przeżyją wojnę, ona miała na to małe szanse. Dlatego z ciężkim sercem zabrała białe zaproszenie z gzymsu kominka i wsunęła do kieszeni. Teraz zniknęła rzecz, która jej nie pasowała w tym miejscu.

Salon Albusa, choć wyglądał zupełnie jak wcześniej, w jej odczuciu był zbezczeszczony po tym jak został skrupulatnie przeszukany przez pracowników ministerstwa. Jej jedyną pociechą był fakt, że nic nie znaleźli. Po tym, jak otworzono testament Albusa, Minerwa była delikatnie zaskoczona – mag prawie wszystko przepisał szkole. Ani słowem nie wspomniał o niej, ani choćby o czerwonym notesie czy zdjęciach z sypialni. Pewnie zakładał, że ona zajmie się nimi, zanim zrobi to ministerstwo. Co więcej, zapisując wszystko Hogwartowi, Albus musiał wierzyć, że ona obejmie jego stanowisko.

Ona sama nie miała takich złudzeń. Scrimgeour ledwie ją tolerował, a plotka głosiła, że te godziny, które spędzał zamknięty w swoim gabinecie, przeznaczał na próby usunięcia czarnego znamienia w kształcie róży. Zresztą nie chodziło nawet o to. Teraz, po śmierci Moody'ego, Minerwa dawała ministerstwu jeszcze mniej szans. Było kwestią czasu, aż mrok opanuje całą ich społeczność.

Spojrzała na rozłożone szachy – jeden z urzędników zapytał ją, co oznacza takie ustawienie. Nie odpowiedziała – sama nie była do końca pewna, co Albus chciał jej przekazać za pomocą figur. Nie śmiała jednak ich tknąć. Wszystko w wieży dyrektora pozostało tak, jak za jego życia.

Strzepnęła czarne rękawy szat i wróciła do gabinetu, wrzuciwszy wcześniej bandaże do kominka. Odruchowo najpierw spojrzała na jego portret – nadal drzemał, nie nastąpiła żadna zmiana. Jeden z mugolskich zegarów Albusa cicho wybił osiemnastą. Minerwa zmusiła się do opuszczenia gabinetu i zejścia do Wielkiej Sali. Obecność przy stole jedynie Filiusa jej nie zdziwiła – Pomona i Rolanda pewnie próbowały nakłonić do jedzenia Poppy, która nadal kiepsko radziła sobie z stratą Alastora. Hagrid był zaproszony do Nory, a inni profesorowie prosili skrzaty o dostarczenie jedzenia do swoich komnat, albo przychodzili później.

Zajęła swoje miejsce, po prawej stronie pustego, dyrektorskiego krzesła. Filius bez słowa podał jej półmisek z ziemniakami. Minerwa jadła tyle, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, że się głodzi. Za każdym razem mechanicznie unosiła widelec do ust, intensywnie myśląc o czymś innym – coś tak prostego, tak ludzkiego, jak jedzenie wywoływało w niej niechęć.

\- Poppy. Dojdzie do siebie? – przerwał ciszę Filius. Minerwa zerknęła na niego ze zdumieniem – maleńki czarodziej uwielbiał eufemizmy i owijanie w bawełnę – tak bezpośrednie pytanie było do niego zupełnie niepodobne.

\- Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jak wrócą uczniowie, jak poczuje się potrzebna. Bo jest potrzebna. Bez niej szkoła straci kolejną gwarancję bezpieczeństwa. – wyznała szczerze Minerwa.

Filius chyba coś powiedział, ale Minerwa nie usłyszała go. Skupiła się na pewnym konkretnym odczuciu, dosyć już znajomym – ktoś właśnie ściągał ochronne zaklęcia wokół zamku. Zważając na późną godzinę, brak umówionych wizyt i nieustępliwą Aurorę Sinistrę na warcie przy bramie, Minerwa natychmiast się zaniepokoiła. Nie zwracając uwagi na lekko skonfundowanego Filiusa, błyskawicznie zmieniła się w kocią postać i pognała do drzwi.

Zdołała wybiec przez wielkie wrota na błonia, gdy zobaczyła biegnącą ogromną sylwetkę Hagrida. Zatrzymała się wpół kroku. Hagrid powinien być na weselu… jeśli był tutaj, to coś na pewno musiało się stać. Coś złego.

\- Profesor McGonagall! – wykrzyknął Hagrid. Zmieniła się z powrotem, jednocześnie wyczuwając, że Aurora nakłada mocniejsze bariery ochronne na bramę.

\- Co się stało, Rubeusie?! – spytała czarownica.

\- Ministerstwo padło! Zaatakowali nas w Norze! – wrzasnął Hagrid.

Minerwa zamarła. Odruchowo uniosła dłoń do serca, a w drugiej zacisnęła różdżkę.

\- Co? – wyszeptała, rozpaczliwie szukając w umyśle jakichś rezerw legendarnej, gryfońskiej odwagi.

\- Najpirw przybył patronus Kingsley'a, ostrzegł nas, że przejęli ministerstwo i minister nie żyje. Potem wybuchła panika, wszyscy zaczęli uciekać, aportować się, krzyczeć. Oni zjawili się natychmiast, wszędzie latały uroki, nie mogłem znaleźć Harry'ego… Olympia porwała mnie i teleportowała go Hogsemade. Zanim zdążyłem… powiedziała, że musi ratować pozostałych i kazała cię poinformować. Zniknęła… musimy tam wracać… - mówił Hagrid, nienaturalnie szybko.

\- Wiesz coś jeszcze? – obok nich pojawił się zaniepokojony Filius, akurat w porę, by usłyszeć relację półolbrzyma.

\- W Hogsmeade spotkałem jednego z pracowników ministerstwa. Podobno Sam-Wiesz-Kto osobiście torturował Scrimgeour'a . Podobno… zdarł z niego skórę. Zostawił nietkniętą tylko dłoń. – wymamrotał Hagrid, trzęsąc się.

Minerwa zamknęła na moment oczy. Bez problemu potrafiła sobie wyobrazić muskularną rękę ministra – żywe mięso, ogołocone ze skóry, z perfekcyjnym wyjątkiem w postaci nienaruszonej skóry dłoni, na której widniał znak czarnej róży.

Dlaczego Scrimgeour został naznaczony dziwną klątwą Toma? Dlaczego to wiązało się z nią – przecież Scrimgeour nie był dla niej nikim bliskim, nie grał żadnej roli w przeszłości jej i Toma. Oczywiście wiedziała, że Tom w końcu dorwie ministra, że będzie chciał uzyskać od niego informacje o kryjówce Pottera, że wreszcie go zabije. Lecz jej złość, jej ból po stracie… jej nienawiść… skierowane na Rufusa były katalizatorem czegoś mrocznego, być może zapewniły ministrowi nieopisane cierpienia. Znów zalało ją znajome poczucie winy. Była zła do szpiku kości – Rufus cierpiał męczarnie tylko ze względu na jej nieopanowany wybuch rozpaczy i wynikającej z niej złości, które uaktywniły czarnomagiczną klątwę Toma. A teraz nie było już nic, co dzieliłoby ich społeczność od krwawego terroru.

\- Minerwo, musimy iść im pomóc, trzeba… - Hagrid wyciągnął ku niej rękę, ale cofnął ją, jakby spodziewał się napotkać niewidzialne bariery.

\- Nie, Hagridzie. Na pewno już zdążyli się ewakuować, szukanie ich tylko postawiłoby ich w niebezpiecznej sytuacji. – Minerwa odsunęła od siebie obraz Scrimgeour'a i skupiła się na racjonalnej ocenie ich położenia.

\- Co robimy? Jeśli przejęli ministerstwo… zaraz zjawią się tutaj. – powiedział Filius piskliwym głosem.

\- Niekoniecznie. Nie zaatakują, bo wiedzą, że i tak nie będziemy się bronić. – rzekła cicho.

\- Nie?

\- Co?!

Zarówno maleńki mag, jak i wielki półolbrzym spojrzeli na nią z niedowierzaniem.

\- I tak nie mamy szans. Nasza śmierć nie pomoże zaś ani Potterowi ani uczniom. Poczekamy na ich ruch. – Minerwa zerknęła w stronę bramy – Aurora nadal krążyła w tę i z powrotem pod skrzydlatymi dzikami.

\- Ale co oni mogą zrobić? – zapytał Filius, gdy Minerwa ruszyła do zamku.

\- Podejrzewam, że znajdą Radę Nadzorczą i mianują nowego dyrektora. – odpowiedziała ze stoickim spokojem.

\- Ty nie mówisz poważnie! Śmierciożerca dyrektorem Hogwartu? – w oczach Filiusa powoli gromadziły się łzy. Minerwa zatrzymała się i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, pochylając głowę.

\- Filiusie. Jeśli którykolwiek z profesorów zechce opuścić zamek by się ukryć, ma drogę wolną, uszanuję to. Voldemort nie chce zamknięcia szkoły – będzie potrzebował wyszkolonych zwolenników czystej krwi. Może zmienić władze, które z pewnością będą uprzykrzać nam życie i to nawet w brutalny sposób. Ale nie jest w stanie nas zastąpić – gdzie znalazłby drugiego takiego nauczyciela zaklęć? A kto będzie chronił te biedne dzieci, jeśli nie my?

Profesor zaklęć zamrugał. Mogła założyć, że widzi logikę w jej słowach. Nie była jednak przygotowana na jego kolejne słowa:

\- Minerwo, ja doskonale pamiętam tamten pojedynek. On zapewne też. Jaką mamy gwarancję, że nie zjawi się tu za pięć minut, by użyć twojej mocy do ostatecznego zniszczenia naszej społeczności?

\- Jeśli pamiętasz tamten pojedynek, Filiusie, to na pewno też zapamiętałeś jego wynik. – odparowała, zanim zdążyła to przemyśleć.

Twarz Filiusa pokrył szkarłatny rumieniec.

\- Nadal mogłabyś go pokonać? – spytał szeptem. Hagrid obok chyba dopiero skupił się na ich rozmowie, bo pochylił się, by usłyszeć jej odpowiedź.

\- Nie, przyjacielu. Ale on nie może być tego pewien. – Minerwa machnęła różdżką, zamykając za nimi drzwi wyjściowe.

Filius przez chwilę studiował jej twarz. Był starszy od niej o dekadę – zapewne wiedział, że mimo zgromadzonego doświadczenia, wraz z wiekiem refleks czarodzieja staje się coraz gorszy. Zapewne też przywoływał przykład Albusa i pocieszał się, że wiek nic nie znaczy. Może wspominał wrzaski Toma Riddle. Może pamiętał czysty strach nawet na obliczu potężnego Albusa Dumbledore. A może rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że tamta moc musiała dawno wyparować, że jest niczym w porównaniu z mocą odrodzonego Voldemorta?

\- Pójdę poinformować resztę. – zaoferował w końcu nauczyciel zaklęć.

Minerwa przykazała jeszcze Hagridowi by coś zjadł i cierpliwie czekał, bo może nadejdzie jakaś wiadomość od Olympii. Potem zaś ruszyła ku dyrektorskiej wieży.

Pomyślała o gościach weselnych w Norze. O biednych Fleur i Williamie, których ślub został tak brutalnie zniszczony. O Molly i Arturze, zapewne zamartwiających się o dzieci, o dom, o przyszłość. O Harrym Potterze, który prawdopodobnie właśnie rozpoczynał misję, którą zlecił mu Dumbledore.

Czy ona grała w tej misji jakąkolwiek rolę? Czy Albus widział ją jako pomoc dla chłopca, jako gwarancję bezpieczeństwa szkoły, czy może jako ostateczną ofiarę?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa ostrożnie katalogowała kolejną porcję listów. Sprawy finansowe, administracyjne, listy od rodziców, zapytania o przyjmowanie mugolskich dzieci. Ta ostatnia kategoria była naturalnie nowa i budziła niesmak Minerwy.

Ustawę, zakazującą przyjmowania dzieci mugolskiego pochodzenia, uchwalono wyjątkowo szybko. Był to oczywiście przejaw jednomyślności nowego, ,,skutecznego" rządu. Minerwa nie potrafiła odpędzić wspomnienia reżimu Umbridge. Ostatecznie jednak dobrze się stało, że ustawę przyjęto przed wysłaniem listów do uczniów. Minerwa przezornie wstrzymała się z wypisywaniem nazwisk z Księgi Imion. Teraz, gdy lista pierwszorocznych zapowiadała się na najkrótszą w historii, ona sama czuła się spokojniejsza. Jej zapobiegliwość prawdopodobnie uratowała uzdolnione magicznie mugolskie dzieci przed wciągnięciem przez nowy, mroczny świat. Do czasu, gdy ich magia będzie dawać o sobie wyraźne znaki, być może to wszystko minie. Pełniąca obowiązki dyrektora nauczycielka zdołała też napisać ostrzegawcze listy do starszych uczniów pochodzących z mugolskich rodzin. Ufała, że zrozumieją ryzyko i spróbują się ukryć. Nie dbała o to, czy ktoś wykryje tą jej inicjatywę. Minęło sporo czasu i czuła się dużo pewniej.

O ile można było tak powiedzieć. Dalej przypominała chodzący szkielet – według jej szacunków od śmierci swojego poprzednika straciła na wadze około dziesięciu kilogramów. Jej włosy już kompletnie posiwiały, a teraz także irytująco wypadały – zbyt często znajdowała srebrne niteczki na dyrektorskim biurku. Nie spała więcej niż trzy godziny – i za każdym razem budziła się zalana potem i krwią z nowych ran, przerażona wciąż tym samym koszmarem. Nie miała pojęcia, jak długo jej organizm będzie jeszcze w stanie tak funkcjonować – miesiąc, rok?

Ból był nieustanny. Jak wiele czasu spędzała na bezmyślnym gapieniu się w jego portret? Ile chwil upływało na podążaniu w dół spiralą bolesnych wspomnień? Jak bardzo dawała się upijać jego już wątłym zapachem, iluzją jego obecności? Ile razy w kociej postaci pędziła ku białemu grobowcowi, by ostatecznie nie mieć nic do powiedzenia? Jak często po prostu powtarzała w myślach jego imię?

Oczywiście ból transmutowała w brudną magię. Nawet bez wyczulonej świadomości własnej mocy doszłaby do wniosku, że jej siła, zła i nieobliczalna, rośnie z kolejnym koszmarem. Nie miała pojęcia, jak wiele może jej przechowywać – nie chciała się oczyszczać – nie chciała skazić Hogwartu tą magią. Podejrzewała, że balansuje na cienkiej linii- ale tak naprawdę nie robiła nic, by to zatrzymać. Jakaś głęboko skryta, ale uparta część jej wierzyła, że moc ta pomoże jej w ochronie szkoły, w wspieraniu Harry'ego, w obaleniu Voldemorta.

\- Minerwo? – czyjś zaniepokojony głos wyrwał ją z rozmyślań.

\- Słucham, Everardzie? – uniosła brwi, widząc dziwnie poszarzałą portretową twarz dawnego dyrektora.

\- Rada Nadzorcza właśnie została postawiona w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Będą zmuszeni mianować nowego dyrektora. – odpowiedział z powagą. Reszta portretów natychmiast zasypała go pytaniami – ich okrzyki rozbrzmiewały zapewne w całej wieży. Sama Minerwa nie odezwała się – przecież od dawna spodziewała się tego momentu.

Wtedy to poczuła. Prąd, przebiegający przez jej całe ciało i swego rodzaju pustkę. Ale nie było to coś, czego by się spodziewała. Podejrzewała, że świadomość zamku całkowicie się od niej oderwie – że zupełnie przestanie odczuwać powolny bieg myśli Hogwartu. A jednak tak się nie stało. Hogwart nadal był w jej zasięgu, jakby wystarczyło sięgnąć po niego umysłem. Zrobiła to – wciąż była w stanie wyczuć wszystkich obecnych w zamku i każdy ułamek magii szkoły. Tak jak gdyby Hogwart zdystansował się od niej, ale nie do końca odrzucił ją jako dyrektorkę.

\- Kto to jest? – krzyczały portrety do wciąż milczącego Everarda – jedynie on miał portret w sali zebrań członków Rady Nadzorczej. Dostojny mag nie zwracał na nich uwagi - patrzył na Minerwę, a na jego zazwyczaj spokojnym obliczu pojawiły się błyszczące łzy.

\- Minerwo, tak mi przykro… - wyszeptał, a portrety ucichły.

\- To śmierciożerca, tak? – spytał jedynie pełnym lęku głosem Armando.

Minerwa spojrzała pytająco na Everarda. Przecież przygotowywała się na to. Wiedziała, że przyjdzie jej podporządkować się któremuś z okrutnych popleczników Voldemorta, komuś, kogo uczyła i kogo okrucieństwo znała. Rozmawiała na ten temat z portretami – wszyscy uznali to za bardzo prawdopodobne. Dlaczego więc Everard zareagował tak emocjonalnie?

\- Snape. Dyrektorem ma być Snape. – rzekł w końcu Everard.

Minerwa zamarła.

Człowiek, który zamordował najwspanialszego dyrektora Hogwartu, teraz miał zająć jego miejsce. Człowiek, który w najokrutniejszy sposób wykorzystał pokładane w nim zaufanie. Mag, którego Minerwa znała od dziecka, któremu nauczyła się ufać, który ostatecznie zadał jej największy cios. On miał teraz pokierować Hogwartem, jej szkołą, którą poprzysięgła ze wszystkich sił chronić.

Przez jeden krótki moment chciała jedynie teleportować się gdzieś daleko – byle nie musieć patrzeć na to, jak Hogwart spowija mrok.

\- Mrok nie zatriumfuje, jeśli wykorzystasz swoje światło.

Zdumiona Minerwa gwałtownie spojrzała na Tiarę Przydziału. Irytujący głosik tiary jedynie obudził w niej złość – gdyby nie ten stary kapelusz, życie Minerwy wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej. A teraz, chociaż tiara znała jej myśli, jej ból i rozpacz, miała czelność wspomnieć o jakimś świetle, które Minerwa rzekomo posiadała. Przecież Minerwa od zawsze czuła się istotą zrodzoną z ciemności – wskazywało na to wszystko od najwcześniejszych momentów – torturowanie wyśmiewających ją mugolskich dzieci, śmierć Binnsa i cała lawina kolejnych okrutnych wydarzeń.

Paradoksalnie, ona i Snape mieli wiele wspólnego.

Jeśli on był w stanie wrócić do Hogwartu, to ona ma w sobie dość siły, by stawić mu czoła.

\- Pewnie zaraz tu będzie. – mruknęła, pospiesznie obrzucając spojrzeniem gabinet – wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak za życia Albusa.

\- Minerwo, wiesz komu jesteśmy wierni służyć. – odezwał się z ogromnym smutkiem Armando. Minerwa spojrzała na niego z melancholią.

\- Wiem. Nie będę miała do was o to żalu. – odpowiedziała szczerze. Następnie poprawiła swoje szaty i włosy oraz wyszła z gabinetu.

Zamek nigdy nie wydawał jej się tak nieprzyjazny, tak kwestionujący jej przekonanie o własnej sile. Za oknami korytarza widziała majestatyczną sylwetkę Wieży Astronomicznej – wieży, którą omijała szerokim łukiem. Mieszkańcy obrazów na ścianach z wątpliwościami obserwowali jej powolny marsz.

Otworzyła drzwi wyjściowe, gdy poczuła lekkie ukłucie – oto ktoś przekroczył bramę. Od upadku ministerstwa nie wystawiała już wart – wszyscy mieszkańcy zamku zgodzili się, że to jest bezsensowne. Mocno ściskając różdżkę w prawej ręce, ruszyła do przodu.

Nie miała ubranych okularów, ale z daleka wypatrzyła trzy ciemne, zakapturzone postaci. Szli szybko, a ich czarne płaszcze powiewały za nimi. Za nimi, od strony bramy, nadciągały ciężkie, burzowe chmury. Minerwa zatrzymała się w połowie drogi. Dopiero gdy śmierciożerców dzieliło od niej dziesięć metrów, odrzucili kaptury.

Carrowowie uśmiechali się złośliwie – poznała ich od razu, w końcu nie tylko walczyła z nimi w pierwszej wojnie, ale także uczyła ich przez pięć lat w Hogwarcie. I choć ich obecność tutaj nie wróżyła nic dobrego, ona skupiła swój wzrok na środkowej postaci.

Severus Snape miał zupełnie obojętną minę. Wyglądał dokładnie tak jak kilka miesięcy temu – te same ciemne szaty, ta sama pożółkła, pergaminowa skóra, te same tłuste, czarne włosy. Czarne oczy, patrzące jej prosto w twarz, bez cienia lęku.

\- Profesor McGonagall. – jego głos był zupełnie neutralny.

\- Snape. – wyrzuciła z siebie jego nazwisko jak przekleństwo. Kątem oka widziała, jak Amycus sięga po różdżkę, ale Severus zerknął na niego i śmierciożerca zrezygnował.

\- Rada Nadzorcza obwołała mnie nowym dyrektorem, a ja postanowiłem zatrudnić Amycusa jako nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, a Alecto jako nauczycielkę mugoloznawstwa. – oznajmił Snape.

\- A co z resztą nauczycieli? – spytała spokojnie Minerwa.

\- Zachowają swoje stanowiska i pensje. Slughorn zostanie opiekunem Slytherinu. Ty pozostaniesz zastępcą, nie mam czasu na papierkową robotę. – odpowiedział Snape, w ostatnim momencie przenosząc swój wzrok z jej twarzy na jej sylwetkę. Minerwa, choć zdumiona takim obrotem sprawy, nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

\- Hasło do gabinetu to ,,Gwardia Dumbledore'a". – rzekła Minerwa, odsuwając się z drogi. Snape skinął głową, jakby nazwisko człowieka, którego zamordował, nie robiło na nim żadnego wrażenia. Potem ruszył w stronę zamku, a Carrowowie poszli za nim. Minerwa odczekała aż znikną w zamku, po czym zamieniła się w kotkę i pobiegła w kierunku chatki Hagrida.

Nienawidziła być posłańcem złych wieści, a jednak znów musiała grać tę rolę. Na pewno było to łatwiejsze od patrzenia w czarne jak węgiel oczy Snape'a. Nadal nie potrafiła rozszyfrować tego człowieka – a nie mogła nienawidzić go do głębi, nie rozumiejąc jego motywów.

Minerwa mogła jedynie czerpać satysfakcję z nieco zbyt głośnego brzdęku sztućców przy kolacji tego dnia. Bo jakkolwiek okrutni i bezwzględni byli, Carrowowie nie zapomnieli, że połowa obecnych przy tym samym stole osób to ich byli nauczyciele. Profesorowie, którzy doskonale pamiętali ich szkolne potknięcia i słabości – tak jak podpalenie własnych szat przez Amycusa na jego piątym roku. Carrowowie nie mieli też pewności do co mocy otaczających ich profesorów – dopóki nie przybyli uczniowie, śmierciożercy nie mieli zasadniczej przewagi.

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, wszyscy mieszkańcy zamku zareagowali złością i niedowierzaniem na zmianę dyrekcji. Hagrid o mały włos nie pobiegł do zamku, by udusić Snape'a gołymi rękami- Minerwa musiała długo mu perswadować, że takie działanie tylko by im zaszkodziło. Poppy wciąż nie pozbierała się po śmierci Alastora, ale słusznie bała się porządków, jakie zaprowadzą Carrowowie. Filius natychmiast zaniepokoił się propagandą, jaką będą szerzyć w ramach swoich przedmiotów. Pomona i Rolanda instynktownie martwiły się o Minerwę.

Sama Minerwa nie mogłaby zareagować z większym spokojem. Severus zamordował Albusa. Voldemort przejął władzę nad wszystkim. Nikt nie mógł mieć pewności, że dożyje następnego dnia.

Nowy dyrektor nie zjawił się na kolacji - Minerwa wcale nie była zdziwiona. I jednocześnie czuła ulgę – widok Snape'a na krześle, które ona z czystej rewerencji pozostawiała puste, mógłby być trudny do zniesienia. Carrowowie siedzieli obok siebie, z lewego końca stołu. Czasem szepnęli coś do siebie, ale poza tym się nie odzywali. Z reszty profesorów to Slughorn, Sinistra i Vector wzięli na siebie ciężar nic nie znaczącej konwersacji. Minerwa zdążyła już poinstruować wszystkich co do strategii działania. Miała nadzieję, że zastosują się do jej zaleceń – nie zniosłaby dalszego osłabienia Hogwartu.

Gdy minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu, by odejście od stołu nie zostało uznane za afront, Minerwa podniosła się z miejsca i wyszła, cicho stukając obcasami. Była w połowie drogi do swojego gabinetu w wieży Gryffindoru, gdy obok niej zmaterializował się skrzat domowy. Uniosła pytająco brwi.

\- Profesor McGonagall, dyrektor prosi panią do swojego gabinetu. – rzekł cieniutkim głosem skrzat, a potem zniknął, zanim zdążyła o cokolwiek zapytać.

Minerwa odruchowo wyczuła, że jej palce zaczynają lśnić z nerwów. Potrząsnęła nimi, a potem zmieniła kierunek marszu – teraz jej celem był gabinet dyrektora. Nie miała pojęcia, co tam zastanie. Voldemorta? Zwierając mury wokół swojego umysłu, przywołała na powierzchnię cały zapas swojej odwagi.

Chimera o dziwo nie zapytała jej o hasło. Będąc już na ruchomych schodach, Minerwa zacisnęła mocno usta- obiecała sobie, że cokolwiek czeka ją za drzwiami z kołatką, nie pozwoli, by to ją załamało.

Gdy drzwi się otworzyły, najpierw uderzył ją brak żadnej zmiany. Gabinet wyglądał dokładnie tak jak go zostawiła – tak jak zostawił go Albus. Jego książki wciąż stały na półkach, jego instrumenty wciąż brzęczały w kątach, a nawet żerdź Fawkesa pozostała nietknięta. Jej wzrok odruchowo powędrował ku nowemu portretowi – Dumbledore nadal się nie obudził, albo wciąż udawał że śpi. Jedyną niepasującą tu rzeczą była sama osoba dyrektora.

Snape siedział za dyrektorskim biurkiem. Minerwa zawsze obserwowała go uważnie – teraz mogła się założyć, że on wcale nie czuje radości związanej z byciem dyrektorem, z zasiadaniem na miejscu człowieka, którego zamordował. To dodało jej odwagi – powinien w końcu czuć poczucie winy, wagę tego, co uczynił. Zasługiwał na wszystko co najgorsze – to wmawiała sobie, podchodząc do biurka.

\- Wzywałeś mnie, dyrektorze? – wycedziła chłodno, zatrzymując się przed biurkiem.

\- Tak. To są listy, które musisz przejrzeć, podpisać, jakieś ministerialne tabelki… zajmij się tym. – Snape mówił zupełnie obojętnym tonem.

Minerwa bez słowa zabrała stos papierów z biurka. Zrobiła krok w tył, ale Snape się odezwał ponownie:

\- Jeszcze jedna sprawa.

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy – poczuła satysfakcję, gdy odwrócił głowę – chyba dostrzegł całą rozpacz w jej oczach.

\- Oczekuję, że będziesz posłuszna i nie będziesz sprawiała kłopotów. – powiedział twardym tonem. Kilkoro dawnych dyrektorów głośno wypuściło powietrze. Minerwa zastygła w bezruchu- czego on śmiał od niej oczekiwać?

\- Każde twoje działanie skierowane przeciwko mnie bądź Carrowom odbije się na uczniach i profesorach. – dodał Snape niewzruszonym tonem.

Zanim Minerwa odpowiedziała, w gabinecie rozległ się czyjś zimny, ironiczny chichot. Zarówno Snape i Minerwa spojrzeli na portret Fineasa Blacka, który chyba nie był w stanie stłumić spazmów śmiechu.

\- Snape, pracowałeś w Hogwarcie przez tyle lat, a nie nauczyłeś się jeszcze, że Minerwy McGonagall nie da się zastraszyć? – rzekł wreszcie dyrektor z potężnego rodu Blacków.

\- To wszystko, Minerwo. – Severus zignorował dalekiego krewnego Minerwy. Ona sama wciąż nie rozumiała, jak Fineas mógł wyrwać się z zaklęcia nakazującemu mu bezwzględne posłuszeństwo i szacunek dyrektorowi Hogwartu. Nie zamierzała jednak szukać odpowiedzi na to pytanie razem z Snape'm. Wyszła bez słowa, choć w głowie wciąż rozbrzmiewały słowa: ,,To wszystko, Minerwo." Być może się myliła, ale głos Severusa zadrżał. Coś było nie tak, wyczuwała to wszystkimi zmysłami.

Zupełnie jakby jej umysł nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że to Snape jest sprawcą całej jej rozpaczy, że to on tak naprawdę zabił Albusa.

Zabił Albusa, miłość jej życia.


	15. Rozdział 15

Profesor McGonagall stała na szczycie schodów wiodących z przystani nad jeziorem do sali wejściowej. Nie był to jej pierwszy raz w roli witającej pierwszorocznych w Hogwarcie. Wręcz przeciwnie, wypełniała to zadanie dziesiątki razy. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że znała mowę powitalną na pamięć. Ktoś mógłby założyć, że wprowadzanie pierwszorocznych do Wielkiej Sali było dla niej coroczną rutyną.

Jednak dzisiaj czuła zupełnie nowy niepokój.

Nie chodziło nawet o to, że w zupełnie czarnych szatach i z wysokim kapeluszem wiedźmy wyglądała mało przyjaźnie. Nie chodziło o to, że tym razem w Wielkiej Sali nie powita jej migotające spojrzenie błękitnych oczu, lecz nieprzychylny, obojętny wzrok ciemnych tęczówek. To sprawiało jej ból. Lecz źródłem jej strachu było co innego.

Na schodach pojawiło się dokładnie czternaścioro dzieci. Średnią w ostatnich latach było sześćdziesiąt.

\- Witajcie w Hogwarcie. – Minerwa rozłożyła ramiona, bacznie przyglądając się dzieciom. Naliczyła sześć dziewczynek i ośmiu chłopców. Wszyscy mieli wspólną cechę – zdenerwowanie i przerażenie na twarzach, zamiast zwyczajowej ciekawości.

Minerwa mówiła powoli i spokojnie, starając się, by jej głos brzmiał ciepło i przyjaźnie, choć miała świadomość, że niewiele dzieci da się na to nabrać. Zwróciła uwagę na najwyższą z dziewczynek – miała złote loki i ciepłe, orzechowe oczy. Jej wzrok przykuł też chłopiec o miedzianych włosach i szarym, mądrym spojrzeniu. Tylko ta dwójka nie przypominała jej żadnych z uczniów, których uczyła, co było dziwne, jako że wszystkie dzieci tutaj musiały być czystej krwi.

Zostawiła ich wszystkich na chwilę i udała się po tiarę. Ostrożnie trzymała w rękach stary kapelusz, który dziś nie odezwał się do niej. Gdy ponownie stanęła przed pierwszorocznymi, zauważyła, że jeden z dalszych kuzynów Malfoy'ów zaczepia blondwłosą dziewczynkę, ona jednak bez lęku dała mu po łapach, gdy próbował złapać ją za włosy. Minerwa posłała chłopcu surowe spojrzenie – zadrżał.

\- Gotowi? Dobrze, zatem za mną. – rzekła nauczycielka i odwróciła się do wrót, które zaczęły się otwierać z cichym skrzypieniem.

Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że McGonagallowie od urodzenia uczeni są trudnej sztuki grania osób, którymi są tylko w części. Była to prawda – wystarczyło kilka sekund, by z zniszczonej bólem kobiety, Minerwa przemieniła się potężną wiedźmę, wysoką, wyprostowaną, wyniosłą. Chuda sylwetka sprawiała, że jej szaty szeleściły głośniej niż zazwyczaj – niemniej jednak poruszała się z niewymuszoną gracją, właściwą animagom.

Severus patrzył prosto na nią. Wszyscy obecni widzieli spojrzenie, jakie wymienili – wszyscy ujrzeli ogrom nienawiści, jaki Minerwa potrafiła przywołać w swoich szmaragdowych oczach. Snape uciekł wzrokiem – wiedział, że zauważyła jego dyskomfort – w końcu siedział w wysokim krześle, które wcześniej zajmował Albus Dumbledore.

Sama Minerwa odwróciła się teatralnie i ustawiła garstkę pierwszorocznych w szeregu. Następnie postawiła na stołku Tiarę Przydziału.

Pieśń, jaką w tym roku zaintonowała tiara, Minerwie wydała się smutna i mało pocieszająca. Znając magiczny artefakt tak długo, mogła jedynie się domyślać, że cokolwiek tiara przewidywała swoim szóstym zmysłem, musiało być to coś okropnego.

\- Kiedy wyczytam nazwisko, wskazana osoba podchodzi tutaj i siada na stołku. – oznajmiła pierwszorocznym.

Do Hufflepuffu trafiło dwóch chłopców i dwie dziewczynki. Do Ravenclawu dwóch chłopców i jedna dziewczynka. Do Slytherinu dwie dziewczynki i trzech chłopców. Minerwa powoli traciła nadzieję, że ktokolwiek trafi do jej domu w tym roku. Została jej tylko dwójka uczniów.

\- Stephen Gerard Willoway. – odczytała głośno nazwisko. Teraz zrozumiała, dlaczego nie potrafiła powiązać twarzy tego chłopca o szarych oczach z żadną brytyjską rodziną czarodziejów – Willoway było nazwiskiem znakomitej rodziny magów z Stanów Zjednoczonych. Przypatrując się, jak tiara opada na miedziane włosy chłopca, Minerwa przypomniała sobie podobnego koloru loki czarującej kobiety, która podejmowała przyjęciem uczonych z Salem. Nie pamiętała jej imienia- zresztą była już wtedy imponującą matroną – musiała być co najmniej babką tego chłopca.

Tiara zastanawiała się długo. Minęły cztery minuty i Minerwa zastanawiała się, czy oto będą mieli pierwszego od wielu lat hatstalla, gdy wreszcie po jeszcze kilkunastu sekundach tiara oznajmiła:

\- Gryffindor!

Chłopiec uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Minerwę, która uśmiechnęła się. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna. Doskonale słyszała głośniejsze westchnienie Rolandy i Pomony za swoimi plecami. Mały Stephen odwzajemnił uśmiech, a potem pobiegł do stołu Gryfonów, wiwatujących zaciekle.

Minerwa lekko zmrużyła oczy, widząc kolejne nazwisko.

\- Alexandra Elena Zenaidov.

Dziewczynka o złotych lokach i orzechowych oczach z gracją przysiadła na stołku. Minerwa delikatnie włożyła Tiarę Przydziału na jej głowę.

Tiara milczała. I milczała. Minęły dwie minuty, cztery. Wreszcie przekroczona została magiczna granica pięciu minut. Minerwa mogła usłyszeć szepty zarówno wśród profesorów, jak i starszych uczniów. Oto mieli przed sobą hatstalla.

Minęło dokładnie sześć minut, gdy Tiara wreszcie zdecydowała:

\- Gryffindor!

Tak jak wcześniej chłopak, tak teraz Alexandra spojrzała na Minerwę. I starsza czarownica poczuła coś dziwnego.

To było jak leciutkie trzepotanie na granicy jej murów. Zupełnie jakby… nie, niemożliwe, by mała umiała legilimencję…

Zanim Minerwa zdołała jakkolwiek zareagować, na twarzy dziewczynki pojawiło się lekkie rozczarowanie, aczkolwiek skrywane dobrze. Mała Alexandra kiwnęła lekko głową i ruszyła ku stołowi Gryffindoru.

I wtedy zerknęła na górę.

Minerwa, podobnie jak zgromadzeni w sali ze zdumieniem spojrzeli na zaczarowane sklepienie – na którym pojawiła się zapierająca dech w piersiach zorza polarna. Fascynujące, zielono-niebieskie błyski przemykały przez sufit.

Nauczycielka transmutacji przez moment podziwiała nietypowe zjawisko, ale potem, pomna na swoje obowiązki, zabrała stołek oraz tiarę i wyszła z Wielkiej Sali. Idąc w górę po schodach, zdała sobie sprawę, że przez wszystkie lata pobytu w Hogwarcie widziała różne odsłony magicznego sklepienia, lecz nie pamiętała, by pojawiła się na nim zorza polarna. Oczywiście sklepienie miało niezbadane możliwości – wciąż miała w pamięci jak plastycznie odpowiedziało na jej magię pierwszego wieczora jej pobytu w Hogwarcie – gdy za sprawą jej braku kontroli na suficie pojawiły się kolorowe gwiazdy tworzące herb Hogwartu.

Odłożywszy tiarę na miejsce, Minerwa miała wracać na ucztę, gdy Armando się odezwał:

\- Minerwo. Szybko, przeszukaj biurko, sprawdź myślodsiewnię i jego komnaty. Teraz, kiedy jest na uczcie, to może być twoja jedyna szansa.

Minerwa znieruchomiała. Jakaś część jej umysłu podszeptywała, że Armando ma rację, że oto ma idealną okazję, by poznać plany Voldemorta, może wspomóc Zakon i Harry'ego. Lecz rozsądek…

\- On kazał ci to powiedzieć. Ma nad wami władzę, chce wciągnąć mnie w pułapkę. – rzekła, szukając na portretowej twarzy Armando jakiegokolwiek śladu fałszu.

\- Nie. Cokolwiek zrobiła Rada Nadzorcza, Snape nie ma całej władzy. Może nam rozkazywać, ale nie może powstrzymać naszych działań. – odezwała się Dylis Derwent.

\- Mają rację. Zresztą sama to czujesz, prawda, Minerwo? Zamek nie zerwał więzi dyrektorskiej z tobą. – wtrącił się Everard.

I tym razem logika w ich słowach uciszyła jej wątpliwości. Od początku wyczuwała, że coś jest nie tak – Snape nie kontrolował zamku w ten sam sposób co jego poprzednicy, Black z góry swojego portretu otwarcie mógł go wyśmiewać mimo starożytnych zaklęć, a teraz kolejni dyrektorzy zdawali się otwarcie okazywać swoją lojalność do niej.

Podjęła szybką decyzję. Błyskawicznie podeszła do biurka i zaczęła otwierać szuflady – oprócz nowych listów z ostatnich tygodni nie znalazła tam nic ciekawego. Zupełnie jakby Snape nawet nie próbował przeszukiwać biurka. Wstała i rzuciła się ku myślodsiewni. Fiolki nadal były puste, ale w samej kamiennej misie wirowało jakieś wspomnienie. Minerwa bez zastanowienia zanurzyła twarz w płynie.

Gdy otworzyła oczy, była znów w Wielkiej Sali. Najpierw zobaczyła Albusa. Siedział w swoim wysokim krześle, a jego oczy migotały, gdy z wyraźną niecierpliwością wpatrywał się w wrota.

Minerwa poczuła straszliwą falę bólu. Albus, cały, zdrowy i radosny – odruchowo rzuciła się ku niemu biegiem. Zatrzymała się tuż przed stołem prezydialnym. Był wspomnieniem, nie mógł jej widzieć. Teraz patrzył przez nią, na otwierające się ze skrzypieniem drzwi.

Odwróciła się. Zaskakujące było zobaczyć samą siebie – dużo młodszą, dumną i wyprostowaną, choć jednocześnie powstrzymującą się, by nie odpowiedzieć Albusowi uśmiechem.

Odruchowo skrzywiła się, słysząc surowy ton własnego głosu, gdy nakazywała pierwszorocznym ustawić się w rzędzie. Patrząc na ten rząd, od razu zrozumiała, co to za rok.

Rok, w którym Huncwoci, Lily Evans i Severus Snape przybyli do Hogwartu. Rok, w którym tiara umieściła czwórkę rozrabiaków i słodką Lily w Gryffindorze oraz rok, w którym tiara słusznie założyła, że przebiegłość w Severusie Snape klasyfikuje go jedynie do Slytherinu.

Minerwa przerwała wspomnienie. Nie miała czasu mu się przyglądać – poza tym sama doskonale pamiętała tamten dzień. To, dlaczego Snape wspomniał akurat tamten wieczór, mogła roztrząsać później.

Uniosła poły szaty i pobiegła po schodach, prowadzących do prywatnych pokojów w wieży dyrektora. Trzy razy się upewniła, czy Snape nie rzucił jakiegoś uroku, a potem weszła do środka.

Ku jej ogromnemu zdumieniu, wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak zostawiała te pokoje kilkanaście dni temu. Szachy nadal były dziwnie porozstawiane a szachownicy. Książki stały nietknięte na swoich półkach. Jedynie pod oknem stał kufer, który Minerwa znała z salonu Severusa, gdy ten urzędował w lochach. Lecz dziwne było coś zupełnie innego.

Jedna z kanap, ta najbliżej kominka, została transmutowana w niezbyt wyszukaną leżankę, na której leżał skotłowany, wypłowiały, brązowy koc.

Pełna podejrzeń Minerwa zajrzała do sypialni.

Wielkie łóżko było nieskazitelnie pościelone – pościelone ręką Minerwy.

Snape nie miał odwagi, by spać w łóżku, w którym wcześniej spał Albus.

Nie było to odkrycie, które mogłoby pomóc Zakonowi, bądź Potterowi, a Minerwa nie miała już więcej czasu. Upewniwszy się, że wszystko jest dokładnie tak, jak weszła, opuściła dyrektorską wieżę.

W Wielkiej Sali już jedzono desery. Gdy usiadła po prawej stronie Snape'a, ten nie odezwał się do niej ani słowem. Skubiąc powoli niewielki kawałek piernikowego ciasta, jaki włożyła jej Pomona, Minerwa rozmyślała o swoim odkryciu.

Jakże łatwo można było wierzyć w to, że Snape był do cna zły, że wcale nie czuł skruchy po zdradzie Potterów, że wcale nie był wierny Albusowi, że zamordował go z zimną krwią! Jakże łatwo było udawać, że się go nienawidzi!

Lecz Minerwa nie potrafiła. Nie umiała odciąć tego, co wielu nazywało szóstym zmysłem i nie potrafiła wysnuwać innych wniosków z informacji, które do tej pory zgromadziła. Severus był zagadką. W stopniu nawet większym niż Albus.

\- Zastukaj w kieliszek. – jego lodowaty głos przedarł się przez gąszcz jej myśli.

Odruchowo rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie. Nie podobał jej się ten rozkazujący ton. Uniosła łyżeczkę. Zanim jednak zadzwoniła nią w kieliszek, spojrzała przed siebie.

Alexandra Zenaidov patrzyła na nią z zainteresowaniem. Minerwa zaklęła w myślach – dziewczynka musiała zauważyć spojrzenie, jakie posłała Severusowi. Przywołując swoją najbardziej obojętną maskę, Minerwa uderzyła łyżeczką w kieliszek. Dźwięczny odgłos poniósł się po sali.

Wszyscy zamilkli. Snape wstał i zaczął mówić groźnym tonem. Mówił to, co Albus każdego roku, lecz w o wiele mniej przyjazny sposób. Podczas gdy przemawiał, Minerwa powiodła wzrokiem po czterech stołach.

Po pierwsze, uczniów było dużo mniej niż zwykle. Nie chodziło tylko o małą ilość pierwszorocznych. Brakowało wszystkich mugolskiego pochodzenia – mogła jedynie mieć nadzieję, że posłuchali jej rady i dobrze się ukryli wraz z rodzinami. Nie było też oczywiście Złotego Tria – jak wszyscy nazywali Pottera, Weasley'a i Granger. I choć wiedziała, że nie wrócą na ostatni rok do Hogwartu, to nie mogła podejrzewać, że morderca Albusa zajmie jego miejsce u sterów szkoły, a o morderstwo zostanie oskarżony Harry. Gdziekolwiek teraz byli, miała nadzieję, że są bezpieczni.

Obecność Ginny Weasley ją zdziwiła – była pewna, że dziewczyna będzie ukrywać się razem z rodziną. Minerwa mimowolnie zadrżała, uświadamiając sobie, jak wielkie zaufanie miała do niej Molly, skoro wysłała swoje najmłodsze dziecko do Hogwartu w tym roku. Minerwa oczywiście miała zamiar zrobić wszystko, by chronić Ginewrę, lecz czy to wystarczy? Dziewczyna była przynajmniej bystra – już teraz starała się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, trzymając głowę nisko i odpowiadając półsłówkami na pytania reszty Gryfonów.

Z kolei Minerwy nie dziwiła nowa pewność siebie w mowie ciała Neville'a Longbottoma. Neville bardzo naturalnie rozwijał się w nieustraszonego Gryfona – śladem ojca i dziadka. Lecz jednocześnie nie tracił swojej dobroci – to on teraz uprzejmie rozmawiał z pierwszorocznymi, ignorując mowę Snape'a.

Oprócz tej dwójki Gryfonów w oczy Minerwie rzuciła się też Luna Lovegood z Ravenclawu. Minerwa czerpała pociechę z tego, że mimo tego, że wszystko się zmieniło, ta pogodna dziewczyna nadal rozglądała się po Hogwarcie z rozmarzeniem. I choć jej eteryczny wygląd i pełen lekkości sposób bycia mogłyby kogoś zmylić, Minerwa wiedziała, że Luna jest ulepiona z twardej gliny.

Severus skończył mówić. Tylko Ślizgoni klaskali, ale nawet oni robili to niemrawo. Minerwa nawet nie uniosła dłoni. Nie sądziła jednak, by ten brak entuzjazmu jakoś zraził dyrektora – Snape chyba pogodził się z tym. Zresztą, co ją to obchodziło?

,,On zabił Albusa. On zabił Albusa. On zabił Albusa." – powtarzała w myślach nieustannie, zbierając się do wyjścia. Nie szła jednak do swoich apartamentów. Wyszła z zamku bocznym wyjściem obok cieplarni. Na zewnątrz było zimno, ale nie dbała o to. Stąpała powoli po mokrej trawie, nie odrywając wzroku od majaczącej w oddali bieli.

Opadła na kolana przed marmurowym grobowcem.

Pierwsza uczta powitalna bez niego.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa w swojej kociej postaci powoli szła korytarzem. Minęły dwa dni od uczty powitalnej, nie zdążyła więc zadać tylu prac domowych, by mieć jakieś zajęcie. Odwiedzanie innych profesorów byłoby podejrzane dla Carrowów, którzy węszyli nieustannie. Snape od uczty się nie pojawił. Życie szkolne powoli wracało do Hogwartu, choć nauczycielka transmutacji nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że uczniowie tylko udają, że nic się nie zmieniło.

Wyszła na dziedziniec transmutacji. To były ostatnie ciepłe dni – na tyle, że bez wysiłku wspięła się na gałęzie powyginanego ogromnego drzewa rosnącego tu od wieków i ułożyła się wygodnie. Słońce przeświecało przez liście, grzejąc jej szare futerko. Minerwa wiedziała, że ten moment beztroski nie potrwa długo, że wkrótce ból powróci. Póki co mogła po prostu odpocząć.

Tymczasem na dziedzińcu pojawiło się dwoje uczniów. Minerwa zmrużyła oczy z zainteresowaniem. To było dwoje pierwszorocznych Gryfonów – Stephen i Alexandra, których nie miała jeszcze okazji uczyć – pierwszą lekcje miała z nimi dopiero jutro. Chłopiec i dziewczynka usiedli na skręconych korzeniach. On schował się w cieniu, ona wystawiła twarz do słońca.

\- Opowiedziałem ci o mojej przeprowadzce ze Stanów. Teraz twoja kolej. Jesteś z Rosji? – zapytał chłopiec.

Dziewczynka pokiwała głową i odpowiedziała:

\- Moi rodzice pochodzą z Petersburga, ale ja urodziłam się w Irlandii Północnej. – Minerwa odnotowała jednak, że dziewczynka nie ma ani grama irlandzkiego bądź rosyjskiego akcentu.

\- Ale wiesz co się dzieje? Że Sama-Wiesz-Kto… i co wydarzyło się w zeszłym roku tutaj? – spytał z ciekawością chłopiec.

Alexandra wydała z siebie ciche westchnienie, zupełnie niepasujące do jej wizerunku słodkiej, beztroskiej dziewczynki.

\- Żałuję, że nie zdążyłam poznać Dumbledore'a. – rzekła cicho. Minerwa wstrzymała oddech – było coś fascynującego w autentycznym żalu, jaki pojawił się na dziecięcej twarzy.

\- Mama mówiła mi, że to najpotężniejszy czarodziej, jakiego miała Wielka Brytania. – rzucił Stephen.

\- Nie do końca. – mruknęła dziewczynka.

\- Co? Nie sądzisz chyba, że Sama-Wiesz-Kto albo Snape są potężniejsi od niego! – Stephen z pasją stanął w obronie swoich przekonań.

\- Nie. Ale Dumbledore został raz pokonany w pojedynku. I podobno wymieniana moc była tak potężna, że różdżki już przestały wystarczać do jej transferu. – odpowiedziała spokojnie dziewczynka i wyciągnęła z kieszeni swoją różdżkę, by uważnie obracać ją w palcach.

Minerwa bezszelestnie przesunęła się na gałęzi, by być bliżej dwójki dzieci- ta rozmowa, a raczej ta uczennica, coraz bardziej ją intrygowała.

\- Kto to był? Kto go pokonał? – spytał Stephen, z wypiekami na twarzy.

\- McGonagall. – odpowiedziała Alexandra i uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć prosto w oczy zdezorientowanej Minerwy.

Wciąż w kociej postaci, czarownica trwała w bezruchu. Alexandra nie mogła wiedzieć, że szary kot na drzewie to ona. Ale z drugiej strony, nie powinna też wiedzieć o tamtym pojedynku – Minerwa zrobiła wiele, by tamta walka została zapomniana, a przecież działo się to jeszcze przed narodzinami dziewczynki.

\- Jak to? Przecież ona… wydaje się ostra, ale … no nie wiem. – Stephen nie mógł znaleźć słów. Minerwa miała ich na pęczki: słaba, zagubiona, bezradna, bezsilna, stara…

Dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami, odrywając wzrok od Minerwy. Wciąż obracała w palcach różdżkę.

\- Skąd ją masz? Moi rodzice musieli mi ściągnąć różdżkę ze Stanów, bo sklep Olivandera zamknięto. – zmienił temat Stephen.

\- To różdżka mojej babki. Dzieło Gregorowicza. – wyjaśniła Alexandra.

Minerwa postanowiła, że dłużej nie będzie podsłuchiwać. Panna Zenaidov zdążyła ją zafascynować jak żadna uczennica przed nią. Nauczycielka transmutacji już nie mogła doczekać się pierwszej lekcji z pierwszorocznymi Gryfonami.

Oddalając się na swoich kocich czterech łapach, Minerwa nie była świadoma odprowadzającego ją, bacznego spojrzenia orzechowych oczu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klasa transmutacji jeszcze nigdy nie była tak pusta. Minerwę aż serce ściskało, gdy patrzyła na ledwie kilka twarzyczek zajmujących pierwsze ławki. A to, że pierwszoroczni z domu lwa zajmowali zaledwie jedną ławkę, bolało ją szczególnie.

Lecz z drugiej strony, gdy ich świat ogarniał mrok, to czy mogła się dziwić, że odwaga była w deficycie?

Mówiła tak jak zawsze – spójnie i autorytarnie – uczniowie nie odrywali od niej wzroku. Tak jak zwykle, przemiana katedry w prosię wywołała podziw na twarzach dzieci. No może z wyjątkiem panny Zenaidov.

Dziewczynka z uwagą słuchała słów Minerwy, ale na jej twarzy bardziej można było dostrzec nerwowy niepokój, niż ciekawość. Z racji tego, że Carrowowie opanowali pokój nauczycielski, Minerwa nie miała okazji zapytać innych profesorów jakie wrażenie zrobili pierwszoroczni Gryfoni na swoich lekcjach. Na klepsydry nawet nie patrzyła – ta Gryffindoru była prawie pusta – co było kolejną sprawką nowych nauczycieli.

Pięć razy zademonstrowała przemianę zapałki w igłę. Następnie rozdała zapałki uczniom i poleciła im spróbować. Pozwoliła każdemu na pięć prób- udając, że obserwuje wszystkich, lecz tak naprawdę kątem oka śledząc jedynie Gryfonów. Stephen naprawdę się starał – brakowało mu jedynie odpowiedniej intonacji, ponieważ ruch różdżką był odpowiedni. Zaś Alexandra… robiła wszystko źle, ale z nie mniejszym wysiłkiem.

Minerwa postanowiła podejść do niej. Stephen zerknął na koleżankę z niepokojem, gdy przed ich ławką pojawiła się strzelista sylwetka nauczycielki.

\- Proszę spojrzeć, panno Zenaidov. Oowolda. – Minerwa wycelowała różdżką w zapałkę, wykonała nią obrót przeciwny do ruchu wskazówek zegara, pociągnęła nieco w górę i zamiast zapałki, na stoliku leżała srebrna igła. Następnie szybko niewerbalnie wykonała odwrotne zaklęcie i rzekła:

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

Alexandra zawahała się, ale wiedząc, że zarówno Minerwa, jak i reszta uczniów na nią patrzą, uniosła różdżkę, wykonała idealny obrót, pociągnęła w górę i z doskonałą intonacją rzekła:

\- Oowolda.

Zapałka najpierw zmieniła kolor na srebrny, a potem zaczęła rosnąć. Minerwa wstrzymała oddech, widząc przed sobą ładnie wykonany miecz. Sama Alexandra zrobiła się zupełnie czerwona. Nauczycielka bez słowa uniosła miecz.

\- Czy chciałaś, żeby zapałka zamieniła się w miecz, panno Zenaidov? – spytała cicho, gładząc kciukiem dość dobrze wykonaną rękojeść.

\- Nie, przecież kazała ją pani zamienić w igłę, pani profesor. – odpowiedziała szczerze Gryfonka.

Minerwa spojrzała jej w oczy – nie dostrzegła w nich kłamstwa. Następnie, jedną ręką trzymając miecz za rękojeść, drugą ujęła jego czubek.

Rozległ się trzask, gdy ostrze rozpadło się na kawałki. Kilkoro uczniów wydało z siebie ciche westchnienia. Alexandra jedynie spuściła głowę.

\- Gdyby transmutacja zapałki w miecz była twoim celem i gdyby miecz nie miał kruchości właściwej zapałkom, Gryffindor zyskałby pięćdziesiąt punktów. Niemniej jednak, to i tak była imponująca transmutacja, dlatego piętnaście punktów dla Gryffindoru. – rzekła Minerwa.

Alexandra spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem, a potem z ulgą. Twarz Stephena rozjaśniła się w szerokim uśmiechu, gdy poklepał koleżankę po plecach.

\- A reszta na co czeka? Ćwiczcie, liczę, że opanujecie to zaklęcie w ciągu pierwszych trzech lekcji.

Wszyscy znów zabrali się do pracy, a Minerwa krążyła między czterema ławkami, pomagając i dając wskazówki. Oczywiście nie umknęło jej uwadze, że Alexandra znów robi wszystko źle, najwyraźniej celowo, ale Minerwa postanowiła wyjaśnić tą sprawę później.

Do końca lekcji nikomu nie udało się zamienić zapałki w igłę. Minerwa zakończyła lekcję, polecając, by poćwiczyli jeszcze przed ich kolejnym spotkaniem. Zanim uczniowie wyszli, zawołała:

\- Panno Zenaidov, proszę zaczekać.

Dziewczynka posłusznie podeszła do Minerwy. Ta wstała i zapytała:

\- Masz dziś jeszcze jakieś zajęcia? – oczywiście nauczycielka znała plany większości Gryfonów na pamięć...

\- Nie, madame. – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą złotowłosa dziewczynka.

\- Świetnie. Zbierz proszę, te zapałki z ławek Ślizgonów i zamień w igły, bo na następnej lekcji będziemy uczyć się odwrotnego zaklęcia. – poleciła Minerwa, ruszając ku jednej z szafek po lewej.

\- Ależ pani profesor, ja nie potrafię jeszcze… - zaczęła Alexandra drżącym głosem.

\- Potrafisz. – odpowiedziała Minerwa lekko i odwróciła się do szafki, udając że szuka czegoś za szkłem. Tak naprawdę jednak obserwowała w nim odbicie uczennicy. Panna Zenaidov zerknęła na nią, a gdy upewniła się, że Minerwa jest zajęta, szybko schowała różdżkę do kieszeni i rzekła cicho, wykonując obrót ręką:

\- Oowolda.

Minerwa otworzyła szerzej oczy, ale się nie obracała. Alexandra jeszcze dwa razy wykonała zaklęcie bez użycia różdżki. A potem zebrała igły i podeszła do Minerwy.

\- Proszę, madame. – na dłoni dziewczynki lśniły idealne igły.

\- Znakomicie. Powiedz mi, jakie pierwsze zaklęcie ćwiczyliście z profesorem Flitiwickiem? – spytała Minerwa, zabierając igły i chowając je z innymi.

\- Zaklęcie lewitujące, pani profesor. – odpowiedziała dziewczynka, wyraźnie ucieszona poprzednią pochwałą.

\- Świetnie. Mogłabyś zatem przelewitować to pióro na biurko? – Minerwa położyła na ławce pióro, które wcześniej wyciągnęła z kieszeni.

\- Nie jestem pewna czy potrafię, a nie chciałabym go zniszczyć. – zmyślnie odpowiedziała mała.

\- Spróbuj, mam ich dużo. – zachęciła ją Minerwa.

Dziewczynka prawie niezauważalnie przełożyła różdżkę do lewej ręki. Zarówno różdżkę, jak i drugą dłoń wyciągnęła do pióra i rzekła:

\- Wingardium Leviosa.

Pióro uniosło się i uleciało ponad biurkiem. Minerwa z fascynacją obserwowała ogromne skupienie na twarzy dziewczynki i wkładany w zaklęcie wysiłek. Pióro zawirowało wściekle nad biurkiem, a na skroni Alexandry pojawiły się kropelki potu. Ostatecznie pióro opadło na biurko, a panna Zenaidov odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Dobrze. Teraz porozmawiamy sobie trochę. Zapraszam do mojego gabinetu, panno Zenaidov. – powiedziała Minerwa, doskonale ukrywając ekscytację – nie pomyliła się – dziewczynka była wyjątkowa. I musiała być nad wyraz dojrzała, skoro tak skrzętnie usiłowała ukryć swój talent w magii bez użycia różdżki.

Alexandra ostrożnie przycupnęła na krześle przed biurkiem Minerwy w jej gabinecie. Wydawała się być zdenerwowana – Minerwa mogła przysiąc, że próbuje teraz przypomnieć sobie, co mogła nabroić w ciągu tych kilku dni.

\- Napijesz się herbaty? – spytała uprzejmie Minerwa, przywołując dzbanek i dwie filiżanki.

\- Chętnie, dziękuję, madame. – odpowiedziała grzecznie dziewczynka, jednocześnie nerwowo skubiąc materiał szkolnego mundurka.

\- Zatem pochodzisz z Rosji, panno Zenaidov? – zagadała Minerwa, rozlewając herbatę do filiżanek.

\- Tak, ale ja już urodziłam się w Wielkiej Brytanii. – odpowiedziała dziewczynka, jednak zaraz zacisnęła usta, jakby nie chciała zdradzać nic więcej.

\- Masz może rodzeństwo? Nie przypominam sobie, żebym uczyła kogoś o twoim nazwisku w Hogwarcie… - ciągnęła dalej Minerwa.

\- Nie. Mama nie mogła… nie mam rodzeństwa. – odpowiedziała Alexandra, trochę zbyt szybko.

\- Rozumiem. A pamiętasz może, Alexandro, swoje pierwsze użycie magii? – pytała dalej niezrażona Minerwa.

\- Ja… nie, raczej nie, proszę pani. – Alexandra spuściła głowę.

\- Nie? – Minerwa z niepokojem pochyliła swoją głowę – z jakiegoś powodu panna Zenaidov nie chciała jej zaufać. Zanim jednak zdążyła zapytać o coś jeszcze, do jej gabinetu bezceremonialnie wpadł Amycus Carrow.

\- O! Mam nadzieję, że przykładnie karzesz to bezczelne dziecko! – wrzasnął, na widok Alexandry, która skuliła się na krześle.

\- Słucham?- Minerwa wstała i wyprostowała się. Przydługi rękaw szaty skrywał trzymaną w dłoni różdżkę.

\- Arogancka i nieznośna, śmiała podnieść na mnie różdżkę podczas wczorajszej lekcji! Odjąłem jej sto punktów, ale słusznie, trzeba było jej lepiej dać szlaban, niech poczyści sowiarnię albo coś, co ją oduczy zuchwałości! – wykrzyknął Amycus, a jego nozdrza drgały. Minerwa znała go na tyle, że dosłyszała urażoną dumę i chęć zemsty w jego głosie.

\- Szukałeś mnie w jakiejś konkretnej sprawie? – Minerwa szybko spróbowała zmienić temat. Amycus odwrócił się do niej.

\- Irytek! Ukradł mi coś! Nie reaguje na moje słowa, a zaklęcia nie działają!- fuknął Carrow, dysząc ze złości.

\- Dlaczego przychodzisz z tym do mnie? Tylko dyrektor….

\- Snape'a nie ma! – przerwał jej, uderzając pięścią w stół. Alexandra podskoczyła. Minerwa obeszła biurko i stanęła między dziewczynką a czarnoksiężnikiem.

\- Poszukaj zatem Krwawego Barona, oprócz dyrektora jeszcze tylko on umie doprowadzić Irytka do porządku. – rzekła ze spokojem.

\- Ale… gdzie go znajdę?! – warknął Amycus.

\- Najczęściej można go znaleźć w cieplarni, uwielbia delektować się zapachem kwiatów Pomony. – rzekła Minerwa z nieskrywanym sarkazmem. Ku jej zdumieniu, Amycus pokiwał głową i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

\- Duchy nie czują zapachów, prawda, pani profesor? – odezwał się cichy głosik za jej plecami.

\- Tak, ale profesor Carrow najwyraźniej nie jest na tyle bystry, by o tym pomyśleć. – mruknęła Minerwa, odwracając się.

Alexandra stała, kurczowo zaciskając dłonie na materiale swojego mundurka i chyba cały wysiłek wkładając w to, by nie trząść się ze strachu bądź nie wybuchnąć łzami.

\- Co zrobił Carrow na lekcji obrony przed czarną magią, drogie dziecko? – Minerwa pochyliła się, by patrzeć w oczy drżącej dziewczynki.

\- On… nie wiem… szedł w moją stronę… chciał zaprezentować jakieś zaklęcie na mnie … odepchnęłam go… to było odruchowe… ale za mocno… upadł na puste ławki… był wściekły… odjął Gryffindorowi sto punktów… Pani profesor…. – dziewczynka już nie była w stanie powstrzymywać łez, które spływały po jej policzkach.

\- Odepchnęłaś go? Dorosłego czarodzieja? – Minerwa uniosła brwi.

\- Ja… odepchnęłam go magią, madame. – wyszeptała Alexandra, a potem rozszlochała się na dobre.

Minerwa bez dalszych pytań podeszła do dziewczynki i otoczyła ją ramionami. Była zdumiona, z jaką ufnością i łatwością Alexandra wtuliła się w jej wątłą sylwetkę, ukrywając twarz w czerni jej szat. Starsza czarownica jedną ręką zaczęła kreślić uspokajające kręgi na plecach drobnej dziewczynki.

\- Professor… przepraszam… ale ja… potrzebuję pani pomocy. – rzekła cicho Alexandra, odsuwając się po jakimś kwadransie.

\- Tak, wiem. Usiądźmy i wszystko mi opowiesz. – Minerwa delikatnie poprowadziła dziewczynkę do jednej z kanap przy kominku.

\- Tylko pani może mi pomóc. Tylko pani wie, jak to opanować. Tą magię. – zaczęła jedenastolatka, już nieco pokrzepiona.

\- Musisz zacząć od początku, jeśli mam ci pomóc. – powiedziała szczerze Minerwa.

\- Moi rodzice nie byli potężni. Byli przeciętni. Wyjechali z Rosji, bo chcieli otworzyć tutaj sklep z rosyjskimi eliksirami i zarobić trochę galeonów. Kiedy się urodziłam… okazało się, że mama nie może mieć więcej dzieci. To jednak nie było dla nich najgorsze. Najgorsze… było to, że od niemowlęcia wykazywałam nieopanowaną magiczną moc – latające zabawki…

\- Tłukące się naczynia, transmutujące się ubrania, szybciej wzrastające rośliny, iskry czy lśniące dłonie. – dokończyła Minerwa. Alexandra patrzyła na nią z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

\- Skąd pani wie?

\- Bo też tego doświadczyłam. – odpowiedziała szczerze Minerwa.

\- Wiedziałam. To jest moc, prawda? Moi rodzice jednak nie wiedzieli jak sobie z nią radzić. I ojciec odszedł. Zniknął. Matka próbowała sobie ze mną radzić… ale umarła, kiedy miałam siedem lat. Chorowała, a ja mimo całej tej mocy nie mogłam jej wyleczyć! – w oczach dziewczynki znów zalśniły łzy.

\- Nie powinnaś się obwiniać. – Minerwa lekko pogłaskała dziecko po złotych lokach.

\- Uciekłam. Przez pół roku tułałam się po mugolskim Londynie. Uczyłam się kontrolować tę magię. I udało mi się opanować tę moc. Kiedy już byłam pewna, że nikogo nie skrzywdzę… odnalazłam siostrę mojej matki. Przyjęła mnie i chociaż nigdy nie traktowała jak córkę, dała mi schronienie. Kiedy jednak przyszedł list i dostałam różdżkę… to jest trudne – różdżka intensyfikuje intencje albo je zmienia, zresztą widziała to pani z mieczem… na innych lekcjach udawałam… nie wiem co mam robić. – wyznała Alexandra.

Minerwa wpatrywała się w dziecko z szeroko otwartymi oczami – mała czarownica, o takiej mocy, błąkająca się samotnie po Londynie? To przerastało jej zdolność pojmowania. I samodzielna nauka kontroli… przecież Minerwa doskonale wiedziała jakie to było trudne. Ona sama bez wsparcia ojca i częściowej izolacji, jakiej w dzieciństwie poddała ją rodzina, nigdy nie nauczyłaby się kontrolować magii wrzącej w jej żyłach.

\- Pomogę ci. Musisz jednak mi zaufać i przysiąc, że nie wykorzystasz tego, czego cię nauczę, do szerzenia zła. – Minerwa mówiła z powagą. Jednocześnie przypominała sobie całkiem podobną sytuację i całkiem podobną ofertę, skierowaną do niej przez czarodzieja o zniewalających, migoczących, błękitnych oczach.


	16. Rozdział 16

Minerwa McGonagall z wypiekami na twarzy czytała zaszyfrowany list od Artura Weasley'a. Trudno było jej nie odczuwać dzikiej satysfakcji z tego, jak Złote Trio potraktowało Umbridge w ministerstwie. Artur miał informacje jedynie z drugiej ręki, Minerwa nie wiedziała więc, co tak naprawdę się tam wydarzyło i dlaczego w ogóle Potter zdecydował się na tak niebezpieczną misję. Najważniejsze jednak, że udało im się uciec.

Rozległo się pukanie. Minerwa otworzyła drzwi, wpuszczając Alexandrę.

Minęły dwa ciężkie miesiące. Minerwa nie miała za wiele wolnego czasu – nauczała, a Snape zwalał na nią wszystkie sprawy administracyjne. Carrowowie ciągle czegoś chcieli, w dodatku nieustannie dręczyli jej uczniów. Minerwa nawet nie próbowała zasypiać, jedynie aż do wyczerpania snuła się po zamku w kociej postaci, czasem pilnując członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a wymykających się do Pokoju Życzeń. Do tego wszystkiego udzielała też tajnych lekcji kontroli Alexandrze.

Spotykała się z dziewczynką dwa razy w tygodniu, zawsze w swoim salonie – jej apartamenty były chronione bardziej niż gabinet, no i były tuż pod pokojem wspólnym Gryfonów. Bardzo polubiła te lekcje – Alexandra była bystra i szybko się uczyła. Jej moc była ponadprzeciętna, ale obiektywnie patrząc nie aż tak jak moc Minerwy w jej wieku. Nie chodziło jedynie o odkrywanie talentów dziewczynki – Alexandra opowiadała Minerwie o wszystkim, co działo się w wieży Gryffindoru i o terrorze, jaki Carrowowie zaprowadzali na swoich lekcjach.

\- Czym będziemy się dziś zajmować? – spytała Alexandra, z ciekawością obserwując, jak Minerwa wrzuca list od Artura do kominka.

\- Ile czasu poświęciłaś na trenowanie ostatnich zaklęć?

Problem Aleksandry był nieco inny niż ten, z którym Minerwa mierzyła się jako dziecko. Mała dziedziczka McGonagallów błyskawicznie zżyła się ze swoją różdżką – arcydzieło Olivandera ukierunkowywało jej magię, pomagało jej w kontrolowaniu energii. Alexandra, która nauczyła się tego dużo wcześniej, teraz, gdy chciała użyć różdżki, jej zaklęcia były niedokładne i niebezpieczne, bez względu na to, jak idealnie zdawała się je wykonywać. Na ich lekcjach Minerwa uczyła ją współpracy z jej różdżką, ale najistotniejsze były wielogodzinne ćwiczenia.

\- Całe wczorajsze popołudnie. Stephen już ma mnie za kujona. – pożaliła się Alexandra. Minerwa przewróciła oczami – tak naprawdę jednak cieszyła się, że dwójka najmłodszych uczniów jej domu się zaprzyjaźniła. Nie na tyle, by Alexandra zdradziła Stephenowi przyczynę swoich problemów z czarowaniem, ale Minerwa wierzyła, że to kwestia czasu. Chłopak był bystry, opiekuńczy i lojalny.

\- Myślę, że dziś porozmawiamy sobie o magii umysłu. – rzekła Minerwa, siadając naprzeciw Alexandry.

Oczy dziewczynki zalśniły z ekscytacji. Minerwa instynktownie przypomniała sobie … Noc Duchów… grożenie Amelii Bones… zwolnienie ministra… Dumbledore… pierwsze zetknięcie ich umysłów…

\- Pani profesor... nauczy mnie pani legilimencji? – spytała Alexandra z niecierpliwością.

\- Nie, bo podobnie jak magia bez użycia różdżki to zakazana dziedzina magii i to nie bez powodu. Jeśli odkryjesz ją sama, co jak mi się wydaje, będzie w twoim przypadku kwestią czasu, to musisz mi obiecać, że nie użyjesz jej na nikim bez jego wyraźnej zgody. – Minerwa zdążyła pokochać tą dziewczynkę jak każde ze swoich lwiątek, ale mimowolnie dostrzegała pewne analogie między jej sytuacją a sytuacją samej Minerwy w dzieciństwie. I trudno było pozbyć się tych samych wątpliwości, które targały Albusem, gdy ją uczył.

Wiedząc, jak trudne jest bycie postrzeganą jako broń, Minerwa nie chciała uczynić broni z Alexandry.

\- Przyrzekam, pani profesor. Poza tym, to musi być okropne – mieć kogoś w swoim umyśle!

\- To zależy. Z legilimencją jest jak z dotykiem – możesz nie znosić czyjegoś dotyku i czuć w związku z tym niechęć i odrazę, ale za dotykiem innej osoby możesz tęsknić bez końca. – rzekła Minerwa.

\- Pani sama odkryła legilimencję, pani profesor? – spytała Alexandra.

\- Tak, ale jako dziecko nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z jej niebezpieczeństw. Kiedy mój ojciec zrozumiał, że czerpię informacje wprost z umysłów służących, uświadomił mi wszystko i nauczył mnie oklumencji. To sztuka obrony umysłu przed legilimencją i jej chciałabym cię nauczyć. – wyjaśniła Minerwa. Nie mogła nie zauważyć zaciekawienia, jakie pojawiło się na twarzy dziecka na wspomnienie ojca i służących.

\- Pani ojciec musiał być zdolnym czarodziejem. – rzekła uprzejmie, ale z lekką perswazją.

\- Wiedział, że musi szybko nauczyć mnie chowania moich zdolności. Oklumencja nieco ukrywa magiczną aurę czarodzieja – chciałabym, byś się jej nauczyła, zanim Carrowowie dostrzegą twój magiczny potencjał.

\- Oni umieją legilimencję? - na twarzy dziewczynki pojawił się niepokój.

\- Nie. Ale profesor Snape umie. – odpowiedziała Minerwa. I znów- kolejne wspomnienie – kłótnia. Kiedy on uparł się, że to Severus powinien uczyć Pottera oklumencji. Czy to co wtedy powiedział… nadal … czy pochwalałby nauczanie Alexandry?

\- Co muszę zrobić? – Gryfonka była wyraźnie zdeterminowana.

\- Musisz mi zaufać, Alexandro. Nie nauczę cię oklumencji bez dostępu do twojego umysłu. – Minerwa spojrzała dziewczynce w oczy.

Alexandra zawahała się. Po chwili jednak podjęła decyzję.

\- Ufam pani, pani profesor. – orzechowe oczy spojrzały na Minerwę z ufnością.

\- Zamknij oczy i skup się na swoim umyśle. I pamiętaj, że wystarczy jedno twoje słowo i się wycofam. – rzekła z powagą Minerwa. Alexandra pokiwała głową i zamknęła oczy.

Starsza czarownica bardzo ostrożnie opuściła część swoich barier. Tylko te konieczne – dziewczynka nie mogła wyczuć bólu, rozpaczy i ton brudnej magii. Następnie Minerwa wypuściła swoje sondujące myśli. Wyczuła umysł dziecka natychmiast. Był niechroniony – lśniący złotą, czystą poświatą. Popłynęła w jego kierunku.

Bardzo ostrożnie zanurzyła się w myślach dziecka.

,,Och. Niesamowite."

Minerwa zignorowała ekscytację dziewczynki i zanurzyła myśli głębiej.

Krzyki. Błyski. Płacz. Trzask drzwi. Minerwa widziała kalejdoskop wspomnień przesuwający się przed jej oczami. Pojedyncze myśli, obrazy, dźwięki, zapachy: ,,zostawił nas", blada twarz umarłej kobiety, zapach rynsztoków Londynu…

,,-Drogie dziecko." – Minerwę zalała fala współczucia i złości na świat, który tak okrutnie obchodził się z najpotężniejszymi.

,,-Pani profesor? To pani?" – silne, zdecydowane pytania Alexandry pojawiły się na samej powierzchni jej umysłu.

,,-Tak. Zaraz się wycofam." – rzekła cicho Minerwa, a potem ostrożnie wypłynęła z głębin myśli młodego umysłu.

Alexandra otworzyła oczy.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała troskliwie Minerwa.

\- Tak, chociaż… miałam wrażenie, że jest pani wszędzie, madame. – na twarzy Alexandry pojawił się różowy rumieniec.

\- Z czasem nauczysz się komunikować za pomocą umysłu, gdy wszelkie ważne informacje będą osłonięte. – pocieszyła ją Minerwa.

\- Tak jak pani? Bo wyczuwałam pani obecność i słyszałam pani głos, ale nie widziałam nic więcej. – powiedziała dziewczynka.

Minerwa uniosła lekko kąciki ust – Alexandra miała w sobie tyle entuzjazmu i dziecięcej naiwności. Prawda zaś była taka, że Minerwa przez wiele lat dokładnie badała granice swojego umysłu, możliwości swoich myśli, potencjał swojej wyobraźni. A nawet to nie uchroniło jej przed całkowitym załamaniem… tak jak nie chroniło jej przed koszmarami każdej nocy.

Przez dwie godziny Minerwa instruowała Alexandrę w oklumencji. Mała robiła szybkie postępy, ale wszystko to kosztowało nauczycielkę o wiele więcej cierpliwości niż zwykłe nauczanie. Za każdym razem, gdy używała legilimencji na Gryfonce, musiała mieć pewność, że mury strzegące jej własny umysł są dostatecznie mocne, że uczennica nie dostrzeże niczego, czego nie powinna.

,,-Musisz bardziej się skoncentrować. Twój mur nie może być górą kamieni, musi być zwarty."

Dziewczynka skupiała się mocno na obrazie kamiennego muru, gdy Minerwa wyczuła kogoś przechodzącego przez jej gabinet. Kompletnie bezsensowna myśl o tym, że ktoś może zaraz wpaść do jej salonu, podczas gdy ona uczyła legilimencji sprawiła, że kilka zewnętrznych murów Minerwy upadło.

Niebieskie oczy, tym razem nie migotające.

,,-Och Minerwo! Jak mam ci zaufać? Ty nie uznałaś mnie za godnego swojego zaufania. Nie pozwoliłaś mi pomóc, ukryłaś przede mną znajomość legilimencji."

Tyle zawodu, rozczarowania w głosie, który zawsze był taki miękki, taki przyjemny.

,,-Nie wiedziałam jak rozwinie się sytuacja, nie chciałam, by był pan zmuszony do poniesienia konsekwencji za moje zachowanie. Oklumencję i legilimencję umiem od dziecka. Cały czas chronię swój umysł, ojciec mnie nauczył, jestem córką dyplomaty. A legilimencji nie używam, dostałam od papy i babci bezwzględny zakaz czytania ludziom w myślach dla zabawy. Jakoś jednak musiałam panu przekazać, by się pan nie mieszał, profesorze."

Chciała jedynie, by oni wszyscy byli z niej dumni, by nie widzieli w niej zagrożenia…

,,-Ale to ja powinienem cię chronić, nie ty mnie!"

I co? Ostatecznie ani on nie ochronił jej, ani ona jego.

\- PROFESOR MCGONAGALL!

Mury odbudowywały się, jeden po drugim, oddzielając umysł Minerwy od umysłu jedenastolatki. Czarownica, wciąż walcząc z ogarniającym ją bólem, otworzyła oczy. Alexandra patrzyła na nią z szeroko otwartymi ustami, a ktoś łomotał w drzwi.

\- Drzwi za tobą to kuchnia. Schowaj się tam. – poleciła Minerwa dziewczynce, a sama uniosła różdżkę i podeszła do drzwi.

Gdy Alexandra zniknęła w kuchni, a Minerwa uspokoiła oszalałe serce, pozwoliła, by drzwi się otworzyły. Stała w nich Ginny Weasley, z potarganymi włosami. Trzymała się za prawe przedramię, a przez jej palce przeciekała krew.

\- Ginewro! – Minerwa szybko wpuściła drżącą Ginny do środka.

\- Pani profesor, oni przejęli skrzydło szpitalne! – wykrzyknęła Ginny, mocno uczepiając się łokcia Minerwy.

\- Twoja ręka, panno Weasley! – Minerwa szybko rozerwała rękaw uszytego przez Molly swetra. Głośno wciągnęła powietrze, widząc głęboką, ciętą ranę, z której sączyła się ciemna krew.

\- To nic, pani profesor… - Ginny była porażająco słaba- Minerwa ostrożnie posadziła ją na kanapie.

\- Co się stało? – spytała nauczycielka, przywołując bandaże ze swojej sypialni i kilka eliksirów z kredensu. Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, widząc kilkanaście butelek z miksturą, która zwiększała ilość krwi w organizmie.

\- Chyba masz uszkodzoną jedną z tętnic, nie ruszaj się chwilę, to ją poskładam. – mruknęła Minerwa i zabrała się do leczenia paskudnej rany. Nie mogła odpędzić wspomnienia wojny – setki umierających magów, krew wszędzie… sztylet sterczący jej z boku…

\- Dobrze. Wytrzyj się, zaraz dam ci mikstury. Żyła jest już cała, ale zostanie ci blizna. – mruknęła Minerwa. Ginny obrzuciła ja niepewnym spojrzeniem.

\- Przeszłam pełne medyczne przeszkolenie w młodości, panno Weasley. – zapewniła ją Minerwa, podając jej mikstury.

\- Czyli całkiem niedawno, pani profesor. – odpowiedziała, krzywiąc się, po przełknięciu gorzkiego eliksiru.

\- Opowiedz mi, co się stało. – mruknęła Minerwa, lekko kiwając głową – nie można było zapominać, że oto ma przed sobą siostrę Freda i George'a.

\- Wie pani o tym, że pani Pomfrey stara się trzymać w skrzydle szpitalnym uczniów jak najdłużej, prawda? Zwłaszcza teraz? – spytała cicho Ginny.

Minerwa zbladła. Oczywiście, że wiedziała. Odkąd Carrowowie zaczęli znęcać się nad uczniami, Poppy przyjmowała poturbowanych i przerażonych pod swoje skrzydła i opiekowała się nimi znacznie dłużej niż to konieczne – byle nie wracali znów na lekcje Amycusa i Alecto. Choć przez to omijali i jej lekcje, Minerwa cieszyła się, że uczniowie w skrzydle szpitalnym są bezpieczni.

\- No więc kiedy przyszłam odwiedzić Hannę Abbott, do środka wpadła Alecto ze Snape'm. Musiała jakoś odkryć pomysł pani Pomfrey i doniosła dyrektorowi. Potem krzyczała i wrzeszczała na panią Pomfrey. Nie mogłam tego słuchać, więc… powiedziałam jej parę słów. Wpadła w szał i rzuciła na mnie zaklęcie tnące. Snape nie mrugnął okiem, jedynie powiedział pani Pomfrey, że uczniowie nie mogą już zostawać na noc w skrzydle szpitalnym i kazał wszystkim się wynosić. Pani profesor, proszę sprawdzić, czy z panią Pomfrey wszystko w porządku! – opowiadała Ginny.

Minerwa poczuła jak gniew buzuje w jej żyłach. Żeby podnieść w tak haniebny sposób różdżkę na ucznia! I Poppy! Och, co teraz z nimi będzie?

\- Panno Zenaidov! – zawołała Alexandrę, która przez cały czas podsłuchiwała pod drzwiami. Ginny nie powiedziała nic, jedynie otoczyła ramieniem młodszą koleżankę.

\- Odprowadzę was do dormitorium. Potem pójdę sprawdzić co z panią Pomfrey.

Minerwa przezornie przywołała apteczkę i prowadząc za sobą dwie uczennice, zaczęła wspinać się po schodach prowadzących do pokoju wspólnego. Następnie szybko podała hasło Grubej Damie i wszystkie trzy weszły do środka.

Pokój wspólny był pełen Gryfonów. Wszyscy najwyraźniej już wiedzieli, co wydarzyło się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Na widok Minerwy z Ginny i Alexandrą gorączkowe rozmowy jednak ucichły.

\- Dobry wieczór. Kto przyszedł tu ze szpitala? – spytała Minerwa. Kilkoro uczniów podniosło ręce. Nie zważając na nic, podeszła do nich i zaczęła wypytywać o obrażenia. W większości przypadków były to siniaki i stłuczenia uzyskane przy quidditchu lub na lekcjach Carrowów, a niektórzy wracali do siebie po magicznych urazach. Najgorzej wyglądał Finnigan, nadal z poparzeniami po ostatniej lekcji eliksirów. Minerwa dała mu maść z leczniczej rośliny Pomony. Wszyscy jednak chcieli wiedzieć co z Poppy.

\- Pani profesor, oni nie mogą jej wyrzucić, prawda?

\- Nie mogą jej nic zrobić, kto będzie nas leczył, jeśli jej zabraknie!

\- Zawsze była dla nas taka dobra, a my tylko na nią narzekaliśmy…

Minerwa wyprostowała się i obrzuciła rozemocjonowanych uczniów uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Proszę o spokój. – rzekła. Natychmiast zapadła cisza.

\- Nie wiem, co wydarzyło się w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale pójdę to sprawdzić. Na przyszłość zaś, zgłaszajcie się do pani Pomfrey z poważniejszymi urazami, a z lżejszymi przychodźcie do mnie. Musimy rozłożyć wasze leczenie na nas dwie, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. – rzekła Minerwa.

\- Ależ pani profesor, czy oni nie ucieszą się bardziej z pretekstu do wyrzucenia pani? – spytał Longbottom, z rozczulającą wręcz troską w głosie.

\- Może wydawać się wam to nieprawdopodobne, ale im zależy na waszej edukacji. Nie znajdą nikogo na moje zastępstwo, nie odważą się więc mnie wyrzucić. – odpowiedziała Minerwa. Większość pokiwała głowami – uwierzyli jej, choć zdradziła im tylko część prawdy.

\- Z każdym problemem macie przychodzić do mnie – mój gabinet jest blisko w razie jakichkolwiek kłopotów. Zostawię wam bandaże na najpilniejsze potrzeby i sprawdzę co z panią Pomfrey. – oznajmiła nauczycielka.

Położyła na stole stos białych bandaży i ruszyła do wyjścia, gdy ktoś chwycił ją za rąbek szaty:

\- Pani profesor? – Alexandra patrzyła na nią swoimi orzechowymi oczami.

\- Przepraszam, panno Zenaidov. Tamten... brak kontroli już się nie powtórzy. – powiedziała cicho Minerwa.

\- To był profesor Dumbledore, prawda?- spytała dziewczynka.

\- Tak. – zdołała jedynie odpowiedzieć Minerwa. Wiedziała, że Ginny przygląda się jej wymianie zdań z pierwszoroczną.

\- Przykro mi, pani profesor. – odpowiedziała Alexandra ze współczuciem.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową i wyszła. Już na zewnątrz pozwoliła sobie na westchnienie. A potem zmieniła się w szarą kotkę i pobiegła do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Drzwi były otwarte na oścież, co było zupełnie nietypowe i jedynie podsyciło jej niepokój. Łóżka w skrzydle szpitalnym było niepościelone, krzesła, parawany i nocne szafki poprzewracane. Cenne mikstury rozlały się po posadzce kolorowymi kałużami.

\- Poppy? ! – zawołała Minerwa, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na różdżce i idąc powoli w kierunku wąskich drzwi, prowadzących do prywatnych pokoi pielęgniarki. Otworzyła je niewerbalnym zaklęciem.

\- Pani profesor! – ku swemu ogromnemu zdumieniu Minerwa ujrzała zapłakaną twarz Lavender Brown.

\- Panna Brown? Gdzie jest pani Pomfrey? – Minerwa, nie opuszczając różdżki ruszyła do przodu.

\- Tutaj, pani profesor. – Lavender odsunęła się, wskazując łóżko.

Poppy była nieprzytomna, a na jej czole był mały opatrunek. Minerwa jednak odetchnęła, wyczuwając mocny puls na dłoni przyjaciółki.

\- Co się stało? – spytała uczennicę.

\- Kiedy weszli Carrowowie, ukryłam się tutaj. Potem nie mogłam wyjść. Przez szparę widziałam jak Snape każe wszystkim wyjść. Pani Pomfrey zaczęła krzyczeć na niego, że jest zdrajcą, że zabił Dumbledore'a. Nie zdążyła wyjąć różdżki, najpierw Carrow ją unieruchomił, a potem Snape rzucił na nią zaklęcie ogłuszające. Upadając, uderzyła się głową o kant łóżka. Opatrzyłam ją najlepiej jak potrafiłam, ale nie wiem… bałam się ją zostawić samą…

\- Och, Poppy. – Minerwa delikatnie pogładziła dzielną przyjaciółkę po twarzy.

\- Ja wiem, jestem tchórzem, pani profesor… - tymczasem Lavender rozpłakała się.

Minerwa odwróciła się do niej i położyła dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny. Wciąż pamiętała ten zabawny okres, gdy panna Brown próbowała odciągnąć Ronalda od Hermiony. Niemniej jednak, bez względu na to, jak mało dojrzale Lavender się zachowywała, Minerwa miała na uwadze przydział tiary. Panna Brown nie była w Gryffindorze bez powodu.

\- Pomogłaś pani Pomfrey. Zachowałaś się odważnie, zbierając ją z ziemi i opatrując. Nie powinnaś nigdy mieć wątpliwości, że trafiłaś do niewłaściwego domu, panno Brown.

\- Tak pani uważa? – Lavender otarła policzki.

\- Jestem tego pewna, Lavender. – odpowiedziała Minerwa. A po chwili otworzyła szeroko oczy, bo Lavender bezceremonialnie się do niej przytuliła, drżąc lekko. Nauczycielka niezgrabnie poklepała ją po plecach.

Gdzieś w oddali rozległy się kroki. Lavender odsunęła się od Minerwy, wyraźnie pokrzepiona. Starsza czarownica uniosła różdżkę, ale opuściła ją na widok Pomony.

\- Poppy? O mój Merlinie, zatem to prawda! – wykrzyknęła nauczycielka zielarstwa.

\- Twoi uczniowie też przybiegli ze skrzydła szpitalnego? – spytała Minerwa.

\- Tak. Co z Poppy? – spytała Pomona, klękając i od razu sprawdzając puls pielęgniarki.

\- Jest oszołomiona, ale dojdzie do siebie. Zostaniesz z nią? Ja muszę odprowadzić pannę Brown i chyba powinnam poważnie porozmawiać z dyrektorem. – rzekła Minerwa.

\- Min, nie rób tego! – zawołała Pomona, nie zważając na obecność Lavender i podnosząc się z kolan.

\- Pom, od tygodni przymykam oczy na krzywdzenie moich uczniów, ale podniesienie różdżki na szkolną pielęgniarkę to jest już chyba przesada! – warknęła Minerwa.

\- Poppy nie chciałaby, żebyś się narażała. – rzekła cicho Pomona.

Było w jej głosie coś błagalnego. Minerwa spojrzała uważniej na przyjaciółkę. Pomona zawsze była bardziej ugodowa, przewidywalna, spokojniejsza i grzeczniejsza niż Minerwa i Poppy, dwie Gryfonki. W nadmiarze miała jednej kluczowej cechy – lojalności. Nauczycielka zielarstwa zawsze była gotowa służyć pomocą, czy to po śmierci Alastora, czy teraz, przy reżimie Carrowów.

\- Dobrze. Nie pójdę do niego. – poddała się Minerwa. Skinąwszy głową Pomonie, wyprowadziła Lavender ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Szły w milczeniu. Jedynie przy Grubej Damie Minerwa życzyła dziewczynie dobrej nocy. Na coraz miększych nogach zeszła piętro niżej, do swoich pokoi.

W zaciszu i ciemności swojego gabinetu Minerwa opadła na wysokie krzesło za pustym biurkiem. Czy to był jeszcze Hogwart? Czy to była szkoła, stanowiąca dom i azyl dla uczniów? Czy może był to już obóz szkoleniowy w czarnoksięstwie?


	17. Rozdział 17

Kilka dni później Minerwa ostrożnie smarowała maścią Pomony oparzoną rękę Colina Creevey'a. Chłopak siedział cierpliwie w jej gabinecie, wyraźnie zdenerwowany faktem, że prefekci Gryffindoru przyciągnęli go tu siłą.

Poppy szybko wróciła do siebie po incydencie w skrzydle szpitalnym, choć Minerwa mogła stwierdzić, że przyjaciółka bardziej boi się Snape'a, niż wcześniej. Niemniej jednak, Carrowowie przynajmniej raz dziennie wpadali do skrzydła szpitalnego, by sprawdzić czy Poppy nie przetrzymuje tam uczniów i by podręczyć pielęgniarkę opisami tego, co robią na swoich lekcjach. Z tego względu uczniowie nauczyli się już, by z lżejszymi urazami przychodzić do opiekunów domów, którzy mieli apteczki przepełnione lekami od Poppy. Jako że dom lwa brał na siebie najwięcej złości śmierciożerców, za plecami Minerwy bulgotał teraz eliksir wzmacniający – chciała mieć go więcej, na wszelki wypadek.

\- Chciała pani zostać uzdrowicielką, pani profesor? – spytał Colin, by podtrzymać rozmowę – nigdy nie umiał usiedzieć w ciszy. Minerwa pokręciła głową:

\- Nie, ale żeby dostać wymarzoną pracę, musiałam przejść zaawansowane szkolenie medyczne. – wyjaśniła, wycierając nadmiar maści.

\- Żeby nauczać? – Colin zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie, panie Creevey. Żeby zostać aurorem. – Minerwa nałożyła bandaż, zaciskając go nieco mocniej, co wywołało grymas na twarzy chłopaka.

\- Naprawdę? I została pani aurorem?

\- Tak. – Minerwa podniosła się, zatem Colin zrobił to samo. Dymisjonujący ton jednak na niego nie zadziałał:

\- Pokonałaby pani Carrowów w sekundę, prawda? - spojrzał na nią z wciąż dziecięcą nadzieją.

\- Myślę, że przeceniasz moje umiejętności, Creevey. A teraz proszę wracać do dormitorium. – Minerwa wróciła do swojego ostrego, belferskiego tonu.

\- Dziękuję, madame. – Colin mimo wszystko wiedział, że nie należy testować granic jej cierpliwości. Minerwa odprowadziła go wzrokiem, żałując, że zdradziła mu prawdę o swojej pierwszej pracy. Za chwilę pewnie cały pokój wspólny będzie wiedział, że stara McGonagall była kiedyś wojowniczką w szeregach ministerstwa.

Mieszając eliksir wzmacniający, który teraz pachniał ostro szałwią, Minerwa zastanowiła się nad tamtym krótkim dowódczym epizodem. Bycie na czele, podejmowanie decyzji, światło fleszy i ekscytacja dziennikarzy, obserwujących najmłodszą kobietę na stanowisku generalskim – to wszystko dawno pozostawiła za sobą. Nie lubiła być na czele – ostatnie dziesięciolecia, przeżyte spokojnie w cieniu Albusa były dla niej o wiele lepsze. Niemniej jednak nie odrzucała obowiązku, gdy nie było nikogo, kto mógłby przewodzić.

\- Minerwo! – czarownica odwróciła się, zdumiona, a potem pobiegła do swojego salonu. W ramach obrazu przedstawiającego Theresę McGonagall znajdował się teraz roztrzęsiony Dippet.

\- Co się stało, Armando? – Minerwa nie mogła pozbyć się złych przeczuć.

\- Longbottom, Weasley i Lovegood włamali się do gabinetu Snape'a i chcieli ukraść miecz. Złapał ich! – wykrzyknął Dippet.

Minerwa nie marnowała czasu. Pobiegła z powrotem do gabinetu, zgasiła ogień pod kociołkiem i rzuciła się biegiem do gabinetu dyrektora. Biegła tak szybko, że brakowało jej tchu, ale nie zatrzymywała się, nawet gdy uczniowie obserwowali ją z zaniepokojeniem.

Nie mogła pozwolić, by Snape skrzywdził tę trójkę. Obiecała to sobie solennie. Chimera odskoczyła sama – kolejna ciekawa rzecz, że gargulec nie pytał już Minerwy o hasło . Mimo że schody ruszyły w górę, ona i tak przeskakiwała po kilka stopni. Kolejnym symptomem słabej władzy Severusa nad szkołą był fakt, że drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się pod wpływem jej woli.

Z różdżką w pogotowiu wpadła do gabinetu, gdzie Snape stał z wyciągniętą różdżką przed trójką uczniów.

\- Ach, Minerwa. Zawsze o czasie. Flitwick też już biegnie na swoich krótkich nóżkach? – spytał sarkastycznie Snape. Minerwa zaklęła w myślach. Luna była Krukonką, zatem należało wcześniej wysłać Filiusowi patronusa o całej sprawie. Jeśli nawiąże się walka…

\- Jeśli sądzisz, że pozwolę ci rzucić jakąkolwiek klątwę na pannę Lovegood tylko dlatego, że nie jest z mojego domu, to się grubo mylisz. – odpowiedziała, zbliżając się. Czuła szybciej krążącą w żyłach krew, napięcie w mięśniach.

Tymczasem na twarzy Snape'a pojawiło się zdumienie.

\- Nie zamierzałem rzucać na nich żadnej klątwy. – rzekł.

Tym razem Minerwa otworzyła szerzej oczy. Zaraz jednak odparła:

\- A co? Chciałeś wyrzucić ich ze szkoły czy od razu oddać w ręce swoich przyjaciół, śmierciożerców?! – wrzasnęła, jednocześnie wznosząc wokół dzieci niewidzialną tarczę.

Tym razem Snape się skrzywił.

\- Od kiedy tolerujesz kradzieże w Hogwarcie, Minerwo? - zaczął, ale Ginny mu przerwała:

\- Ten miecz nie należy do ciebie! Dumbledore zapisał go Harry'emu!

Nazwisko Albusa było katalizatorem. Minerwa odruchowo uniosła wolną dłoń do serca, które teraz biło szaleńczo, jakby chciało się wyrwać z klatki piersiowej. Snape wydawał się być zmrożony odwagą Ginewry, ale szybko odzyskał rezon.

\- Miecz Godryka Gryffindora jest ważną historyczną pamiątką i dlatego należy do szkoły, której obecnie jestem dyrektorem, panno Weasley. A jeśli znasz miejsce pobytu poszukiwanego przez ministerstwo Pottera, to twoim obowiązkiem jest je zdradzić. – oświadczył lodowatym głosem.

\- Nawet gdybym wiedziała, nigdy nie zdradziłabym Harry'ego, a już na pewno nie takiemu zdrajcy jak ty! – wrzasnęła Ginny.

Minerwa zmusiła się, by zrobić do przodu kilka kroków i położyć dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny, która spojrzała na nią, wciąż z gniewem w oczach.

\- W ramach kary odbędziecie szlaban w Zakazanym Lesie z Hagridem. A teraz zejdźcie mi z oczu. – warknął Snape. Minerwa wiedziała, że miał już dość tej farsy – krzyków, dramatyzmu. Nie lubił tego.

Minerwa popchnęła trójkę uczniów do drzwi. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że czuła ulgę. Snape nie torturował jej uczniów, nie rzucał na nich klątw – wysyłał ich do Zakazanego Lasu. To była poważna kara, ale przynajmniej Minerwa wiedziała że trójka uczniów będzie bezpieczna z Hagridem.

\- Nie musiałaś robić tej szopki. – warknął Snape, umieszczając ozdobiony rubinami miecz z powrotem w gablocie. Ona nie odpowiedziała, zamiast tego zerknęła na jeden z portretów. Jak zwykle, rozczarowanie – wciąż spał.

\- Nie powinnaś odnosić mylnego wrażenia, że masz immunitet. – dodał Snape. Minerwa spojrzała na niego – wprost w czarne, udręczone oczy.

\- To jest groźba? – spytała, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Mówił w imieniu swoim, czy swojego pana?

\- Potraktuj to lepiej jako ostrzeżenie. – odpowiedział Snape.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową. Nie miała pojęcia, jaką grę prowadzi Severus, a raczej, jaką grę prowadzi Voldemort. Niemniej jednak błądzenie po omacku nie było jej obce.

Spojrzała po raz ostatni na lśniący w gablocie miecz Gryffindora, po czym wyszła. Nogi miała jak z waty, gdy mijała chimerę. Co oni w ogóle sobie myśleli? Po co był im miecz Godryka? Czy Ginny miała jakieś informacje od Pottera?

Stop. Minerwa przystanęła. Cokolwiek robił i planował Potter, lepiej żeby ona o tym nie wiedziała. Lepiej, żeby się nie domyślała. Oboje mieli zbyt wielu wrogów.

Ponawiając marsz do swojego gabinetu, Minerwa zastanawiała się, co wie o mieczu Gryffindora. Gdy wydobyła ostrze z łba bazyliszka natychmiast zrozumiała, że jest to miecz najprzedniejszej roboty – stary, ale nadal stanowiący doskonałą broń. Jak wyjaśnił jej potem Albus, tylko prawdziwy Gryfon mógł dobyć miecz z tiary. Nie wiedziała o nim nic więcej.

Zastanawiała się, czy powinna poszperać na jego temat w bibliotece, ale ostatecznie zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Wieść o próbie kradzieży miecza na pewno się rozniesie, a ona nie chciała by łączono ją z tą sprawą. Czuła się okropnie, ale wciąż w głowie rozbrzmiewały jej słowa Snape'a:

,,Nie powinnaś odnosić mylnego wrażenia, że masz immunitet."

Severus znał ją dość dobrze. Wiedział, że właśnie tym wrażeniem ostatnio się karmiła. Czarna róża, przekonanie o własnej nietykalności, pewność siebie, jaką ukazywała całemu światu – wszystko to opierała na założeniu, że nadal jest w jakiś sposób cenna dla Toma, że będzie chciał wykorzystać ją dopiero w decydującym starciu, nie wcześniej.

Lecz Toma już nie było. Był lord Voldemort, a ona niebezpiecznie z nim igrała.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Myślę, że profesor Flitwick zauważył, pani profesor. – Alexandra nerwowo okręcała w rękach różdżkę.

\- To nie ma znaczenia. On nie powie nikomu ani słowa. – pocieszyła ją Minerwa, dodając rozmowę z Filiusem na ten temat do listy rzeczy do zrobienia.

\- Tak, on nie jest taki jak Creevey'owie. – mruknęła cicho dziewczynka, a Minerwa uniosła pytająco brwi, co spowodowało rumieniec na twarzy małej.

\- Colin powiedział nam, że była pani aurorem. Teraz cały Gryffindor zastanawia się, czy nie mogłaby pani uczyć nas obrony, nie ryzykując odkrycia tego przez Snape'a. – wyznała dziewczynka.

\- Niewiele jest rzeczy, których mogłabym nauczyć członków dawnej Gwardii Dumbledore'a w materii obrony. – mruknęła Minerwa. Aż za dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę, że urządzanie potajemnych lekcji byłoby szalenie niebezpieczne.

\- Ale… - chciała zaprotestować Alexandra.

\- Zostałam już ostrzeżona, że nie mam immunitetu. – ucięła dyskusję Minerwa. Jej ostry ton sprawił, że Alexandra cofnęła się.

\- Ale… jak, pani profesor? – dziewczynka wyciągnęła ku niej dłoń. Minerwa uścisnęła ją, usiłując się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł z tego jedynie grymas.

Zanim jednak odpowiedziała coś błyskotliwego i wymijającego, ktoś załomotał w drzwi jej gabinetu.

\- Kuchnia. – już samo to hasło wystarczyło- Alexandra pobiegła do kuchni Minerwy, a starsza czarownica pędem ruszyła do swojego gabinetu. Gdy otworzyła drzwi, o mało nie wrzasnęła.

W drzwiach Neville Longbottom słaniał się na nogach, podtrzymywany z jednej strony przez Finnigana, a z drugiej przez Ginny. Jego twarz wyglądała, jakby podrapał go wściekły pies – wszędzie miał rany, a krew barwiła uczniowskie szaty. Jedno oko było podbite i jego szczęka wyglądała na spuchniętą.

\- Szybko, do środka! – Minerwa wskazała drzwi swojego salonu. Dwójka Gryfonów prawie wniosła tam Neville'a, a Minerwa szybko zamknęła za nimi drzwi.

\- Co się stało?! – krzyknęła, przywołując miskę z wodą, maści i eliksiry.

\- Alecto. Celowo wyśmiewała się z jego rodziców. Mówiła, że wrzeszczeli jak zarzynane świnie… - zaczął Seamus, kładąc przyjaciela na kanapie.

\- No więc Neville krzyknął, że to nieprawda, a ona rzuciła się na niego i zaczęła go bić, drapać… nawet się nie bronił… nie wiedzieliśmy co robić… - łzy płynęły po policzkach Ginny.

\- Neville? Słyszysz mnie? – Minerwa lekko dotknęła opuchniętej twarzy chłopca. Ten nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się tępo w przestrzeń.

\- Zanieślibyśmy go do pani Pomfrey, ale podobno Amycus dziś pokazywał zaklęcia niewybaczalne drugorocznym. – dodał Seamus.

\- Zajmę się nim. Przeżył szok. Panno Zenaidov! – zawołała Minerwa, mocząc białą szmatkę w czystej wodzie i wycierając twarz Neville'a. Alexandra wynurzyła się z kuchni.

\- Pomagam jej z transmutacją, ale nikt nie powinien się o tym dowiedzieć, jasne? – mruknęła Minerwa, widząc zdumienie na twarzach dwójki starszych uczniów.

\- Oczywiście, madame.

\- Niech wasza trójka wraca do pokoju wspólnego.

\- Ale Neville… - Ginny była wyraźnie rozdarta.

\- Zaopiekuję się nim, panno Weasley. – Minerwa spojrzała w oczy odważnej dziewczynie, która pokiwała głową i wyszła, otaczając ramieniem nieco zszokowaną Alexandrę.

Minerwa odwróciła się do Neville'a. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na jego twarz, by zrozumieć, że jego fizyczne obrażenia nijak się mają do emocjonalnego bólu, jaki przeżywał.

\- Najpierw zajmę się otwartymi ranami – za dużo tu krwi i zbyt łatwo może wdać się zakażenie. Może trochę zaboleć. – ostrzegła. Neville nawet nie drgnął, gdy powoli zaszywała jego rany zaklęciami leczącymi. Zanim zasklepiły się wszystkie otwarte rany, minął jakiś kwadrans. Następnie Minerwa troskliwie otarła twarz chłopca. On dalej nie zdradzał żadnych oznak tego, że w jakiś sposób odczuwa jej działania.

\- Teraz podam ci maść na siniaki i stłuczenia. Pachnie trochę jak mięta. Twoja babcia lubi herbatę miętową, prawda? – Minerwa ostrożnie smarowała maścią ciemne sińce na twarzy wnuka przyjaciółki. Neville nie odpowiedział, choć chyba wydawało jej się, że jego oczy rozbłysły, gdy wspomniała o Auguście.

\- Nie wiem czy nie wybiła ci jakiś zębów, masz dość spuchniętą szczękę. Proszę, Neville, otwórz usta. – poleciła, gotowa na to, że nie wykona jej polecenia. On jednak otworzył usta.

\- Nie jestem ekspertem, ale chyba jedynie masz naderwaną lewą dwójkę u góry. Jest na to zaklęcie. Poczekaj… tak, chyba tak. Tooteranga! – rzekła, celując różdżką w ząb. Neville jęknął cicho, ale poza tym nie zareagował wcale.

\- Neville, musisz mi powiedzieć jak się czujesz i czy jeszcze gdzieś cię boli.- Minerwa uklękła przy chłopcu, zachęcająco ściskając jego dłoń. Longbottom nie zareagował. Wciąż patrzył się w przestrzeń.

Minerwa kompletnie nie wiedziała co robić. Patrzyła na tego smutnego chłopca i mimowolnie widziała zarówno jego ojca, jak i dziadka, plus nieco z Augusty i sporo z Alicji.

\- Możesz płakać, jeśli chcesz. Twój ojciec płakał, kiedy ukruszył sobie jednego zęba, spadłszy z miotły. To wtedy nauczyłam się tego czaru. On szlochał, a ja wertowałam książki w poszukiwaniu zaklęcia, bo twoja babka nie wybaczyłaby mi, gdyby jej drogi Frank wrócił do niej z jakimkolwiek uszczerbkiem. – opowiadała Minerwa, patrząc w okno. Gdy zerknęła na Neville'a, zobaczyła łzy na jego twarzy.

\- Proszę. – wyciągnęła z kieszeni chusteczkę w szkocką kratę. Uznała za sukces, że chłopiec wziął ją. Próbował otrzeć łzy, ale ostatecznie rozszlochał się jeszcze bardziej. Minerwa przysunęła się i przytuliła go mocno.

Neville Longbottom długo wypłakiwał swoje oczy w jej ramię. Miał jednak wszelkie usprawiedliwienie – Minerwa nie znała wiele dzieci, które musiały tak szybko znieść tak wiele. Kreśląc uspokajające kręgi na jego plecach, wciąż to przeżywała:

Krzyki torturowanych do obłędu ludzi.

Bellatriks, z szaleństwem w oczach, przyciskająca różdżkę do gardła Franka, powłóczącego nieobecnym spojrzeniem.

Aurorzy. Albus. Neville, nieświadomy niczego, w ostatniej chwili ukryty przez kochającą matkę.

Płacz Augusty.

Lucas, przywalony tonami gruzu – rozpaczliwie próbujący za pomocą ostatnich słów oddać głębię swojej miłości do żony i nienarodzonego dziecka.

Pogrzeb człowieka, który chronił ją za cenę własnej kariery, który poświęcił życie w imię zasad, w które wierzył.

\- Znała pani mojego ojca?

Minerwa powróciła do rzeczywistości. Neville już nie płakał. Odsunął się lekko i patrzył na nią z tym typowym dla Longbottomów zaciekawieniem.

\- Jestem jego matką chrzestną. – wyjawiła mu Minerwa.

Neville otworzył szeroko usta. Nauczycielka podniosła się z kolan i najpierw przywołała dzbanek z herbatą i jakieś kanapki do zjedzenia, a potem pewien album ze swojej sypialni. Otworzyła go mniej więcej w jednej trzeciej i usiadła na sofie obok Neville'a.

Chłopiec zamarł na widok roześmianego, pucułowatego chłopca śmigającego na miotle.

Frank łowiący ryby w strumieniu, Frank wspinający się na wrzosowe wzgórza, Frank wyczarowujący pierwszego patronusa, Frank zamieniający guzik w perłę, Frank lecący z Minerwą na smoku, Frank piekący ciastka z domowymi skrzatami, Frank wygłupiający się przed portretami jej przodków, Frank biegnący za nią z aparatem, wspólne wybuchy śmiechu.

Neville gorączkowo przewracał kolejne strony. Dalej Frank był starszy, jako uczeń Hogwartu. Frank i Minerwa po jego SUMACH, Minerwa gratulująca mu zdanych OWUTEMÓW, dumna Augusta i Frank w szatach aurora.

Chłopiec przewrócił na kolejną stronę.

Frank i Alicja z Minerwą po ogłoszeniu ich zaręczyn. Ich ślub, gdy Frank walcował z Alicją a Minerwa i Albus klaskali w oddali. Frank tańczący z Augustą, potem z Minerwą. Urządzanie nowego domu. Będąca w ciąży Alicja śmiejąca się do obiektywu. Frank, czule obejmujący jej brzuch. Frank, Alicja i uśmiechnięci Potterowie.

Neville, już z wypiekami na twarzy, zaczął oglądać kolejne karty albumu.

Alicja z małym niemowlęciem, wyraźnie szczęśliwa. Frank łaskoczący roześmianego malca. Augusta, z dumą prezentująca wnuka.

Ostatnie zdjęcie w albumie przedstawiało promieniejącą Minerwę, trzymającą na kolanach pucułowatego chłopca. Ona i malec patrzyli wprost w obiektyw, który jak Minerwa pamiętała, trzymał Albus, zaś za nimi Alicja i Frank patrzeli na siebie z miłością.

Neville przesunął palcem po ich zarumienionych, radosnych twarzach. Jego oczy znów błyszczały.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia. Nie pamiętałem. Babcia, nigdy o tym nie wspominała. Zawsze zakładałem, że poznała ją pani w swoich szkolnych latach. – rzekł Neville, spoglądając na Minerwę.

\- Twoja babcia chciała cię chronić. – Minerwa westchnęła.

\- Jak to? Przecież jest pani matką chrzestną mojego ojca, a on najwyraźniej panią uwielbiał! – Neville wskazał na zdjęcie Franka tańczącego z Minerwą.

\- Neville… to nie jest wszystko. Twoja babcia jest ode mnie kilka lat starsza, więc nie poznałyśmy się zbyt dobrze w Hogwarcie. Poznałam ją przez twojego dziadka, pod którego rozkazami służyłam. – wyznała Minerwa. Czuła się okropnie, obarczając i tym tego biednego chłopca, ale nie mogła pozbyć się uczucia ulgi. Zbyt wiele lat ukrywała to wszystko.

\- Służyła pani? Babcia nie mówi o dziadku – wiem jedynie, że zginął podczas wojny z Grindelwaldem. – Neville rozłożył ręce.

Minerwa otworzyła album na pierwszych stronach.

\- Twój dziadek, Lucas, był szefem Biura Aurorów podczas wojny.

Na nieruchomej fotografii przedstawiono Lucasa z profilu – wyglądał surowo i dystyngowanie. Obok była fotografia młodej Augusty, kiedy była jego sekretarką.

\- A więc Colin mówił prawdę. Była pani aurorem, pani profesor. – Neville spojrzał na nią z lekkim przestrachem.

\- Tak. Ale byłam młoda i niedoświadczona- twój dziadek chciał chronić mnie przed najgorszymi stronami tamtej wojny. To nie podobało się ówczesnemu ministrowi i zdegradował go do pracy szpiega. Twoja babcia była już w ciąży, gdy mnie i Lucasowi zlecono misję w Berlinie. – opowiadała Minerwa.

Neville siedział zasłuchany, gdy opowiadała o tamtej misji. Wracanie do tamtych okropnych wydarzeń dodawało jej bólu, ale nie zważała na to. Wreszcie zakończyła:

\- … nie mogłam go uratować. Miał zbyt wiele obrażeń. Mogłam jedynie zabrać jego ciało do domu. – odwróciła głowę.

\- To nie była pani wina. A co z babcią? Została sama z dzieckiem, tak? – Neville powiódł palcem po nieco wyblakłym zdjęciu przedstawiającym Lucasa i Augustę.

\- Mimo że twój dziadek zginął bohaterską śmiercią, ministerstwo nie uznało za stosowne wesprzeć twojej babci. Dlatego zaproponowałam, by zamieszkała z moją babką w moim rodzinnym domu. – Minerwa machnęła ręką w stronę portretu Theresy. Neville lekko zmarszczył czoło na widok odzianej w piękną suknię edwardiańskiej damy.

\- Masz szlachetną krew, drogi chłopcze. Goszczenie Augusty Longbottom w moim domu było dla mnie wielką radością. – rzekła Theresa, co spowodowało jeszcze większe zdumienie na twarzy chłopca.

\- Moja babka pomogła twojemu ojcu przyjść na świat. Niestety niedługo potem zmarła. Augusta postanowiła, że to ja powinnam zostać matką chrzestną małego Franka. – rzekła Minerwa.

\- To oczywiste. Dała jej pani dom, schronienie, pani babka pomogła przy porodzie, a pani sprowadziła ciało dziadka, co pewnie nie było łatwe. Moja rodzina wiele pani zawdzięcza, pani profesor. – powiedział z powagą Neville. Minerwa potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie, Neville. Nie wypełniłam najważniejszego obowiązku matki chrzestnej. Nie zdołałam na czas uratować twoich rodziców. – Minerwa nawet nie kryła smutku w głosie.

\- Na czas? – Neville zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dotarłam do waszego domu jako pierwsza. Znalazłam cię ukrytego w szafie – zabezpieczyłam cię zaklęciami i pobiegłam na górę. Unieszkodliwiłam Lestrange'ów i Croucha, ale klątwa Cruciatus już poczyniła nienaprawialne zniszczenia w umysłach twoich rodziców. – Minerwa oczekiwała, że chłopiec zacznie znów płakać, albo krzyczeć, albo oskarży ją, albo…

Nie spodziewała się, że znów przytuli ją z całej siły.

\- Och, pani profesor… - trzymał ją tak mocno, jakby bał się, że zniknie.

\- Uratowała pani im życie. Uratowała pani mnie. – Neville patrzył na nią z zupełnym podziwem.

\- Ale…

\- To pani ich odwiedza regularnie, prawda? – chłopiec zręcznie nieco zmienił temat.

\- Tak, ale zawsze uważałam, by nie wpaść w tych samych godzinach co ty z babcią. – wyznała Minerwa.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego babcia mi nigdy nie mówiła o tym? Dlaczego pani nie powiedziała mi wcześniej? – Neville wydawał się być autentycznie zmartwiony.

\- Dla twojej babci to wszystko jest bardzo bolesne. Nie chciałyśmy mieszać ci w głowie. Zresztą… nauczanie… Sam-Wiesz-Kto… to nie było bezpieczne. I nadal nie jest. – stwierdziła Minerwa.

\- Nie pozwolimy Snape'owi pani wyrzucić. Bez pani… kiedy Dumbledore został zamordowany, wiedziałem, że Hogwart nie będzie taki sam. Lecz to nadal jest Hogwart. Bo pani tu jest, pani profesor. – Neville mocno uścisnął jej dłoń.

\- Ale Carrowowie krzywdzą moich uczniów, a ja nie mogę nic na to poradzić. – wyznała Minerwa, czując, że jej koścista dłoń drży w rękach Neville'a.

\- Carrowowie odpowiedzą za wszystko. Te zadrapania, siniaki… są nieistotne, tak długo, jak uczniowie czują, że zamek nadal jest swego rodzaju domem. A będzie tak, dopóki tutaj będzie ktoś, kto o nich dba, na kogo zawsze można liczyć.

\- Twoi rodzice byliby z ciebie tacy dumni. – Minerwa westchnęła.

Neville uśmiechnął się ponuro. Z czułością pogładził album ze zdjęciami.

\- Powinienem już wracać do wieży Gryffindoru.- mruknął chłopak, nieśmiało zerkając na nią.

\- Możesz tu zostać tak długo jak zechcesz. – zaoferowała Minerwa.

\- Dziękuję. Ale Gwardia pewnie się o mnie martwi. Wystarczy im uczucia bezsilności na jeden dzień. – stwierdził.

\- Kiedy macie następne spotkanie? – wypaliła Minerwa, zanim przemyślała swoje słowa.

\- W piątek o osiemnastej, pani profesor. Chciałaby pani przyjść nam pomóc? – Neville spojrzał na nią z nadzieją.

\- Nie wiem, czy to byłoby mądre. Zastanowię się nad tym. – obiecała Minerwa.

\- Dziękuję, pani profesor. – Neville objął ją. Tym razem Minerwa także go uściskała.

Gdy wyszedł, starsza czarownica po raz pierwszy od wielu dni poczuła się nieco pokrzepiona. Uczniowie nadal w nią wierzyli. To oni byli powodem, dla którego wciąż funkcjonowała. Fakt, że doceniali jej wysiłki, by ich chronić, głęboko ją wzruszył.

Tej nocy Minerwa nie zadała sobie żadnej rany, choć obudziła się po dwóch godzinach pełnego koszmarów snu.


	18. Rozdział 18

Minerwa McGonagall z różdżką w ręce szła zamkowym korytarzem. Jej kroki były zupełnie bezszelestne – szaty też nie szeleściły, lecz jakby magicznie bardziej przywarły do jej drobnej sylwetki.

Zatrzymała się, słysząc głosy znienawidzonego rodzeństwa Carrowów. Szybko zmieniła się w kocią postać i ukryła za zbroją. Uważnie obserwowała dwójkę magów. Brak ruchu i upodobanie do sytego, szkolnego jedzenia sprawiło, że zarówno Amycus, jak i Alecto mieli znaczną nadwagę, a ich twarze pozbawione były wszelkiego głębszego wyrazu.

\- Jestem pewna, że knują przeciwko nam. Snape może myśli, że jego dekrety ich przestraszyły, ale pewnie ćwiczą magię w swoim pokoju wspólnym. – mówiła gorączkowo Alecto.

\- I co, chcesz tam wejść i sprawdzić? – zapytał jej brat z głupim uśmieszkiem.

\- Nie znamy hasła, idioto. A jeśli zmusimy jakiegoś dzieciaka, żeby je podał, to będą ostrzeżeni. – warknęła Alecto.

\- Idź do McGonagall, ona poda ci hasło. – Minerwa odruchowo cofnęła się w swojej kryjówce, słysząc swoje nazwisko.

\- Zwariowałeś? Czarny Pan powiedział, że… - Alecto nie dokończyła, bo Amycus jej przerwał.

\- Dobrze, wiem.

Dalszej części Minerwa nie usłyszała, bo rodzeństwo śmierciożerców skręciło na schody prowadzące do lochów. Ona sama jednak zastanawiała się, co Voldemort mówił o niej śmierciożercom i czy groźba Severusa dotycząca rzekomego immunitetu nie była jedynie chęcią uciszenia jej i ograniczenia jej wpływów w zamku. Jeśli Snape chciał zagwarantować sobie spokój, to nie zamierzała się nim przejmować.

Z większą pewnością siebie stanęła przed ścianą prowadzącą do Pokoju Życzeń.

Drzwi pojawiły się zaskakująco szybko. Obejrzawszy się dokładnie, czy nikt jej nie śledzi, Minerwa weszła do środka.

Ujrzała ogromne pomieszczenie, przypominające trochę pokład wielkiego statku. Z sufitu po prawej stronie zwisały hamaki, zaś na ścianach powieszono gobeliny z herbami czterech domów Hogwartu. Dostrzegła jeszcze biblioteczki pełne książek, wielkie mugolskie radio, kilka manekinów do ćwiczeń i parę mioteł. Obok pustego portretu na samym końcu ktoś umieścił ogromne zdjęcie przedstawiające Albusa.

Minerwa patrzyła głównie na nie. To nie było zwykłe zdjęcie, przedstawiające majestatycznego, siwowłosego dyrektora. To było zdjęcie, które zrobiono mu przed szpitalem św. Munga, pierwsze, jakie wykonano po pojedynku z Grindelwaldem. Albus, brudny, zmęczony i pozbawiony migotania w oczach, wyglądał groźnie – niewielu go takim widziało. W jednej ręce kurczowo trzymał różdżkę, która nawet nie drżała z każdym kolejnym fleszem. Drugą ręką mocno ściskał przesiąknięty krwią rękaw szaty. Minerwa zrozumiała, że to była jej krew.

\- Profesor McGonagall!

Dopiero po chwili spojrzała na ustawionych w okręgu uczniów, patrzących na nią z mieszaniną respektu i zaciekawienia. Początkowo zdziwił ją fakt, że było ich tak wielu i że byli tutaj przedstawiciele wszystkich domów. Widząc Neville'a, Ginny i Lunę na czele tej grupy, poczuła zarówno przypływ dumy, jak i odwagi.

\- Witam Gwardię Dumbledore'a! – wykrzyknęła, tylko na moment zerkając na zdjęcie Albusa.

Uczniowie zaczęli klaskać, a Neville zaprosił ją do środka okręgu. Minerwa zdobyła się nawet na mały uśmiech, ale potem uniosła jedną dłoń i zapadła cisza.

\- Nie mamy za dużo czasu. Macie jakiś plan waszych spotkań, listę opanowanych obronnych zaklęć? – spytała.

\- Tu mamy rozpisane wszystko, co przerobił z nami Harry. W tym roku głównie to ćwiczymy. Próbowaliśmy uczyć się z tej książki, której używał na lekcjach profesor Lupin, ale nie do końca nam to wychodziło. – wyjaśniła Ginny.

\- Rozumiem, że głównie się pojedynkujecie? – Minerwa pytała, jednocześnie oceniając potencjał zebranej przed nią grupy. Ku swojemu zdumieniu dostrzegła uśmiechniętą Alexandrę, stojącą obok Stephena.

\- Tak, ale staraliśmy się sprawiedliwie dobierać pary. – zdumiewająco rzeczowym tonem odpowiedziała Luna.

\- Dobrze. Posłuchajcie uważnie. – Minerwa powiodła wzrokiem po wszystkich twarzach, zakładając na nos okulary. – Pojedynki są ważne. Lecz okoliczności, w których być może przyjdzie wam walczyć, będą wymagać od was czegoś więcej. Musicie umieć walczyć w otwartym polu, z wieloma przeciwnikami, którzy prawdopodobnie będą mieli przewagę liczebną. – mówiła swoim belferskim tonem.

\- Zatem kto może powiedzieć mi, co stanowi słaby punkt każdego czarodzieja? – spytała, rozglądając się. Ku jej zdumieniu, Alexandra jako pierwsza podniosła dłoń.

\- Panno Zenaidov?

\- Ograniczenia jego ludzkiego ciała. Jego śmiertelność i niezdolność do odcięcia się od bólu. – odpowiedziała dziewczynka.

\- Tak. Przykładem jest choćby fakt, że choć aurorzy znają zaklęcia poprawiające pracę ich zmysłów, nie są one jednak w stanie zastąpić odpowiednio wyrobionego refleksu. Ważne jest, by być ciągle czujnym i mieć zawsze różdżkę w pogotowiu. – Minerwa odruchowo przysunęła wolną dłoń do piersi – na samo wspomnienie czuła pieczenie w miejscu kilku ciemnych, okropnych blizn.

\- Pracowała pani z Szalonookim, pani profesor? – odezwał się czyjś głos. Minerwa skupiła swój wzrok na odważnym – był to Colin Creevey.

\- Tak, miałam tę przyjemność. Był znakomitym żołnierzem. – odpowiedziała Minerwa. Szybko przegnała wspomnienie niemieckiego placu i strachu, jaki czuła na widok odrąbanej nogi przyjaciela.

\- Wyjątkowość Alastora polegała między innymi na tym, że instynktownie wiedział jaką formę przybierze walka: pojedynku, obrony dwójką, ataku rzędem czy… rzezi. Ocena sytuacji jest kluczowa. Wyobraźcie sobie, że jesteście otoczeni przez ogromny pierścień żołnierzy wroga, a kilka jardów dalej stoi wasz sprzymierzeniec, równie zdezorientowany. Co należałoby zrobić w takie sytuacji?

\- Walczyć. – rzekł Zachariasz Smith.

\- Nie. W momencie, w którym wystrzeliłbyś klątwę na pierwszego przeciwnika, drugi trafiłby cię od tyłu. – Minerwa rozejrzała się. Tym razem Luna podniosła rękę:

\- Ta dwójka musiałaby jednocześnie dobiec do siebie i chronić nawzajem swoje plecy. – rzekła dziewczyna.

\- Bardzo dobrze, panno Lovegood. To jest walczenie dwójkowe, pozwalające przeżyć w momencie otoczenia przez dużą liczbę wrogów. Jak myślicie, co ma kluczowe znaczenie w takiej walce?

\- Walczący muszą mieć zbliżone umiejętności… albo nie, muszą się dobrze rozumieć. – odezwała się Hanna Abbott.

\- Tak jest. Myślę, że najlepiej zrozumiecie tajniki takiej walki jeśli sami jej doświadczycie. Jest może jakaś dwójka ochotników? – spytała Minerwa, nieco nerwowa, że nikt się nie zgłosi.

Ku jej zdumieniu, Luna i Neville błyskawicznie podnieśli ręce.

\- Świetnie. Panno Lovegood, panie Longbottom, zapraszam na środek. Możecie się naradzić, ustawić, cokolwiek uważacie za słuszne. Dajcie nam znać, kiedy będziecie gotowi. – Minerwa wycofała się ze środka do kręgu i zwróciła do pozostałych.

\- To nie ma być polowanie. Będziecie używać tylko niezbyt silnych i niezbyt bolesnych zaklęć ofensywnych. Gdy jedno z nich zostanie trafione, macie natychmiast wstrzymać ogień, zrozumiano? – włożyła wiele surowości w swój ton. Uczniowie pokiwali głowami. Minęło dziesięć minut, gdy stojąca na środku para oznajmiła, że są gotowi.

\- Impedimenta. – rzekła Minerwa, ale Luna spokojnie odbiła jej zaklęcie. Pierwszy czar nauczycielki ośmielił resztę. Po chwili słychać było jedynie inkantacje i świst różdżek.

Minerwa była pod wielkim wrażeniem Neville'a i Luny. Byli szybcy i silni, doskonale się bronili. Udało im się wytrzymać dziesięć minut nieustannego ognia. Niemniej jednak nie byli idealnie zgrani – Luna poruszała się szybciej, a Neville wolał odbijać zaklęcia niż się uchylać. Oczywiście Minerwa widziała, że ich wolne dłonie w odpowiednich momentach ciągną za szaty drugiego, co było dobrą strategią. Po dziesięciu minutach Minerwa dała znak kręgowi – uczniowie zaczęli się przesuwać, nie przestając atakować. Tutaj, by wytrwać trzeba było jeszcze większego skupienia i refleksu. Po trzynastu minutach dobrej walki Luna schyliła się, ale wnuk Augusty nie zdążył i zaklęcie zamrażające trafiło go w bark.

Błyskawicznie zaprzestano ataku.

\- To było znakomite. Zaraz podpowiem wam, co możecie poprawić, a tymczasem niech reszta podzieli się na dwójki. – Minerwa przywołała do siebie gestem Gryfona i Krukonkę. Słuchali z uwagą, gdy tłumaczyła im ich błędy i jak ich unikać. Na koniec Luna zapytała:

\- Jak długo może trwać taka obrona?

Inni skończyli debatować nad podziałem i też podnieśli głowy.

\- W przypadku pary czarodziejów, którzy pierwszy raz widzą siebie na oczy i polegają jedynie na instynktach i adrenalinie, do piętnastu minut maksymalnie. Jeśli jednak partnerzy w walce dobrze się znają, czas ten zasadniczo się wydłuża. Najdłużej w ten sposób walczyłam około półtorej godziny. – wyjaśniła, przypominając sobie atak śmierciożerców na Hogwart podczas pierwszej wojny. Gdy wróciła z rezydencji, gdzie umieściła uczniów, właśnie w ten sposób walczyli… na przedzie, pod bramą zamku, odcięci od reszty obrońców.

\- Półtorej godziny? Pod nieustannym ostrzałem? Kto pani pomagał? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Ernie Macmillan, a potem chyba się zorientował, że to nie jest odpowiednie pytanie. Minerwa rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie, zaraz jednak jej wzrok powędrował do fotografii ponad ramieniem Ginewry.

\- To był profesor Dumbledore, prawda? – odezwała się cicho Luna, podchodząc do Minerwy.

Starsza czarownica wiedziała, że te dzieciaki patrzą na nią z wyczekiwaniem. Jednak odpowiedziała szczerze:

\- Tak, Luno. Przez trzy wojny broniliśmy swoich pleców.

Młoda Krukonka położyła dłoń na ramieniu nauczycielki. Minerwa spojrzała na nią z wdzięcznością. Zaraz jednak znów przybrała silną maskę.

\- Nie znałam potężniejszego czarodzieja. No dobrze, to kto następny?

Minerwa doglądała obron kolejnych par, i choć musiała przyznać, że ich wiedza, mimo ciągłych zmian nauczycieli była dość duża, to żadna z par nie złamała bariery piętnastu minut. Widać było jednak, że nauka tego sposobu walki sprawia im dużą przyjemność. Podobało im się, że każdy miał szanse być po obu stronach. Przynajmniej do momentu…

\- Została jeszcze trójka pierwszorocznych, madame. – zakomunikowała Ginewra. Minerwa powiodła oceniającym wzrokiem po Stephenie, Alexandrze i Magnusie z Hufflepuffu.

\- Chłopcy, będziecie bronić się razem. – zdecydowała. Alexandra zmrużyła oczy z niezadowoleniem, ale się nie odezwała.

Naturalnie obrona pierwszorocznych trwała najkrócej – do tej pory nie zdążyli opanować zbyt wielu obronnych zaklęć, a ich tarcze nie były zbyt silne. Minerwa jednak nagrodziła ich lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Dobrze. Dobraliście się dość dobrze i myślę, że pan Potter może być dumny, z tego co nauczył Gwardię. Zanim jednak się rozejdziemy, chciałabym pokazać wam, o ile więcej wysiłku wymaga obrona, gdy zostaną otoczone osoby, które nie znają się zbyt długo i znacznie się różnią pod względem magicznych umiejętności czy nawet postury. Panno Zenaidov? – Minerwa spojrzała zachęcająco na Alexandrę.

\- Z kim mam się bronić, madame?- spytała dziewczynka, zerkając na przywódców Gwardii.

\- Ze mną, panno Zenaidov. – odpowiedziała Minerwa. Kilkoro uczniów wypuściło ze świstem powietrze, a Alexandra otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- Jest pani pewna, pani profesor? Alexandra jest tu najmłodsza… nie chcielibyśmy zranić ani jej, ani pani… - rzekł niepewnie Neville.

\- Myślę, że nie damy się nawzajem zranić, prawda Alexandro? – Minerwa mrugnęła do dziewczynki. Ta jedynie przełknęła ślinę.

\- Kiedy powiemy, że jesteśmy gotowe, macie zacząć atakować, dokładnie tak jak wcześniej. Uprzedzam, że taryfę ulgową potraktuję jako obrazę. Zwróćcie uwagę na to, że znacznie różnimy się wzrostem – nigdy nie wiadomo, czy nie przyjdzie wam bronić się wraz z pierwszorocznym lub wraz z półolbrzymem. – rzekła.

Następnie odwróciła się do Alexandry.

\- Najpierw będą celować nisko, ze względu na twój wzrost. Potem zorientują się, że mogą łatwo trafić mnie w tył głowy z twojej strony. Dlatego możliwe, że będziemy musiały wykorzystać fakt, że obie jesteśmy w zasadzie drobne. No i pamiętaj, że w moim wieku mam nieco zwolniony refleks. – mówiła szybko, czując sporą ekscytację.

\- Pani profesor… ja nie dam rady pani ochronić. Nie z różdżką. – oczy dziewczynki zalśniły.

\- Właśnie o to chodzi. Oni nie mogą się dowiedzieć o twoich specjalnych zdolnościach. Potraktuj to tako egzamin z naszych lekcji. Jeśli stracisz różdżkę, niczym się nie przejmuj, ale nie używaj magii bez niej. – wyszeptała Minerwa.

\- Pani profesor? – Alexandra nerwowo spuściła wzrok.

\- Tak, Alexandro? – Minerwa uspokajająco położyła dłoń na ramieniu dziewczynki.

\- Jestem zaszczycona, że będę mogła przez jeden krótki moment strzec pani pleców. – rzekła dziewczynka z rozbrajająca szczerością. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się, a wzruszenie ścisnęło ją za gardło.

\- Pokażmy im. – rzekła nauczycielka i wyprostowała się. Alexandra stanęła za nią, plecami do niej. Minerwa doskonale wiedziała, że głowa dziewczynki sięga jej zaledwie do piersi.

\- Gotowa? –odezwała się w głowie Gryfonki.

\- Tak. – odpowiedziała, a Minerwa nie mogła nie zauważyć, że dziewczynka cieszy się z jej obecności w swoim umyśle.

\- Zaczynajcie. –rozkazała Minerwa, wznosząc różdżkę.

Przez chwilę nikt się nie poruszył, ale potem mały Denis Creevey machnął różdżką, krzycząc:

\- Rictusepmra!

Nadgarstek Minerwy poruszył się błyskawicznie, a jej zaklęcie odbiło czar chłopca i zmusiło go do cofnięcia się o kilka kroków. Lecz ten pierwszy ruch wystarczył. Uczniowie zaczęli szybko rzucać zaklęcia i uroki. Na początku Minerwa i Aleksandra odbijały je – zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, atakujący ze strony dziewczynki celowali nisko. Po chwili jednak Minerwa zobaczyła obraz lecącego wysoko zaklęcia – wygięła się w bok, a czar świsnął niebezpiecznie blisko jej ucha. To był początek szaleńczego tańca – Minerwa zrozumiała, że musi wspiąć się na wyżyny swojego refleksu. Jej uniki robiły się coraz bardziej brawurowe- w dół, w prawo, jednoczesny obrót, zamiana miejsc – Alexandra jak w lustrzanym odbiciu naśladowała jej ruchy, dobrze sobie radząc z nieustannym ostrzałem. Minęło dziesięć minut i Minerwa zobaczyła lecące prawie po ziemi zaklęcie. Pokazała obraz dziewczynce – podskoczyły ponad pędzącym płomieniem- Alexandra ugasiła go wodą z różdżki, a Minerwa wygięła rękę do tyłu i odbiła czar lecący na dziewczynkę. Członkowie Gwardii byli coraz bardziej podekscytowani, a ich ataki śmielsze. Minerwa postanowiła nieco podkręcić ryzyko – teraz jej zaklęcia nie były już tylko defensywne i wkrótce jeden z Puchonów został ogłuszony. Jego koledzy jednak nie zważali na to – atakowali, a kolorowe promienie czarów pędziły w stronę Minerwy z coraz większą częstotliwością.

Poruszały się zwinnie i szybko. Gdy Ginny i Neville zaatakowali jednocześnie, rozdzieliły się, a czary przemknęły między ich plecami. Obracały się ciągle, bo wciąż celowali w górę, w kark Minerwy. Kilka razy Minerwa zrobiła użytek ze swojej animagicznej formy. Alexandra, choć zdumiona, nie dała się wyprowadzić z równowagi i wciąż w skupieniu odbijała klątwy.

Przekroczyły granicę piętnastu minut. Alexandra jednak była wyczerpana- Minerwa wyczuwała pot spływający po dziewczynce. Ona sama była w pełnym ferworze bitewnym, radując się z pozbywania się brudnej magii.

Wtem Stephen zaatakował koleżankę- Alexandra odpowiedziała smugą ognia, przed którą chłopak się uchylił, ale która dosięgła zdjęcie Albusa wiszące na przeciwległej ścianie. Minerwa zastygła na moment – Alexandra odbiła czar lecący z boku, ale jednocześnie dziewczynka bez pomocy różdżki powstrzymała ogień, który strawił dolną połowę fotografii. Minerwa ocknęła się i znów walczyła.

Luna zdołała jednak trafić zaklęciem rozbrajającym w kostkę Alexandry. Różdżka wypadła jej z dłoni i potoczyła się parę metrów po ziemi. Minerwa widziała ile wysiłku dziecko wkłada w powstrzymanie odruchu przywołania różdżki. Nie chciała się zdradzić. Dziewczynka zamknęła oczy, widząc lecące w jej stronę zaklęcie oszałamiające. Minerwa wykręciła swój tułów o prawie sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i ryknęła:

\- Protego!

Tarcza odbiła czar. Minerwa wolną ręką otoczyła pierwszoroczną, która przywarła do niej. Gwardia nie przestała atakować, wyczuwając intencje Minerwy.

Wciąż obejmując jedną ręką dziecko, Minerwa McGonagall walczyła prawie tak, jak wtedy, gdy miała dwadzieścia parę lat i powalała setki wrogich żołnierzy Grindelwalda. Jej różdżka obijała ataki ze wszystkich stron- czarownica poruszała się tak szybko, że uczniom przypominała rozmazaną czarną plamę, od czasu do czasu błyskającą jasnym światłem.

W pewnym momencie jednak Neville krzyknął:

\- Stop! – i Gwardia zaprzestała ataku.

Minerwa uniosła brwi.

\- Myślę, że nie ma potrzeby nas mocniej męczyć, pani profesor. Tym bardziej, że celowo pani ataki nie są zbyt silne. – rzekł chłopiec. Minerwa kiwnęła głową i rozejrzała się – uczniowie chowali różdżki – większość z nich wyglądała jak po intensywnym meczu quidditcha. Ona sama nie czuła obezwładniającego zmęczenia. Raczej radość z pozbycia się brudnej magii – która jak się okazywało, mogła służyć w dobrym celu.

Wtem podeszła do niej Luna – dopiero gdy wyciągnęła lewą dłoń z różdżką do Alexandry, Minerwa przypomniała sobie o dziewczynce.

\- Wszystko w porządku, panno Zenaidov? – spytała, ignorując zaciekawionych uczniów, zapewne pełnych pytań.

\- Spowolniony refleks, pani profesor ? – odpowiedziała dziewczynka z przekąsem. Minerwa o mało nie zachichotała- oczywiście widziała, jak mała była zmęczona –straciła dużo mocy na początku walki , a potem była zmuszona chować się pod ramieniem Minerwy i razem z nią pochylać się i przeskakiwać, obracać i robić uniki. Pot spływał po jej skroni, a na policzkach wykwitły rumieńce.

\- To było absolutnie niesamowite, pani profesor. – stwierdził jeden ze Ślizgonów. Dołączył do niego chór pochwał. Przez następną godzinę wszyscy siedzieli na miękkich poduszkach, a Minerwa odpowiadała na ich pytania, zwracała ich uwagę na ważne rzeczy i podała im listę przydatnych zaklęć, przypominając, że powinni bardziej ćwiczyć zaklęcia niewerbalne. W końcu uznała, że powinna wracać do siebie.

\- Ale przyjdzie pani jeszcze, pani profesor? To była wspaniała lekcja! – zawołał z entuzjazmem mały Stephen.

\- Niczego nie obiecuję, ale ćwiczcie pilnie. – Minerwa mrugnęła do niego. Gdy wstała, dostała jeszcze owacje. Patrząc na te pełne nadziei, roześmiane buzie, zrozumiała, że warto jest cierpieć, choćby dla takiej jednej chwili.

Do drzwi odprowadziła ją Luna Lovegood. Minerwa zatrzymała się przed drzwiami, by ostatni raz rzucić okiem na bezpieczne schronienie Pokoju Życzeń. Zasępiła się nieco, gdy jej spojrzenie spoczęło na nadpalonym zdjęciu Albusa.

\- Znajdziemy lepsze. To zawsze wydawało mi się… złowieszcze. – Luna jakby intuicyjnie wiedziała, co przykuło uwagę Minerwy.

\- Byłby z was wszystkich bardzo dumny. – rzekła Minerwa, ale zaraz skrzywiła się, wiedząc, jak pusto zabrzmiały jej słowa.

\- Z nas, pani profesor. – Luna uśmiechnęła się.

Starsza czarownica kiwnęła głową i wyszła. Poza Pokojem Życzeń poczuła gwałtowny spadek optymizmu – jeszcze nigdy dzieci czarodziejskiej społeczności nie były tak bardzo zaangażowane w toczącą się wojnę.

Zabawne, że stawką tej wojny była ich niewinność i szczęście. Tymczasem… Minerwa próbowała zrobić z nich żołnierzy. Powlokła się do wieży Gryffindoru, a cała jej radość zdążyła wyparować.

Jak bardzo zatarły się granice między tym co właściwe, a co niewłaściwe?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kap, kap, kap. Ciche kapanie wody, spływającej po zimnych i chropowatych skałach.

Ruch powietrza, uderzający ją w nozdrza odrażającą wonią śmierci i rozkładu.

Zielone światła.

Albus.

Wieża, rozjarzona błyskawicami. Krąg uczniów u jej stóp. Szepty, gorączkowe szepty. Łzy, tłumiony szloch.

Pustka. Ograbiona osobowość, roztrzaskane serce, splamiona dusza.

Była sama. Nie było już migotających oczu o kolorze nieba. Nie było nikogo, w czyich ramionach mogła czuć się naprawdę bezpiecznie. Miłość to za mało. Miłość to nic, w porównaniu z większym dobrem.

,,Albusie!

NIEEEEEE!

Zabierz mnie ze sobą. Proszę. Błagam.

Nie zostawiaj mnie!

ALBUSIE!"

Bum.

Minerwa otworzyła oczy. Baldachim nad nią kołysał się gwałtownie, jakby posadzka drżała. Lecz to nie było trzęsienie ziemi. To była jej namacalna rozpacz.

Przecież wiedziała, że tak będzie. Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia. Święta bez niego. Święta pozbawione radości, wypełnione jedynie strachem.

Nauczycielka przywołała bandaże . To już robiło się metodyczne. Zaklęcie przeciw zakażeniom, strumień wody by zmyć smugi krwi, bandaże. Dokładne pranie barwionej szkarłatem pościeli. Łazienka, strugi lodowatej wody. Zeszywanie porwanej koszuli nocnej. Dwie godziny pracy, oderwania umysłu od koszmaru snu.

Potem zazwyczaj czuwanie w salonie, aż do świtu. Dzisiaj jednak było inaczej.

Narzuciła na siebie czarną pelerynę. Jak lunatyczka wyszła na cichy korytarz. Szła powoli, bardziej sunąc niż idąc, jedną ręką wodząc po zimnych, kamiennych ścianach. Główne wrota same się przed nią otworzyły. Dopiero gdy jej stopy dotknęły zimnego śniegu, zorientowała się, że jest bosa, a także że jej srebrne włosy powiewają za nią jak chorągiew. Lecz to już jej nie obchodziło.

Szła przed siebie. Wydawało jej się, że słyszy lament feniksa, że prowadzi ją pełna boleści pieśń. Wyciągnęła przed siebie obandażowane ręce. Płatki śniegu wirowały w powietrzu.

Minerwa nie chciała już dłużej tak żyć, a raczej tak egzystować. Bez niego była jedynie skorupą, pustym naczyniem, rozbitym kryształem. Nie będą ronić po niej łez. Lepsze jest odejście, niż czekanie na okrutną i bolesną śmierć.

Mocno ściskała w dłoni różdżkę. Nie potrzebowała jej, w ostatecznym rozrachunku chodziło przecież tylko o nią i jej magię, ale znajomy kształt drewna w dłoni, znajome krzywizny szmaragdów pod opuszkami palców dodawały jej otuchy.

Jego kolor był dokładnie taki sam jak śnieg. Idealnie biały, zlewał się z otoczeniem, a jednak jakby lśnił własnym, srebrnym blaskiem. Grobowiec przyciągnął ją do siebie, opadła przy nim na kolana.

Wystarczyło jedynie rozstać się ze swoją magią. Oddać ją bez wątpienia, bez wahania, bez żalu. Wyruszyć naprzeciw wielkiej przygodzie.

Wierząc, że spotka go tam. Że będzie na nią czekał, z otwartymi ramionami. Z uśmiechem i tymi migotającymi oczami.

Hogwart jest najważniejszy.

Łza, spływająca po policzku. Przecież nie mogła tego zrobić. Nie mogła odejść, zostawić szkołę, uczniów.

Nie mogła porzucić swoich dzieci.

Podniosła się, gotowa by wracać, by znów narzucić sobie rygor murów, by znów zmusić się do przyjęcia maski surowej, ale niezniszczalnej profesor McGonagall. Ostatecznie to była jedyna twarz, z której mogła być dumna.

Ale wtem coś naparło z ogromną mocą na jej bariery. Zanim zdążyła zareagować i postawić nowe, usłyszała czyjeś głosy. Zbyt wyczerpana by je odepchnąć, słuchała:

,,-Bo czego ode mnie żądał? Narażaj życie, Harry! Jeszcze raz! I jeszcze raz! I nie oczekuj, że wszystko ci wyjaśnię, ufaj mi ślepo, ufaj, że wiem, co robię, ufaj mi, nawet jeśli ja tobie nie ufam! Nigdy mi nie powiedział całej prawdy! Nigdy!

\- On cię kochał. Wiem, że cię kochał.

\- Nie wiem, kogo on kochał, Hermiono, ale na pewno nie mnie. To nie jest miłość, to wszystko w czym i z czym mnie pozostawił. Bardziej się dzielił tym, co naprawdę myślał, z Gellertem Grindelwaldem niż ze mną."

\- Harry! – wykrzyknęła Minerwa, a jej pełen bólu głos poniósł się po błoniach.

W głębi serca tak bardzo się tego obawiała. Zaczęła zauważać to już po pierwszym roku Harry'ego. Albus podejrzewał Quirrella, ale nie zrobił nic, by uchronić chłopca przed zmierzeniem się z Voldemortem. A potem… Komnata, kiedy wiedział o tym, że to Voldemort jest dziedzicem Slytherina, łatwość, z jaką polecił dwójce nastolatków uratować Syriusza, spokój, z jakim zgodził się, by Harry brał udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym i ten straszny piąty rok, gdy niemal całkowicie ignorował chłopca. Nikt nie powinien być zdumiony, że Potter w końcu sam dostrzegł tę manipulacyjną stronę Albusa, z którą Minerwa walczyła przez tyle lat…

Szósty rok. Dziwne uczucie zazdrości, gdy Albus zaczął dzielić się z Harrym tajemnicami. Kryjące się głęboko w trzewiach przeświadczenie, że te prywatne spotkania, wyprawy… były elementem gry, wielkiej układanki. Teraz wreszcie miała odpowiedź, że tak było w istocie.

Nigdy nie powiedział mu całej prawdy. Nikomu nie powiedział. Jej także nie.

Minerwa owinęła się ciaśniej peleryną i ruszyła z powrotem do zamku. Sunąc po śniegu przez błonia i magicznie nie zostawiając za sobą śladów, wciąż myślała o Harrym. Nie miała wątpliwości, że usłyszana rozmowa była prawdziwa. Jak jednak mogła ją słyszeć? Jedynym wyjaśnieniem była jej więź z nim jako matki chrzestnej.

Wchodząc do zamku, wysoka czarownica w koszuli nocnej z zarzuconą niedbale czarną peleryną na ramiona i powiewającymi, przyprószonymi śniegiem włosami nie wiedziała, że jest obserwowana. Gdyby spojrzała w górę, zobaczyłaby ponurą sylwetkę dyrektora na jednym z balkonów.

Tymczasem Minerwa wróciła do swoich komnat i przebrała się w typowe, czarne szaty. Nakładając na nie ciepły płaszcz przywołała jednego z skrzatów domowych i poleciła przynieść świąteczne smakołyki z zamkowej kuchni. Na głowę nałożyła wysoki kapelusz i ozdobiła go kilkoma świerkowymi gałązkami. Zastanawiała się, ile czasu zajmie mu przejrzenie jej kamuflażu.

Zabrawszy koszyk z tradycyjnym, bożonarodzeniowym jedzeniem wyszła z swoich pokoi. W zamku podczas świąt zostało mniej więcej tyle osób co zawsze – bo choć część rodziców z ulgą zabierała swoje dzieci, to inna grupa zrozumiała, że spotkanie mogłoby być zbyt niebezpieczne. W przeciwnym kierunku właśnie szedł Neville Longbottom- lecz jego zwykle dobroduszna twarz była dzisiaj bardziej posępna. I choć szlaban w Zakazanym Lesie przetrwał bez szwanku, to Carrowowie już uznali go za przywódcę wszelkiego uczniowskiego oporu.

\- Wesołych świąt, panie Longbottom. – rzekła Minerwa cicho, bez wesołości w głosie.

\- Nawzajem, madame. – Neville skłonił głowę w niezgrabnym ukłonie, a Minerwa zdążyła rzucić okiem na książkę, która trzymał w rękach i zesztywniała.

Z fotografii na okładce uśmiechał się do niej smutno Albus. Natychmiast zrozumiała, że oto widzi bestsellerowe ,,Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a." autorstwa Rity Skeeter.

Neville zrozumiał, co było powodem jej przystanięcia i schował książkę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się rumieniec.

\- Skonfiskowałem ją pierwszorocznemu Puchonowi, pani profesor. Nie chciałem, by te kłamstwa się rozprzestrzeniały. – odpowiedział.

Minerwa poczuła, jak potężne ciepło rozlewa się po jej sercu.

\- Nie uwierzyłeś w te bzdury, Longbottom? – zapytała z lekkim zainteresowaniem.

\- Babcia powiedziała, że cokolwiek Skeeter by nie napisała, Dumbledore pokonał Grindelwalda, kończąc długą i krwawą wojnę i to jest wystarczający powód by go szanować. – odpowiedział chłopiec.

Minerwa nie znalazła na to odpowiedzi. Bo przecież … pokonali Grindelwalda razem.

\- Spalę tą książkę w pokoju wspólnym. Do widzenia, profesor McGonagall. – Neville odszedł, nie doczekawszy się żadnej reakcji.

Minerwa podjęła swój marsz, uświadamiając sobie jedną, ważną rzecz.

Powodem wybuchu żalu Harry'ego musiała być właśnie ta książka. Tylko napisane przez Skeeter bzdury z tym małym ziarnem prawdy mogły poruszyć tego chłopca, który rozpaczliwie chciał wierzyć w Albusa tak, jak małe mugolskie dzieci wierzyły w św. Mikołaja. I to wspomnienie Grindelwalda na koniec… tak, Harry musiał znaleźć i przeczytać tę książkę.

Neville Longbottom miał Augustę, która z właściwą sobie mocą i przekonaniem potrafiła rozwiać jego wątpliwości. Harry nie miał nikogo, kto powiedziałby mu, że Albus przez całe życie był rozdarty między chęcią służenia ich społeczności a bezpieczeństwem drogich mu osób. Harry nie miał nikogo, kogo mógłby zapytać o to, jakim człowiekiem był Albus.

To była jej rola. A ona oczywiście i w tej roli zawiodła.

Hogsmeade było ciche i opustoszałe, mimo tego, że było Boże Narodzenie. Witryny sklepów, zazwyczaj oświetlone i ozdobione wesoło, teraz były szare i zakurzone. Gdzieś w oddali unosiła się mgła, zdradzając obecność dementorów, otaczających wioskę. Minerwa ścisnęła mocniej różdżkę, nie zamierzała jednak rezygnować ze swojego zamiaru.

Nie poddała się nawet, gdy drzwi gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem pozostawały zamknięte, mimo jej pukania. Po prostu wyciągnęła różdżkę i rzekła:

\- Alohomora. – ku jej zdumieniu, nieco większa siła włożona w proste zaklęcie rozwiązała sprawę. Drzwi uchyliły się, a ona weszła do środka.

Gospoda była zupełnie pusta, a drobinki kurzu wirowały w powietrzu. Minerwa, nie opuszczając różdżki, ruszyła w górę po skrzypiących schodach prowadzących do prywatnych pokoi Aberfortha. Znalazłszy się pod drzwiami, zapukała. Nie było odpowiedzi, nacisnęła więc na klamkę.

Bywała już w tym salonie, ale niewinne spojrzenie Ariany Dumbledore zawsze sprawiało, że czuła się oceniana, odarta z masek. Teraz jedynie sztywno skinęła głową dziewczynce i podeszła do kanapy, na której z przymkniętymi oczami leżał Aberforth. Obok stało kilka pustych butelek po Ognistej Whiskey.

\- To ty. – Aberforth otworzył oczy – niesamowicie błękitne- a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas.

\- Przyniosłam ci coś do jedzenia. – powiedziała i bezceremonialnie sprzątnęła butelki machnięciem różdżki.

\- Ach tak, są święta i poczułaś się częścią rodziny? Nie potrzebuję twojej litości. – warknął czarodziej, podnosząc się i szukając różdżki, którą Minerwa obracała w palcach.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że chciałabym być częścią twojej rodziny? – wycedziła lodowato Minerwa, przywołując z dołu czyste naczynia i wykładając jedzenie przygotowane przez skrzaty.

\- Zapomniałem, w końcu mowa o błękitnokrwistej lady McGonagall. – prychnął Aberforth.

\- Dlaczego to robisz, Aberforth? – spytała już zupełnie poważnie, podając mu jego różdżkę i talerz ze świątecznym puddingiem.

\- Bo nie rozumiem, dlaczego godziłaś się na to przez te wszystkie lata. Przecież wiedziałaś, że on jedynie manipuluje ludźmi. – odpowiedział barman, odbierając od niej różdżkę i talerz.

Nie spodziewała się takiej szczerej odpowiedzi. Co miała mu powiedzieć? Że kochała Albusa, ze wszystkimi jego wadami i słabościami? Że potrafiła zobaczyć w nim człowieka, udręczonego tak samo jak ona?

\- Jedz. – mruknęła, wskazują podbródkiem talerz puddingu. Sama przystanęła przy jednym z kredensów. Jej uwagę zwróciło srebrne lusterko – sama nie wiedziała po co, ale podniosła je.

\- Nie! – Aberforth zerwał się z krzesła, ale było za późno.

\- Harry! – wykrzyknęła Minerwa. Widziała Harry'ego Pottera. Zmęczonego, wychudzonego i wyraźnie zmartwionego. Po chwili chłopiec zmrużył oczy i zbliżył się bardziej …

W tym samym momencie Aberforth wyrwał lusterko z jej dłoni i położył taflą do blatu.

\- Co ty robisz? Tam był Harry, Harry Potter! – krzyknęła Minerwa.

\- Cicho! Właśnie o to chodzi, nie możesz nawiązać z nim kontaktu, to zbyt niebezpieczne. – warknął brat Albusa.

\- Ale… on potrzebuje…

\- Oszalałej wiedźmy, która jest nie mniej pożądana przez Sama-Wiesz-Kogo niż on sam? Minerwo, nie możesz mu pomóc. Nie możesz się mieszać. Powinnaś się ukryć, uciec, przecież to wszystko jest już i tak przegraną sprawą. – Aberforth mocno potrząsnął jej ramionami.

\- Obiecałam Lily, że będę go chronić! Obiecałam Albusowi, że będę chronić uczniów! Myślisz, że porzuciłabym ich, żeby ratować siebie? - wrzasnęła, czując wzbierający się w niej ból.

\- Ty ani trochę się o siebie nie boisz, prawda? – Aberforth odsunął się od niej z niedowierzaniem.

\- Boję się o innych. – odpowiedziała, zerkając na lusterko, ale ostatecznie odsuwając się od niego.

\- No tak, ty przynajmniej nie udajesz szlachetności, tak jak on. – burknął czarodziej.

\- Albus był szlachetny! – rzekła odruchowo. To sprawiło, że oczy, błękitne oczy Aberfortha, zapłonęły gniewem.

\- No i gdzie jest teraz?! Martwy! Tak bardzo chcesz do niego dołączyć?! Proszę bardzo, droga wolna! Idź do diabła, wiedźmo! – ryknął Aberforth.

Minerwa miała już dość. Nie potrafiła patrzeć na tego człowieka, który tak bardzo przypominał jej Albusa. Okręciła się na pięcie i wyszła, szybko zbiegając po schodach. Była równie wściekła, co zraniona. Bo Aberforth miał rację – w głębi duszy pragnęła, by było już po wszystkim, by to cierpienie się zakończyło, by mogła odejść z poczuciem dobrze wypełnionego obowiązku. Bo pragnęła dołączyć do ukochanego Albusa.


	19. Rozdział 19

Kilka dni później Minerwa weszła na jeszcze pusty peron stacji kolejowej w Hogsmeade. Otuliła się szczelnie czarnym płaszczem i poprawiła kapelusz czarownicy na swojej głowie. Potem zaś stała nieruchomo, zmrużonymi oczami wypatrując pociągu. Nie obracała się, choć wiedziała, że ciekawscy mieszkańcy Hogsmeade obserwują ją z okien swoich domów, umiejscowionych blisko stacji.

Chcieli wiedzieć, czy ktokolwiek wróci do Hogwartu. Chcieli wiedzieć, czy na biedne, zastraszone dzieci ktoś jeszcze w Hogwarcie czeka. I właśnie dlatego tu była. By pokazać wszystkim, że nie jest więźniem Snape'a, jak sugerowały kuluarowe plotki. By pokazać, że setki dementorów patrolujące Hogsmeade to za mało, by oderwać ją od ukochanych uczniów. By pokazać, że należy walczyć z beznadziejnością sytuacji.

Jej wrażliwe uszy wychwyciły daleki świst rozpędzonego pociągu. Gdyby to było możliwe, wyprostowałaby się bardziej, ale teraz jedynie uniosła wysoko głowę. Zalała ją lawina ciepłych wspomnień na widok znajomej, zwalniającej już lokomotywy – nie podróżowała pociągiem tak często jak inni uczniowie, mieszkając tak blisko szkoły, ale miała nigdy nie zapomnieć swojej pierwszej podróży, gdy poznała dwie najbliższe przyjaciółki.

Spokojnie czekała, aż skład zatrzyma się w obłokach pary. Nie okazała żadnych emocji, gdy najpierw wysiadła dwójka śmierciożerców. Carrowowie tylko na chwilę pozwolili, by zdziwienie z jej obecności pojawiło się na ich twarzach. Potem ją zignorowali i stali sztywno przy drzwiach pociągu, co chwila popędzając wybiegających uczniów.

Ku swojemu zdumieniu, Minerwa zobaczyła całą gromadkę najmłodszych czarodziejskich dzieci, które biegły w jej stronę.

\- Profesor McGonagall! – Stephen wpadł na nią i bezceremonialnie ją objął, a za jego przykładem poszły inne dzieci. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Minerwa była otoczona wianuszkiem dzieci. Wzruszenie ścisnęło jej gardło.

\- Hej, nie zamęczcie naszej ulubionej nauczycielki! – krzyknęła Ginny.

\- Właśnie, powozy wam uciekną. – dodała Minerwa, mrugając do panny Weasley.

Zachęcająco popchnęła Stephena i gromadkę pierwszo i drugorocznych w stronę ścieżki prowadzącej do Hogwartu, gdzie już czekały powozy zaprzężone w testrale. Z zadowoleniem odnotowała, że Carrowowie już pojechali. Zapytała jeszcze kobietę, która jeździła z wózkiem ze słodyczami, czy ktoś został w pociągu. Odpowiedź była przecząca. Minerwa ruszyła ku ostatniemu z powozów. Zdumiała się na widok panny Weasley.

\- W czym problem, Ginny? – spytała Minerwa, siadając naprzeciwko Gryfonki.

\- Luna nie przyjechała. Podobno porwali ją z domu, gdy tylko wróciła. – rzekła rudowłosa dziewczyna.

Minerwa zaniemówiła na chwilę. Luna. Luna Lovegood, najbardziej rozmarzona i empatyczna uczennica, jaką Minerwa miała okazję uczyć. Luna, która intuicyjnie rozumiała każdego, która nigdy nie żałowała współczucia i dobroci –uprzejma i chętna do nauki. Luna, jedna z przywódców Gwardii Dumbledore'a.

\- Ale dlaczego? – zapytała nauczycielka.

\- Z powodu tego, co jej ojciec wypisywał w ,,Żonglerze". Jak pani myśli, dokąd ją zabrali i czy możemy jej jakoś pomóc, pani profesor? – spytała Ginewra.

Minerwa splotła razem dłonie. Powinna była ostrzec Ksenofiliusa, że jego otwarte popieranie Pottera może wystawiać na ryzyko jego córkę.

\- Mogli ją zabrać do Azkabanu… albo do swojego dowództwa… nie wiem co gorsze. – mimo całej wiary, jaką nauczycielka pokładała w optymizm i zdolność do przezwyciężania trudności Luny, wiedziała, że zarówno dementorzy, jak i śmierciożercy są w stanie zniszczyć każdego.

\- Trzeba ją uratować, madame! Może mogłaby pani jakoś wpłynąć na Zakon… - mówiła Ginny płaczliwym tonem.

\- Zakon jest w rozkładzie. Nie jesteśmy dość silni i liczni by dobrze ochronić samych siebie, a co dopiero atakować śmierciożerców czy Azkaban! Przykro mi, ale nie możemy nic zrobić, Ginewro. – Minerwa odwróciła twarz – właśnie w oddali zamajaczył jej zarys białego grobowca.

Ginny nie odezwała się już oraz czym prędzej wysiadła z powozu i popędziła do zamku. Minerwa wiedziała, że w jakimś stopniu znów zawiodła swoich uczniów – Lunę, bo nie miała dość odwagi, by zażądać jej uwolnienia i Ginny, bo nie potrafiła jej powiedzieć, że… coś można było przecież zrobić.

Immunitet. Gdyby oddanie się w ich ręce za Lunę nie doprowadziło do jeszcze gorszej sytuacji, Minerwa by to zrobiła.

Lecz wciąż nie mogła zapomnieć drżącego głosu Kasandry Vatblasky, która kreśliła straszliwy obraz zniszczonego świata. Świata, w którym ona była służebnicą Toma.

Nie udała się na ucztę, zresztą już dawno przestało ją bawić udawanie, że cokolwiek zjada. Szła wprost do wieży Gryffindoru, gdy zobaczyła biegnącą ku niej Alexandrę. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na jej zupełnie białą twarz, by Minerwa zatrzymała się w pół kroku.

\- Profesor McGonagall! – dziewczynka nie zdołała wyhamować i kurczowo złapała się szat Minerwy by się nie przewrócić.

\- Panno Zenaidov! – Minerwa rozejrzała się czujnie – Co się stało?

\- On wie. Snape wie! Znalazł mnie przed chwilą w bibliotece. – wyszeptała gorączkowo dziewczynka, wciąż trzęsąc się ze strachu.

\- Alexandro, uspokój się i powiedz mi, co ci powiedział. – Minerwa mocno złapała dziewczynkę za ramiona.

-,,Panno Zenaidov, powiedz jej, że gigantycznie nie podoba mi się to, czego cię uczy." – zacytowała dziewczynka i wybuchła płaczem.

Minerwa prawie bezmyślnie zamknęła ją w objęciach, gdyż jej umysł pracował już na najwyższych obrotach. Najpierw to dziwne ostrzeżenie z immunitetem. Teraz to. Te słowa zupełnie nie miały sensu. Jeśli Snape rzeczywiście odkrył moc Alexandry, to raczej porwałby ją, by Voldemort miał użytek z jej mocy. Dlaczego pozwolił jej odejść? Dlaczego ostrzegał Minerwę? Przed czym?

Gigantycznie.

Nie, to nie było możliwe. Chyba że…

\- Alexandro, wracaj jak najszybciej do dormitorium! – Minerwa odsunęła się od dziewczynki.

\- Co? Ale pani profesor, co pani chce zrobić? – mała spojrzała na nią ze zdumieniem.

\- Uratować przyjaciela! – zawołała Minerwa i pobiegła w przeciwną stronę.

Wystrzeliła z zamku jak proca. Natychmiast zmieniła się w kocią formę – widziała już jakieś światła przy głównej bramie – musiała być szybsza, sprytniejsza. Pędziła ile sił w łapach, nie zważając na obolałe mięśnie, na wyczerpanie i ból w klatce piersiowej przy każdym oddechu.

Bezceremonialnie wpadła do jasno oświetlonej chatki. Już w ludzkiej postaci wydała z siebie cichy okrzyk. Chatka była pełna dzieci, a nad kominkiem wisiał wielki transparent: ,,Brygada Wsparcia Harry'ego Pottera." Na jej widok zapadła cisza. Ona jednak patrzyła jedynie na wielkiego przyjaciela, który, ubrany w kuchenny fartuszek, trzymał w dłoniach tacę z ciastkami.

\- Hagridzie, idą po ciebie! Uciekajcie! – krzyknęła.

Dzieci zareagowały najszybciej. Rzuciły się do drzwi, o mały włos nie przewracając Minerwy. Hagrida zaś jakby zamurowało. Jedynie podskakujące ciastka na tacy trzymanej w jego drżących dłoniach świadczyły o emocjach, jakie nim targały.

\- No na co czekasz?! Uciekaj, ukryj się! – Minerwa wyrwała mu tacę z rąk i popchnęła w kierunku tylnych drzwi. Hagrid spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz po czym pobiegł w mrok lasu. Minerwa została sama w pustej chatce, ze zbliżającymi się gniewnymi okrzykami śmierciożerców, którzy chyba zorientowali się, że ich ofiary właśnie uciekają.

Zmieniła się szybko w kocią postać i okręciła w poszukiwaniu kryjówki. Słyszała wściekłe krzyki Carrowów i jakichś innych śmierciożerców. Byli tak blisko… nie było czasu, wcisnęła się więc pomiędzy sporych rozmiarów fotel a narzędzia ogrodnicze. Ku jej zdumieniu, pies Hagrida, Kieł, podniósł się ze swojego legowiska i ułożył tuż przed nią, tak, że nie było jej widać.

Do chatki wpadł Amycus. Rozejrzał się z wyraźną złością. Nie wszedł jednak dalej, bo Kieł warknął na niego. Minerwa odetchnęła z ulgą. Nigdy nie spodziewała się, że zostanie uratowana przez psa.

Odczekała w względnie bezpiecznej kryjówce jeszcze pół godziny, a potem wymknęła się z chatki, notując w pamięci, by zadbać o Kła pod nieobecność Hagrida. Idąc na miękkich, kocich łapach w stronę zamku, Minerwa poczuła pierwsze fale złości – co Rubeus sobie myślał? Żeby organizować tak oczywistą prowokację? Przecież ryzykował nie tylko swoją pracą! Nie wierzyła, by biorący udział w tym nielegalnym spotkaniu uniknęli kary. Mogła jedynie się obawiać, jaką formę ta kara przybierze.

Wciąż nie wiedziała też, dlaczego Snape ją ostrzegał. Przecież nie zależało mu na Hagridzie. Pewnie skazałby półolbrzyma na śmierć bez mrugnięcia okiem. Tak jak zamordował…

Była już w ludzkiej postaci, więc uderzyła pięścią w kamienną ścianę, by ból na chwilę oderwał ją od złych myśli.

Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia Alexandry. Teraz, gdy Snape wiedział, że dziewczynka ma moc, mała była w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. A jednak Minerwa wiedziała, że im lepiej Alexandra będzie umiała się bronić, im lepiej będzie znała swoje możliwości, tym większe ma szanse przeżycia, jeśli wpadnie w ręce śmierciożerców. Minerwa nie miała już złudzeń, że zdoła ochronić dziewczynkę, jeśli Voldemort zainteresuje się jej mocą.

W zaciszu swoich komnat Minerwa zrzuciła ciężki płaszcz z ramion. Kapelusz chyba zgubiła w sali wejściowej, biegnąc do Hagrida – miała nadzieję, że skrzaty go znajdą i przyślą. Przeszła z gabinetu do salonu i od razu zrozumiała, że coś jest nie tak.

Dopiero po kilku sekundach zobaczyła niepasujący element – na parapecie stała czarna jak noc wrona. Minerwa ostrożnie bezszelestnie zbliżyła się do okna. Zauważyła, że wrona ma lśniące, mocne skrzydła i małe, jakby obsydianowe oczka. Do jej nóżki była przywiązana mała kartka.

Wrona nie uciekła, gdy Minerwa otworzyła okno. Cierpliwie zaczekała, aż czarownica odwiąże karteczkę przypominającą więzienny gryps. Dopiero potem odleciała, wyraźnie nie oczekując odpowiedzi.

Księżyc świecił jasno, Minerwa nie musiała nawet zapalać różdżki, by przeczytać zapisane koślawym pismem słowa, z wyróżniającym się, starannym podpisem:

,,Powinnaś przeczytać Baśnie Barda Beedle'a.

Napisałem to tylko ze względu na Niego.

Nie myśl, że żałuję tego, co ci zrobiłem.

Umrę żałując jedynie, że cię nie zabiłem.

Gellert Grindelwald."

Minerwa nie potrafiła powstrzymać drżenia dłoni. Grindelwald. Nie widziała go od dekad. Ignorowała wszelkie o nim wzmianki. Wyrzucała go do szczelnie zamkniętej części umysłu. Zawsze jednak, gdy musiała o nim pomyśleć, skupiała się raczej na jego roli w życiu Albusa, a nie na jego wpływie na jej własne.

Bo bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciała o tym zapomnieć, nie mogła tego zanegować. Grindelwald porwał ją i uwięził. Torturował i dręczył. Złamał jej umysł, na zawsze zatruł jej magię. Ile razy pragnęła, by ją po prostu zabił? Miała dość cierpienia.

Nie była w stanie zapomnieć widoku lodowatych oczu potwora, który zawsze beznamiętnie błądził wzrokiem po jej sylwetce. Miała nigdy nie zapomnieć brzmienia jego głosu, gdy wypowiadał najgorsze z istniejących klątw. Wciąż pamiętała jego odrażający dotyk na swojej skórze. Nie wyrzuciła z pamięci uczucia beznadziei, którą czuła, gdy przyciskał jej do gardła swoją różdżkę.

I nigdy nie zapomniała tego, co czuła, gdy wbijała dłoń w jego gardło.

A teraz? Teraz tylko to się liczyło. Nie obchodziło jej, co czarnoksiężnik czuł po śmierci Albusa. Nie liczyło się to, że zapewne słusznie przeczuwał swoją prędką śmierć. Minerwa, którą jako mała dziewczynka chciała się stać, pewnie o tym by myślała. Ale Minerwa, zniszczona przez Grindelwalda, nie potrafiła współczuć. Nie w pełnym znaczeniu tego słowa. Dlaczego? Bo już dawno przestała wierzyć, że ktokolwiek może odczuwać ból większy od tego, który sama niosła na barkach tyle lat.

Jeszcze raz przeczytała słowa czarnoksiężnika, tym razem skupiając się na pierwszych linijkach. Zmarszczyła brwi. Gdy była bardzo mała i nie umiała sama czytać, matka czytała jej właśnie te baśnie – z tym że robiła to raczej z obowiązku, wierząc, że uśpi dziecko swoim monotonnym głosem. Babka i ojciec nie czytali – sami wymyślali dla Minerwy zaczarowane historie, ilustrowane ich magią. Odruchowo odwróciła się do regału z książkami – ale przypomniała sobie, że nie miała tu tych baśni – były w rezydencji. Wiedziała, że Albus miał egzemplarz…

Egzemplarz, który zapisał pannie Granger w swoim testamencie. Co jeśli te baśnie nie były jedynie bajkami? Co jeśli miały jakiś ukryty przekaz?

Czarownica nie traciła czasu. Wybiegła ze swojego salonu i popędziła w stronę biblioteki. Na moment zapomniała o porwaniu Luny, na moment zapomniała o ucieczce Hagrida. Nie zwróciła nawet uwagi na Irmę Prince, która obrzuciła ją sceptycznym spojrzeniem u wejścia do biblioteki.

Znalezienie egzemplarza baśni zajęło jej kwadrans. Opadła na swoje ulubione miejsce w bibliotece i zatonęła w lekturze cienkiej książeczki.

,,…I wtedy powitał Śmierć jak stara przyjaciółkę, poszedł z nią chętnie i ramię w ramię opuścili to życie."

Pod ostatnim zdaniem tej opowieści o trzech braciach wymalowano trójkąt równoboczny, w który wypisano okrąg i prostą linię.

Minerwa zamknęła oczy.

Wszystko pasowało. Insygnia Śmierci. Dwójka młodych magów, zafascynowanych magią i potęgą – wierzących w ziarno prawdy ukryte w tych starożytnych baśniach. Pierścień, którego szukał jeden z nich, noszący dokładnie taki sam znak, według słów królowej Marii. Peleryna, która znalazła się w rękach drugiego, która przedtem i potem tyle razy ratowała Pottera z kłopotów.

Różdżka. Niepokonana, najpotężniejsza. Różdżka, którą Grindelwald torturował ją bezlitośnie. Ta sama różdżka, która w rękach Albusa stała się narzędziem szerzenia dobra. Broń, której pragnął Voldemort, która dałaby mu przewagę nad różdżką z rdzeniem feniksa, którą posiadał Harry.

Nauczycielka nawet nie odłożyła książki na półkę. Wiedziała już, co Albus ukrywał przed nią przez te wszystkie lata. Insygnia nie przestały go kusić – pragnął ich tak bardzo, że nie przepuścił okazji, by zbadać pelerynę, gdy wpadła w jego ręce, że nie zważał na zagrożenie, gdy zobaczył Kamień Wskrzeszenia. I zamiast zniszczyć Czarną Różdżkę, on zatrzymał ją. Czy gdyby wiedział, ile bólu sprawiono jej tą różdżką, to czy byłby gotów ją przełamać, zatrzymać tą spiralę przemocy, której była źródłem?

Dlaczego nigdy nie wspomniał jej o Insygniach Śmierci?

Odpowiedź była prosta i logiczna – bał się. Bał się jej – co może zrobić z tą wiedzą. Bał się, że i ona zapragnie zapanować nad śmiercią. Nie ufał jej. Zupełnie.

Jak duch sunęła pustym zamkowym korytarzem, a jej umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Voldemort pożądał Czarnej Różdżki. To dlatego porwał Olivandera – by dowiedzieć się o niej więcej. To dlatego niedawno znaleziono martwego Gregorowicza. Dlatego Voldemort zapewne już powziął zamiar zamordowania Grindelwalda.

I przez Czarną Różdżkę Czarny Pan przybędzie go Hogwartu, by wyrwać ją z martwych dłoni Albusa Dumbledore.

Gdy zdała sobie z tego sprawę, przystanęła. Voldemort, tak blisko Hogwartu, tak blisko setek niewinnych dzieci, tak blisko niej.

Cóż mogła robić? Przecież nie mogła pobiec do białego grobowca i sama zabrać różdżkę. Tom znalazłby ją natychmiast. Nie, musiała pozwolić, by zabrał swoje trofeum i modlić się, by nie uznał za trofeum również Hogwartu.

Nie przestając rozmyślać o Insygniach, weszła do swojego salonu. Czarna Różdżka… czy da Voldemortowi moc zdolną zabić Harry'ego? W rękach Albusa… och, on był potężny, ale to była jego wewnętrzna moc. Minerwa nie wierzyła, by ona zasadniczo wzrosła po pokonaniu Grindelwalda. Na pewno wzrosła w oczach wszystkich innych, ale ona znała jego moc lepiej niż inni. Tak jak lepiej znała uczucie towarzyszące zetknięciu z jego umysłem. Tak jak lepiej znała jego dotyk – ten specjalny dotyk, na którego wspomnienie wciąż miała dreszcze.

Mechanicznie się wykąpała i wsunęła do wielkiego, niezapraszającego łóżka, po drodze jeszcze przygotowując czyste szaty – by mieć je pod ręką, na wszelki wypadek. Długo leżała, wpatrując się w tartanowy baldachim. Jedna rzecz nie dawała jej spokoju.

By zostać panem Czarnej Różdżki, należało pokonać jej poprzednika. Pokonać, zatem niekoniecznie zabić, co udowodnił Grindelwald, po prostu kradnąc różdżkę Gregorowiczowi. Czy Voldemort też to wiedział? Czy wiedział, że nie wystarczy wyjąć różdżki z grobu Albusa?

Nawet jeśli wiedział o tym, to pozbycie się Snape'a, czy Malfoy'a nie będzie dla niego problemem, co do tego nie miała wątpliwości.

Lecz Voldemort z pewnością nie wiedział jednego. Że Albus nie pokonał Grindelwalda sam. Że tak naprawdę moc Albusa się nie zwiększyła.

Czarna Różdżka straciła swoją moc w momencie, w którym osoba, która tyle przez nią wycierpiała, rozorała gardło jej ówczesnego właściciela. Minerwa nie była ekspertem w kwestii różdżkarstwa czy potężnych, magicznych artefaktów, ale wszystkie przesłanki wskazywały na to, że jej rozumowanie jest właściwe.

Nadal była nadzieja. Nadzieja dla nich wszystkich. W osobie jednego, kochanego chłopca. Ale czy on sam o tym wiedział? Czy wiedział, że Insygnia były mrzonką, bajką? Czyż to nie było okrutne ze strony Albusa, kuszenie go tymi baśniami, niewyjaśnianie niczego? Przecież Albus wiedział… że to wszystko, co ludzie przyjmowali za pewnik w upadku Grindelwalda było kłamstwem.

Wymyślonym przez nią. Oszustwem, które miało jej zapewnić spokój. Które do dziś dręczy ją strachem i poczuciem winy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wysoka czarownica siedziała sztywno w fotelu. Wspomnienia przelatywały przed jej oczami jak na karuzeli.

Minerwa przywołała z stojącego obok fotela koszyka włóczkę i parę drutów. Liczyła, że praca choć na chwilę oderwie ją od dziwnego zestawu wspomnień. Jej dłonie śmigały szybko, a metry tęczowej włóczki przesuwały się między palcami. Robiła te pledy od początku roku szkolnego – zamierzała je zanieść do Pokoju Życzeń, by służyły dzieciom, które się tam ukrywały przed Carrowami.

Zdążyła wykonać dwa. A potem poczuła jak zamek sięga ku niej swoją starożytną, potężną, świadomością.

Nadchodził. Na jej przedramionach pojawiła się gęsia skórka, gdy za pośrednictwem zamku wyczuła jak mija główną bramę.

Odrzuciła druty i porwała różdżkę. Nie marnując ani chwili, rzuciła się biegiem do drzwi, a potem pognała po schodach na górę, przeskakując po kilka stopni naraz. Na bezdechu wychrypiała hasło do Grubej Damy i jednym susem wskoczyła do pokoju wspólnego.

Była tak późna pora, że teraz znajdowały się tu tylko trzy osoby. Ginny i Neville, którzy chyba byli wcześniej pogrążeni w jakiejś rozmowie i mała Alexandra, która zamarła z różdżką nad idealnie transmutowanym w puchar kotem.

\- Pani profesor?! Co się stało? Obudzić pozostałych? – zapytał głośno Neville.

\- Sza, cicho! Nie budźcie ich. – Minerwa wyminęła trójkę uczniów i podeszła do okna.

Widziała Snape'a, lecącego samotnie w stronę zamku. Nie widziała dokładnie jego pana, ale wiedziała, że tam jest- przed grobowcem, napawając się tym jasnym dowodem śmierci swego arcywroga.

\- Pani profesor? Co się dzieje? – Alexandra stanęła tuż obok, patrząc w ciemność.

\- Ginewro, Neville, bądźcie gotowi obudzić resztę i ewakuować ich do Pokoju Życzeń, ale dopiero na mój znak. – zwróciła się do starszych uczniów, nie odrywając wzroku od białego grobowca.

Alexandra chwyciła ją za rękę.

\- To on, prawda? Przyszedł po nas? – zapytała dziewczynka, przysuwając się bliżej.

\- Przyszedł… ale nie po nas. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, w momencie gdy potężna błyskawica rozdarła niebo i trafiła w grobowiec, rozbijając płytę z białego marmuru. Ginny krzyknęła cicho, Neville się skrzywił, Alexandra mocniej przywarła do Minerwy.

\- Czego on jeszcze chce? Czemu nie zostawi go w spokoju? – wyszeptał Longbottom, zaciskając pięści.

\- Chce odebrać mu wszystko, co stanowiło o jego potędze. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, mrużąc oczy, by widzieć ciemną sylwetkę pochylającą się nad zdemolowanym grobem.

Prawie czuła jego triumf, gdy wzniósł ku niebu Czarną Różdżkę. Prawie była pewna, że odwrócił się w stronę zamku, by pokazać jej, że nadejdzie czas, gdy to ona będzie trofeum w jego dłoniach. Nawet z tak daleka widziała, z jaką… czułością? Nie, obsesją, gładzi różdżkę długimi palcami.

A potem okręcił się w miejscu i zniknął. Zniknął naprawdę – zamek natychmiast to potwierdził potężnym westchnieniem ulgi.

Minerwa otworzyła szeroko okno. Zimny podmuch uderzył ją w twarz. Wydawało jej się, że wyczuwa w nim subtelną nutę cytryny i czekolady. Spojrzała w dół, w przepaść. Wystarczył jeden krok, by uwolnić się od tego wszystkiego.

\- Zimno mi. – cichutki głos Alexandry wyrwał ją z plątaniny bezsensownych myśli.

Nie chciała, by dziewczynka się przeziębiła. Dlatego nie marnując czasu, wzniosła różdżkę w rozgwieżdżone niebo oraz zaintonowała długie i skomplikowane zaklęcie. Zadziałało bez zarzutu – biały marmur po prostu zrósł się, jakby był żywym organizmem.

Nie była dość silna, by tam iść, by patrzeć na jego twarz, na jego martwe ciało, ostateczny dowód, że wielki Albus Dumbledore był człowiekiem. Definitywnie zamknęła okno.

\- Nie powiecie nikomu, co tu widzieliście. – przykazała trójce uczniów. Pokiwali solennie głowami, choć w oczach każdego z nich widziała niepokój i zmartwienie.

\- Powie nam pani, po co tu przyszedł? – Ginewra była prawdziwą dumą domu lwa – Minerwa dawno nie widziała tak otwartej odwagi – niewielu kwestionowałoby działania jej, Minerwy McGongall.

\- Po różdżkę profesora Dumbledore. – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Ale dlaczego? Przecież to nie różdżka stanowi o mocy maga. – Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

\- O mocy maga stanowi jego zdolność do kochania. – odezwała się niespodziewanie Alexandra. Minerwa spojrzała na dziewczynkę z niedowierzaniem.

\- Wypowiedział te słowa rok po ukończeniu przeze mnie Hogwartu. – powiedziała nauczycielka.

\- Tak. W roku, w którym Voldemort opuszczał to miejsce. – dziewczynka nawet nie drgnęła, wypowiadając imię, którego obawiało się tak wielu dorosłych.

\- Mylił się. – Minerwa zatrzasnęła z siłą okno. – Do łóżek! – warknęła i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyszła z pokoju wspólnego.

Dyszała ciężko, kiedy dotarła do swojego gabinetu. Słowa Alexandry poruszyły ją bardziej niż pojawienie się Voldemorta. Kolejny raz zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy wiara w niewinność tego dziecka nie jest naiwnością z jej strony.

Albus musiał zadawać sobie to samo pytanie. Ale on był naiwny. I przez to zginął. Bo naiwnie zaufał, że Severus się zmienił.


	20. Rozdział 20

\- Kto jeszcze oberwał zaklęciem oszałamiającym? – Minerwa szybko rozglądała się po Pokoju Życzeń, który teraz przypominał pobojowisko. Gdzieś spod gobelinu z borsukiem usłyszała wołanie , pobiegła więc tam, manewrując między zmęczonymi uczniami.

To było jej trzecie spotkanie z Gwardią Dumbledore'a i przez ostatnie dwie godziny ćwiczyła z nimi bitewne warunki chaosu. I mimo tego, że bycie w centrum tego wszystkiego kosztowało ją sporo mocy, to nie sądziła, by jej zasoby brudnej magii zostały choć naruszone. Z kolei jej nastrój się zasadniczo poprawił – nic nie działało bardziej ożywczo niż entuzjazm uczniów.

Nie bez znaczenia był fakt, że każde jej spotkanie z nimi miało jasny cel – Minerwa wierzyła, że dzięki tym ćwiczeniom choć część z nich zdoła się obronić. Nie miała wątpliwości, że prędzej czy później siły zła obiorą na cel Hogwart – a szczególnie te odważne, waleczne dzieci.

\- Renervate. – rzekła, celując różdżką w klatkę piersiową pięciorocznego Krukona. Podała mu dłoń, gdy się ocknął i dźwignęła do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Zaklęcia oszałamiające są najgorsze, pani profesor. – rzekł, mrugając intensywnie.

\- Tak, coś o tym wiem. – rzekła, unosząc kąciki ust w gorzkim uśmiechu. Chłopiec zarumienił się, gdy przypomniał sobie. Ona machnęła ręką i przeszła do lekko rannego kolejnego ucznia.

Tak krążyła po Pokoju Życzeń, aż wreszcie wszyscy już byli przytomni. Siedmioroczni przywołali miękkie kanapy, które ustawili w dużym okręgu. Zmęczeni uczniowie opadali na nie z ulgą.

\- Śmierciożercy nie będą mieli szans. – odezwał się Colin, kilkoro innych mu przyklasnęło.

\- Będą używać Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. – mruknęła Minerwa, zajmując miejsce obok Alexandry, która zaskakująco położyła swoją głowę na jej ramieniu.

\- Jak to jest? – odezwał się Stephen. Minerwa uniosła pytająco brwi:

\- Używać Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego? Albo być pod jego wpływem? Jak z tym walczyć? – spytał zaskakująco odważnie pierwszoroczny. Choć część starszych uczniów posłała mu karcące spojrzenia, młodsi z wyczekiwaniem spojrzeli na Minerwę.

\- Oddałabym wszystko, byście nigdy nie musieli się przekonać. – odpowiedziała.

\- Ale… - Stephen nadal był ciekawy.

\- To indywidualna sprawa, panie Willoway. Chciałbyś wiedzieć, co się czuje, gdy się kogoś pozbawia jego woli, gdy się go torturuje, gdy się mu odbiera życie? Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć co się czuje, gdy ktoś odbiera ci kontrolę nad twoim ciałem, gdy ktoś sprawia ci niewyobrażalny ból? Bo jeśli interesuje cię jak to jest oberwać uśmiercającą klątwą, to sugeruję zapytać duchy albo pana Pottera. – zakończyła Minerwa, ściskając w dłoniach różdżkę.

Zapadła cisza. Stephen przerwał ją, ale teraz jego ton był cichy, pojednawczy.

\- Przepraszam, pani profesor.

Minerwa nie odpowiedziała. Zapatrzyła się na pustą ścianę w miejscu, w którym kiedyś wisiało zdjęcie Albusa. Luna obiecała, że znajdzie inne, lepsze… ale teraz Luny nie było…

Ku swojemu zdumieniu, zobaczyła wysoką sylwetkę zbliżającą się na tle portretu Ariany. Wstała w momencie, w którym do Pokoju Życzeń wszedł Aberforth. W ręku trzymał różdżkę, którą lewitował talerze z kanapkami. Na widok Minerwy jednak znieruchomiał.

Patrzyli na siebie, jakby szukając w swoich oczach zapewnienia o zawieszeniu broni. Minerwa wiedziała, że on też rozpamiętuje ich ostatnie spotkanie, w święta Bożego Narodzenia, gdy nawrzeszczał na nią, że ma iść do diabła.

\- Profesor McGonagall. – skinął jej sztywno głową.

\- Aberforth. – rzekła, wiedząc, że nie wypowiedziałaby jego nazwiska bez drżenia, patrząc w te błękitne oczy.

Czarodziej zszedł po schodach, a uczniowie szybko przesunęli się, by mógł wejść do ich kręgu. Machnięciem różdżki puścił w obieg talerze z kanapkami, a potem zwrócił się do Minerwy:

\- Też się tu ukrywasz? – spytał, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Nie. Uczę ich walki. – odpowiedziała. Nie dodała, że póki co nie musi się ukrywać – on zapewne wiedział, że o tym pomyślała.

\- Zatem nie chciałbym być na końcu różdżki któregokolwiek z nich. Kiedy wyjeżdżałaś z mojej gospody do Francji, nie przypuszczałem, że wrócisz jako najmłodszy i najbardziej skuteczny generał w historii. – odpowiedział Aberforth. Uczniowie podnieśli na niego zdumione spojrzenia.

Minerwa zbladła. Nie miała pojęcia, że Aberforth ją wtedy widział. A to, z jaką łatwością zdradzał jej tajemnice, zatrważająco przypominało jej Albusa rozpowiadającego o jej szkolnych wybrykach z Rolandą na zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa.

\- Wróciłam jako wyzuty z energii szkielet. – warknęła, odwracając się w kierunku drzwi. Miała już dosyć. Każde spojrzenie na Aberfortha sprawiało jej ból. Każdą myślą porównywała go z…

\- Zaczekaj. – Aberforth bezceremonialnie próbował chwycić ją za łokieć. Zarówno jednak jej bariery, jak i wyładowania elektryczne będące wyrazem jej zdenerwowania zadziałały i odskoczył, gdy rozległ się cichy trzask. Minerwa otworzyła szerzej oczy. I znów wspomnienie…

\- Jego nie raziło, prawda? – spytał cicho Aberforth.

Pokręciła głową. Albus… jego dotyk zawsze był dla niej kojący, zawsze przywodził na myśl ciepło i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Iskry… leciały tylko tamtej nocy, choć raczej przypominały fajerwerki.

Och, nie powinna o tym myśleć. Nie mogła się załamać, nie przy nich wszystkich.

\- Lupin czeka na ciebie w moim salonie. Ma dobre wieści. – rzucił Aberforth, wskazując głową otwarte przejście.

Nie czekała, aż ostatnie z jej murów runą. Zmieniła się w burą kotkę i szybko popędziła do otwartego przejścia. Nie oglądała się za siebie – wiedziała, że Aberforth da jej potrzebny dystans.

Gdy Minerwa znalazła się w salonie brata Albusa i przemieniła z powrotem w ludzką postać, ktoś nieoczekiwanie porwał ją w ramiona. Zesztywniała odruchowo, choć już wcześniej wyczuła subtelny wilczy zapach.

\- Remusie!- wydusiła, ale Lupin nadal jej nie wypuszczał.

\- To chłopiec! Tonks urodziła! Mam syna! Mam syna! – ryknął Lupin, wyraźnie uradowany.

\- Gratulacje! Tak się cieszę, tak się cieszę, Remusie! Chłopiec! Cudownie! – Minerwa wyrzucała z siebie słowa.

Nie potrafiła określić swoich uczuć. Radość? Nostalgia? Ulga? Nadzieja?

Tonks urodziła, miała zdrowe dziecko. W ich społeczności pojawiła się kolejna czysta i piękna duszyczka. Remus, jej Huncwot, taki szczęśliwy, tak zakochany, tak pełen radości z bycia ojcem. Tonks, niezdarna, ale zawsze urocza Tonks, którą także uczyła, której aurorską karierę śledziła z takim zainteresowaniem… Teraz mieli dziecko. Mieli szansę być szczęśliwi.

\- Jest taki cudowny! Taki jak ona! Też metamorfomag! – Remus wreszcie pozwolił jej złapać oddech.

\- Tak bardzo się cieszę. – Minerwa czuła, że jej twarz drga z nadmiaru emocji.

\- Och, pani profesor! Gdy to się skończy… pozna go pani… nauczy go pani transmutacji… tak jak nas… - Remus płakał- rzęsiste łzy szczęścia skapywały po jego poszarzałych policzkach.

\- Tak. Tak. Jak czuje się Nimfadora? – Minerwa szybko zmieniła temat. Jakaś część jej nie wierzyła w słowa Remusa. Nigdy nie pozna tego dziecka… bo odda życie, by ono mogło dorastać w pokoju… takie miało być jej przeznaczenie.

\- Wyśmienicie. Jest dużo silniejsza niż można by się spodziewać. Wy kobiety… nie wiem, z jakiej jesteście materii. Nawet Sama-Wiesz-Kto nie przetrwałby porodu… Andromeda mówi, że najlepiej jakby tylko wygląd miał po niej… niby ja nie jestem niezdarą, jak Tonks… kocham ich tak mocno! – wołał Remus, prawie tańcząc po pustym salonie.

Minerwa uniosła kąciki ust – Tom nie przetrwałby porodu, na pewno. A niezdarność… to było unikatowe… charakterystyczne jedynie dla Tonks.

\- Jak mu dacie na imię? – spytała, rozmyślając o noworodku zmieniającym nagle kolor oczu.

\- Ted Remus. – odpowiedział z dumą.

\- Po ojcu Tonks i po tobie. Ładnie. Podoba mi się. – Minerwa ścisnęła ciepło rękę Remusa.

\- Właśnie. Minerwo, jest coś, o co chciałbym cię poprosić. – tym razem ton Remusa był zupełnie poważny.

\- Słucham zatem.

\- Zostaniesz jego matką chrzestną?

Minerwa otworzyła szeroko oczy i usta. Z niedowierzaniem skanowała twarz Remusa w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek oznaki, że jest to tylko żart czarodzieja. On jednak patrzył na nią z powagą i nadzieją.

\- Ja… Skąd w ogóle ten pomysł? – spytała, opuszczając dłoń, którą odruchowo uniosła do piersi.

\- Byłaś dla mnie jak matka. To ty walczyłaś o mnie w Hogwarcie. To ty spędzałaś ze mną długie godziny podczas pełni. To ty martwiłaś się o mnie po śmierci Potterów. Dopóki nie spotkałem Tonks, żadna kobieta nie zrobiła dla mnie tak wiele. A Tonks… ona uważa cię za ciotkę, która zastąpiła jej te dwie śmierciożerczynie. Chcielibyśmy, by nasz syn miał najlepszych rodziców chrzestnych, jakich może mieć. Dlatego pomyśleliśmy od razu o Harrym i o tobie. – wyjaśnił Remus.

Minerwa poczuła jak jej dłonie drżą, a wzruszenie zupełnie odbiera jej głos. Kochała ich. Tak bardzo, że aż bolało. Że zamartwiała się o nich każdego dnia. Że uważała ich za rodzinę… Ale być matką chrzestną małego Teda…

\- Remusie, Ted będzie potrzebował matki chrzestnej, która go wesprze w trudnych chwilach, a nie dawno zmarłej wiedźmy, która rozpłynęła się w mrokach historii. – mruknęła, odsuwając się.

\- Co ty mówisz? Przecież ty jesteś jeszcze zupełnie młoda… Dumbledore… - zaczął Remus, unosząc brwi ze zdumieniem.

\- Był dekady starszy. Wiem. Lecz ta wojna… Remusie… - urwała. Nie umiała po prostu mu powiedzieć. Nie umiała powiedzieć mu prosto w twarz, że tu chodzi o poświęcenie, o ofiarę, o równowagę.

\- Przetrwamy ją. Minerwo. Nie możesz wierzyć, że tego nie przeżyjemy. Czy ty nie widzisz jak wielu ludzi się załamuje, by potem podnieść się, widząc ciebie, zawsze silną, zawsze spokojną? Kiedy Potterowie zostali zamordowani… sam chciałem umrzeć. Ale ty byłaś. Zawsze w Hogwarcie, zawsze gdy cię potrzebowałem… - Remus otoczył ją ramieniem.

\- Jesteś pewien tej decyzji? – spytała.

\- Tak. I zanim to powiesz, jestem doskonale świadom, że zorganizowanie teraz ceremonii jest niemożliwe. Lecz kiedy już będzie po wszystkim… to tylko czar… chodzi głównie o twoją zgodę. – rzekł błagalnie wilkołak.

Minerwa zastanowiła się. Bez czaru, nie wiązała do siebie Teda, tak jak związany był z nią Harry. Jeśli umrze… Lupin wciąż będzie mógł wybrać dla malca kogoś lepszego, odpowiedniejszego. Czuła się okropnie, bo to było myślenie godne Albusa, ale cóż… tyle powinna zrobić dla małego Teda Lupina. I jednocześnie uszczęśliwiłaby jego ojca.

\- Dobrze. Gdy ta wojna się skończy, zostanę jego matką chrzestną. Do tego dnia będę traktować go jak chrześniaka we wszystkim, oprócz magii. – rzekła solennie.

\- Och, Minerwo! – Remus znów przytulił ją mocno.

Minerwa cieszyła się jedynie, że był zbyt zaaferowany, by zauważyć, jak chuda się zrobiła. Uważała, że była potwornym materiałem na matkę chrzestną.

Zresztą była koszmarnym materiałem na matkę w ogólności.

Z tą myślą odsunęła się od czarodzieja, którego kochała jak syna i rzekła:

\- Powinieneś do niej wracać. Przekaż jej moje uściski.

\- Oczywiście. – Remus posłał jej ostatni uśmiech i pobiegł do drzwi.

\- Kocham was. – wyszeptała Minerwa, ale on już jej nie usłyszał.

Odwróciła się, by wrócić do zamku. Podskoczyła, gdy usłyszała czyjś miękki głos:

\- Dobrze postąpiłaś, siostro.

Ariana Dumbledore wyciągnęła do niej dłoń, by poprowadzić ją z powrotem do Hogwartu.

Minerwa podążyła za nią niepewnie. W głowie wciąż dźwięczały jej własne okrutne słowa:,, Naprawdę uważasz, że chciałabym być częścią twojej rodziny?"

,,Siostro."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Następnego dnia Minerwa jak zwykle zeszła na śniadanie prędzej, by nie spotkać czasem Carrowów. Usiadła po prawej stronie dyrektorskiego krzesła, też pustego. Zdążyła nałożyć sobie jedynie nieco płatków, gdy obok dosiadła się Poppy.

\- Uważaj, jak zobaczą, że zmieniłaś miejsce, zaczną podejrzewać, że spiskujemy. – mruknęła Minerwa do koleżanki, nie spuszczając wzroku z drzwi.

\- Nie zobaczą. Wczoraj wieczorem ukradli mi całą masę eliksirów przeciwbólowych. Sama-Wiesz-Kto musiał wpaść w szał. – wyszeptała konspiracyjnie pielęgniarka.

\- Doprawdy? – Minerwa zmarszczyła czoło. W czym znów zawiedli śmierciożercy? Kto zdołał doprowadzić Toma do furii? Czy może Potter nadepnął mu na odcisk?

Od kiedy wśród nauczycieli rozeszła się plotka, że demoniczne rodzeństwo nie pojawi się tego ranka, śniadanie przebiegało w dużo swobodniejszej atmosferze. Minerwa nawet włączyła się w dyskusję na temat eliksirów przeciwbólowych oraz zjadła nieco więcej niż zazwyczaj. Także uczniowie wydawali się szczęśliwsi bez Carrowów.

Po śniadaniu Minerwa udała się na lekcje. Pierwsze dwie miała z pierwszorocznymi Gryfonami i Ślizgonami. Już przyzwyczaiła się do naprawdę małej grupki, poza tym uwielbiała uczyć Stephena i Alexandrę – szczególnie ją – każde jej poprawne zaklęcie dowodziło, że magię można opanować, poskromić. I Minerwa była dumna ze swojej roli w tym.

Pierwsza lekcja minęła szybko i bez większych komplikacji. Uczenie tak małej grupki miało swoje zalety – mogła do każdego podchodzić bardziej indywidualnie, szybciej też opanowywali materiał. Klasa była cichsza, a prace domowe lepszej jakości. I tylko czasem Minerwa tęskniła za gwarem niecierpliwych głosów lub żartami Weasley'ów.

Krążyła między ławkami, gdy nagle poczuła coś dziwnego. Najpierw wydawało jej się, że oto znów szkoła chce ją o czymś powiadomić i instynktownie zacisnęła palce na różdżce.

Lecz to było coś innego. Coś, czego nie czuła od bardzo dawna.

Nie były to obrazy. Raczej czyste, żywe emocje. Radość. Ulga. I Minerwa przysięgłaby, że gdyby wolność była uczuciem, to odczuwałoby się ją właśnie tak, jak ona odbierała to teraz.

Jeśli to co odczuwała, było myślami, to wydawały się one dziwnie znajome. Dlaczego mogła widzieć jedynie złotą poświatę?

Złoto. Wolność. Brak obrazów.

Minerwa oparła się ciężko o jedną z ławek, uświadamiając sobie, że oto słyszy myśli smoka. Smoka, który przez tyle lat był więziony przez gobliny w podziemiach Banku Gringotta.

Był ślepy, nie mogła więc odbierać od niego obrazów, ale wyczuwała dość, by zrozumieć, że oto wyrwał się z trzymających go łańcuchów. A jeśli tak, to były dwie możliwości. Albo gobliny zbuntowały się przeciw reżimowi Voldemorta, co było mało prawdopodobne, ze względu na ich pokrętną naturę, albo ktoś całkowicie szalony włamał się do doskonale chronionego banku i oswobodził smoka.

Znała tylko jedną osobę, która w tak spektakularny sposób umiała wyplątywać się z tarapatów.

Lecz czego Harry Potter szukał w Banku Gringotta? Chyba nie Kamienia Wskrzeszenia…

\- Pani profesor? Wszystko w porządku? – zaniepokojony głos Stephena sprowadził ją na ziemię.

\- Oczywiście. Ćwiczcie dalej. – poleciła, wracając do swojego biurka.

Nie powinna zamartwiać się Harrym i biednym smokiem. Było logiczne, że gniew Voldemorta zwróci się przeciwko goblinom, a potem ku odpowiedzialnym za przetrzymywanie smoka w podziemiach zamku. Było prawdopodobne, że ktoś przypomni sobie o niej, o jej związkach ze smokami. Nie mogła dopuścić do siebie żadnych podejrzeń. Musiała nauczać, jak gdyby zupełnie nie wyczuła radości uwolnionego smoka.

A jeśli ktoś na nią wskaże, będzie miała tę grupkę na poświadczenie swojej niewinności i tysiące pism, które słała przez lata do dyrekcji banku, żądając uwolnienia owego smoka.

Musiała wierzyć, że Harry'emu udało się uciec i że jest bezpieczny. Kurczowo trzymała się tej myśli, jednocześnie recytując długą listę zadań w ramach pracy domowej.

Kilka godzin później, po skończonych lekcjach, Minerwa bez słowa patrzyła na szereg oficjalnych pism z ministerstwa.

,,Działalność Instytutów zostaje zawieszona."

,,Smoki będą służyć czarodziejom w najlepszy sposób w jaki mogą."

,,Smokolodzy mają dwa dni na podjęcie decyzji."

,,Pozbawiona honorowego przywództwa."

Minerwa nawet nie kłopotała się z odpowiedzią. Zamiast tego szybko nakreśliła kilka słów do szefów wszystkich brytyjskich Instytutów. Nie cierpiała odwoływać się do starych zależności, ale tym razem chodziło o coś istotniejszego niż niechęć do systemu klasowego. Chodziło o najszlachetniejszą, starożytną rasę magicznych stworzeń.

Ona, ostatnia Smocza Wojowniczka, nie zamierzała dopuścić do rzezi smoków. Nie po tym, co oglądała podczas wojny z Grindelwaldem.

Rozbite jaja. Wydarte łuski. Wyłupane oczy. Ułamane kolce. Postrzępione skrzydła. Wyszarpane serca.

Wysławszy sowy, wspięła się na Wieżę Północną. Wznosząc dłonie ku niebu, wypuściła w powietrze potężny myślowy rozkaz.

Tego popołudnia, setki smoków wyrwały się z Instytutów, nie czyniąc jednak żadnych szkód, bo też nikt nie był na tyle niemądry, by je zatrzymywać. Nikt nie wiedział, dokąd się udały. Nieliczni domyślali się, co mogło spowodować to dziwne zjawisko, bo wciąż pamiętali podobne zdarzenie sprzed wielu, wielu lat.

Lecz nikt nie wiedział dokąd dokładnie udały się smoki. Tak samo jak nikt nie wiedział, że bezpieczne w swojej kryjówce, będą jedynie czekać na znak Smoczej Wojowniczki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zapadał zmrok. Minerwa z determinacją patrolowała korytarze. Bliskość smoków, ich beztroskie myśli, ich radość z bycia przy niej dodawały jej sił. Maszerowała niestrudzenie, zastanawiając się, czy w ciągu swojego życia zdołała poznać chociaż połowę tajemnic Hogwartu.

Zupełnie już srebrne włosy były wystarczającym dowodem na to, że jej życie było długie. Tak samo jak zmarszczki, jak zniszczone dłonie. Blizny, ukryte pod czarnymi, wciąż żałobnymi szatami, były świadectwem…

Czego? Odwagi? Cierpienia? Wytrwałości?

Wyjrzała przez okno- z tego miejsca widziała doskonale imponujący zarys Wieży Astronomicznej. I znów jej myśli poszybowały ku niemu. Czy od początku wiadomo było, że będą dla siebie jedynie źródłem bólu i żalu? Czy może gdzieś kiedyś mieli szansę… jak to się mówi… żyć długo i szczęśliwie? Które z nich ją zaprzepaściło?

W głębi duszy winiła za to siebie. To ona wymazała mu wspomnienia. To ona nie uratowała dziecka, które stworzyli.

Oparła się o ramę okna, oddychając ciężko. Przez jeden krótki moment chciała wykrzyczeć na całe gardło swoje sekrety, podzielić się tajemnicami z całym światem. Ale nawet gdy otworzyła usta, nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Nie, pewne sekrety będzie musiała zabrać ze sobą do grobu.

Zupełnie tak jak on.

Drgnęła, gdy na korytarzach rozbrzmiał magicznie wzmocniony głos Severusa:

\- Wszyscy uczniowie i nauczyciele są bezzwłocznie proszeni do Wielkiej Sali.

W piersi zakuło ją z niepokoju. Co się wydarzyło? Czy to już był czas? Czy w Wielkiej Sali na nią i dzieci czeka bezlitosna walka, której nie dane będzie jej przetrwać? Nie, zamek nie poinformował jej o niczym. To mogło być po prostu kolejne głupie zarządzenie, ograniczające ich wolność.

Szła spokojnym krokiem. Za sobą słyszała równy, marszowy krok Krukonów, którzy wyszli ze swojego pokoju wspólnego w idealnym porządku. Przed nią pojawiła się podobnie zdyscyplinowana grupa Gryfonów. Minerwa nawet nie kiwnęła im głową – lepiej było nie zdradzać się z niczym, choć ona natychmiast wychwyciła zaciśnięte piąstki idącej na końcu Alexandry. Tuż przed Wielką Salą zobaczyła jeszcze Rolandę. Przyjaciółka również miała kamienną twarz, ale w jej żółtoszarych oczach Minerwa wyczytała niepokój i niepewność. Rolanda także nie znała celu tego wezwania.

Minerwa wzięła głęboki oddech wkraczając do Wielkiej Sali. Brak stołów oczywiście zaniepokoił ją w ogromnym stopniu. Uczniowie nie wiedzieli co czynić, ustawili się więc w cztery grupy. Ona bez słowa zajęła miejsce przy ścianie, obok swoich lwiątek.

Zarówno Snape, jak i Carrowowie stali na podwyższeniu, na którym zazwyczaj ustawiony był stół prezydialny. Upiorne rodzeństwo śmierciożerców wydawało się być zniecierpliwione i podekscytowane, co zdecydowanie nie wróżyło dobrze. Minerwa absolutnie nienawidziła tego szaleńczego uśmieszku na ich brzydkich twarzach.

Snape jak zwykle zdawał się być nieporuszony, a jego czarne oczy lustrowały ustawiających się uczniów. Minerwa jednak znała go zbyt długo, by przeoczyć opuszczone w rezygnacji ramiona i zmęczenie na jego przedwcześnie postarzałej twarzy. Wiedziała również, że jego wszystkie mięśnie są napięte – zarówno z powodu ogromnej ilości wrogich mu uczniów, ale także w powodu nieprzewidywalnych Carrowów za plecami. Minerwa większą część swojego życia spędziła na obserwacji przywódców – umiała rozpoznać gdy czuli się oni niepewnie, gdy wątpili w swoje umiejętności i poparcie podległych im ludzi.

Drzwi Wielkiej Sali zamknęły się z hukiem i zapadła cisza. Snape obrzucił wszystkich powłóczystym spojrzeniem – jednak starannie omijając ją…, po czym przemówił:

\- Osoby o wyczytanych nazwiskach są proszone o ustawienie się na środku.

Uczniowie odruchowo cofnęli się, robiąc miejsce na przedzie sali, podczas gdy Snape wyciągnął z kieszeni długi pergamin. Jego ton był zupełnie neutralny, gdy zaczął czytać.

Minerwa słuchała z uwagą, obserwując kolejnych uczniów wychodzących na środek. Najbardziej przerażał ją fakt, że po pierwsze, większość wywołanych stanowili Gryfoni – od Alexandry do Neville'a, a po drugie, prawie wszyscy wyczytani należeli do Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Poczuła się tylko trochę lepiej, widząc w tej grupie kilkoro Ślizgonów i kilkanaście osób z poza Gwardii.

Poppy i Filius patrzyli na nią, jakby oczekując niemego wyjaśnienia. Mogła jedynie niezauważalnie wzruszyć ramionami. Jednocześnie wytypowani uczniowie również rzucali spojrzenia w jej kierunku – dla nich zmusiła się do utrzymywania niewzruszonej fasady – jak gdyby to pozwalało im czerpać z jej sił.

Snape w końcu skończył. Minerwa zorientowała się, że na środku stało dokładnie pięćdziesięcioro uczniów – połowę stanowili Gryfoni, mniej więcej równa ilość Krukonów i Puchonów oraz kilkoro Ślizgonów. Dyrektor na moment obrócił się, by zerknąć na Carrowów, a potem rzekł:

\- Jak mi doniesiono, wskazani uczniowie, z premedytacją i głupim uporem, kilkukrotnie odmówili wykonania polecenia profesorów Carrow. Z racji na ogromną skalę tego niepożądanego zjawiska, postanowiłem wymierzyć im publiczną karę, by nikt już nie pomyślał o niezastosowaniu się do polecenia jakiegokolwiek nauczyciela. – jego głos był lodowato zimny.

Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi. O czym na Merlina, on mówił?

\- Jakiego polecenia?!- wykrzyknął Filius, występując naprzód. Minerwa nagle przypomniała sobie, że on też był hatstallem, że Tiara wahała się między Ravenclawem a Gryffindorem w jego przypadku.

\- Te bezczelne bachory odmówiły ćwiczenia zaklęć zatwierdzonych przez dyrektora w programie nauczania! – odpowiedziała Alecto, z niechęcią patrząc na małego profesora zaklęć.

\- Nie będziemy ćwiczyć Niewybaczalnych Klątw na innych uczniach! – ryknął Neville, wychodząc dzielnie naprzód. Grupka wywołanych uczniów stłoczyła się blisko siebie, zamykając najmłodszych w środku – tak jak Minerwa ich uczyła…

Ona sama czuła jak krew płynie w jej żyłach coraz szybciej. Oczywiście wiedziała, że śmierciożercy umieszczą Niewybaczalne Klątwy w programie, ale spodziewała się, że będą je ewentualnie demonstrować, a nie uczyć ich. Ćwiczenie tych klątw na innych dzieciach, na przyjaciołach, kolegach i koleżankach... Obserwowanie jak zwijają się z bólu… jak tracą własną wolę…

\- Taka postawa nie będzie tolerowana. – rzekł Snape.

\- Każde z was zapłaci za niesubordynację! – zawołała Alecto.

\- Tak, każde dostanie Cruciatusem! – ryknął uszczęśliwiony Amycus.

Minerwa nie spuszczała oczu z twarzy Snape'a, który wolno pokiwał głową. Cofnął się, bez jakiegokolwiek żalu czy poczucia winy, lecz również bez triumfu. Carrowowie, dzierżący w dłoniach różdżki, podeszli bliżej.

Grupka pięćdziesięciu uczniów zbiła się razem, większość patrzyła na Neville'a, jak na naturalnego przywódcę. On z kolei spojrzał na Minerwę.

\- Ustawcie się w rzędzie! No chyba że wolicie dostać więcej razy niż jeden, co? – warknęła Alecto, unosząc różdżkę.

,,Hogwart jest najważniejszy."

Wystarczyło kilka kroków, by Minerwa znalazła się na czele, osłaniając sobą grupkę uczniów i z determinacją patrząc Alecto prosto w oczy.

\- McGonagall! – ryknął Amycus, Alecto była zbyt zdumiona.

\- Nie pozwolę wam torturować moich uczniów. – rzekła Minerwa tonem twardym jak stal. Stała, wyprostowana i nawet nie drgnęła, gdy Alecto wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- I co? Chcesz znowu oberwać oszałamiaczem? Mogłabyś tego nie przeżyć, stara wiedźmo! A może sama chcesz doświadczyć Cruciatusa? – zawołała śmierciożerczyni.

\- Wezmę na siebie całą karę tych pięćdziesięciorga uczniów, jeśli dacie mi słowo, że nic im nie zrobicie. – rzekła Minerwa w przypływie legendarnej, gryfońskiej odwagi.

Nie patrzyła na Alecto i Amycusa, którzy ryknęli z uciechy, ani na protestujących uczniów, usiłujących zbliżyć się, pomimo postawionej przez nią bariery, ani na przyjaciół profesorów, patrzących na nią z lękiem i smutkiem. Patrzyła tylko i wyłącznie na Snape'a.

\- Pani profesor, to nie jest warte pani zdrowia!

\- Nie przetrwa pani pięćdziesięciu klątw bólu!

\- Niech pani tego nie robi!

\- Potrzebujemy pani!

Uczniowie krzyczeli. Snape stał nieruchomo, a Carrowowie wyraźnie czekali na jego decyzję. Minerwa wiedziała, że Neville odbija się od tarczy, którą postawiła. Mogła sobie wyobrazić próbującą go powstrzymać Pomonę. Lecz jej szmaragdowe oczy były utkwione w człowieku, który zabił miłość jej życia.

\- Snape! Chciałeś ukarać te szczeniaki, a tu zobacz jaka okazja się trafiła! McGonagall sama daje się wykończyć! Hahaha, przygotuj się na pomieszanie zmysłów, pani profesor! – zawołał uradowany Amycus.

Minerwa nie zamierzała pozwolić, by jej uczniowie cierpieli. Nie obchodziło jej, czy zginie, wołając Albusa w agonii. Nie obchodziło jej, co kryło się w głowie Snape'a, rzucającego jej długie, oceniające spojrzenie. Liczyło się tylko to, by uratować te niewinne dzieci.

\- Zatem weźmiesz na siebie pięćdziesiąt Cruciatusów, profesor McGonagall? – zapytał wolno Snape, jakby dawał jej wybór, jakby jej decyzja nie była ostateczna.

\- Tak, jeśli dasz mi słowo, że uczniom nie stanie się krzywda. – odpowiedziała.

\- NIE! Snape, nie możesz tego zrobić! Ona cię uczyła, ona…! – krzyczał z tyłu Neville.

\- Masz moje słowo. Odłóż różdżkę. – odezwał się cicho Severus.

Minerwa spuściła wzrok, by spojrzeć na wysadzaną szmaragdami różdżkę. Położyła ją powoli na ziemi, tuż obok swoich stóp – zarówno poza zasięgiem uczniów, jak i Carrowów.

A potem stanęła prosto i rozłożyła ręce. Nie zamykała oczu. Patrzyła wprost przed siebie.

Amycus z zimną satysfakcją wzniósł różdżkę i krzyknął:

\- Crucio!

Czerwony promień trafił ją w ramię.

Minerwa poczuła ból, ale odruchowo zamknęła go za murami. Jej postawa pozostała niewzruszona. Gdzieś z tyłu słyszała płacz uczniów. Alecto zmarszczyła czoło, ale i ona machnęła różdżką.

\- Crucio! – wrzasnęła. Trafiła w lewe udo Minerwy.

I znów, chwilowy ból, a potem całkowita blokada.

\- Co jest? – mruknął Amycus, a potem wrzasnął:

\- Crucio! Crucio!

Jego głos dziwnie jej nie pasował… nie był pewny, nie był zdecydowany. Grindelwald torturował ją inaczej – z prawdziwą rozkoszą… dlatego jego ataki trudniej jej było odpierać.

\- Crucio! No krzycz, stara szmato! Crucio! Wrzeszcz! – Alecto machała zawzięcie różdżką.

Minerwa wciąż stała spokojnie, jakby wcale nie została trafiona sześcioma prawie najpotężniejszymi klątwami jakie stworzono. Jakby nie czuła bólu. On był, oczywiście że był. Ból był z nią zawsze. Teraz jednak jej ciało transmutowało go w brudną magię.

\- Pani profesor! Nie, dajcie jej spokój! – krzyczała Ginny – Minerwa ledwie ją słyszała.

\- Crucio!

\- Minerwo! – zawołała Poppy – strach w jej głosie był ewidentny.

\- Crucio!

Albus. Uśmiechający się do niej na pierwszej lekcji. Rzucający jej rozbawione spojrzenie z oddali, z prezydialnego stołu. Śmiejący się ponad szachownicą. Cieszący się z jej przemiany. Kibicujący jej podczas jednego z licznych meczów. Żegnający ją po uczcie pożegnalnej.

\- Crucio!

Obracający ją w tańcu. Przyciągający ją do siebie w walce.

\- Crucio!

Całujący ją namiętnie. Odtrącający ją bez przekonania.

\- Crucio!

Albus. Trzymający ją mocno w swoich ramionach. Krzyczący jej imię w ekstazie.

\- CRUCIO!

Westchnęła, gdy zaklęcie trafiło ją w szyję.

\- Zapłacicie za to! Zabiję was, pożałujecie każdego z tych zaklęć! – krzyczał Neville. Taki lojalny. Taki dzielny.

\- Crucio!

Już przestała liczyć.

\- Czterdzieści! – wrzasnął Filius, gdzieś z oddali.

Otworzyła szerzej oczy. Przetrwała czterdzieści Cruciatusów pod rząd. Bez jęku. Jak to było możliwe?

\- Snape! Ona oszukuje! Zrób coś! – zawołała Alecto, a na jej twarzy pojawił się paskudny rumieniec.

Minerwa wciąż na niego patrzyła. Prosto w oczy. Wyzywała go.

,,No dalej. Zrób to. Upokorz mnie. Zadaj mi więcej bólu. Czym jest kilka klątw w porównaniu z tym, co już zdążyłeś mi zrobić?"

Snape zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, wymijając Carrowów. Teraz dzieliły ich może dwa metry. Powoli wyciągnął różdżkę. Wycelował dokładnie w miejsce, w które trafiły ją oszałamiacze. Prosto w serce.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy.

Nieustraszona wojowniczka i zmęczony oprawca. Stara czarownica i zagubiony chłopiec. Arcymistrzyni i jej uczeń.

,,Nikt inny w tym zamku oprócz Dumbeldore'a nie zrobił dla mnie tyle co ty."

\- Crucio!

Jęknęła. Jej cichy jęk poniósł się echem po Wielkiej Sali.

Tym razem ból był o wiele silniejszy. Zwalczenie go nie było proste, ale gdy jej się to udało, poczuła potężną dawkę nowej magii.

Jakim musiała być potworem, skoro karmiła się sprawianym jej bólem?

\- Crucio! – ani na chwilę nie przestawali patrzeć na siebie.

Zawsze była wobec niego sprawiedliwa. Od pierwszego dnia.

\- Crucio!

Nagradzała go punktami za dobre transmutacje. Czasem jedynie uśmiechała się do niego zachęcająco. Gdy miał wyjątkowo jakiś problem, pomagała mu.

\- Crucio!

Nauczyła go wiele. Obserwowała jak dorasta, jak coraz bardziej oddala się od Lily. Jak jego nienawiść do Huncwotów zamienia się w obsesję. Widziała jak dziewczynka, którą kochała jak córkę, go odtrąca.

\- Crucio!

To on wydał Potterów. On dołączył do Voldemorta. On podsłuchał przepowiednię.

\- Crucio!

A potem wrócił. Oczyszczenie go z zarzutów kosztowało Albusa tyle nerwów. Przyjął go w Hogwarcie z otwartymi ramionami. A ona zaufała osądowi Albusa.

\- Crucio!

Przez szesnaście lat nauczali razem. Spędzali godziny w pokoju nauczycielskim. Droczyli się na trybunach stadionu quidditcha. Przekazywali sobie Puchar Domów. Dbali o Hogwart, jak o najcenniejszy azyl. Zaprzyjaźnili się.

\- Crucio!

A potem… on zabił Albusa. Z zimną krwią. Zamordował go. Odebrał jej to, co było dla niej tak cenne.

\- Crucio!

Człowiek, którego mimo wszystko pokochała jak syna, teraz torturował ją, hardo patrząc jej w oczy. ,, Zawsze miałam cię za uprzejmego i dobrze wychowanego ucznia. Przykro mi, że aż tak się pomyliłam."

,,Przepraszam."

\- CRUCIO! – wrzasnął Snape, wkładając w to zaklęcie ogromną ilość energii.

\- Pięćdziesiąt! – wykrzyknęła Pomona.

Minerwa wciąż stała prosto, wciąż patrzyła w czarne oczy. Wiedziała, że właśnie dokonała niemożliwego. Wiedziała, że to jedno poświęcenie zmieniło wszystkie reguły gry.

Uśmiechnęła się. Po raz pierwszy od śmierci Albusa uśmiech sięgnął jej oczu.

Ostatki władzy właśnie uciekały spod uścisku Severusa. Mógł zrobić tylko jedno, by nie wypaść z gry, którą nawet po śmierci sterował Dumbledore.

Snape wziął mocny zamach i z całej siły uderzył Minerwę w twarz.

Ona bez słowa osunęła się na ziemię, pośród wściekłego wrzasku zgromadzonego za plecami tłumu.

Odruchowo wzniosła rękę do czerwonego policzka, jednocześnie spoglądając na niego.

\- Severusie… - wyszeptała błagalnie.

On spojrzał na nią z nienawiścią. Która, jak już wiedziała, nie była prawdziwa. A potem wyminął ją i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Carrowowie niepewnie podążyli za nim.


	21. Rozdział 21

Minerwa jeszcze przez chwilę podtrzymywała barierę odgradzającą ją od zapłakanych, załamanych i zdenerwowanych uczniów oraz kolegów. Podniosła się z posadzki, jednocześnie zbierając swoją różdżkę. Gdy wyprostowała się, pozwoliła barierze opaść.

\- Pani profesor!

\- Minerwo!

Wszyscy otoczyli ją ciasnym okręgiem. Wszyscy zasypywali ją pytaniami, których nawet nie słuchała.

\- Nic mi nie jest! – rzekła, podnosząc dłoń. Naturalnie ucichli wszyscy oprócz Rolandy.

\- Min, właśnie wzięłaś na klatę pięćdziesiąt Cruciatusów. Powinnaś być już dawno martwa! – zawołała instruktorka quidditcha.

\- Ale nie jestem. Ro, przecież wiesz, że jestem zbyt uparta, by dać się tak po prostu zabić. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, unosząc kąciki ust.

\- Jak pani to zrobiła, pani profesor? Czy tego można się nauczyć? – spytał ją odważnie Colin.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Blokowania bólu nie można się nauczyć. Można się do tego jedynie przyzwyczaić. – powiedziała cicho. Uczniowie patrzyli na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami, nauczyciele kręcili głowami ze smutkiem i niedowierzaniem.

\- Wracajcie do dormitoriów. Nie ma sensu tu dłużej siedzieć. Gryfoni, za mną. – zarządziła i ruszyła do drzwi.

\- Minerwo, nie możesz tak odejść bez żadnych badań. – zaprotestowała Poppy.

\- Nie ma potrzeby, jestem całkowicie zdrowa. – rzekła Minerwa.

\- Ale…

\- Nie. Do zobaczenia jutro. – z tymi finalnymi słowami Minerwa pomaszerowała do wieży Gryffindoru.

Dokładnie liczyła lwiątka przechodzące przed dziurę za portretem Grubej Damy. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że uczniowie patrzą na nią z nowym podziwem, z zaciekawieniem i z pewną… miłością?

\- Profesor McGonagall. – po chwili przed pokojem wspólnym zostali jedynie Ginny, Neville i Alexandra.

\- Oszczędzajcie siły. – mruknęła Minerwa, nie wiedząc, co ostatecznie powiedzieć.

\- To co pani zrobiła… było niewyobrażalnie odważne. – rzekł Neville, mocno ściskając ramię Minerwy.

\- Nie bez powodu jestem opiekunką Gryffindoru, panie Longbottom. – odpowiedziała, a Neville uśmiechnął się i zniknął za portretem.

\- Dobrze, że pani jest, pani profesor. – powiedziała cicho Ginny, obejmując lekko Minerwę.

\- Tu jest moje miejsce. – Minerwa pogłaskała dziewczynę po rudych włosach.

Alexandra nie odezwała się. Po prostu patrzyła na Minerwę swoimi orzechowymi oczami.

\- Gdybym się tak o ciebie nie martwiła, to byłabym dumna, że znalazłaś się w tej pięćdziesiątce. – oznajmiła w końcu Minerwa.

\- Zabiłabym Carrowów, gdyby pani tego nie przetrwała, pani profesor. – odpowiedziała cicho dziewczynka, wbijając wzrok w swoje lekko lśniące dłonie.

\- Zemsta nigdy nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem. – odpowiedziała Minerwa.

\- To dlatego pozwoliła pani Snape'owi na to przedstawienie? – spytała odważnie Alexandra.

\- Może. Wracaj do dormitorium, Alexandro. – Minerwa popchnęła lekko dziewczynkę w kierunku portretu. Nie miała zamiaru obarczać małej swoimi wątpliwościami- i tak by nie zrozumiała. Zresztą już i tak pozwoliła jej odczytać za dużo. Im więcej ktokolwiek wiedział o Minerwie McGonagall, w tym większym był niebezpieczeństwie.

Zeszła po schodach i zatrzymała się przed drzwiami swojego gabinetu. Wiedziała, że powinna wejść do środka i pozwolić, by nowa, brudna magia w jej żyłach się trochę uspokoiła. Wiedziała, że jakkolwiek silna się wydawała, emocjonalnie to wszystko kosztowało ją bardzo wiele.

Lecz tu nie chodziło jedynie o nią.

Wejście na pierwszy stopień naprawdę wiele ją kosztowało. Straciła wszystkie siły, kolana jej miękły, a ramiona drżały. Jednak zmusiła swoje nogi do mozolnej wspinaczki.

Kolejny stopień. Oddech. Następny. Półpiętro. Minuta na uspokojenie szaleńczo bijącego serca.

Pięła się coraz wyżej i wyżej. Przez rozmieszczone nieregularnie okna widziała rozgwieżdżone niebo. Czuła chłód – klatka schodowa była zbyt rozległa, by kiedykolwiek było tu ciepło.

Jeszcze pół roku temu nie wierzyłaby, że kiedykolwiek zbierze się na odwagę, by postawić stopę na kamiennych stopniach tej wieży. Wieży, która od tamtego wieczoru na jej pierwszym roku nauki w Hogwarcie, wzbudzała w niej niepokój i dziwne uczucia. Wieży, która ostatecznie była miejscem, w którym umarł.

Mogła jedynie domyślać się, że niewiele życia jej pozostało. Mogła przypuszczać, że okrutny los szykuje dla niej jednak jeszcze kilka prób, łącznie z dzisiejszą wspinaczką na Wieżę Astronomiczną.

Natychmiast go zobaczyła, gdy wyszła na taras na samym szczycie. Siedział skulony tuż przy krawędzi. Był odwrócony do niej tyłem, nie widziała więc jego twarzy, jedynie ciemne włosy opadające na kark. Bez słowa, bezszelestnie podeszła do niego i usiadła obok.

Przez krótki moment obydwoje walczyli ze swoimi wątpliwościami, szukając porady w rozgwieżdżonym niebie. Po chwili jednak jednocześnie podjęli decyzję i spojrzeli na siebie.

Czarne oczy natychmiast zatrzymały się na jej czerwonym i opuchniętym policzku.

Severus Snape patrzył na dowód bólu, jaki jej zadał, a pierwsze łzy szybko popłynęły w dół jego twarzy.

\- Nie powinnaś tu być. Zdradziłem ludzi, których traktowałaś jak swoje dzieci. Zamykałem oczy na krzywdę drogich ci uczniów. Zabiłem człowieka, którego kochałaś. Torturowałem cię, choć okazałaś mi więcej miłosierdzia, niż ktokolwiek. – głos Severusa drżał.

Minerwa słuchała go, niewzruszenie patrząc mu w oczy. Gdy jednak załamał się, a z jego piersi wydobył się głuchy szloch, po prostu otoczyła go ramionami. Pozwoliła by płakał w jej szatę, by mocno przyciskał twarz do jej serca, w które jeszcze godzinę wcześniej celował różdżką. Delikatnie kreśliła uspokajające okręgi na jego drżących plecach. Trwali tak dobry kwadrans, aż w końcu on odsunął się od niej.

\- Harry. Robisz to wszystko dla Harry'ego. – rzekła, patrząc na jego bladą, zapłakaną twarz.

\- Ma jej oczy. – mruknął i odwrócił się na chwilę. Minerwa ostrożnie podała mu chusteczkę w szkocką kratę.

\- Nie jesteś zdziwiona. – dodał, otarłszy twarz.

\- Nie. Wiedziałam, że bardzo ją kochałeś. – przyznała.

\- Widziałaś. Zawsze miałaś na mnie oko. Zawsze byłaś sprawiedliwa. Zawsze byłaś tu. Zauważyłaś… co czułem do … - Severus urwał. Minerwa uścisnęła jego dłoń.

\- Zawsze żałowałam, że nie trafiłeś do mojego domu. Powinieneś był. Wszystko co robisz, wymaga wielkiej odwagi. – powiedziała, nagle zdając sobie sprawę jak prawdziwe były jej słowa.

\- Nie rozumiem, jak możesz tu być… pocieszać mnie… po tym wszystkim… - machnął ręką w kierunku blanek wieży, jednocześnie patrząc na czerwony ślad na jej policzku.

\- Severusie. Zabiłeś Albusa, bo on nie dał ci wyboru, prawda? – spytała cicho.

\- Umierał. Ta klątwa… jego ręka… wszystko zaplanował. – wyznał czarodziej, spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie.

Minerwa milczała. Teraz wszystko się zgadzało. Wszystko nabierało sensu. Zniszczone fiolki z myślami. Czekający na nią notatnik i zdjęcia. To pożegnanie. Albus wiedział, że nie zostało mu wiele czasu. Tak jak teraz czuła to ona.

Dlaczego jednak umierając, zabrał duszę Severusa ze sobą?

\- Jestem potworem. Zabiłem człowieka, którego miałem za ojca… służę najgorszemu czarnoksiężnikowi na ziemi… - w oczach Severusa znów rozbłysły łzy.

\- To Dumbledore był potworem, skoro zażądał tego od ciebie. – rzekła z mocą. Czarodziej spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ale… kochałaś go… - potrząsnął głową, jakby nie wierzył w to, co przed chwilą usłyszał.

\- I co? Co mi z tego przyszło? – spytała, zerkając na majaczący daleko w dole biały grobowiec.

\- On też cię kochał. O tobie myślał… gdy … prosił, bym cię chronił. – rzekł Severus.

Minerwa przez moment patrzyła na niego, oniemiała. A potem ukryła twarz w dłoniach, choć łzy nie nadeszły.

To było takie proste. Tak zaskakująco prawdziwe teraz, gdy zostało głośno wypowiedziane. Teraz, gdy było już o dekady za późno.

\- To nie ma już znaczenia. To wszystko już nie potrwa długo. – rzekła na głos.

\- Co masz na myśli? Chyba nie chcesz… poświęcić się…? – Severus lekko ujął jej podbródek, by zmusić ją do spojrzenia mu w oczy.

\- Czy po tym, co dziś zobaczyłeś, wierzysz, że jest inne wyjście? Severusie. Od dawna wiem jak to wszystko się skończy. Albus też wiedział. – wyznała Minerwa.

Snape milczał. Kilka łez skapnęło z jego nosa.

\- Sam też to widzisz, prawda? – spytała cicho.

\- Ja… nie mam nic do stracenia. Ale ciebie… Hogwart potrzebuje. – odpowiedział, ściskając jej dłoń.

\- Nie. Mój czas się skończył. Jeśli umierając, naprawię te wszystkie błędy, które poczyniłam przez lata, jestem gotowa to uczynić. Tak będzie lepiej niż gdybym rozpaczliwie trzymała się życia, pozwalając, by Tom użył mojej mocy do zniszczenia wszystkiego, co jest mi drogie. – wyjaśniła.

\- Twoja odporność na ból pewnie bardzo go zainteresuje. – Severus już nie protestował.

\- Nie jestem odporna. Czułam każdą klątwę, Severusie. – odpowiedziała.

Czarodziej przez chwilę patrzył na nią z przerażeniem, a potem znów zaczął się trząść.

\- Musiałeś to zrobić. Tak jak będziesz musiał ukryć przed nim tą konwersację. – rzekła, otaczając go ramieniem.

\- Nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie to zrobić. Ty przejrzałaś mnie tak łatwo… - wyznał, kładąc głowę na jej ramieniu.

\- Przez pół roku nie miałam pewności. Dopiero gdy mnie uderzyłeś… zobaczyłam tą nienawiść… ale nie do mnie, do samego siebie. Owszem, były wskazówki… zamek… - urwała.

\- Nie przyjąłem posady dyrektora. Chciałem, byś ty zachowała łączność z zamkiem. – wyjaśnił. Pokiwała głową – przecież to podejrzewała już od dawna.

\- Nikt inny nie przejrzał gry Albusa. Voldemort jest zbyt zajęty Harrym, a zresztą łatwo jest wierzyć w twoją zdradę. – rzekła szczerze.

\- Musimy więc prowadzić tę grę do końca. – skwitował, patrząc z melancholią na biały grobowiec.

\- Już niedługo, Severusie. – odpowiedziała, gorąco wierząc w swoje słowa.

\- Przepraszam. – wyszeptał on.

\- Nie musisz. To ja powinnam wcześniej rozwikłać plan Albusa.

\- Zaraz znów będziemy wrogami. – przypomniał jej.

\- Nie wierz w żadne moje słowo. – poprosiła.

\- Dziękuję, że przyszłaś. Wiem, że to musiało cię sporo kosztować. – powiedział miękko, obserwując jak ona się podnosi. Obydwoje wiedzieli, że każda kolejna minuta stwarza jedynie jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Potrzebowałam tego bardziej niż ty, drogi chłopcze. – odparła, po czym rzuciła mu ostatni, smutny uśmiech.

Schodząc z Wieży Astronomicznej, Minerwa czuła, jakby ogromny ciężar spadł jej z serca. Może innym łatwo było wierzyć z zdradę Severusa, ale ona… znała ich wszystkich zbyt dobrze: Severusa, Voldemorta, Albusa.

W końcu była w centrum tej gry od zawsze.

Lecz Minerwa nie poszła do swoich wygodnych komnat. Postanowiła patrolować zamek. Zbyt wiele się wydarzyło, by mogła zignorować to dławiące uczucie w trzewiach, że koniec jest bliski.

Krążyła od dobrych dwóch godzin po różnych wieżach zamku, gdy pojawiło się coś jeszcze. Zamek chyba próbował jej przekazać, że ktoś istotny znalazł się na jego terenie. Nie był to wróg, mógł więc dostać się do szkoły jedynie przez gospodę Aberfortha. Przez moment Minerwa zastanawiała się, czy nie wrócić do Pokoju Życzeń, ale postanowiła nie schodzić z posterunku.

Była niedaleko wieży Ravenclawu, gdy usłyszała wrzaski Amycusa:

\- Alecto! Jeśli on przyjdzie, a my nie będziemy mieli Pottera – chcesz żeby stało się z tobą to samo co z Malfoy'ami? Odpowiedz mi! – wyraźnie wściekły śmierciożerca z całej siły walił pięścią w drzwi prowadzące do pokoju wspólnego Krukonów. Minerwa postanowiła się wtrącić:

\- Mogę zapytać, co pan wyprawia, profesorze Carrow? – nienawidziła dawać im tytułów, na które w jej mniemaniu nie zasługiwali, ale nie zamierzała złościć go bardziej nieuprzejmością.

\- Próbuję przedostać się przez te cholerne drzwi! Idź po Flitwicka, niech mi je otworzy! – wrzasnął na nią śmierciożerca.

\- Czy pańska siostra nie znajduje się w środku? Może niech ona otworzy drzwi od środka, a nie będzie trzeba budzić połowy zamku. – zasugerowała Minerwa spokojnym tonem.

\- Ona nie odpowiada, stara wiedźmo! Ty je otwórz! Szybko! – rozkazał Carrow, patrząc na Minerwę ze złością.

\- Naturalnie, jeśli sobie tego pan życzy. – odpowiedziała ozięble, unosząc wyżej głowę. Zastukała kołatką:

\- Gdzie są przedmioty, które zniknęły? – zapytał śpiewny głos.

\- W niebycie, czyli wszędzie. – odpowiedziała Minerwa.

\- Ładnie powiedziane.

Drzwi się otworzyły. Amycus wtargnął do środka. Minerwa usłyszała uciekających do dormitorium uczniów. Śmierciożerca ryknął:

\- Co zrobiły te szczeniaki?! Będę ich torturował tak długo, aż nie powiedzą, kto to zrobił! Co powie Czarny Pan? Nie mamy go, a on zwiał i zabił ją! – śmierciożerca z wściekłością wpatrywał się w podłogę. Minerwa podeszła do bezwładnego ciała Alecto Carrow.

\- Jest jedynie ogłuszona. Nic jej nie będzie. – rzekła nauczycielka. Zastanawiała się, który Krukon z Gwardii zdołał oszołomić Alecto i dlaczego to zrobił.

\- Nie! Nie po tym, jak Czarny Pan ją złapie! Ona go powiadomiła, czuję jak mój znak płonie, on myśli, że mamy Pottera! – lamentował Amycus.

\- Pottera? Co masz na myśli, mówiąc Pottera? – Minerwa porzuciła formułki. Coś tu nie grało… zupełnie.

\- Powiedział nam, że Potter może spróbować dostać się do wieży Ravenclawu, mieliśmy go powiadomić, jak go złapiemy!

\- Dlaczego Potter miałby chcieć dostać się do wieży Ravenclawu? Potter jest w moim domu! – zawołała Minerwa. Harry był Gryfonem, bardziej godnym domu lwa niż ona sama, co do tego nigdy nie miała wątpliwości.

\- On powiedział, że Potter może tu przyjść. – upierał się Amycus. Minerwa rozejrzała się po pokoju wspólnym. W jednym miejscu powietrze falowało w znajomy sposób… odwróciła wzrok. Nie, to niemożliwe…

\- Zawsze możemy zwalić to na dzieciaki. Tak właśnie zrobimy. Powiemy, że Alecto wpadła w zasadzkę bachorów, tych z góry i że one zmusiły są do dotknięcia Mrocznego Znaku, przez co otrzymał fałszywy alarm. Może je ukarać. W końcu parę dzieciaków mniej czy więcej, co za różnica? – mówił maniakalnie Amycus. Minerwa poczuła jak krew odpływa z jej twarzy.

\- To taka różnica jak między prawdą a kłamstwem, jak między odwagą a tchórzostwem. Krótko mówiąc, różnica, której ani ty, ani twoja siostra nigdy nie pojmiecie. Ale niech jedno będzie dla ciebie jasne. Uczniowie Hogwartu nie będą płacić za waszą głupotę. Ja na to nie pozwolę. – oświadczyła Minerwa.

\- Słucham? – Amycus podszedł do niej, tak, że była w zasięgu jego rąk – nadal jednak nad nim górowała. Patrzyła z najwyższą odrazą, jak odpowiada:

\- Ty już nie masz już tu nic do powiedzenia, Minerwo. Twój czas się skończył. I albo nas poprzesz, albo przyjdzie ci drogo za to zapłacić. – po tych słowach splunął jej w twarz.

Bariery nie pozwoliły, by jego obraza dosięgła celu. Lecz oprócz tego, wydarzyło się coś jeszcze. Nagle znikąd pojawił się Harry Potter, wycelował różdżkę w śmierciożercę i rzekł:

\- Nie powinieneś był tego robić. CRUCIO!

Minerwa szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzyła jak Amycus wrzeszczy i miota się z bólu na ziemi, atakowany przez czar, którym torturował ją kilka godzin wcześniej.

\- Teraz wiem, co Bellatriks miała na myśli. Naprawdę trzeba chcieć skrzywdzić tę osobę. – rzekł Potter, patrząc przez zmrużone oczy, jak Carrow rzuca się ciężko na biblioteczkę, która przygniata go swoim ciężarem.

\- Potter! Co… jak? – Minerwa absolutnie nie spodziewała się spotkać go tutaj.

\- Potter, to było głupie. – mruknęła, gdy już pozbierała się z pierwszego szoku.

\- Splunął na panią. – odpowiedział, rzucając mściwe spojrzenie jęczącemu Amycusowi.

\- Potter, to było bardzo… rycerskie z twojej strony, ale…

\- Rozumiem. Profesor McGonagall, Voldemort jest w drodze. – oświadczył Harry, podchodząc i lekko ściskając jej dłoń.

\- To teraz możemy wypowiadać jego imię? –nagle obok pojawiła się Luna Lovegood. Minerwa poczuła ogromną ulgę, widząc, że dziewczyna jest cała i zdrowa.

\- Myślę, że to już nie ma żadnego znaczenia. – odpowiedział Harry, a potem zwrócił się do Minerwy:

\- Pani profesor, czy wie pani, gdzie znajdę diadem Roweny Ravenclaw?

\- Diadem Ravenclaw? – Minerwa zmarszczyła czoło. Po co Potterowi ten diadem? Czyżby on też miał obsesję na punkcie przedmiotów związanych z założycielami? Odruchowo sięgnęła do prawego ucha, w którym lśnił kolczyk Roweny.

\- Muszę go znaleźć. Może profesor Flitwick… - zaczął Harry, ale w tym momencie Amycus się poruszył. Minerwa zareagowała natychmiast– jej różdżka świsnęła błyskawicznie:

\- Imperio.

Amycus wstał i posłusznie podał Minerwie zarówno swoją różdżkę, jak i siostry. Potem położył się obok Alecto i zamknął oczy. Nauczycielka następnie wyczarowała srebrną linę i związała ciasno rodzeństwo. Tymczasem Harry zachwiał się.

\- Potter, nic ci nie jest? – spytała, z trudem ukrywając troskę.

\- Czas ucieka, Voldemort się zbliża, pani profesor. Musze znaleźć ten diadem, tak polecił mi profesor Dumbledore. Trzeba jednak ewakuować uczniów – Voldemort chce dopaść mnie, ale nie zawaha się zabijać po drodze, zwłaszcza teraz. – wyjaśniał szybko Harry.

\- Rozkazy Dumbledore'a? – Minerwa poczuła lodowaty dreszcz. Czyżby Harry nadal wypełniał szalone plany Albusa, czyżby dobrowolnie pozwalał sobą sterować zza grobu?

\- Trzeba zabezpieczyć szkołę. – zdecydowała wreszcie. Musiała ufać Harry'emu.

\- Czy to możliwe? -spytał.

\- Tak myślę. My, nauczyciele, jesteśmy raczej dobrzy we władaniu magią. – odruchowo spojrzała na powiązanych Carrowów. Nie zdążyła powiedzieć nic więcej, bo w powietrzu rozległ się wzmocniony głos Severusa.

\- Uczniowie i nauczyciele mają niezwłocznie stawić się w Wielkiej Sali.

Harry i Luna spojrzeli na Minerwę. Ta szybko podejmowała decyzję.

\- Dobrze, że to robi – zbierze całą szkołę w Wielkiej Sali. Jest sam, więc powinniśmy sobie z nim poradzić. Musicie się tylko ukryć. – znacząco spojrzała na pelerynę niewidkę. Potter chyba był w głębokim szoku, że Minerwa zna ten przedmiot, ale pozwolił, by Luna okryła ich magicznym płaszczem. Tymczasem nauczycielka transmutacji szybko ukryła dwójkę śmierciożerców, transmutując ich w dwie okropne ropuchy, a potem w mgnieniu oka rozesłała kilka patronusów – musiała ostrzec Zakon i uczniów w Pokoju Życzeń. Krukoni już schodzili, z pośpiesznie narzuconymi mundurkami. Żaden z nich nie okazał zdumienia na widok Minerwy, żaden nie pytał o Carrowów. W doskonałym szyku wymaszerowali z wieży- zdyscyplinowani jak zawsze.

Kątem oka dostrzegając obok siebie falujące powietrze, Minerwa ruszyła szybko do Wielkiej Sali. Oto zbliżała się ostateczna bitwa.

Oczywiście wszyscy spoglądali na nią, gdy weszła za Gryfonami. Zastanawiali się, czy jednak Snape zmienił zdanie i ukarze pięćdziesięcioro uczniów, albo czy pojawi się sam Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać i ukarze ją. Jedynie członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore'a patrzyli na wprost śmiało, ze skrywaną ekscytacją. Podejrzewali, że Harry się ujawni i wyrzuci z zamku znienawidzonego Snape'a.

Minerwa stanęła z boku sali i poprawiła ciasny kok. W dłoniach obracała różdżkę. Zastanawiała się, czy Severus wie o Insygniach. Kradzież różdżki Albusa nie mogła umknąć jego uwadze, podobnie jak nieostrożność dawnego dyrektora w sprawie pierścienia poszukiwanego przez Grindelwalda. Czy był świadom, że skomplikowane starożytne procesy rządzące Czarną Różdżką mogą przypieczętować jego los?

Stał wyprostowany, z rękami w kieszeniach czarnej szaty. Jego czarne jak węgle oczy błądziły po Wielkiej Sali, starannie omijając miejsce, w którym stała. Nie był głupcem, nie przeceniał swoich odruchów. Wiedział, jak ważne jest doprowadzenie tej gry Albusa do końca.

Drzwi Wielkiej Sali zatrzasnęły się, gdy Sybilla Trelawney weszła jako ostatnia. Minerwa zauważyła, że uczniowie stoją w idealnych rzędach, w czterech kwadratach – opiekunowie domów naturalnie stali obok swoich podopiecznych. Reszta nauczycieli ustawiła się z tyłu, pod ścianą, choć Minerwa wiedziała, że Poppy wolałaby być bliżej… na wszelki wypadek.

Snape ruszył do przodu. Jeśli nieobecność Carrowów go zdziwiła, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

\- Wielu zapewne się dziwi, dlaczego was tu zebrałem, po raz drugi tego dnia. – zaczął Severus, zupełnie zimnym i opanowanym tonem. Uczniowie ani drgnęli, choć młodsi musieli czuć ogromny strach.

\- Dowiedziałem się, że dzisiejszego wieczoru… Harry Potter pojawił się w Hogsmeade. – rzekł wolno.

Tym razem uczniowie zaczęli odwracać się ku sobie, wymieniając zdumione spojrzenia i szepty. To jednak ucichło, bo Snape znów podjął swoją mowę:

\- Jeśli… ktokolwiek z obecnych tu… uczniów czy nauczycieli, zapragnie wesprzeć pana Pottera, za to wykroczenie, zostanie ukarany z największą surowością. – Severus wciąż na nią nie patrzył, a jego głos coraz bardziej ociekał gniewem. Minerwa pomyślała, że nawet ona sama nie umiałaby grać tak dobrze. A jednak Severus to robił – wznosił się na wyżyny swoich ślizgnońskich talentów, by do końca wypełnić rozkazy człowieka, w którego wierzył, którego kochał tak mocno, że zabił go…

\- A co więcej, jeśli ktokolwiek posiada wiedzę o takich zdarzeniach, a wiedzy tej nie zechce ujawnić, będzie uznany za równie winnego.

Znów zapadła cisza. Minerwa ani drgnęła, podobnie jak większość uczniów. Snape znów zabrał głos:

\- Słucham. Jeśli ktoś z tu obecnych wie coś na temat, gdzie to się teraz podziewa pan Potter, niech łaskawie wystąpi z szeregu. Teraz. – Snape ruszył powoli naprzód, tak, że już był za stojącymi na przedzie Puchonami i Ślizgonami – zbliżając się do przerwy, w której stała Minerwa, na czele swoich Gryfonów.

I wtedy nagle z szeregu tuż za Minerwą wystąpił Harry Potter. Rozległy się ciche, stłumione okrzyki, a wszyscy odwrócili się, by zobaczyć co się dzieje. Snape z niezmiennym opanowaniem patrzył na pełną złości twarz chłopaka, który rzekł:

\- Zdaje mi się, że mimo zastosowania obronnych strategii, jednak ma pan kłopot z ochroną, panie dyrektorze.

W tym momencie drzwi do Wielkiej Sali stanęły otworem. Na progu stała ogromna grupa członków Zakonu Feniksa. Minerwa zauważyła, że Kingsley szybko skanuje wzrokiem tłum, szukając jej. Zaraz jednak skupiła swoją uwagę na Harrym:

\- Jak śmiałeś zająć jego miejsce! Powiedz im, co się wtedy stało. Powiedz, jak patrzyłeś mu w oczy! Temu, który ci ufał. A ty go zdradziłeś! No powiedz! – wykrzyczał Harry.

Minerwa zdołała dostrzec błysk bólu i poczucia winy w czarnych oczach. Ale zaraz potem Severus wyciągnął różdżkę.

Wiele rzeczy wydarzyło się równocześnie. Uczniowie cofnęli się z okrzykami pod ściany, a Minerwa instynktownie skoczyła naprzód, osłaniając Harry'ego własnym ciałem, z różdżką w gotowości.

Severus zawahał się – widziała jak ręka dzierżąca różdżkę drży. Wiedziała, jak ogromny ból musi teraz odczuwać – z pewnością widząc podobieństwo tej sceny do zupełnie innej, sprzed szesnastu lat, gdy jego ukochana, podobnie jak teraz Minerwa, własnym ciałem osłaniała Harry'ego Pottera.

Przez moment patrzyli sobie w oczy. Jej szmaragdowe w jego czarne. A potem Minerwa machnęła różdżką.

Potężny, świetlisty płomień pomknął w stronę czarodzieja. Bez trudu wyczarował tarczę. Lecz Minerwa już nie mogła się zatrzymać. Jej różdżka śmigała w ogromnym tempie, a świetliste promienie, jeden po drugim, mknęły w stronę Severusa. Serce biło jej mocno w piersi, bo doskonale widziała, że on nawet nie próbuje jej atakować, broni się jedynie.

Tak bardzo nie chciał jej skrzywdzić… Ona też nie chciała… Miała ochotę wrzeszczeć i przeklinać Albusa, za to, jak bardzo zniszczył duszę tego człowieka.

Błysk, brzdęk. I kolejne odbite od tarczy zaklęcie. Krok do przodu, potem dwa. Severus wyraźnie się cofał. Spojrzał na nią – gdyby oczy mogły mówić, to jego przepraszałyby ją. Albo wybaczały to, co miała zaraz powiedzieć.

\- TCHÓRZ! – wrzasnęła, gdy Severus rozmył się w chmurę ciemnego dymu i uleciał, wybijając szyby w ogromnym oknie za sobą.

Gdy odwróciła się, uczniowie zaczęli wiwatować. Pomna na to, że to dopiero początek, Minerwa energicznie machnęła różdżką, zapalając pochodnie wzdłuż ścian. Gdyby wiedzieli… jak wiele zrobił dla nich człowiek, z którego ucieczki tak się cieszyli…


	22. Rozdział 22

Minerwa chciała zabrać głos, by zdecydować co dalej… lecz wtem poczuła przeraźliwe zimno. Zerknęła w górę – zaczarowane sklepienie zasnuwały teraz chmury, coraz ciemniejsze i groźniejsze. Kątem oka zobaczyła, jak Harry osuwa się na ziemię. Uczniowie zaczęli obracać się dookoła, wyraźnie przerażeni.

A potem rozległ się głos, który Minerwa pamiętała bardzo dobrze.

\- Wiem, że przygotowujecie się do walki. Wielu nawet będzie sądzić, że ta walka jest słuszna. To błąd. Nie możecie mnie pokonać. Nie chcę wszystkich zabić. Mam wielkie poważanie dla nauczycieli Hogwartu i magicznej krwi.

Na moment zapadła cisza.

\- Pragnę jedynie dwójki ludzi. – syczący głos znów rozbrzmiał w powietrzu.

Minerwa przełknęła ślinę, widząc jak na twarzach wszystkich pojawia się zaskoczenie. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że Voldemort zażąda kogoś oprócz Pottera. Sam Harry zmarszczył czoło, wyraźnie zdumiony.

\- Wydajcie mi ich, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda. Wydajcie mi ich, a oszczędzę budynki Hogwartu. Wydajcie mi ich, a zostaniecie nagrodzeni. – Minerwa słyszała te słowa tak wyraźnie, jakby szeptał jej do ucha. To naturalnie obudziło okropne, odrażające wspomnienie jego ust na jej szyi…

\- Wydajcie mi Harry'ego Pottera. On nie jest wart waszej cennej, czystej krwi.

Minerwa czuła na sobie spojrzenie wszystkich, gdy głos Voldemorta dodał zupełnie miękko:

\- Wydajcie mi Minerwę Aurelię McGonagall, by zajęła należne jej miejsce. Macie czas do północy.

,,Gruzy Hogwartu. Krew i ciała, uczniów i nauczycieli. Dwoje triumfujących ludzi, napawających się krajobrazem bólu i rozpaczy. Wiedźma, chłonąca uśmiech idącego z nią czarnoksiężnika."

Harry Potter patrzył na nią z strachem, z bólem, z kompletnym brakiem zrozumienia. Nie musiała czytać jego myśli, by wiedzieć, jakie gorączkowe przemyślenia przemykają przez jego głowę.

Była w Hogwarcie od zawsze. Sztywna, surowa i sprawiedliwa McGonagall. Najzwyczajniejsza z hogwardzkich nauczycieli, zawsze wierna i lojalna wobec Dumbledore'a. Zawsze gotowa bronić swoich uczniów.

A teraz, właśnie tej starej czarownicy żądał Voldemort, na równi z nim, z nim, na którego polował od dekady. Co więcej, chciał, by ,,zajęła należne jej miejsce". Co to miało oznaczać?

Minerwa z niemym poczuciem winy patrzyła w oczy w kolorze sosnowych igieł. Och, jego zawód był prawie namacalny… zresztą jak wszystkich obecnych.

\- No na co czekacie?! Łapcie ich! – ciszę przerwał wrzask Pansy Parkinson.

I wtedy z tłumu wystąpiła mała, ale wyraźnie zdeterminowana Alexandra Zenaidov. Stanęła tuż obok Minerwy i wyciągnęła różdżkę.

\- Harry Potter i profesor McGonagall to nasza jedyna nadzieja na zwycięstwo. Nie pozwolę ich wydać Voldemortowi, choćbym miała pojedynkować się z tobą na śmierć i życie, Parkinson. – oświadczyła zupełnie poważnym i groźnym tonem Alexandra.

Zanim ktokolwiek zareagował na tę odważną deklarację, do Wielkiej Sali wpadł rozwrzeszczany i zdyszany Filch.

\- Obcy są na korytarzach! Uczniowie nie są w łóżkach!

\- I są dokładnie tam gdzie powinni, kretynie! – krzyknęła Minerwa, a rozbite przez Snape'a szkło zaskrzypiało ostrzegawczo.

\- Och. Przepraszam, madame. – wymamrotał Filch.

\- Tak się składa, panie Filch, zjawia się pan w odpowiedniej chwili. Proszę przydać się na coś i znaleźć mi Irytka! – rozkazała, ruszając do przodu.

\- Irytka? – Filch zrobił wyjątkowo głupią minę.

\- Tak, Irytka! Czy to nie na niego narzekałeś przez ostatnie pół wieku? Idź i znajdź go! – warknęła. Filch wybiegł, a Minerwa rozejrzała się.

\- Dobrze. Zarządzam ewakuację szkoły. Wszyscy uczniowie są zobowiązani udać się do punktu ewakuacyjnego wraz z panią Pomfrey, na czele z panną Parkinson. – oświadczyła Minerwa.

\- A co jeśli chcemy zostać i walczyć? – zawołał Dean Thomas.

\- Tylko pełnoletni uczniowie mogą zostać. – odpowiedziała z mocą Minerwa, oglądając się na Alexandrę, która odpowiedziała gniewnym spojrzeniem.

\- Powtarzam. Tylko chętni, a zarazem pełnoletni uczniowie zostają. – Minerwa wzniosła różdżkę.

\- Pani profesor, przejmuje pani dowodzenie? – zawołał Kingsley z tyłu sali. Wszyscy znów spojrzeli na nią wyczekująco.

\- Ja… - Minerwa zawahała się, patrząc na dorosłych z Zakonu Feniksa.

\- Znasz ten zamek najlepiej. Masz co najmniej pięć różnych planów jego obrony. Jako jedyna masz generalskie doświadczenie. Ja jestem pod twoje rozkazy. – oznajmił Kingsley.

Ta otwarta deklaracja lojalności sprawiła, że wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z nowym szacunkiem. Zupełnie jakby zapomnieli o słowach Toma…

\- Pani profesor? – Harry podszedł do niej. Widziała pytanie w jego oczach. Zawahała się. Jak wiele mogła mu zdradzić? Jak szczera miała z nim być?

Nachyliła się i cicho powiedziała:

\- Wiesz czemu zabranie różdżki z grobu Dumbledore'a sprawiło mu tak wielką satysfakcję?

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy. Nie spodziewał się, że wie o Czarnej Różdżce. Pewnie zastanawiał się, ile wie o Insygniach. Wreszcie rzekł:

\- Myśli, że ta różdżka uczyni go niepokonanym. I zabrał coś, co było silnie związane z jego wielkim wrogiem.

\- Dokładnie.

Chłopak westchnął cicho, gdy zrozumiał sens jej słów. Popatrzył na nią, a jego oczy zalśniły.

\- Zrób to, co musisz, Harry. Ja zabezpieczę szkołę. – oświadczyła już zupełnie głośno.

Skinął głową i wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali. Minerwa zaś rzuciła się wir przygotowań do bitwy.

Kingsley miał oczywiście rację – od momentu mianowania jej zastępcą dyrektora, Minerwa sporządzała dokładne plany obrony Hogwartu. Teraz musiała jedynie wprowadzić je w życie. Uczniowie byli ewakuowani. Ciągle przybywali nowi członkowie Zakonu oraz absolwenci. Wszyscy oni bez szemrania pędzili na rozdysponowane przez Minerwę stanowiska. Minęło pół godziny, gdy mniej więcej wszystko zostało ustalone. Spojrzała jeszcze na Wielką Salę – gdzie kilka uczennic już ustawiało łóżka dla rannych. To było częściowo serce zamku i tu Minerwa postanowiła urządzić wojenny szpital.

Nauczycielka, w towarzystwie Molly i kilkorga uczniów wyszła do sali wejściowej. Tymczasem podbiegł do niej Neville:

\- Żeby wszystko było jasne, pani profesor. Na pewno daje pani zgodę na działanie?

\- Chyba słyszałeś, Longbottom.

\- Mamy wysadzić drewniany most? Bum? – chłopak patrzył na nią, jakby zwariowała.

\- Bum!

\- Ale czad. Tylko nie mam pojęcia jak?

\- Może zapytaj pana Finnigana. Oboje wiemy, że objawia szczególne zainteresowanie pirotechniką. – rzekła, mrugając do zdumionego Seamusa.

\- Zajmiemy się tym. – odpowiedział chłopiec, machnęła więc na nich ręką – nie było czasu do stracenia.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie da się powstrzymywać Sama-Wiesz-Kogo bez końca. – odezwała się Aurora Sinistra.

\- Przynajmniej opóźnimy jego przyjście. – odpowiedziała ze stoickim spokojem. Następnie, na progu sali wejściowej, odwróciła się i wzniosła obie dłonie:

\- Piertotum Locomotor! – wykrzyknęła.

Trzask. Posągi ogromnych, kamiennych rycerzy, rozmieszczone na ścianach sali wejściowej drgnęły, a potem zaczęły zeskakiwać ze swoich cokołów. Minerwa czuła, jak cały zamek ożywa – wszystkie rzeźby, posągi, zbroje odpowiadały na wezwanie starożytnej, obronnej magii.

Wysocy na trzy metry wojownicy zaczęli ustawiać się w szyku i kierować na most kamienny, wymijając stojącą na środku Minerwę, która czuła zalewające ją ciepło, dumę i adrenalinę.

\- Hogwart jest zagrożony! Maszerujcie na mury, brońcie nas! Spełnijcie waszą powinność wobec szkoły! – zawołała, czując jak posadzka drży pod stopami maszerujących kamiennych żołnierzy. Widząc zupełnie oniemiałą Molly, Minerwa uniosła kąciki ust i prawie z dziecięcą radością rzekła:

\- Zawsze chciałam użyć tego zaklęcia.

Wyszła na zewnątrz, frontowymi drzwiami. Wiedziała, że wśród śmierciożerców nie ma dobrych strategów, ale nie trzeba było być taktykiem, by zrozumieć, że atak powinien się skupić na moście drewnianym, moście kamiennym i wejściu głównym. Wieże będą zapewne atakowane z powietrza. Minerwa uznała, że stawianie wyrafinowanych barier wokół bramy z dzikami byłoby marnowaniem mocy.

Wzniosła oczy ku niebu. Ustaliła z Kingsley'em i innymi, że najlepiej będzie stworzyć ochronną kopułę, do której każdy będzie mógł dorzucić ułamek swojej magii, a której pokonanie odbierze nieco sił śmierciożercom, nieświadomym rozmiarów tej ochrony. Oczywiście włożona w to magia nie mogła obrońców za bardzo osłabić, musieli być jeszcze zdolni do walki. Minerwa wzniosła swoją różdżkę i zaczęła karmić powstającą, świetlistą i jakby organiczną kopułę swoją brudną magią.

Gdy skończyła, sięgnęła świadomością do zamku. Zalała ją fala obrazów – Finnigan i Longbottom montujący fajerwerki Weasley'ów pod długim, drewnianym mostem, Pomona i Puchoni szybko zbierający przydatne w walce rośliny z cieplarni, kamienni rycerze stojący nieruchomo na kamiennym moście, Irytek, przygotowujący swoją atramentową amunicję, Sybilla, znosząca swoje szklane kule, Slughorn, smarujący schody jakimiś eliksirami, Rolanda, wraz z najlepszymi w quidditchu i naręczem mioteł gotująca się do startu z Wieży Astronomicznej. Wszyscy razem, solidarnie i niestrudzenie pracowali by zapewnić zamkowi jak największą ochronę. Minerwa wysłała fortecy potężną myślową prośbę, że jeśli istnieje coś takiego jak tryb obronny, to byłby to najlepszy moment, by go aktywować. Odpowiedział jej potężny strumień magii, przepływający przez kamienie, posadzki, schody, mury… okna się kurczyły, mury zwiększały grubość, wszystkie przejścia poza tym prowadzącym do gospody się zamykały.

Co oznaczało, że frontowe drzwi również zaczęły sunąć do tyłu. Minerwa cofnęła się szybko do środka, ale nagle zobaczyła poruszenie na żwirowej ścieżce.

\- Hagrid? – zawołała, widząc przyjaciela, z którym biegł Kieł i jego kolosalny brat, Graup. Pierwszy raz widziała brata Hagrida i był to naprawdę imponujący widok.

\- Usłyszałem Sama-Wiesz-Kogo! Uznałem, że Graupek i ja się przydamy, pani psor! Dziękuję za opiekę nad Kłem! – zawołał do niej z daleka. Minerwa widziała, że przejście między wrotami się zawęża. Hagrid nie miał szans zdążyć, nawet zważywszy na fakt, że biegał szybciej niż przeciętny człowiek.

\- Znajdź sobie jakieś okno! I nie trać nadziei, Hagridzie! – zawołała za nim. Półolbrzym uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomknął w stronę cieplarni.

\- Minerwo, co teraz? – spytała Molly z niepewną miną.

\- Kopuła zatrzyma ich na może kwadrans do pół godziny. Te drzwi wytrzymają najwyżej kilkanaście minut, ale prędzej wedrą się kamiennym mostem, bo tam rzucą olbrzymy. Dlatego tam muszę być najpierw. Muszę znaleźć coś, co zajmie olbrzymy… a potem wrócę tu, na czas, by odeprzeć główne uderzenie. – mamrotała Minerwa, a jej umysł pracował na intensywnych, przyspieszonych obrotach.

\- Jak chcesz to zrobić? Przecież to jest po drugiej stronie zamku! – zawołała Molly.

\- Teleportuję się. Drzwi muszą wytrzymać do momentu aż poradzę sobie z olbrzymami. – odpowiedziała Minerwa. Zanim Molly odpowiedziała, starsza czarownica zmieniła się w kocią postać i popędziła czym prędzej na dziedziniec za kamiennym mostem.

Zegar na Wieży Astronomicznej wybił pełną godzinę, gdy zatrzymała się na schodach prowadzących na dziedziniec. Szybko ogarnęła wzrokiem sytuację – rycerze zajmowali całą długość mostu, za nimi stał rząd uczniów i członków Zakonu. Przed kamiennymi posągami rozciągało się zbocze, na którego szczycie widziała ogromną masę postaci w ciemnych szatach. Pod zboczem stał oddział dwudziestu paru olbrzymów, z czego połowa była większa nawet od Graupa.

Zacisnęła lewą dłoń w pięść, gdy zobaczyła setki szarych świateł pędzących ku Hogwartowi ze strony śmierciożerców. Nie zamknęła jednak oczu, gdy czary uderzyły w ochronną kopułę. Zadrżała, zatrzęsła się i rozbłyskiwała żółtym światłem, ale trwała. Minerwa patrzyła na potężną barierę i odliczała minuty, ważne minuty pierwszego ataku.

Półtora minuty. Trzy. Pięć. Piętnaście.

Jeden ze stojących za mostem olbrzymów zniecierpliwił się i podbiegł bliżej. Zdążył tylko wrzasnąć, gdy kopuła poraziła go i spaliła na popiół.

Dwadzieścia.

Zmrużyła oczy, widząc jedną bielszą plamkę na czele ciemnej masy. A potem z plamki wystrzelił oślepiający strumień jasnego światła. Minerwa wstrzymała oddech, patrząc jak zaklęcie uderza w sam środek kopuły. Cała bariera rozbłysła białym światłem. Czar nie przestawał płynąć. Aż wreszcie kopuła zadrżała, a na jej powierzchni pojawiły się żółte pęknięcia. Minerwa wzniosła różdżkę, gotowa odeprzeć wysłany na odległość czar. Lecz najwyraźniej Tomowi wystarczyło upajanie się widokiem spadających skrawków zanikającej energii – ostatnich dowodów najsilniejszej tarczy wytworzonej w jednorazowej bitwie.

Gdy tarcza upadła, rozpętała się piekło. Wilkołaki ruszyły na drewniany most – Minerwa mogła wyczuć aktywowane przez Longbottoma i Finnegana eksplozje. Wrogowie na miotłach poszybowali w kierunku wież. Olbrzymy natarły na kamiennych rycerzy.

Musiała szybko coś wymyślić, coś, co powstrzymałoby gigantów… Nie mogła tu zostać, walczyć z nimi sama… co mogła jeszcze wykorzystać… Myślała intensywnie, podczas gdy diabelskie sidła wystrzelone przez Pomonę z balkonu ponad dziedzińcem oplatały olbrzymy, podczas gdy posągi wymachiwały mieczami, a obrońcy miotali zaklęcia na nadlatujących śmierciożerców.

Latanie…

No tak!

Minerwa wzniosła ramiona w górę i zaintonowała starodawną pieśń przyzwania. Jej czysty głos na chwilę skonfundował zarówno gigantów, jak i obrońców. Jedynie kamienni rycerze siekali olbrzymy po kostkach jak gdyby nigdy nic. Śpiewała, wplatając w to swoją moc, swoje dziedzictwo. Była zupełnie skupiona na obrazie ogromnego zielonego oka. Cichy głos, dziwnie podobny do głosu jej babki, podsuwał jej słowa magicznego języka.

Gdy zamilkła, przez chwilę panowała cisza. Aż z oddali do ich uszu dotarł przepotężny, niosący się echem ryk.

Smocza Wojowniczka westchnęła, widząc dziesiątki smoków na tle ciemnego nieba. Ich pojawienie się nieco zmieniało układ sił – z tym że niewielu jeszcze wiedziało, na czyją korzyść. Olbrzymy były zupełnie oniemiałe, gdy magiczne bestie runęły z góry prosto na nich. Minerwa krzyknęła do zastygłych w bezruchu obrońców:

\- Smoki są po naszej stronie!

Zdążyła zauważyć szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia usta Elphiasa Dodge, gdy rozpędzała się na kamiennym moście. Biegła między kamiennymi żołnierzami, a z jej różdżki nie przestawała wypływać magia. Śmierciożerca na miotle – padł, gdy trafiła go zaklęciem zwalniającym. Olbrzym na jedenastej – unik i zaklęcie tnące prosto w palce u stóp giganta. Upadający olbrzym – trzęsący się most – padnięcie na ziemię i zaklęcie w kierunku lecącego śmierciożercy. Uspokojenie trzęsącej się konstrukcji – mogła wziąć rozpęd – była już blisko końca mostu, gdzie wilkołaki czekały, aż olbrzymy oczyszczą im drogę. Greyback wyszczerzył zęby na jej widok. Posłała Drętwotę w jego stronę i gwałtownie skręciła tuż przy końcu mostu.

Leciała w przepaść, a zimny wiatr smagał jej twarz i szaty. Mając różdżkę w ręku, ustabilizowała lot, a potem tuż pod nią pojawił się ogromny czarny hebrydzki. Minerwa opadła na jego grzbiet. Wydała z siebie bojowy okrzyk, gdy smok poderwał się w górę.

Czuła się niepokonana. Razem z Geldarem, bo tak miał na imię smok, rozszarpywali olbrzymy, machnięciami ogona strącali w przepaść wilkołaki, jej różdżką powalali śmierciożerców. Minerwa wrzeszczała w bitewnym szale, z jej różdżki nie przestawały lecieć klątwy, a Geldar wypuszczał z nozdrzy gorące słupy ognia.

Połowa olbrzymów została pokonana przez rozszalałe i podpuszczone przez nią smoki. Minerwa wbiła pięty w bok smoka, nakazując mu lecieć wyżej. Wznieśli się ponad Wieżę Północną, powoli opanowywaną przez śmierciożerców.

\- Cofnijcie się! – krzyknęła Minerwa do obrońców. Zdezorientowany Remus chyba nie wierzył własnym oczom, widząc swoją nauczycielkę na smoku, ale posłusznie razem z piątką innych członków Zakonu i uczniami zbiegł dwie kondygnacje niżej, wyczarowując barierę dla śmierciożerców.

\- Geldar, pokażmy im! – szepnęła do ucha smoka. Ten ryknął, po czym zionął kilkunastometrowym płomieniem. Minerwa wiedziała, że mało która tarcza wytrzyma takie interno. Zgromadzeni w płonącej jak pochodnia Wieży Północnej śmierciożercy spalili się żywcem.

Minerwa zawróciła smoka i pomknęli ku dziedzińcowi transmutacji. Czuła drżenie ramion – oto jej ukochany Hogwart płonął. Szkoła, którą poprzysięgła chronić, zamieniała się w sterty gruzów. Płomienie strzelały w górę, kamienie leciały w dół. Olbrzymy, wilkołacy, akromantule i typy spod ciemnej gwiazdy walczyli z jej kolegami, przyjaciółmi i uczniami. Walczyli, by zabić. Co chwilę widziała zielony promień uśmiercającej klątwy. Jakaś część jej umysłu krwawiła wraz ze szkołą – Minerwa odczuwała każdą walącą się ścianę, każdy płonący obraz, każdą upadającą statuę. Jej serce krwawiło wraz z każdym trafionym smokiem.

Geldar obniżył lot nad dziedzicem transmutacji. Minerwa zmusiła mięśnie do odbicia się. Poleciała kilka metrów w dół, ale w locie zmieniła się w kotkę – opadła miękko na cztery łapy. Dziedziniec pełen był walczących uczniów z wrogami, którzy dostali się tu z powietrza, zatem drzwi jeszcze trzymały. Nie zmieniając się, robiąc jedynie uniki, pomknęła ku sali wejściowej. Wydawało jej się, że gdzieś dojrzała Harry'ego, ale zaraz miała pilniejszy kłopot na głowie.

Drzwi załamały się w momencie, gdy znalazła się na środku sali wejściowej. Minerwa zmieniła się i uniosła różdżkę. Jedna dziura w drewnianych wrotach, druga. Trzask.

\- Profesor McGonagall!

Minerwa obróciła się. Obok niej zjawiła się jej skrzatka domowa. Czarownica o mało nie zaklęła – zupełnie zapomniała o skrzatach domowych.

\- Walczcie! – rozkazała, wiedząc, że skrzaty i tak nie opuściłyby atakowanej szkoły. Skrzatka kiwnęła głową i wzniosła ręce o długich palcach.

Wrota właśnie przestały istnieć. Dołohov wbiegł jako pierwszy. Zanim Minerwa zareagowała, zaklęcie skrzatki powaliło go na ziemię. Czarownica przeskoczyła nad nim, by stwierdzić mniej więcej, ile wrogów czeka na błoniach.

Ku jej zdumieniu wrogowie stali kilkadziesiąt metrów od zamku. Było ich około trzystu – więcej niż wszystkich obrońców Hogwartu, licząc domowe skrzaty. Dlaczego jednak się nie ruszali? Dlaczego nie biegli na nią z bitewnymi okrzykami?

Odpowiedź pojawiła się razem z przeraźliwym zimnem.

\- Nie. – Minerwa cofnęła się.

Ujrzała kłębowisko ciemnych postaci, szybujących ku niej z ogromną prędkością. Nie była w stanie nawet unieść różdżki.

,,Myśl o czymś szczęśliwym! Myśl o Albusie! O uczniach! Ich uśmiechy…"

Nie. Była zbyt zniszczona przez ból, zbyt przeżarta przez rozpacz, by przywołać patronusa. Dementorzy sunęli ku niej nieubłaganie. Jeszcze chwila, a wtargną do zamku. Jeszcze chwila, a jej obronne plany trafi szlag, bo nie utrzyma ani sali wejściowej, ani Wielkiej Sali…

\- SIOSTRO!

Odwróciła się jak w transie. Ku niej biegł… długa biała broda… determinacja na twarzy poznaczonej zmarszczkami… błękitne jak niebo oczy…

\- Minerwo! Pomóż mi! – wrzasnął.

Aberforth. W momencie gdy do niej dobiegł, wzniosła różdżkę:

\- Expecto Patronum! – wrzasnęli jednocześnie.

Z jego różdżki wystrzeliła ogromna, srebrna koza i zaszarżowała na dementorów.

Patronus Minerwy pojawił się później. Ogromny kot popędził na pierwszych potworów, by potem zmienić się w imponującą lwicę, rozdmuchującą dementorów samym swoim rykiem. Na koniec lwica zamieniła się w gigantycznego feniksa, który rozpędził ostatnie z istot ciemności.

Aberforth spojrzał na nią. Jego niebieskie oczy lśniły, ale nie migotały.

\- Ty naprawdę go kochałaś. – wyszeptał, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej twarzy, mimo że pędzili ku nim rozwścieczeni śmierciożercy.

\- Jesteś ze mną, Abe, bracie? – spytała z powagą.

\- Oczywiście, Minnie.

Minerwa przywarła do niego plecami i uniosła różdżkę. Tak rozpoczął się taniec braterstwa.

Poruszali się w idealnie zgranym rytmie. Klątwa, unik, skok w lewo, obrót. Kolejny śmierciożerca padający z jej różdżki, skręcająca się akromantula w drgawkach, wywołanych jego różdżką. Błysk jej oszałamiacza, promień jego rictusempry. Śmierciożercy padali jeden za drugim, a oni nie zostali trafieni ani razu. Pomocny był jego fakt podobieństwa do Albusa – część wrogów myślała, że dyrektor został wskrzeszony – minęło kilka kluczowych sekund, zanim się orientowali – w tym czasie Minerwa już się ich pozbywała. Poza tym Aberforth był idealnego wzrostu i postury – na tyle chudy, by niektóre klątwy jedynie muskały luźne szaty ich obojga.

Dopiero gdy z dwóch ich różdżek padła około setka przeciwników, śmierciożercy zorientowali się, że nie pokonają ich w ten sposób. Dlatego z Rookwoodem na czele natarli wszyscy naraz – całe dwie setki gniewnych czarnoksiężników.

\- Avada Kedavra! – ryknęła Minerwa. Czas na patyczkowanie się skończył. Jeśli mieli to przetrwać, musiała kolejny raz przybrać maskę anioła śmierci.

Unik, zaklęcie, obrót, klątwa. Minerwa była niezmordowana, zabijając z zimną krwią. Nie pamiętała już tak intensywnego bitewnego szału. Jeśli miałaby być ze sobą szczera, to z takim zacięciem, z taką determinacją nie walczyła nawet na polach Francji. Teraz po prostu pragnęła zadawać śmierć wszystkim, którzy ważyli się podnieść różdżkę na jej szkołę. Nie czuła zmęczenia. Z radością pozbywała się brudnej magii, rzucała uroki na lewo i prawo, na oślep. Było ich tak wielu…

Aberforth był jednak starszy od niej i osłabł po pół godzinie nieustannej walki. Minerwa skrzywiła się, słysząc jego jęk – zaklęcie żądlące o dużej mocy trafiło go w kostkę. Pozwoliła, by oparł się o nią plecami i szybko rozejrzała się, by ocenić sytuację.

Zostało może z pięćdziesięciu wrogów plus kilkanaście akromantul. Ona i Aberforth byli kilkanaście metrów przed progiem. Żeby mieć jakieś szanse, musieli wrócić do środka.

\- Abe, będziesz mnie osłaniał, dobrze? – zawołała.

Miała nadzieję, że przypominające jęk warknięcie było odpowiedzią twierdzącą.

Zmieniła się najpierw w kotkę. Zanim Aberforth osunął się na ziemię, była już ogromną lwicą. Wsunęła się pod zdumionego czarodzieja i rzuciła się do odwrotu.

Brat Albusa kurczowo wczepił się palcami lewej dłoni w sierść na jej karku. Prawą ręką usiłował jeszcze rzucać jakieś zaklęcia. Ona ogromnymi susami pędziła przez błonia, skupiona na wyłamanych głównych wrotach. Skok w lewo, skok w prawo. Urok znów minął ją o cal. Jeszcze tylko trochę. Tylko troszeczkę.

Z ciężarem Aberfortha na plecach wybiła się z tylnych łap. Źle obliczyła ich wspólną siłę i zamiast wylądować swobodnie na kamiennej posadzce, pojechali kilka metrów, zanim wreszcie pazury Minerwy wyhamowały ich ruch. Aberforth zsunął się z jej grzbietu, a ona szybko zmieniła się z powrotem.

\- Minerwo! – ktoś zawołał z lewej strony.

\- Augusto! – Minerwa poczuła, jak zalewa ją fala ulgi. Babka Neville'a była wiedźmą, której potrzebowali w tej bitwie.

\- Obronię go! Ty pędź! – wrzasnęła Augusta, poprawiając kapelusz czarownicy. Minerwa zdążyła jedynie lekko ścisnąć ramię przyjaciółki, a potem pobiegła na środek sali wejściowej.

Minerwa McGonagall widziała, jak śmierciożercy zatrzymują się z przestrachem na jej widok. Już zrozumieli, że nie są w stanie jej pokonać, nie twarzą twarz, różdżka w różdżkę. Jako że nie mogli się wycofać, a wiedzieli, że ona nigdy nie podda zamku, pojmowali, że było im pisane paść w jej różdżki.

Już podczas szkolenia Minerwa nauczyła się, że ludzie, którzy nie wierzą w wygrany pojedynek, są o wiele łatwiejsi do pokonania. Co więcej, jak każdy, kto głęboko wierzył w swoją sprawę, miała dodatkowe siły. Użyła teraz ich, kładąc cały pierwszy rząd wrogów.

Była wojowniczką. Walka była jej żywiołem. Krew w jej żyłach wrzała, magia rozsadzała każdą komórkę jej ciała. Nie liczyło się to, że nie ustawała w walce od dobrej półtorej godziny. Nie liczył się pot spływający po jej plecach, żar w nieprzyzwyczajonych do takiego wysiłku mięśniach. Nie istotne były muskające jej ludzkie ciało klątwy śmierciożerców.

Hogwart był najważniejszy. To dla szkoły teraz walczyła, zabijała. Za sobą słyszała heroiczną walkę członków Zakonu i uczniów. Byli tu, wierzyli w zwycięstwo, w Harry'ego i w nią. Harry. Musiała dać mu czas… cokolwiek zlecił mu Albus… czas…

I wtedy właśnie…

Szarpnięcie. Gdzieś głęboko w trzewiach, w umyśle. A potem jakby cała świadomość Hogwartu zalała jej rozum.

\- Crucio!

Zaklęcie ją trafiło w udo, ale nie zwróciła uwagi na ból, transmutowany zaraz w energię. Liczyła się tylko wszechpotężna, rozległa obecność Hogwartu w jej umyśle…

To mogło znaczyć tylko jedno. Hogwart uznał ją za prawowitą dyrektorkę.

Severus był martwy.

\- Nie. – wyszeptała. Ta prosta, logiczna prawda była niczym cios w samo serce.

,,Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę, Dumbledore!" – pomyślała.

Snape. Od zawsze zakochany w Lily, zauroczony złą stroną… nie zdołała go utrzymać na dobrej… zdradzona przepowiednia… śmierć Potterów… walka Albusa o tego człowieka… pokrętna miłość Severusa do Harry'ego… kilkanaście wspólnych lat jako nauczyciele… jako przyjaciele… Severus… mordujący Albusa w finalnym akcie zniszczenia własnej duszy… torturujący ją wbrew wszystkim instynktom… płaczący w jej ramionach…

Jej drogi chłopiec… od dawna przez Albusa przeznaczony na śmierć. Bezsensowną, niepotrzebną śmierć.

To była też jej wina. Gdyby nie jej sekrety, tajemnice i kłamstwa, świat wiedziałby, że Dumbledore nie pokonał Grindelwalda sam. Olivander zrozumiałby, że Czarna Różdżka już od dawna nie ma swojej mocy. Voldemort nie wyrwałby jej z grobu Albusa. Nie zabiłby Severusa, by uczynić się panem kawałka drewna.

Severus nie żył przez nią.

\- AAAAAAAA! – z jej gardła wydobył się ochrypły okrzyk. Z jej ciała wydobyła się fala czystej energii, która powaliła ostatnich śmierciożerców.

Minerwa odwróciła się. Widziała zszokowanych uczniów i zmartwionych członków Zakonu. Augusta i Aberforth patrzyli na nią ze smutkiem. Nie zdążyła nic zrobić, bo wtem rozległ się głos…

\- Walczyliście dzielnie. Lecz na próżno. Nie pragnę waszej śmierci. Każda kropla krwi czarodziejów to olbrzymia strata. Rozkażę moim oddziałom się wycofać. Pod ich nieobecność… zbierzcie swoich zmarłych… Harry Potterze… zwracam się bezpośrednio do ciebie. Dzisiaj pozwoliłeś, by twoi przyjaciele ginęli za ciebie… nie ma większej hańby. Czekam na ciebie w Zakazanym Lesie. Niech dopełni się twoje przeznaczenie. Jeśli się nie stawisz, wtedy zabiję wszystkie dzieci, kobiety i mężczyzn, którzy cię ukryją przede mną. – Voldemort urwał.

Lecz Minerwa doskonale wiedziała, że to nie koniec:

\- Minerwo… lady McGonagall… przyjdź do mnie… poddaj mi się… a uczynię cię nieśmiertelną… moją królową… królową… królową…

Opadła na ziemię. Jej ramiona drżały. Jej różdżka leżała obok, bezużyteczna. Zacisnęła powieki.

Odpłynęła z zaskakująca łatwością. Lecz ostatecznie robiła już swoim umysłem takie rzeczy, że narzucenie sobie utraty przytomności nie było niczym szczególnym.

Ktoś przesunął jej bezwładne ciało na nosze. Nie lewitowali jej, nieśli, w milczeniu. Skupiła się na liczeniu ich kroków. Gdy się zatrzymali w dosyć obszernym i gwarnym pomieszczeniu, już wiedziała, że oto jest w Wielkiej Sali.

\- Kogo macie? – rozpoznała głos Slughorna. Poczuła dziwną radość, że jej stary profesor i kolega przeżył.

\- McGonagall. – to musiał być któryś z uczniów.

\- Żyje? Minerwa! – szelest szat, Poppy biegła ku niej. Dobra, wierna Poppy. Dłonie pielęgniarki szybko sprawdziły jej puls.

\- Minnie! Słyszysz mnie?

Przecież nie mogła już udawać. Otworzyła oczy.

\- Merlinie, dzięki! Oberwałaś czymś? Gdzie cię boli? – pytała szybko Poppy.

Minerwa nie odpowiedziała, jedynie podniosła się i opuściła nogi z ławy, na której położono nosze, na ziemię.

\- Minerwo! – Poppy potrząsnęła jej ramieniem.

Lecz szmaragdowe oczy nauczycielki były utkwione w chłopcu, który właśnie wszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Harry Potter żył. Ale co z tego, skoro widziała, jak bardzo załamała go otaczająca ich śmierć?

\- Odpowiedz mi! – w głosie Poppy już brzmiała panika. Zebrani w Wielkiej Sali ludzie odwracali się – emocje malujące się w ich oczach były nie do pomylenia – złość, odraza, rozpacz. Doskonale wiedzieli, kto za tym stoi.

Harry odwrócił się. Minerwa poczuła jak jej rezerwy sił gwałtownie topnieją.

\- Harry! – zawołała. Nie odpowiedział. Odszedł.

Zerwała się na nogi. Przebiegła kilka kroków. On już zniknął za drzwiami. Spojrzała w bok. I ujrzała rzędy do połowy okrytych białymi prześcieradłami zmarłych.

Jej zawsze spostrzegawczy umysł wykalkulował, że patrzy na ułożone równo około pięćdziesiąt ciał.

Zobaczyła szklane oczy Lavender Brown, dzielnej Gryfonki, która kiedyś pomogła Poppy. Ujrzała zastygłe w gorzkim uśmiechu usta Colina Creevey'a, zbyt młodego i zbyt chętnego do walki. Dostrzegła dziwnie poważne, stężałe oblicze Freda Weasley'a, otoczonego przez zapłakaną rodzinę.

Remus i Nimfadora leżeli obok siebie, a ich dłonie prawie się stykały.

Mały Teddy właśnie został sierotą.

A ona, która bezmyślnie zgodziła się być jego matką chrzestną, nie zrobiła nic, by uratować jego rodziców . Oto odszedł ostatni z jej drogich Huncwotów, wilkołak, którego długie przemiany nadzorowała, którego pocieszała po śmierci przyjaciół, którego traktowała jak syna. Oto zginęła dziewczyna, która zawsze patrzyła na życie z optymizmem i która nie wahała się, jeśli chodziło o uczucia – córka Gryffindoru, z której Minerwa zawsze była dumna.

Oto miała przed sobą pięćdziesiąt ciał swoich dzieci.

Zawiodła. Harry'ego, ich wszystkich. Powinna była… iść do Toma… spróbować go zabić… umrzeć… byle tylko nie musieć czuć tego… tej obezwładniającej rozpaczy.

\- Uspokój się. Twoje ręce lśnią. Musisz odpocząć, dziewczyno. – ktoś otoczył ją ramieniem. Wyczuła znajomy zapach kóz i whiskey. Aberforth.

Wskazała dłonią na zwłoki.

\- Gdyby nie ty, byłoby ich więcej. – wyszeptał brat Albusa.

To wcale jej nie pocieszyło. Pojedyncza łza, która spłynęła po jej policzku, również nie przyniosła jej oczekiwanej ulgi.


	23. Rozdział 23

Zieleń. Tak, tak chyba brzmiała nazwa tego koloru. Kolory miały też odcienie. Tak, były różne rodzaje zielonego. Był seledynowy, ale to była blada zieleń, zbyt blada. Był kolor sosnowych igieł – świeży, nawet ładny – ale to też nie był ten kolor. Był limonkowy – bardzo żywy, chyba go lubił. Dlaczego? Limonki przypominały cytryny. Lubił cytryny? Nie, lubił takie małe cytrynowe cukierki. Cytrynowe dropsy!

Lecz to nie był też kolor dojrzałych limonek.

Szmaragd. Tak. To był szmaragdowy. Najszlachetniejsza i najczystsza z zieleni.

Czemu ją widział? Ale czy widział? Czy jego oczy były zamknięte?

Oczy. Szmaragd. To było ważne, czuł to. Ale dlaczego?

Odpowiedzi chyba zazwyczaj kryły się w umyśle. Powinien sięgnąć do swojego i ich poszukać. Kim był? Czemu otaczała go zieleń? Szmaragd.

Jak to się robiło? Przecież gdzieś musiał być jego umysł, inaczej nie pamiętałby tego… nie myślałby teraz. Uczepił się jednej myśli. Wyobraził ją sobie jako nitkę prowadzącą do kłębka – umysłu. Tak. Wyobraźnię już znalazł. Jeszcze tylko trochę… trochę…

Był przed nim. Nie umiał go wizualizować, ale czuł jego bliskość. Musiał się w niego zanurzyć… zadać kluczowe pytania…

Kobieta. Miała ciemne włosy i dumne, jakby indiańskie rysy. Przytulała go do siebie czule. Gdzieś obok był mężczyzna, o migotających, niebieskich oczach.

Chłopiec o długim nosie i oczach zdradzających upór. Dziewczynka – blada, jasnowłosa. Potężna. Chora.

Chłopak o złotych włosach i lodowych oczach. Piękny. Podający mu dłoń. Rozciągający w uśmiechu usta stworzone do pocałunków.

Dziewczynka miała na imię Ariana. Miała, bo zobaczył jej martwe ciało.

Inna dziewczynka. Ciemnowłosa. Słyszał jej śmiech, przypominający srebrne dzwoneczki. Czuł jej konwaliowy zapach. Nie widział jednak jej twarzy.

Chłopiec w okrągłych okularach. Z oczami w kolorze sosnowych igieł, wpatrujący się w niego z wyrzutem. Miał na czole bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy.

Mężczyzna. Długi nos, czarne, tłuste włosy. Oczy jak para ciężkich węgli.

,,- Ty musisz mnie zabić.

\- Błagam, Severusie."

Szmaragdowy promień zaklęcia.

Szmaragdowy, jak jej oczy.

Widział ją, wyraźnie jak nigdy. Kobietę o ostrych, arystokratycznych rysach. O czarnych jak smoła, jedwabiście miękkich włosach. Jej skóra była niczym alabaster, a skrzyła się jak gwiazdy. Jej usta miały zapraszający, rubinowy kolor. Ale najbardziej niezwykłe, fascynujące i hipnotyzujące były jej szmaragdowe oczy.

Minerwa.

Nagle zrozumiał. Przypomniał sobie wszystko.

Nazywał się Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore.

Najważniejszą rzeczą w jego życiu była miłość do Minerwy McGonagall.

Rozkazał się zabić Severusowi Snape'owi, którego kochał jak syna.

Otworzył oczy.

Teraz nie widział zieleni. Widział biel.

Wraz ze zmysłem wzroku wróciła mu świadomość własnego ciała.

Po pierwsze, leżał na czymś twardym. Otaczało go coś twardego. Z każdej strony. Poruszył prawą dłonią. Ostrożnie opuścił ją wzdłuż ciała. Dotknął twardego materiału. Umysł podpowiedział mu, że zimny, gładki materiał jest marmurem.

Zatem musiał umrzeć. I teraz znajdował się w grobie z białego marmuru. Dlaczego jednak żył?

Przecież nie mógł nazwać śmiercią swojego stanu. Czuł zimno bijące z kamienia. Słyszał bicie swojego serca. Mógł poruszyć głową, ustami, mógł zamrugać. Nawet przełknął ślinę.

\- Minerwa. – wyszeptał. Mógł nawet usłyszeć swój głos.

Jak to było możliwe?

Był jeden sposób, żeby się dowiedzieć. Musiał się stąd wydostać.

Uderzył łokciem w kamień. Poczuł ból – kolejny dowód jego śmiertelności. Jeśli zaś rzeczywiście żył, to musiał oddychać – wątpił, by zatęchłe powietrze z grobu wystarczyło mu na długo. Musiał rozbić ten marmur. Fizycznie nie był w stanie tego zrobić.

Kluczowe było, czy wciąż posiadał magię. Sięgnął umysłem do miejsca, gdzie zazwyczaj się znajdowała.

Przeżył szok, gdy odkrył swoją magię. Była jasna, czysta, pulsująca światłem – i potężna jak nigdy wcześniej. Przez kilka chwil napawał się jej widokiem. Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, po co w ogóle jej szukał. Nie miał różdżki. Musiał więc bez jej pomocy wydostać się z tego grobowca. Powoli, delikatnie, przesunął dłonie na pierś i obrócił je spodem do marmuru. Następnie zaczerpnął kawałeczek z drgającej kuli energii, przelał ją w dłonie i naparł nimi na kamienną płytę.

Marmur ustąpił i pękł. Część wypchnęły dłonie Albusa, część zasypała go odłamkami. Prawie zakrztusił się świeżym powietrzem. Odruchowo dźwignął się do pozycji siedzącej. Drżącymi dłońmi usiłował oczyścić twarz z pyłu i odłamków. Wciąż nie otwierał oczu.

Czuł zapach mokrej trawy. Powietrze było wilgotne, ale zaskakująco świeże. Odetchnął nim głębiej. Było w nim coś jeszcze… Nie…. Niemożliwe.

Konwalie?

Otworzył oczy. Przed sobą ujrzał las. Zakazany Las. Musiała być ostatnia faza nocy, bo niebo już rozjaśniało się trochę ponad drzewami. Siedział w prostym, wysokim sarkofagu z białego marmuru. Poniżej, u stóp grobowca rosły białe konwalie.

Odruchowo próbował wstać, ale jego nogi były jeszcze zupełnie sztywne, zaplątał się więc w dziwnie szerokie niebieskie szaty i jego ciało przechyliło się na lewo. Nie złapał równowagi i runął na dół z grobowca. Instynktownie przysunął nogi do piersi, gdy upadł na mokrą trawę i potoczył się. Plusk. Wpadł do wody.

Na szczęście w tym miejscu jezioro przy brzegu nie było głębokie, a on nie potoczył się za daleko. Tutaj wody miał może do kolan – ciężko było mu ocenić, bo wpadł na tyle niefortunnie, że i tak był cały mokry. Jednak samo uczucie… bycia mokrym… choćby woda była zimna i na dnie mulista, było bardzo przyjemne.

Przesunął dłonią po powierzchni wody.

I zmarszczył brwi.

Jego dłoń nie była czarna i pomarszczona, poparzona klątwą Voldemorta. Była piękną, gładką i nieskazitelną dłonią młodego mężczyzny o długich palcach i paznokciach w kształcie idealnych migdałów. Przysunął ją do twarzy, jakby spodziewał się, że to woda tworzy tę iluzję.

Lecz dłoń nadal była doskonale wypielęgnowaną dłonią młodego mężczyzny.

Wstrzymał oddech i nachylił się nad lustrem wody.

Po pierwsze, broda nie zmąciła tafli jeziora. Dlatego, że jej po prostu nie miał.

Jego twarz była zupełnie gładka. I nie chodziło jedynie o brak śnieżnobiałej brody i wąsów – chodziło również o całkowity brak zmarszczek.

Był młody.

W wodzie widział przystojnego młodzieńca o lśniących, kasztanowych włosach, długim ( niezłamanym!) nosie i migoczących, błękitnych oczach.

Odruchowo przesunął dłonią po swojej twarzy – opuszki palców podpowiadały mu, że widziany w wodzie obraz jest prawdziwy.

Odepchnął się na rękach i wstał, by spojrzeć na swoje odbicie z góry.

Tak wyglądał, gdy poznał Gellerta. Miał wygląd dziewiętnastolatka, nieskażonego latami trudnych doświadczeń. Jedynie jego oczy zdradzały doświadczenie. Oczy! Nawet nie czuł swojej wady wzroku. Ani reumatycznych bólów, ani zmęczenia, które przez ostatnie lata go nie opuszczało!

Przesunął dłońmi po młodym, jakby nowym, ciele. Mokre szaty przywarły do jego chudej sylwetki. Dziwnie nie pasowały – ale przecież nie mógł oczekiwać, że to, co pasowało ponad stuletniemu starcowi będzie pasować nastolatkowi.

Jak to się mogło stać?

Przecież Severus go zabił.

Przecież śmierci nie można było oszukać.

Jak mógł żyć, czuć, myśleć… być znów młodym?

Przez chwilę kontemplował swoje odbicie w lekko drżącej wodzie. Słońce powoli się podnosiło znad horyzontu. I wtedy uderzyła go celna myśl.

Jak długo? Ile czasu minęło?

Powiódł wzrokiem do brzegu. Kwitły konwalie. Był zatem maj. Severus zabił go w czerwcu. Ile lat minęło?

Odwrócił się. I krzyknął.

Hogwart, jego ukochany Hogwart nawet z daleka wydawał się być ruiną, z której unosiły się kłęby dymu.

Minerwa.

Zebrał mokre szaty w dłonie i popędził w kierunku zamku, oświetlonego krwawą łuną wschodzącego słońca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Harry Potter nie żyje. Został zabity w chwili tchórzliwej ucieczki dla ratowania swojego życia, podczas gdy wy byliście gotowi oddać swoje życie za niego. Przynosimy wam oto jego zwłoki na dowód, że wasz bohater odszedł na zawsze. Bitwa została wygrana. Straciliście połowę walczących. Moi śmierciożercy przewyższają was liczebnie, a Chłopiec, Który Niegdyś Przeżył, został zgładzony. Wasz dalszy opór nie ma sensu. Ktokolwiek się dalej będzie opierał, mężczyzna, kobieta lub dziecko, zostanie zabity wraz z całą rodziną. Wzywam was, oddajcie mi pokłon, a zachowacie życie. Wasi bliscy zostaną oszczędzeni, wasze grzechy pójdą w zapomnienie. Połączcie się ze mą, aby wspólnie budować nowy świat. – głos Voldemorta rozbrzmiał w Wielkiej Sali.

Minerwa odnotowała, że większość obecnych zareagowała niedowierzaniem. Ocalali ruszyli ku drzwiom, by iść na własne oczy przekonać się, czy słowa Voldemorta są prawdą.

Co ona czuła?

Nic. Pustkę.

Rozum podpowiadał, by odbierać to jako potwierdzenie. Lecz serce nie mogło znieść myśli, że jej drogi chłopiec, Harry, był martwy.

Kierując się tym drugim, wstała. I wtedy Tom znów się odezwał:

\- Minerwo…

Nie powiedział już nic więcej, ale odbijający się echem od ścian jego głos wystarczył, by wszyscy przystanęli i obejrzeli się na nią. Wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszeni szaty i ruszyła do wyjścia, wymijając ich bez słowa. Nie zważała na pełne niepokoju twarze uczniów i przyjaciół. Wiedziała, że idą za nią – Aberforth, Poppy, Pomona, Weasley'owie i inni.

Severus oddał życie za plan Albusa. Jeśli Harry rzeczywiście był martwy… pozostawała jeszcze jedna karta. Jeszcze jedna niewiadoma.

Wyszła na dziedziniec przed kamiennym mostem. Zarówno krużganki wokół dziedzińca, jak i kamienna przeprawa były kompletnie zdemolowane. Minerwa przystanęła kilka kroków przed Neville'm Longbottomem, wpatrującym się w ciemne postacie na moście.

Na czele szedł sam Voldemort. Pierwsze promienie słońca odbijały się od jego nagiej czaszki. Za nim szedł spętany Hagrid, trzymający coś w dłoniach. Za jego plecami podążały hordy śmierciożerców.

\- Harry, o Harry. – Minerwa szybko wychwyciła słowa w szlochu Hagrida. Tymczasem Voldemort wszedł na dziedziniec i rzekł:

\- Stop.

Śmierciożercy ustawili się w rzędach za swoim panem i Hagridem.

Z tej odległości Minerwa już była w stanie rozpoznać ciemny kształt w ramionach półolbrzyma.

\- NIE! – wrzasnęła z całych sił.

Harry Potter nie mógł być martwy. A jednak, teraz widziała jego ciało.

Bellatriks wybuchnęła śmiechem.

Ron, Hermiona i Ginny również wydali z siebie okrzyki bezkresnej rozpaczy. Inni też zaczęli krzyczeć.

\- Cisza! – ryknął Voldemort. – To już koniec. Hagrid, połóż go u moich stóp, gdzie jego miejsce. – rozkazał. Minerwa nie patrzyła na niego, wciąż spoglądając na ciało Harry'ego.

Czy teraz wszystko było stracone? Zatonęła w myślach, zupełnie sparaliżowana bólem. Okrzyki obrońców, odpowiedzi Voldemorta, to ledwo do niej docierało.

Voldemort miał tak po prostu wygrać? Na jej twarzy nie drgnął żaden mięsień, gdy Neville wystąpił naprzód, by rzucić się na Voldemorta. W letargu obserwowała przywołaną przez czarnoksiężnika Tiarę Przydziału.

\- Nie będzie domów. Godło, barwy i tarcza mojego szlachetnego przodka, Salazara Slytherina będą wspólne dla wszystkich. Poprawka. Naszego przodka, nieprawdaż, pani profesor? – Voldemort zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niej.

\- Nie powinieneś powoływać się na koneksję z magiem, który nade wszystko cenił czystą krew, skoro twoja jest w połowie mugolska. – odpowiedziała. Głos jej nie drżał. Kilkoro uczniów wydało z siebie zduszone okrzyki, a śmierciożercy zbledli.

Voldemort przez chwilę patrzył na nią, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. Ze złością machnął różdżką.

Tiara Przydziału na głowie Neville'a stanęła w płomieniach. Obrońcy zaczęli krzyczeć. Wrzask Augusty wznosił się ponad inne. Minerwa zastygła w bezruchu.

A wtedy Neville wyrwał się spod zaklęcia czarnoksiężnika, jednym gestem zerwał tiarę z głowy i wydobył z niej coś lśniącego… coś znajomego…

Ohydny wrzask wściekłości przeszył cały dziedziniec, gdy Neville Longbottom, syn Franka i Alicji, wnuk Augusty i Lucasa, odciął łeb wielkiemu wężowi za pomocą miecza Godryka Gryffindora.

Czarny Pan wzniósł Czarną Różdżkę.

\- Protego! – Minerwa teleportowała się, by znaleźć się przed Nevillem i osłonić go swoją tarczą.

Wokół znów wybuchła walka, między śmierciożercami a obrońcami.

Lecz uwaga Minerwy była całkowicie skupiona na odrażającej twarzy lorda Voldemorta.

\- Minerwo. Wciąż możesz się do mnie przyłączyć. Uczynię cię swoją królową. Dam ci władzę, jakiej nigdy nie miałaś. Zapomnę o twoich błędach… - głos Toma był zupełnie oślizgły – wywoływał zimne dreszcze na ciele Minerwy.

\- Moim błędem było to, że nie zabiłam cię, kiedy miałam okazję. – odpowiedziała, przesuwając się powoli w lewo – rozpoczynając taniec walczących magów.

\- Nie. Twoim błędem było oddanie się Dumbledore'owi. Zapomnę o tym, jeśli się do mnie przyłączysz. Zdradzę ci nazwę tamtego lasu… tylko przyłącz się do mnie.

Minerwa poczuła obezwładniające zimno. Las… informacja… ,którą tak pragnęła poznać…, bez której nie mogła zaznać spokoju… grota…

Ariana Theresa.

\- Dumbledore dał mi coś, czego ty nigdy nie będziesz w stanie mi zapewnić. – wycedziła, kątem oka obserwując toczące się obok walki. Zaklęcie uśmiercające Bellatriks o włos minęło Ginewrę. To zupełnie rozwścieczyło Molly:

\- Tylko nie moją córkę, suko!

Minerwa znów skupiła się na Voldemorcie, który bez wysiłku odparł kilka potężnych czarów Kingsley'a i Slughorna, wciąż patrząc jedynie na nią.

Tom roześmiał się, a jego oczy zalśniły szkarłatem.

\- Co? Miłość? Jesteś naiwna. Gdyby miłość miała jakieś znaczenie, nie zostawiłby cię tutaj, samotnej, na z góry przegranej pozycji. Władza! Tego nigdy nie miałaś – zawsze skryta w jego cieniu. Zawsze jedynie dodatek do jego chwały. Ja dam ci równorzędne miejsce przy mnie. Dam ci wszystko, czego sobie zażyczysz. Nawet głowę Belli na tacy – i tak jest bezużyteczna, skoro nie potrafi pokonać grubej kucharki! – zawołał.

Minerwa otworzyła szerzej oczy. Teraz już walczyła jedynie Molly z Bellatriks, wyraźnie zawstydzoną szyderstwem potwora, któremu służyła. Inni stali pod ścianami, biegając wzrokiem między dwiema czarownicami a krążącymi powoli Minerwą i Voldemortem.

\- Już … nigdy… więcej… nie tkniesz… naszych… dzieci! – ryknęła Molly.

Nauczycielka transmutacji wstrzymała oddech. Bellatriks roześmiała się. Śmiech jednak zamarł na jej ustach, bo zaklęcie Molly trafiło ją w pierś, ponad serce. Ciężkie powieki poszybowały w górę ze zdumienia, a w ciemnych oczach błysnęło zrozumienie. Prawa ręka Voldemorta runęła na ziemię, martwa.

Triumfalny okrzyk obrońców Hogwartu zmieszał się z gniewnym wrzaskiem Toma:

\- Avada Kedavra!

Nadgarstek Minerwy zareagował błyskawicznie. Jej zaklęcie uderzyło w dłoń Voldemorta, przez co klątwa trafiła w klepsydry domów w sali wejściowej. Rubiny potoczyły się pod stopy Minerwy, gdy Tom się do niej odwrócił:

\- Expelliarmus! – krzyknął.

\- Protego! – zawołała Minerwa, zdumiona, że nie użył żadnej Niewybaczalnej Klątwy.

Ich zaklęcia zderzyły się na środku dziedzińca.

Minerwa zrozumiała, że oto nadszedł ten moment. Ostateczna rozgrywka. Zacisnęła obie dłonie na różdżce, z której wydobywał się niebieski promień rozlewający się w potężną tarczę. Tom również wzniósł obie ręce.

Jego moc była ogromna. Zmuszał ją do cofnięcia się. Była świadoma tego, że przegrywa, gdy po pięciu minutach nieustannej wymiany energii znalazła się w na progu sali wejściowej. Musiała zwiększyć moc. Już nie miała po co jej oszczędzać. Nawet jeśli nie uda jej się pokonać Toma, to ktoś inny będzie miał łatwiejsze zadanie.

Z jej gardła rozległ się potężny okrzyk – poczuła jak przez całej jej ciało przepływa przepotężna energia – brudna magia, nagromadzona przez lata, powstała ze skumulowanego cierpienia. Jej różdżka się nagrzewała. Jej tarcza jaśniała tak potężnym światłem, że musiała zmrużyć oczy, by widzieć wykrzywioną z wysiłku twarz Toma.

Tarcza przesunęła się na środek dystansu pomiędzy nimi. Jeszcze troszeczkę… jeszcze tylko… zepchnie go do defensywy.

Lecz wtedy on brutalnie zaatakował jej umysł.

Magia, mury, Magia, mury… Magia!

Mury runęły, a on znalazł się w jej umyśle.

Jego obecność była jeszcze gorsza niż zapamiętała. Brutalnie przedzierał się przez jej wspomnienia. Nie była w stanie wyrzucić go ze swojego umysłu.

Nie mogła zadać mu bólu myślami, nie przerywając ataku.

Aż w końcu dotarł do wspomnienia z nocy w Niemczech.

,,Jesteś taka piękna, moja najdroższa Minerwo."

\- AAAAAAAAAA! – ich wrzaski zlały się w jedno.

Minerwa już nie panowała nad instynktem. Odcięła dopływ magii. Jego zaklęcie rozbrajające uderzyło ją w sam środek klatki piersiowej – różdżka wyleciała jej z ręki. Lecz to nic nie znaczyło, bo Minerwa wszystkie siły przerzuciła na atakowanie go umysłem.

Jako że wdarł się w jej świadomość, stosunkowo łatwo było go otoczyć, przyszpilić. Chciała jedynie jego bólu. Nie obchodziło jej nic więcej. Wbiła w niego swoje zatrute bólem myśli. Gdzieś w oddali słyszała jego rzeczywiste wrzaski.

Nie miał prawa oglądać tego wspomnienia. To była jej najcenniejsza własność. Nie miał prawa wdzierać się do jej umysłu. Pragnęła, by zapłacił za to najwyższą cenę.

Nie dbała o szybko kurczące się zasoby mocy. Atakowała, torturowała, zabijała… myśl po myśli… wspomnienie po wspomnieniu. Niszczyła świadomość Voldemorta swoimi własnymi myślami.

Lecz wciąż nie mogła wymazać z jego oszalałego z bólu umysłu widoku jej nagiej, uśmiechającej się do Albusa…

I to właśnie do tego obrazu przywarła jego chora, wyniszczona świadomość. Minerwa krzyczała, czując jak on się wycofuje, wyślizguje, wciąż jęcząc z bólu, jaki mu zadała. Aż wreszcie opuścił jej umysł i zniknął w czeluściach własnego – otoczonego murami zbyt potężnymi do sforsowania.

Otworzyła zaciskane powieki. Stali naprzeciw siebie w całkowitej ciszy. Otaczali ich obrońcy i śmierciożercy, a nikt nie odważył się drgnąć.

Klatka piersiowa Minerwy unosiła się i opadała rytmicznie. Wciąż oddychała, choć czuła, że jej moc jest na wykończeniu, chociaż wiedziała, że jest bez różdżki. Mogła wręcz dostrzec zbliżającą się śmierć.

\- CRUCIO! – z wycelowanej w nią Czarnej Różdżki wystrzelił czerwony promień.

Grindelwald torturował ją tą różdżką w dokładnie ten sam sposób.

\- Avada Kedavra! – wyszeptała, wyciągając przed siebie obie ręce.

Zaklęcie Toma trafiło idealnie w jej dłonie. Minerwa przymknęła oczy- moc uciekała z niej w szaleńczym tempie, próbując przeciwstawić się potężnej klątwie. Brudna magia wypływała z niej…

Minuta. Dwie minuty. Pięć.

Voldemort krzywił się z wysiłku. Gdyby udało jej się wytrzymać jeszcze trochę…

Ale moc ją opuściła. Pozostała tylko pustka. Jej dłonie rozeszły się, klątwa trafiła ją w podbrzusze. Siła zaklęcia uniosła jej ciało jak szmacianą lalkę i cisnęła kilkanaście metrów dalej. Opadła z impetem na stertę gruzu.

Pokonał ją. Pozbawił ją mocy. Zaraz będzie w jego władaniu.

Pełen triumfu śmiech Voldemorta poniósł się echem na całym dziedzińcu.

Kątem oka widziała jak powoli ku niej kroczy. Wiedziała, że nadchodzące minuty są kluczowe. Jeśli ktokolwiek miał przeżyć, ona musiała umrzeć jako pierwsza.

Ale jak? Nie miała już tyle mocy, by się zabić.

Usłyszała cichy szmer. Obróciła lekko głowę. Zobaczyła sunącą po zapylonej ziemi ostrą szpilkę do włosów.

Musiała naprawdę być na skraju, skoro miała takie halucynacje.

A potem gdzieś w oddali zobaczyła skupione spojrzenie orzechowych oczu.

Gdy zrozumiała, co właśnie ma miejsce, krew odpłynęła z jej twarzy.

Alexandra nie uciekła z innymi. A teraz, bez obawy o to, że Voldemort odkryje jej potencjał, bez użycia różdżki dawała Minerwie narzędzie do godnego zakończenia tego wszystkiego.

Voledmort cały czas się zbliżał.

Minerwa użyła ostatnich sił by cofnąć się na łokciach i lewą ręką sięgnąć do zbliżającej się szpilki. Zacisnęła na niej dłoń. Voldemort już był kilka metrów od niej.

Uniosła lewą dłoń i z całej siły wbiła ostrą szpilkę w prawe ramię. Dokładnie tam, gdzie skrywała się podskórna kapsułka z jadem bazyliszka.

Natychmiast poczuła jakby płomienie bólu trawiły jej ciało. Jad rozprzestrzeniał się bardzo szybko. Szybciej niż Voldemort się poruszał.

Mogła zrobić jeszcze jedną, jedyną rzecz. Zagryzła dolną wargę. Poczuła tylko chwilową ulgę, gdy krew pociekła ciepłym strumyczkiem z jej ust po podbródku.

Łokcie już nie były w stanie jej utrzymywać. Jej tułów opadł na twardy gruz ukochanej szkoły w chwili, w której Voldemort uklęknął przy niej.

Nie chciała, by jego szkarłatne oczy i odrażająca twarz były ostatnim widokiem w życiu. Odchyliła głowę, by patrzeć na wznoszącą się Wieżę Astronomiczną. Hogwart był najważniejszy.

\- Cenna krew… taka idealna… - Voldemort dyszał ciężko, pochylając się nad nią.

Gdy jego usta dotknęły jej odsłoniętej szyi, wydała z siebie ostatni jęk rozpaczy. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna łzy popłynęły swobodnie po jej policzkach.

Usta Toma przesuwały się w górę jej szyi, zlizując jej ciepłą krew. Zatrutą bazyliszkowym jadem krew. Słyszała jak Voldemort jęczy z rozkoszy, docierając do jej krwawiącej wargi.

,,Już niedługo. Och, Albusie." - myślała.

,,Nie dopuszczę, byś wpadła w ręce Toma. Cokolwiek się wydarzy, nie wolno ci zwątpić w swoją magię. Jesteś potężniejsza niż Tom Riddle. Masz o wiele więcej niż on."

\- NIE! ZOSTAW JĄ, POTWORZE!

Minerwa poczuła jak jej serce zwalnia. Głos Harry'ego Pottera… to musiało jej się wydawać…

\- Co? – zmusiła się do otworzenia oczu. Widziała jak Voldemort prostuje się z niedowierzaniem nad jej bezwładnym ciałem.

W oddali chyba stał Harry Potter.

Jej dzielny Harry. Żywy.

\- No proszę. Potter wybawca powrócił, by bronić dawno zbrukanego honoru szmaty Dumbledore'a. – głos Toma był lodowato zimny. Ona jednak była na tyle blisko, by zauważyć, że jego kolana zadrżały.

Jad działał. A on nie był przyzwyczajony do bólu na tyle, by wytrwać w tym tak długo jak ona.

\- Co… - Voldemort zachwiał się. Zerknął w dół, na Minerwę. W jego oczach rozbłysło zrozumienie – w panice otarł usta z jej krwi.

Ona rozciągnęła wargi w uśmiechu.

\- Ty dziwko! – warknął i podniósł Czarną Różdżkę.

\- Expelliarmus! – ryknął Harry. Zmusił Voldemorta do zwrócenia różdżki przeciwko niemu. Zaczęli walczyć.

Minerwa była zbyt słaba, by skupić się na wymienianych przez nich słowach:

\- Dzisiaj nikogo nie zabijesz.

\- Stara śpiewka Dumbledore'a, że miłość zwycięży wszystko, nawet śmierć, a nie wybroniła go przed upadkiem z wieży jak stara, szmaciana kukła? ... Ja, Lord Voldemort, posługujący się magią, o której Dumbledore'owi się nawet nie śniło!

\- Był lepszym czarodziejem i lepszym człowiekiem.

\- Dumbledore nie żyje! Nigdy nie wróci!

\- Severus Snape był po stronie Dumbledore'a. Jego patronus był łanią, tak jak patronus mojej matki.

\- Ostatni plan Dumbledore'a zawiódł, Harry Potterze!

\- Sprawdź czy nie masz wyrzutów sumienia, Riddle.

\- Ukradłem tę różdżkę z grobowca! Jej moc należy do mnie!

\- Ja jestem prawdziwym panem Czarnej Różdżki.

Potem Minerwa chyba jeszcze usłyszała jakieś zaklęcia… ale już odpływała…

,,Albusie. Tak mi przykro."


	24. Rozdział 24

\- Pani profesor! PANI PROFESOR!

\- Pani Pomfrey, proszę coś zrobić! Ona nie może umrzeć!

\- Pani profesor. Nie może mnie pani zostawić. Błagam…

Coś mokrego spadło na twarz Minerwy. Podniesienie powiek kosztowało ją siły, których już nie miała.

Harry Potter pochylał się nad jej twarzą, a po jego policzkach ciekły łzy. Za nim widziała inne, rozmazane twarze.

\- Harry… - wycharczała – jad atakował nawet jej gardło. Tylko cud sprawił, że jeszcze nie dotarł do mózgu.

\- Niech pani walczy, pani profesor. Jest pani przecież naszą lwicą. – Harry mocno ścisnął jej rękę.

\- … dumna… matka… - nie była już w stanie zbudować zdania.

Miała umrzeć, nigdy nie zdradziwszy im wszystkim, jak bardzo ich kocha.

Przynajmniej byli bezpieczni. Wykonała swoje zadanie. Teraz mogła odejść. W spokoju. Do Albusa. Na kolejną wielką przygodę.

Nigdy nie była tak pewna wychodzącej jej naprzeciw śmierci jak wtedy, gdy usłyszała śpiew feniksa. Zamknęła oczy.

\- Fawkes?!

\- Harry, jego łzy!

\- Fawkes, chodź tu! Ratuj ją. Błagam. Ona nie może umrzeć. Uratuj ją!

Coś jedwabiście miękkiego i ciepłego opadło na jej pierś. Coś wilgotnego skapnęło na jej rozchylone wargi.

,,Czekolada. I cytrynowe dropsy."

\- Profesor… profesor McGonagall… nie mogę pani stracić. Nie pani.

Minerwa nagle poczuła jak cały odczuwany przez nią fizyczny, paraliżujący ból się cofa. Od stóp, od koniuszków palców biegł z powrotem do centrum jej organizmu.

Co, na Merlina, się działo?

Coś formowało się w jej trzewiach. Coś ugrzęzło w jej gardle. Odruchowo usiłowała to odkrztusić. Uderzyło w jej zęby, gdy odepchnęła się na łokciach i pochyliła do przodu.

Otworzyła oczy w momencie, gdy z jej ust wyleciał idealny, doskonale oszlifowany szmaragd i wylądował prosto na ręce zupełnie zdumionego Harry'ego Pottera. Oczy w kolorze sosnowych igieł wpatrywały się w jej twarz.

\- Pani profesor? – zapytał miękko.

\- Hharry? – wyszeptała, wciąż czując suchość i kwaśny posmak w ustach.

\- Jestem tu. Już po wszystkim, pani profesor. Pokonaliśmy go. – Harry mocno ścisnął jej dłoń.

Minerwa poczuła wzbierające w oczach łzy. Voldemort był martwy. A ona przeżyła.

Nie miała pojęcia skąd znalazła siły, by mocno przytulić Harry'ego.

Po chwili wszyscy obrońcy Hogwartu stanowili jedną zbitą masę ściskających się ludzi. Będąc w centrum tego wszystkiego, Minerwa zastanawiała się, czy to właśnie jest szczęście.

\- Dobra! Koniec tego! Zadusicie ją na śmierć! O mało nie umarła! McGonagall! – głos Poppy przedarł się przez śmiechy ocalałych.

Harry wypuścił Minerwę z objęć i pozwolił, by pielęgniarka podeszła do niej.

\- Teraz nie wywiniesz się od badań! Co on ci zrobił, Minnie? – zapytała Poppy, dokładnie lustrując ją spojrzeniem.

\- Myślę, że jestem zbyt wyzuta z magii, byś mogła bezpiecznie odprawiać nade mną jakiekolwiek czary. – mruknęła Minerwa. Wciąż była słaba, choć już mogła ustać na nogach.

\- Pani profesor, co to jest? – Harry wcisnął jej w dłoń szmaragd. Minerwa uniosła go do światła wschodzącego słońca.

\- Myślę że to jad bazyliszka skrystalizowany przez łzy feniksa, Harry. Kiedy wyciągałam miecz Gryffindora z paszczy bazyliszka w Komnacie Tajemnic, ukułam się jednym z kłów. Wtedy jad został zatrzymany przez przeciwciała w mojej krwi, pochodzące od Roweny Ravenclaw. Mój organizm zatrzymał kapsułkę z trucizną pod skórą na ramieniu… jako ostatni bezpiecznik. – odpowiedziała. Kątem oka widziała nagłe zrozumienie na twarzy jedenastoletniej Alexandry, której dłoń ściskała zapłakana Pomona.

\- Ale… chciała się pani zabić? – Potter otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Ach, ty idioto. – odezwał cię cienki, ale autorytarny głosik. Minerwa uniosła brwi, widząc przepychającą się ku nim Alexandrę.

\- Przepraszam, ale my się chyba nie znamy… - zaczął niepewnie Harry.

\- A podobno wnikałeś w umysł Voldemorta, a nie dostrzegłeś najbardziej oczywistej rzeczy, Potter. – ofuknęła go Alexandra.

\- Ej, co ty wygadujesz? – warknął Ron.

\- Szpilka do włosów była jedyną bronią, jaką mogłam niezauważenie podać profesor McGonagall, w nadziei, że ona wbije tą prymitywną broń w gardło Voldemorta. Ale nie, zamiast tego profesor McGonagall wbiła ją w swoje ramię, wprowadzając jad bazyliszka do swojego krwiobiegu. Jad bazyliszka, Potter! Voldemort zlizał go z jej krwią! Dlaczego się zachwiał, co? Idźcie zbadać tę jego skorupę, to znajdziecie w jego żyłach bazyliszkową truciznę. – odpowiedziała Alexandra.

\- Panno Zenaidov, proszę się uspokoić. – Minerwa była zbyt zmęczona, by nawet podnieść głos.

\- Nie, pani profesor! Wszyscy powinni wiedzieć, że pani przyczyniła się w co najmniej równym stopniu do upadku Voldemorta co Harry Potter! – na twarzy dziewczynki pojawiły się rumieńce.

Minerwa zadrżała- ogarnęło ją ogromne zmęczenie, a ta mała nie dość, że mimo wyraźnych rozkazów była nie tam, gdzie powinna, to jeszcze usiłowała na siłę zrobić z niej bohaterkę!

\- Nie wiem, skąd się tu wzięłaś, ale jeśli zależy ci, żeby obwołać profesor McGonagall ministrem magii, to masz moje poparcie. – odezwał się Kingsley. Minerwa spojrzała na niego ostro.

\- Zwariowaliście? – rzekła słabo. Nogi się pod nią zatrzęsły. Ktoś łagodnie chwycił ją za ramiona i utrzymał w pionie.

\- Dajcie już jej spokój. – pełen ukrytej groźby głos Aberfortha chyba uświadomił ludziom, że ten gburowaty barman ma w sobie tą samą krew co Albus Dumbledore.

Minerwa oparła się o stos kamieni, oddychając głęboko. Wiedziała, że za jej plecami ludzie padają sobie w ramiona, radując się i szlochając.

To naprawdę był koniec. Nie było Toma Riddle, którego się bała od zakończenia edukacji. Nie było Voldemorta, który terroryzował całą ich społeczność. I choć pozostały gruzy… można je było odbudować.

Gdzieś ponad nią rozległ się miękki, ptasi krzyk.

\- Fawkes? – zapytała, mrużąc oczy.

Była pewna, że na tle czerwono wschodzącego słońca widzi złotą sylwetkę feniksa.

\- Nie sądziłem, że wróci. – odezwał się cicho Aberforth.

Minerwa zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu. Fawkes kołował nad dziedzińcem.

Gdzieś w oddali, na końcu mostu zobaczyła jakiś ruch. Wyciągnęła dłoń. W tłumie dały się słyszeć ciche okrzyki, gdy różdżka posłusznie uleciała do jej dłoni.

Krok naprzód. I jeszcze jeden. Różdżka w pogotowiu. Po jej prawej stronie stał Harry, po lewej Aberforth.

Na moście pojawiła się jakaś postać. W promieniach słońca Minerwa najpierw widziała jedynie jasnoniebieską plamę, która coraz bardziej przypominała ludzką sylwetkę.

Zbliżający się czarodziej zwolnił w połowie mostu, jakby wstrząśnięty obrazem chaosu i zniszczenia, jaki widział przed sobą. Po chwili jednak ruszył dalej. W miarę jak się zbliżał, Minerwa widziała coraz więcej szczegółów.

Był wysoki, nawet bardzo, ale wrażenie to potęgowała jego szczupła, lekko tyczkowata sylwetka. Miał lśniące, kasztanowe włosy. Jego nos był długi i lekko haczykowaty. Wyglądał na jakieś dziewiętnaście lat.

Ubrany był w błękitną szatę, doskonale podkreślającą błękit jego oczu. Migoczących, hipnotyzujących oczu.

Obok Minerwy Aberforth gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze w płuca. A potem uniósł różdżkę i spytał:

\- Co uczyniła Minerwa McGonagall na swojej pierwszej lekcji transmutacji?

Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się i Minerwa poczuła, jak krew odpływa z jej twarzy, a serce bije szaleńczo.

\- Zamieniła zapałkę w igłę, a potem w szpilkę do włosów, następnie w rapier, a na końcu otrzymałem bogato zdobioną halabardę. No i oczywiście mnie oczarowała.

\- To niemożliwe. – odezwał się Harry po prawej stronie czarownicy.

Minerwa zmusiła swoje nogi do ruchu. Bardzo szybko przeszła dzielący ich dystans kilku metrów. Ani na chwilę nie spuszczała wzroku z pary migoczących, błękitnych oczu.

Kiedy już zatrzymała się przed nim, przez jeden krótki moment po prostu patrzyli na siebie.

A potem wzięła potężny zamach i z całej siły uderzyła go w twarz.

Albus Dumbledore, żywy i o dekady młodszy niż zapamiętała, zachwiał się i odruchowo chwycił za szybko puchnący policzek.

\- Minerwo… - wyszeptał.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TA-DAM! Tak właśnie kończy się szósty tom serii ,,Minerwa. Kim była? ". Jakie są wasze wrażenia po lekturze tej części? Czy ,,Była jego nadzieją" podobała się Wam? Czy było coś, co Was szczególnie urzekło, albo coś, co Was wyjątkowo zirytowało? W porównaniu z pozostałymi częściami, jak ocenilibyście tą, smutną i mroczną? Jestem ogromnie ciekawa Waszych opinii - bo to były ostatnie momenty, w których wydarzenia biegły równolegle z kanoniczną serią.

Aż trudno uwierzyć, że publikacja tego tomu zajęła mi prawie pół roku - chcę natomiast serdecznie podziękować tym, którzy przez te pół roku śledzili tą historię, tym, którzy dopiero ją odkryli, ogólnie Wam wszystkim - Czytelnikom. 

Oczywiście, Albus musiał wrócić do żywych, bo czeka Was jeszcze jedna, ostatnia część. W końcu bez Albusa... i przy definitywnie martwym Voldemorcie, nie miałabym już o czym pisać. Wtedy rzeczywiście musiałabym uśmiercić Minerwę w powyższym rozdziale, dodać jakiś epilog o spotkaniu w zaświatach i zakończyć to wszystko na sześciu częściach. Może to miałoby więcej sensu, niż to, co szykuję w kolejnym tomie... ale z drugiej strony myślę, że magia ff dopuszcza nawet najdziwniejsze rozwiązania.

Nie obiecuję, że kolejna część pojawi się zaraz - mam tam jeszcze sporo rzeczy do doszlifowania. W przerwie, możecie pospekulować nad kierunkiem i tytułem kolejnego tomu - co będzie dalej z Albusem i Minerwą? Czy odkryją, jak mu udało się powrócić do żywych? Co wydarzy się, gdy pojawią się nowi bohaterowie, gdy nadejdzie nowe zagrożenie, którego nie spodziewał się nikt? A co ze starymi koszmarami, z poczuciem winy, z ciężarem wspomnień, który powoli staje się nie do zniesienia? Jak zareaguje Albus, gdy sekrety Minerwy zaczną wychodzić na jaw, a jak osądzi ją reszta brytyjskiej społeczności czarodziejów? Co tak naprawdę czeka nas w wielkim finale? Spokojnie, na pewno się dowiecie, jak tylko wykażecie się cierpliwością - macie moje słowo, że nie zostawię Was bez zamknięcia tej historii.

Do zobaczenia przy części siódmej, pozdrawiam Was serdecznie,

Wasza Emeraldina


End file.
